


Lost & Found 4: Rebuilding

by ARtheBard



Series: Lost & Found [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexanya Babies--Maybe!, F/F, Girl Penis Anya (The 100), Girl Penis Lexa, Omega Clarke, Pregnant Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 111,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Post A.L.I.E. the clans must regroup, rebuild and move on. Satellites will come down. Cities will be rebuilt. And the triad will attempt to expand their family. In between, they will try to reconnect with the lost Broad Leaf Clan and rescue abandoned children from the Dead Zone. Can they really get everything back in order in the Coalition or have they finally bitten off more than they can chew?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, here it is: Part 4. Not too much canon to worry about as this is all from my crazy little mind. Be warned! Lol. Anyhoooo, hope you enjoy this roller coaster ride through a year in the life of the triad and their zany bunch of friends.

The 3-day winter festival had been wonderful! Clarke had been amazed at things that were still brought to Polis considering the insanity that had occurred with the City of Light. She had tasted food she can’t wait to try again and others she hopes will never end up on her plate during an official visit. She had seen beautiful clothes she would have never had in space. She had found several new weapons she can’t wait to learn.

And she had experienced all these joys with her mates and their daughter. Kora’s wonder and excitement had matched Clarke’s. Clarke had found a lovely dress for the little girl. Lexa had found her some great fur-lined boots for winter. And Anya had found her a finely crafted little staff to start learning fighting skills with.

Clarke still hasn’t forgiven the general for that one!

Additionally, they had met with some fine artisans and crafts people who will be making furniture for Kora’s room, which will be the one behind the tapestry. The little girl had even found some pretty pictures for her walls and convinced Lexa the rooms should be the blue of Wanheda on the walls and the trim should be red, like the accent colour of Wanheda’s Raiders. Clarke had smiled proudly, then giggled when Anya’s suggestion of some green in the room was vetoed. The princess is pretty sure the general muttered something about holding out for a beta.

Now Clarke stares at the ceiling, the soft purrs of her mates not helping her sleep. Tomorrow the festival will be a memory for all. But for her and her Raiders, not to mention Raven and Bellamy, they won’t even be there to see it all come down. They leave a first light for the Broad Leaf Clan, in hopes of getting there and back before the first heavy snows of the season.

Unable to convince herself to sleep, Clarke eases out of the arms of her mates. When they grumble and hold on to her, she smiles.

“Bathroom break, my loves.”

They grunt and reluctantly let her leave the comfort of their bed. She goes to the bathroom and takes a moment to wash her face and take a few deep breaths. She can’t help but wonder what she will find in the southern clan. Will they be okay? Will they turn on her and her Raiders in anger over the City of Light fiasco? If they blame Skaikru, her Raiders could end up victims of their anger.

“Being a leader sucks sometimes,” she mumbles.

She tosses her towel down and goes back out to the main area. She detours to Kora’s bed, smiling as she sees the girl bundled up tightly in her furs and blankets. By the light filtering in from the balcony, Clarke just studies her daughter’s face, memorizing the peaceful look on the little one’s face; a mental photo to take with her on her journey. As she steps closer to give her a kiss, she feels a cool breeze from the balcony.

“Damn! No wonder she looks like a burrito,” Clarke mumbles. “One of the panes must be loose.”

She carefully lifts Kora up. When the little girl moans, Clarke kisses her head.

“Moving you to our bed because it’s warmer, little one,” she whispers.

“Um’kay,” Kora mumbles. “Rocky?”

Clarke smiles. “I’ll get your raccoon once you get settled.”

“Um’kay.”

Clarke puts her on the bed and Kora quickly cuddles up to Anya, by far the mother with the highest body temperature. Lexa opens an eye.

“Klark?” she mutters.

“Pane loose on the window. She was cold. We need to move her bed until that’s fixed.”

“Okay. Where are you going?”

“To get her stuffed raccoon.”

“Ah. Okay,” Lexa says, closing her eyes once more.

Clarke walks over to the small bed and finds Rocky the Raccoon hidden in the blankets. As she turns back she sees something through the crack in the curtains and pauses. She carefully makes her way to the balcony wondering if she is really seeing what she thinks she’s seeing out on the balcony. She takes a deep breath and eases back the curtain. Her eyes widen.

“Snow…” she breathes in awe.

Unable to stop herself, she opens the door enough to step out. She smiles as she stares at the sky, watching the flakes drifting down on the breeze. She puts her hand out, giggling like a school girl when large, fluffy flakes land on her hand and immediately melt. She steps to the balcony railing, drawing her finger through the light powder coating the bricks.

In the bedroom, Lexa had turned towards Kora to make sure the little girl had settled. Her covers had ridden up just enough to expose her back to room. Her eyes fly open as a COLD breeze strikes her and cuts through her sleep shirt and shorts like a knife. She spins around and sees the balcony door ajar.

“What the Spirits is she doing?” she grumbles.

She gets up quickly but carefully, making sure the cold breeze doesn’t reach Kora or Anya. She grabs her robe and Clarke’s before hurrying over to the door.

“Klark!” she hisses. “What the fuck are you doing?” she whispers harshly.

Clarke turns around, a beaming smile on her face. She holds up her hand. “Snow, Lexa. This is really, truly snow!”

Lexa’s plan to scold her mate falls away. The beauty of the wonder in the blonde’s eyes is too much. As she watches, Clarke turns to watch snowflakes melt in her palm. Lexa smiles. How could she be mad about this? She steps out and forces Clarke into the robe.

“Yes. Snow. And it’s cold, hodnes.”

“Yeah but…it always looked so soft, so…so innocent on the screens. This is…damn, Lexa, it’s…it’s…wow.”

Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke close. “You are beautiful, hodnes. But you must come in. If you stay out here you will get sick.” She kisses Clarke’s mating bite. “I promise you will see more snows this winter. This one will probably be gone by early morning. The ground is still too warm as are the daily temperatures.”

Clarke sighs. With the journey ahead, she can’t afford to get sick. She smiles at her mate. “When the first real snow comes, can we build a snowman and go sledding and have a snowball fight?”

Lexa chuckles, not having done such things since she was a child. She kisses Clarke on the nose. “All those things and more, hodnes. You have my word.”

Clarke looks up at the sky once more then lets Lexa bring her back into the room. They find the loose pane on the door and Lexa promises it will be fixed the next day. They leave the curtains cracked just a little (the way Kora likes them) and go back to the bed. Lexa rubs her hands up and down Clarke’s arms, warming up the omega so she doesn’t give Kora a chill. The two then ease back into the bed. Clarke spoons up against Kora and Lexa spoons Clarke.

Anya just cracks an eye, smiling and wishing she could have been out on the balcony with the omega but more than happy to be a heater for her daughter. She kisses Kora on the forehead and resumes purring. Soon all four are asleep, their purrs synchronized as they enjoy this last night together for a while.

* * *

The next morning Clarke is up first despite her somewhat restless night. She cleans up and dresses in her leathers, taking the time to do her hair in a single braid down her back, which would be easier to deal with during the trip. Using the Rover and horses, the plan is to take 9 days to ride to the start of Broad Leaf lands and another 3 days to get to their capital city, Lanta. Weather permitting, they’d be traveling 50-60 miles per day with warriors alternating riding horses with riding in the Rover to give the animals a break. Clarke lets out a breath. She’d be gone a month from her mates and her daughter. Is she really up for this? She looks at herself in the mirror.

“Of course you are: you’re Wanheda. You do this for your people,” she reminds herself.

She leaves the bathroom and finds breakfast has been delivered. She smiles as she sees Anya filling a plate for Kora as Lexa finishes getting dressed. Lexa smiles at her.

“All okay, hodnes?”

Clarke gives her a shrug. “Just realizing how much I am going to miss you all.”

Lexa pulls her into a hug. “As we’ll miss you, too, my love.” They share a quick kiss. “You know…when you return…”

Clarke grins. “My heat will be about to start or will have already started if we get delayed.”

Lexa smiles. “Hopefully it will wait until you return. However,” she takes Clarke’s hand and leads her away from the table so Kora won’t hear, “Anya and I talked. Should you start before you return we will understand if you need…assistance,” she whispers. “We will be okay if you ask Raven to assist you.”

Clarke’s eyes well with tears at those words. She knows that it is not easy for her alphas to make such an offer. It is counter to everything she knows about alphas. They only do this out of love for her. She pulls Lexa close and kisses her deeply. When the kiss ends, she strokes Lexa’s cheek.

“Thank you so much for trusting me, and Raven, enough to make that offer. But no one except you and Anya will help me through a heat. If you two aren’t with me, I will help myself,” she promises.

“But if you need- -”

“I won’t, Lexa. No one but you and Anya. Forever,” she reiterates.

Lexa lets out a sigh of relief, smiling. “We offered but I am relieved you refused.”

“That you love me enough to make such an offer is more than enough for me. I love you so much. Both of you.” She smiles. “I look forward to my heat in hopes this time I will gift you pups the old-fashioned way instead of just bringing them home from a journey.”

Lexa chuckles and glances over at the table. “Well, that way works well, too.”

They go over and enjoy breakfast with their other two loves. When they finish, Anya paints the claw of Wanheda on her mate. Lexa adorns Clarke with her armor and travel cloak. Kora, with Anya’s help, puts on the pauldron of Wanheda. Clarke smiles.

“So, how do I look, Kora?”

“COOL!” She thinks a second. “How long you be gone again?”

Clarke drops to her knees to be eye-level with the green-eyed youngster. “Hopefully 28 days, maybe 30 if there are weather issues. Can you do me a favor while I’m gone?” Kora nods, tears in her eyes. “Can you make sure Nomon and Nomtu behave? Make sure they eat good meals and get plenty of sleep.”

Kora nods. “I can do that.”

“And every day, if the weather is nice, go give Snuffles and Cupcake some sweet candies for me, okay?”

Kora grins. “I can do that. I like Snuffles and Cupcake.”

Clarke glances up and grins when she sees the glare from Anya and the smirk Lexa wears. Most warriors had gone back to calling Lexa’s steed Zeus. But others still call Apollo Cupcake, just to see the general snarl. Clarke stands and pulls her mates close. She kisses each of them.

“Be safe, ai prisa. Stay in touch,” Anya says.

“I will, my love. I promise.”

The four leave their suite and go down to the ground floor. As they walk out, Tank snaps to attention.

“Your Raiders are ready, Wanheda,” he reports.

“Mochof, Tank. The scouts?”

“Departed 10 minutes ago,” he replies.

“Good.” Clarke turns to her mates. “Heda, we’re ready to go check on the Broad Leaf Clan.”

“WAIT!” a voice calls out.

The group turns and sees the new ambassador of the clan, who had taken the position just before the A.L.I.E. fiasco, running up to them. He hands them a piece of paper.

“Please take this with you. It explains what happened with the City of Light and confirms Heda has forgiven all for what happened.” He looks at Lexa. “I hope you don’t mind me reiterating your message to them, Heda. I don’t want anyone to doubt you or Skaikru.”

Lexa smiles and nods. “Mochof, Denison.”

Clarke takes it and nods in agreement. “Yes, thank you.” She looks to Lexa. “Any last words, Heda.”

“Return soon with good news, Wanheda.”

“That’s the plan.”

Clarke lifts up Kora and gives her another hug, her heart nearly breaking when Anya has to peel strong little arms from around the omega’s neck. Kora bursts into tears and nuzzles her face into Anya’s neck as the alpha pumps out soothing pheromones. Clarke takes a steadying breath and turns to her men.

“MAUN OP!”

They all get onto their horses. Clarke hears the Rover start up. She pulls herself up onto Hera’s back. She looks to her mates and ignores protocol.

“I love all three of you. May we meet again.”

“Sha, Klark, we  _shall_ meet again,” Anya states with certainty.

“Ai hod yu in,” Lexa says, surprising all by the declaration.

“Bye, Mama,” Kora whimpers.

“Goodbye, my little one.”

Clarke nods once more then turns Hera and trots up to the front of the line alongside Gustus. She lifts her arm in the air.

“KOM YUJLEDA!” she shouts.

“KOM YUJLEDA!” Wanheda’s Raiders repeat.

Without looking back (for she worries she won’t be able to leave her trio of loves) Clarke leads her Raiders out of Polis. Family members that had gathered to say goodbye cheer their Raiders. As the last man disappears from sight, Lexa wraps her arm around Anya and Kora, adding her own calming pheromones to those Anya is using to soothe Kora.

“How about we go back upstairs, snuggle in front of the fire, and read a book or two?”

Kora just nods, hiccupping as she sobs once more. Anya kisses her daughter’s temple and smiles at her mate.

“Good idea, ai houman.”

So Lexa leads them back inside and up to their suite. Work can wait. Time to comfort her daughter while all 3 of them miss their omega already.

* * *

* Maun op - - Mount up

* Kom Yujleda - - To Broad Leaf Clan


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon the Raiders leave, Anya walks down to the sparring area with Kora. The little girl happily carries her new staff, eager to learn how to use it to defend herself. When they arrive, they find several other children awaiting a lesson, too. Anya shakes hands with the teacher.

“Ha yun, Zander. Ai ste brana gona kom yu,” she tells him. “Disha Kora.”

He smiles, drops to a knee and offers his hand. “Ha yu, Kora.”

Kora shakes his hand, smiling. “I good. I learn to be a Raider now?”

He starts to laugh as Anya grins proudly. He looks back at the girl. “Well, we’ll take it one day at a time, sha?”

She nods happily. “Sha.”

Anya pats her on the head. “Go stand with the others and listen to Zander, okay?”

“Sha, Nomon!”

Kora hurries over and stands with the other kids, quickly talking to them and making friends with those she doesn’t know from school. Anya is proud of her. She lets Zander know Kora is limited in her Trigedasleng but is learning. He nods and promises to teach in both languages to help her learn. Anya walks to a place she can watch without Kora seeing, her smile widening as she watches her little girl follow the directions of the teacher. She is a natural!

Well, except the time she popped herself in her head. But what kid hasn’t done that at least once? The good news is she kept trying and by the end of the lesson, she is able to go through the elementary moves very well. Anya can’t wait to tell Lexa!

* * *

At the insistence of her Raiders, Clarke had taken to riding shotgun in the Rover after the first round of breaks for the horses. Five of her men are in the back resting for this next leg of the trip. She is staring out the window, when she remembers something her mother had mentioned in passing. She looks at Raven.

“Hey, did you and Monty figure out where to send the rest of the satellites?”

Raven nods. “Yep. Sinclair remembered hearing about a place nations used to crash old satellites to keep them from hitting land. It is a place called Point Nemo.”

Clarke grins. “As in Captain Nemo or the fish from the movie we saw as kids?”

Raven chuckles. “The Jules Verne Nemo. It is the farthest point from land and it was never used as a shipping route. It’s doubtful, if there are other survivors on the sea, that they would be in that area. No risk of killing people with debris or radiation. Only bummer is we won’t be able to see the fireworks so we’ll have to trust everything went as planned.”

“Wow. Good job. So, uh, how do we know the crashes happened?”

“Sinclair tapped into the ring and got the radar system to come online. He basically traced the system Jaha used to fire the rocket he rode to the ground.”

“Cool. So I guess that means the Ring goes last?”

“Yeah. Sorta.”

“Sorta?” Clarke presses.

“Well, if we crash the ring into the atmosphere we won’t be able to control where it lands. So, Sinclair and Monty have been running probability programs to figure out how to crash 2 or 3 satellites into the Ring and bring it down in pieces.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah. But kinda like when the stations came down, we won’t have full control over everything and we can’t be sure all the chunks would come down at once on good old Captain Nemo. We have to be sure we don’t drop the damn thing on Polis or something, you know?”

“Yeah. Hopefully they can get it figured out. Damn,” Clarke mumbles, thinking of what could happen if the ring hit one of her clans. Skaikru would never be trusted again and a war could break out. “Damn,” she repeats.

“Okay, my turn to ask a question,” Raven insists, hoping to get her friend’s mind off the Ring. “So, why the hell did Titus try to make you his new Flamekeeper? He pretty much hated the quicksand you walk on.”

Clarke chuckles. “Yeah, that was a shocker. But he knew I would not let Lexa’s vision get destroyed by hubris. Especially not after Jaha’s bullshit. So, by making me Flamekeeper, I would make sure the next Heda is chosen via Conclave, not simply because he or she is Lexa’s blood child. I’d stop a civil war before it would start if I help train Nightbloods and oversee a fair Conclave. And if our children are not Nightbloods, which they probably won’t be, I would make sure they are not raised thinking they are in line for the throne.”

“Damn…he was one messed up motherfucker. Didn’t trust that Lexa could love you without dying and yet only trusted you to make sure her legacy wasn’t an end to rule as the ground knows it. Pretty damn fucked,” Raven notes incredulously.

“To say the least. And sadly…he was right. If our children are not meant to lead via their blood I won’t let them try. Not knowing the truth about the Flame,” she adds.

Raven nods. She is one of the few that know the full story of the Flame and that the only way to stop A.L.I.E. should she once more awaken is hidden in a chip in Lexa’s head. And that same chip, will go to the next Commander. Pretty damn trippy stuff.

“Okay, enough of that shit. Next question: sex still good with the hotties?”

Clarke bursts out laughing. “Drive, Raven. And stay out of my personal life.”

Raven just grins and keeps driving, planning another way to get Clarke to spill the beans on sex with the two most powerful alphas on the planet.

* * *

Lexa had desperately wanted to be there for Kora’s first staff lesson but duty had called. Two men had been caught pick-pocketing during the Winter Festival and now stand before her in chains. She blasts them with pheromones, driving them to their knees and forcing them to submit.

“After all we have been through, after all the pain and heartbreak in recent weeks, you dishonor your families and your clans by stealing from others. What say you?” she demands.

One man just shakes his head, too scared to speak. The other man tries to look defiantly at the Heda but can’t fight the forced submission. Instead he just growls out his answer.

“Why work for scraps when you can just take what others have? We only took from those who looked well-off!” he justifies.

Lexa steps closer, blasting him harder. He shakes with the effort to remain upright. “Well off? You stole a pouch of coppers from the man who runs an orphanage in the Clan of the Lake People! And another woman helps wounded warriors who have given all they can to the Delphi Clan. Tell me how you stealing from them didn’t hurt anyone?”

“How was we to know that?”

“EXACTLY!” Lexa roars. She steps to the silent man. “What say you?”

He whimpers. “I’m sorry, Heda. It seemed…like an easy way to make money.”

Lexa huffs at him. “It is. But it is an  _expensive_   way, too.” She looks to those there to testify against the men. “Do you wish to say anything to them?”

The man and woman both scold the men, calling them cowards and disgraces to their clans and their Heda. Only one man seems remorseful. Lexa nods her head.

“Mesut, you actually look remorseful for what you have done. I give your life to the Lake People for the next year. You will serve them at the orphanage. Perhaps if you see who you steal from, see what little they truly have, you will turn your life around.” She steps back in front of the other man. “Ozil, you have been a disgrace to the Glowing Forest for many years. Don’t think I don’t remember you were charged with cowardice after disappearing from the battlefield the last time we fought Azgeda.” The man actually winces. “You belong to the Delphi Clan for 5 years. You will serve their wounded warriors or you will die by their wounded warriors. Do you understand me?”

The woman from the Delphi can sneers. “Been hoping to find someone to help with cleaning wounds and giving sponge baths to those that need them. Oh, yes, I will enjoy having you to serve them.”

Lexa can’t help but grin evilly. She knows the woman well. She will not torture Ozil unjustly but the man will regret quite quickly his decision to lead a life of thievery instead of honour. She looks to her guard.

“Make sure they are ready to travel in the morning. I’ll get you the official write-ups this afternoon.”

Praxis nods his head. “Sha, Heda.”

He nods to Henry and the prisoners are escorted from the throne room. The two victims thank their Heda for her judgement and leave to make preparations for their departure in the morning. Lexa then sits down at her table to read through notes and messages left for her during the Winter Festival.

Yes, things are getting back to normal.

* * *

Two days into their trip south, Clarke is riding shotgun in the Rover as Raven drives. She is staring out the window, letting her mind wander when the radio crackles to life.

“TonDC to Wanheda’s Raiders. Come in!”

Clarke grabs the mic, “Wanheda here. Go ahead, TonDC.”

Everyone in the vehicle holds their breath. Had Broad Leaf made contact?

“We got word from Glowing Forest. The Broad Leaf town of Mo’gomry has been sacked. A trading party arrived for a yearly exchange. There was nothing left. Some of the dead were just left on the ground, others were staked up with warnings that trespassers would face the same fate.”

Clarke frowns. “Trespassers to Mo’gomry or Broad Leaf in general?”

“Unknown. Heda was contacted. She says proceed with caution. Keep your radio tuned to Channel 8 in case Glowing Forest gets more information.”

“Copy, TonDC. Signing off Channel 2 and moving to Channel 8.”

“Good luck, Wanheda.”

“Mochof, Octavia,” Clarke responds.

She hangs the mic up and turns to Channel 8. She slowly turns and looks to those in the vehicle. “High alert from this time forward. If Broad Leaf thinks they are at war with the Coalition, we could run into them at any time.”

The men nod. Clarke uses a handheld to call ahead to the scouts and give them the same warning. Raven pulls up alongside Tank and passes on the word. He uses his horn to give the high alert signal. Clarke sighs and starts to stare straight ahead. There would be no more sightseeing until they make contact with the lost clan.

* * *

In Polis, Anya enters the throne room to find Lexa pacing and blasting pheromones. The general stumbles a step.

“Klark…”

“Is fine. For now,” Lexa growls.

Anya growls. “Explain!”

Lexa stops and takes a deep breath. She tells Anya about Mo’gomry. “Things are not good in Yujleda. I want you to take a full division and meet up with one of Indra’s at the border between Trikru and Yujleda. If we do not hear from Wanheda or her Raiders in 11 days we are to assume the worst at the capital. If that is the case, you’ll meet up with troops from Glowing Forest and attack. Bring her home, Anya.”

Anya is bristling in anger. “And you, Heda?”

“I will be a day behind you. I will have forces from the other clans ready to move. I’ve also already spoken to Luna. A team of her healers will be meeting you on the road. Keep in touch with them. Roan and a division of his best will be here tomorrow. I’ll ride south with them and my guard.”

“Good.”

Lexa steps closer and pulls Anya into a hug. “If you feel her fall, if…if you feel her pain, attack, Anya. Attack them and get her the fuck out of there, one way or the other.”

Anya nods. “I will. I will get her out before they can desecrate her body if it comes to that. I swear it to you, ai houman.”

“I know you will, niron. I know you will.”

The two share a searing kiss as Anya goes up to pack and say goodbye to her daughter. In her mind she vows to bring Kora’s Mama home. In her heart she prays she can make that vow reality.

Lexa goes to the radio room. She had to call Arkadia. No one but her will relay the situation to Abby. No one.

* * *

Three hours later Kane has to grab Abby by the shoulders and stop her.

“ABBY! Screaming at people will not get them to move faster. They are getting ready, they are doing it as best they can.”

Abby takes a deep breath and nods. “I…I know. I just…I…”

“I know. It’s Clarke. But she’s alright until we know any differently.” He smiles confidently. “Something tells me even if Lanta and Broad Leaf are mad right now Clarke will do what she does best and turn them around.”

“You mean fight?” Abby asks.

Kane chuckles. “I mean talk. She’ll reach them, Abby. I’m sure she will.”

* * *

Clarke stares at the burned remains of farm buildings, the slaughtered animals, the farmers now up on stakes like grotesque scarecrows. She tries to breathe without tasting the decomposition on her tongue.

“By the Spirits,” she whispers, not wanting to disturb the dead.

“Your orders, Wanheda?” Gustus asks, also whispering out of respect for the family of 5 that had died so horribly then been left to rot.

Clarke stiffens her back. “We give them a warrior’s send off. Get some to build the pyre, others to prepare the bodies. I’m radioing back to Polis via TonDC.”

He nods. “Sha, Wanheda.”

Clarke walks over to the Rover. Raven leans against it, staring in horror at everything.

“Raven, I need the radio.”

Raven just nods and gets into the vehicle. She offers Clarke the mic, leaning her head against the steering wheel so she doesn’t have to see the bodies anymore.

“What channel?” the mechanic asks

“Channel 2.” Raven sets it without having to look. “Wanheda to TonDC.” Clarke waits. No answer. “Wanheda to TonDC! COME IN!”

“Apologies, Wanheda. TonDC here,” a warrior replies.

“I need you to relay a message to Polis. We’ve found a farm about 2 days from Lanta. Everything here, people and animals, were slaughtered. The people were placed on stakes and left to rot. We’re giving them an appropriate sendoff but…fuck…I worry what we will find when we get closer to the capital.” She bites her a lip a second. “Tell them if they do not hear from us in 4 days…expect all are captured or…or worse.”

“Wanheda, that is not acceptable,” Indra states. Clarke is surprised the general is on the radio, usually not a fan of tech gear. “Perhaps you should wait for reinforcements.”

Clarke shakes her head. “We can’t. For all we know this is what we will find in Lanta. We have to press on in case survivors need help.” She pauses. “Indra…tell them I love them and I will fight to live for them.”

Indra lets out a low growl. The last thing she wants to do is relay such a message to Lexa and Anya. However, she would want the same done for her if Jamie wasn’t by her side.

“I will pass on that message, Skai Prisa, if only to so I can tell you that you were premature in sending it,” she replies.

Clarke smiles. “Mochof, Indra. May we meet again.”

“May we meet again. TonDC out.”

“Wanheda out.” She hands the mic back to Raven. “You okay?”

Raven shrugs as she turns the radio back to Channel 8. “I guess…I didn’t realize how bad it got other places. I mean…one of those people could have been Taran,” she says, watching the bodies being removed from the stakes.

“But he lived. Hold on to that, Raven.” She starts to walk away.

“Clarke!” Clarke turns back. “How do you do it? How do you just…give orders and make calls and act like it’s all okay?”

Clarke shrugs. “When I took off for those three months I came to accept that as a leader we have to just…put up with shit in the field and then lose our shit later, you know? And Lexa said something to me once that I finally came to understand.”

“What’s that?”

“That as a leader, I’d die for my people to live. And yet I’d fight to live for my family.”

Raven thinks about that, then nods. “Still pretty fucked.”

Clarke just pats her on the leg and goes off to make sure preparations are finished and anything that can be salvaged is packed to be taken to the capital. Raven reaches into her pocket and pulls out a little windup toy Taran had made. She carries it with her whenever she’s going to be away from one of her shops. How close had she come to losing him? Damn, she can’t wait to see him and prove to herself he really is okay.

Two hours later, Clarke stands by the pyre holding the family members. Tank hands her a torch. Clarke sighs, wishing she knew anything to say about this family. All she can do is fall back on what Lexa had once said at a pyre where Finn had burned with those he killed.

“Raun faya, oso woda klin laudnes-de kom foutaim. Yu gonplei ste odon. May we meet again,” she finishes and lights the pyre.

They stay until the pyre collapses in on itself. Clarke orders everyone to mount up and move on down the road. For once she agrees with Gustus: this land seems haunted. No one wants to spend the night at the farm. She gives it one more look from atop Hera, shaking her head at the irony: a place that had been all about new life had become a place of horrible death.

With a final shake of her head, the Commander of Death leads her Raiders on down the road.

* * *

Two nights later, Clarke and Raven are bunking down in the back of the Rover. Just about an hour from Lanta they had decided not to pitch tents in case they have to move out quickly. Guards had been doubled for the night and will be switched off more often than normal. Every precaution has been taken to keep her Raiders safe.

Still Clarke can’t shut her mind down. Perhaps it’s the metal smell of the Rover that reminds her too much of the Ark…and the Skybox. Maybe it’s not having her mates close with a potential battle on the horizon. Or maybe it’s because she just can’t bear to get to Lanta and find it sacked and filled with nothing but bodies.

“Screwdriver for your thoughts,” Raven says by the light of the moon filtering in the windows.

“Screwdriver?” Clarke asks with a grin.

“I don’t have any pennies,” Raven explains.

Clarke chuckles. “Right. Of course. How silly of me.”

“Stop dodging. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Probably the same reason you aren’t. I can’t help but wonder what we will find tomorrow. If Lanta has fallen, if it has burned, most likely Broad Leaf is a memory. Jaha will have destroyed an entire clan with his hubris. He should die for that,” she growls.

“True that,” Raven agrees. She sighs. “I can’t get those people on the stakes out of my mind. I just…can’t.”

Clarke reaches out and Raven cuddles in close. Clarke hugs her. “I’m sorry you had to see that, Rae. So very sorry.”

“Yeah,” Raven croaks. After a second she decides a change of topic is in order. “So, uh, I had an interesting talk with Anya before we left. This cuddle session reminded me of it.”

Clarke chuckles and rolls her eyes. “I can only guess. Threatened your life if something happens to me?”

“Uh, no. Damn, Clarke, they love you so much. I mean, do you know how much?”

Clarke blushes and groans. “This is about my heat, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn, Rae, I am so, so sorry. I swear I didn’t- -”

“Hey, stop that,” the mechanic interrupts. “First of all, if, you know, you do need…help when that comes I’ll do whatever you need. Just don’t get offended if I call you Taran.” Clarke chuckles. “Secondly, the fact that they love you so much to ask me to do that for you, to allow me to…you know…touch you that way is fucking amazing! No pun intended. And third, that they trust me enough for that is just insane. Does that mean Anya can’t destroy me if I blow something up in the city?”

Clarke laughs. “I still think you get destroyed if you blow something up in the city. But nice try.” She hugs Raven a little closer. “I love you, you know?”

“I love you, too.”

Clarke soon falls asleep, the scent of her beta bestie erasing the metal smell of the Rover.

* * *

Indra dismounts and walks up to Anya. “Are you sure the Commander meant for us to camp this far into Yujleda lands?”

“Well…she never actually pointed out a spot on the map,” Anya concedes.

Indra rolls her eyes and goes to make sure camp is set up. The general is pretty sure the younger blonde will kick her ass for not revealing that she wasn’t actually in TonDC when they spoke on the radio. What else could happen to her, right? They are a day into Broad Leaf lands, though they had made it in just 8 days. If Lexa was able to stick schedule, she now knows the general had ordered the troops beyond the border. If it weren’t for radio silence being in effect, the general would be getting quite the reprimand that evening.

Anya doesn’t care. Wanheda’s Raiders were no match for the forces of Yujleda. If the whole clan is in Lanta and they blame Skaikru for A.L.I.E. and the City of Light, it would be a blood bath. As it is, she can only hope she is close enough to get help to Lanta before the Raiders are crushed and her mate killed. Truth is, she wants to push on through the night but knows the horses had already been pushed too far. Killing their horses would not get them there any sooner.

She walks a little way down the stream they are camping near. She sits down under the low branches of a tree, wanting some time to herself. All she can think is she spends far too much time away from her mates and her daughter. Her daughter. And they want more kids. Are they crazy?

“Maybe Titus was right about Heda’s and children,” she mumbles.

“I should kick you into that river for saying such a thing, niron.”

Anya jumps up, smacking her head on a branch as Lexa steps out of the darkness into the light of the moon. Lexa smirks as Anya rubs her head.

“Look out for that tree, General.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Same thing you are: chasing our omega. We left earlier than I planned. I was not surprised to see you had not stopped at the border. We continued on until we caught up to you.”

Anya steps to her mate and pulls her into a hug. “I’m glad you are here. I…I am scared for Klark.”

“So am I. We move out at first light. We should intercept divisions from Arkadia and Blue Cliff by tomorrow night.”

“Good. We’ll be ready if Lanta wants a war.”

“Sha, we will. Come, you need rest.”

Anya nods. “Lexa…it was so hard to leave Kora. What happens when we have more yongons?”

Lexa smiles. “We miss them, too. And we fight to return to them and we fight to protect them. Always.”

Anya smiles. “Remind me of that next time I worry about leaving them behind?”

Lexa nods. “Always, my love. Always.”

The two share a kiss then go back to the camp to make sure things are ready for a quick exit the next day.

* * *

Clarke holds up her hand and her Raiders come to a halt. She swallows hard. Lanta sits about a half mile in the distance. The path is lined with bodies on stakes.

“Son of a bitch,” Clarke mutters.

Bellamy lowers his binoculars. “The gates of the city are barricaded and the walls are lined with archers,” he tells her.

“Lovely.” She sighs. “Gustus, get me a white flag on a staff.”

“What are you going to do, Wanheda?” he growls.

Clarke looks at him. “I’m going to talk to them. If they kill me, radio TonDC and retreat until a blockade can be arranged.”

“NO! Let me go in your place!” he insists.

“Or me!” Bellamy volunteers.

Clarke shakes her head. “By now they’ve seen my pauldron and sash. They know who I am and why I am here. If I send you they may see it as an act of war. Get me the flag, Gustus. NOW!” she adds when he doesn’t move immediately.

With another growl, he orders the flag brought forward. Clarke removes her sword and gun, deciding to keep her daggers. She hands her weapons to Bellamy and takes the flag.

“You all have my orders,” she says and nudges Hera into a trot.

Bellamy growls. “Damn, hardheaded omega.”

“Sha, Belomi. Sha,” Gustus agrees.

They tense when they see all the archers stand and level arrows at their leader. Clarke reins in Hera at the gates. They are too far away to hear what is said but the archers never take their arrows off of Clarke.

“The gate is opening,” Gustus notes.

All the Raiders tense up, waiting to see who or what rides out. Instead Bellamy cusses and kicks a rock. Gustus roars in frustration.

And all wonder what the hell is going to happen as Clarke rides into the gate and it is shut firmly behind her.

* * *

* Ha yu, Zander. Ai ste brana gona kom yu,” she tells him. “Disha Kora.” - - Hi Zander. I bring you a new warrior. This is Kora.  
* A/N: Point Nemo really exists and is currently where Russia, China and some European nations crash their satellites to avoid hitting shipping lanes and populated land masses.  
* Raun faya, oso woda klin laudnes-de kom foutaim. Yu gonplei ste odon - - In fire, we cleanse the pain of the past. Your fight is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa stares at the remains of the farm. Abby looks to the sky. What is her daughter heading into? Anya lets out a low growl.

“I think this means Klark will be fine,” the general states.

Lexa glances at her mate. “Why?”

Anya nods towards the remains of the pyre. “The family would not take the chip so they were killed. Those that committed these murders were on their way to Polis. My guess is they left Lanta and Mo’gomry in ruins. Those that survived regrouped in Lanta.”

“So the only fear Clarke has is those in Lanta blaming our clan for this whole mess,” Abby points out. “That doesn’t exactly make me feel better, General.”

Lexa just grunts in agreement. Anya can only shrug. She had given the benefit of her experience and what she would have done as a leader: get her people to the capital; save as many as she can. Lexa turns.

“Wanheda’s Raiders gave these people a proper send off. Let’s move on. If all goes well we can close the distance with them and be there to help them approach the city.”

“If there’s something to approach,” Abby notes, her eyes once more scanning the destroyed farm.

Lexa just grunts again and nods to Anya. The general gives the order to mount up. Soon the combined forces of Polis, the Woods Clan, Glowing Forest, The Boat People and Sky Clan are riding towards Lanta at a fairly good clip. Luna can’t help but think she and her healers will have their hands full if there are any still alive in Lanta.

* * *

Bellamy is pacing back and forth. He has company. Gustus is also pacing, wondering if he has let his Heda down by allowing Clarke to go into Lanta.

“Guys, wearing tracks in the ground isn’t going to get her out here any sooner,” Raven points out.

Both alphas just growl at her. She rolls her eyes. Before she can scold them any further, Tank hollers to them.

“WE HAVE A LARGE GROUP APPROACHING!”

The three hurry over to him and take a look at the group in the distance. Had they walked into a trap? Bellamy lifts up his binoculars and focuses in on the first riders. He starts to chuckle.

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough what Heda and the General feel about Clarke being inside the gates of Lanta.”

Gustus rolls his eyes. “They approach? Why did they not tell us?”

“We were on radio silence. If they were worried enough to gather forces, they were worried enough about Lanta being able to prepare for an attack,” Bellamy points out.

“They must have ridden hard to get here so quickly,” Tank notes. “Those poor horses.”

“Those poor people in Lanta when they have to deal with Clarke’s alphas  _and_   her mom,” Raven corrects with a grin.

“Well, let us hope they made the ride unnecessarily,” Tank notes.

Bellamy sighs. “Yeah…Clarke where the hell are you?” he mutters as he checks his watch and sees she has been inside over 5 hours now.

* * *

If Zeus hadn’t already been labouring, Lexa would have forced him into a gallop when she saw the Raider’s camp ahead.

“I don’t see Clarke,” Abby notes.

“Most likely she’s gone into the city to see what is going on,” Anya growls. “And considering who we do see that branwada went alone!”

“Did you really expect any different, General,” Lexa points out with a low growl herself.

“Once…just ONCE I’d like her to act like a timid omega. Just ONCE!” Anya gripes as Abby and Lexa both grin a little.

“I’m afraid that will never happen, General. Trust me,” Abby warns with a chuckle.

Anya just growls as they continue towards the troops.

* * *

For her part, Clarke had ridden towards the gate until someone ordered her to stop.

“Ai laik Wanheda! Ai gaf chich op gon Chansla!” she calls out.

“We know who you are,” a voice calls back in Gonsaleng. “The question is  _what_   are you?”

“I understand your fear. All I can say is A.L.I.E., the creature behind those that were changed, is destroyed. Any that had taken the key to the city are no longer under her control. The one that introduced the key to us, Thelonious Jaha, has been sentenced by Heda Lexa to life at labour to be served in all the clans as needed.”

“This…Jaha…he was Skaikru?”

Clarke nods. “Sha, he was. My clan is ashamed of him and has vowed to do what we can to right his wrongs. That is why some are with me on this mission to find out why we lost contact with your clan.”

“You have proof of all you say about this horrible event being over?”

Clarke nods, still unable to see who she speaks to. “Sha. I have a note from Heda and a letter from your new ambassador.”

She waits a few minutes before getting a response.

“You are unarmed?”

“I have no gun, no sword. I do have some daggers,” she admits honestly.

The next response is the opening of the gate. A man waves her inside. Taking a deep breath, Clarke urges Hera forward, groaning internally when she hears the gate being shut and refortified behind her.

“ _Bellamy and Gustus are going to be pissed_ ,” she thinks, praying Raven and Tank can keep the two in check. Her eyes widen when she sees a man holding a gun. Grounders don’t usually like guns. “ _That’s different_ ,” she thinks, hoping it’s not a bad sign.

“Dismount slowly and put your hands in the air,” another man orders.

Clarke does as she’s told, watching carefully as Hera is led away from her. A woman steps up and quickly pats Clarke down removing all the daggers she can find. Clarke smiles to herself as two are missed, though she hopes she will not need them. She starts to put her hands down but the woman grabs them and cuffs them behind Clarke’s back.

“What the hell? Is this how you greet all guests to the city? Especially guests who are part of the ruling triumvirate of the Coalition?” she growls in anger.

A woman slowly steps from behind the warriors that circle Clarks. She keeps the man with the gun to her right.

“We greet those that could be enemies this way. Where are these notes you mentioned?”

Clarke nods her head towards Hera. “In her saddlebag, on this side of her.”

The leader nods to a man who searches the pack and pulls out a metal tube bearing both messages. He offers the messenger tube to his leader. The woman slowly extracts the letters as she studies Wanheda. She reads them over.

“How do we know these aren’t lies?”

Clarke lets out an unamused laugh. “I came to you without heavy arms, let you take my small arms, and let you cuff me. What more must I do?”

The woman studies her a moment. “You must hurt.”

Clarke frowns in confusion. “What?”

“Those…things felt nothing. You must hurt.”

She nods to another man. He pulls his sword. Clarke’s eyes widen.

“What the hell- -NO!”

He turns towards Hera and pulls his arm back in a striking position. Clarke leaps at him, fighting the hands that grab her and tackle her to the ground.

“NO! Cut me! Hurt me! Don’t hurt Hera! NO!”

“ENOUGH!” the woman yells.

The man steps back and sheaths his sword. Hands that had pinned Clarke down, pull her to her feet. She glares at the woman.

“You are lucky I am bound or I would destroy you,” she growls.

The woman chuckles. “The rumours are true: the omega with the ferocity of an alpha.” She gestures to the woman that had searched Clarke. “Undo her.”

Clarke growls as the woman removes the shackles. “Nice way of greeting visitors.”

“We had to be sure you weren’t one of them. You can imagine they spoke to us as friends, convinced our loved ones to follow them into this mystery world with no pain, and then slaughtered those that preferred this world. The one thing that was common was that in addition to no pain, they had no empathy for others or for their animals. A warrior’s horse is their closest friend on the battlefield and yet I saw men watch with no emotion as their horse would go down with injury or exhaustion. It was…unnerving.”

Clarke rubs one of her wrists. “I can understand that. But know if you ever threaten my horse again, I will hunt you down.”

The woman smiles and bows her head. “I would understand, Wanheda. I am Samantha, leader of the Broad Leaf Clan.”

“Dare I ask what happened to Soto?”

Samantha sighs. “He took the key. He also killed two members of our council.”

“Damn. Have you heard what happened in Mo’gomry?”

The woman nods. “Sha. We have the few survivors here.”

“Shit. I’m glad some made it here. There is a farm a couple days north of here. There were 5 bodies. We gave them a warrior’s send off. My people have the things that could be salvaged. We thought you might be able to use them if other places were also destroyed.”

Samantha nods. “We appreciate that, Wanheda. Is it true you have healing abilities?”

Clarke blushes. “My mother is a doctor. She has taught me a lot.”

“Would you please come with me to visit our wounded? Some may need your help. Others…others may just be comforted by your presence.” She steps closer and lowers her voice. “My people need to feel safe again.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “I’ll do what I can.”

For the next several hours, Clarke helps treat wounds, shows those untrained as healers how to drain infected wounds, and does what she can to help lift spirits. She is the middle of showing a man how to break and reset a bone when a messenger runs in.

“Chancellor! A huge army approaches!” he says in panic.

Samantha spins around towards Clarke, fury in her eyes. “LIAR! You lull us into a false sense of safety and attack!”

Clarke can’t hide her confusion. “Look, no one could reach you. Glowing Forest found Mo’gomry. Maybe it's them and they came to see what happened, like we did.”

Samantha backhands Clarke. “NO! No, you know we are weak so you come to finish us off! Well, I have news for you, Wanheda, we don’t give up so easily!”

Clarke can feel people closing in on her. “Look, let me talk to them. Let me see who it- -”

“NO! GUARDS! Chain her up and toss her in the pit! When your people attack, you will be the first to die! TAKE HER AWAY!”

“Son of a bitch,” Clarke mumbles as hands grab her and drag her from the hospital.

* * *

To say those waiting for word from Clarke are getting antsy is to put it mildly. It is Abby who sees the flag rise beyond the gates.

“What the hell is that?”

Anya growls. “It’s the battle flag of the Yujleda.”

“Shit…they must think we’re an invasion force,” Lexa mumbles. “And if they think that, they will assume Klark went in to distract them.”

“What do we do?” Abby asks.

Lexa turns. “LUNA!”

Luna hurries up. She had seen the flag and can imagine what her old friend is about to ask. “Yes, Heda.”

“I need you to ride up to them and explain why we are here. I will ride with you. Perhaps together they will listen to us. We don’t need a civil war,” Lexa states.

Luna nods. “Let’s do this, Heda.” She grins. “Just like old times.”

Lexa grins. “You and I see to remember our ‘old times’ together very differently.”

The two quickly mount up and ride forward together. Abby and Anya watch them go.

“Will they get through to them?” Abby asks.

Anya shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“And…is it too late for Clarke?”

Anya sighs. “She’s alive. I can feel her, Abby. She’s alive.”

Abby nods in relief. “Please, Jake, watch over her,” she prays softly.

* * *

Clarke struggles against the people holding her. “You’re making a mistake! Don’t DO this!”

A man punches her. “Shut up, traitor!”

They are getting closer to a large hole in the ground. Clarke knows that must be the pit and this can’t be good. She remembers what Anya told her in their training sessions: panic kills. Clarke forces herself to calm down. When she does, one man relaxes his hold. It’s her opening.

“HEYAH!”

She jerks her arm away and slams her palm right into his nose. He stumbles back. She spins around and slams her knee up between the legs of the other man that holds her. As he starts to collapse, she grabs the sword from his belt and takes a defensive stance.

“You will NOT toss me in a fucking pit!” she yells. “I have come in PEACE! I don’t want to hurt anyone and if there is an army out there I will STOP it from attacking. But if you throw me in the pit, or worse, that army will assume you’re still somehow under the influence of the City of Light. You will ALL die! You can’t tell me you’ve survived this long, defeated our common enemy, only to die by friends.” She tosses her sword to the ground. “Let me talk to them. Let me end this fight before it starts,” she pleads.

Samantha stares at the blonde-haired woman. Can she really be trusted? She could have killed her two guards but didn’t. She could have made a futile attack with the sword but didn’t.

“RIDERS APPROACHING!” a man yells from the city walls.

Before Samantha can ask who it is, her bodyguard panics. Clarke registers the sound of the gun going off and then is staring at the sky.

“Son of a bitch…the fucker shot me,” she mumbles as her vision grows blurry.

* * *

Lexa and Luna hear the gun shot. They kick their horses into a gallop. When they near the gate, Lexa roars.

“AI LAIK HEDA! OPEN THAT GATE!”

* * *

* Ai laik Wanheda! Ai gaf chich op gon Chansla!” - - I am Wanheda! I need to speak to your Chancellor!


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha orders the gates open as she races to Clarke’s side. She puts her fingers on the woman’s neck, checking for a pulse. She sighs in relief when she feels a steady pulse going. She starts to check the bullet wound but a strong hand grabs her and sends her flying.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” Lexa roars.

Luna drops down beside Clarke and starts to remove the armour. As she does she notices something and pauses.

“Help her!” Lexa orders.

Luna picks the bullet out of the armour vest. “Wanheda has added something to her regular armor.”

Lexa sighs in relief. “Kevlar. She made Anya and I add it too,” she admits.

A moment later Clarke moans, coughs and starts to wake up. She blinks slowly until she can focus. “Lexa? What the hell are you doing here?”

Lexa smiles and sighs in relief. “We were worried and- -”

“We? Anya, too?”

“Sha. She left the day we heard about Mo’gomry. I left the next morning. We rode hard and- -”

Clarke sits up and shoves her away. “And looked like a fucking invading army!”

Lexa is shocked by the fury in her mates’ eyes. “Uh, we, um…”

Clarke stumbles to her feet, fury in her eyes. “I had this under control! But you and Anya have to fucking blunder down here and interfere!”

Lexa starts to growl, not appreciating the dressing down in front of so many. “Klark, you will watch your tone!”

“I will do NO such thing! Your arrogance and lack of faith in me got me SHOT! Do you realize what could have happened?! These people have been through enough of late and you storm down here acting like you’re going to crush them! I can’t even look at you right now!” She steps around her mate and approaches Samantha. “Chancellor, I apologize for this incident. I promise you, I had no idea Heda and General Anya had ignored my request to let me visit you as a friend to find out why we lost contact with you.”

Samantha swallows hard, seeing the angry look in Lexa’s eyes. Does she accept the apology and anger the Heda more? Or does she brush off the misunderstanding and irritate Wanheda?

“I…I can understand…the concern your mates must have had, Wanheda. We will just…chalk this up to a…a misunderstanding?” she finishes nervously, flicking her eyes between the mates.

Clarke smiles at her. “You’re very kind. On the bright side, Luna and her people are gifted healers.” She turns to the Flokru leader. “They need help. Their only healer is in training. I’ve helped some but I know they could use you, too.”

Luna nods. “Of course. I’ll bring them forward immediately. Your mother is here, too, and she will be a great help here.”

Clarke’s eyes narrow as she glares at Lexa. “My  _mother_   is here?”

Lexa swallows hard. “Sha. As part of…of the Arkadia forces.”

“Son of a bitch,” Clarke mutters. She looks back at Samantha. “I’ll have my people come forward with a replacement radio and the items we salvaged from the farm. We’ll stay around a couple days to help you with whatever you need done to get things back to normal here.” She turns and looks pointedly at Lexa. “The other  _forces_   will stay out of the city and leave tomorrow. Yujleda doesn’t need the added burden of so many visitors.”

Samantha just nods, very, very uncomfortable. Clarke walks over to wear Hera is tied to a hitching post. She unties her horse and gets ready to mount up.

“Uh, would you like a hand up,” Lexa asks softly.

Clarke turns and glares at her mate. “I don’t want  _anything_   from you right now, Heda.”

She pulls herself up into the saddle and kicks Hera into a gallop out of the city. Luna steps up beside her old friend.

“Damn…I’ve seen warmer temperatures in Azgeda in January.”

“Oh, shof op, Luna,” Lexa growls and turns to go speak some more with Samantha.

* * *

Anya’s anger and nerves are making Apollo antsy. He paces back and forth in front of the combined armies. Both her mates were now behind the walls of Lanta. Though, thankfully, the gate had not closed behind Lexa. She is too far away to have heard the gunshot but could see when Lexa’s posture had changed. Something had happened to Clarke. But what?

And then the blonde is racing out of the gates. Anya smiles and sighs in relief. Her omega is okay. She nudges Apollo into a trot and goes to meet her mate. Clarke sees her coming and slows Hera down as they near each other.

“Ai prisa, I am glad- -”

“Save it!” Clarke interrupts, anger in her eyes. “Things were fine until you two showed up. I’m not some fucking weak omega that needs her mates to bail her out of shit! I  _thought_   you two knew and respected that! Obviously, I was wrong. Just stay the fuck away from me!”

She steers Hera past Anya and continues on to her Raiders. “RAIDERS! Prepare to move to the city. Raven, they need a new radio so get them set up. Flokru, Dr. Griffin, your skills and medicines would be appreciated. The rest of you: camp out here. Lanta doesn’t need to deal with guests right now.”

She turns Hera and heads back towards the city, completely ignoring Anya as she rides past the still stunned general. The older blonde sighs.

“Jok. We are in deep shit, as Raven would say.”

She turns from watching Clarke’s back as the Rover pulls up alongside of her. Raven gives her a kind look.

“Let me guess: she thinks you and Lexa over-reacted by coming here?”

“Sha. She thinks we disrespected her because she is an omega. It has nothing to do with that!”

“So answer me this: had you lead this trip, or if Lexa had, would there be several armies sitting here right now or on their way?”

Anya thinks a moment, then groans. “No. I mean, we may have grown concerned when we heard about Mo’gomry but we wouldn’t have run as hard to get here.”

“Exactly. Maybe it’s just because she’s your mate and you guys have gone through crazy shit since meeting that you two really jumped the gun on coming to the rescue. But all Clarke is going to see is two alphas that swore they could see beyond her being an omega treating her like she couldn’t handle this mission. You made her feel like she felt on the Ark: worthless and helpless.”

“Jok…” Anya takes a deep breath. “Can we…fix it?” she asks nervously.

“I hope so. But don’t ask me how. You two will need to figure it our yourselves. Just know Clarke loves you and I know you two love her. Take it from there, my friend.”

Anya nods. Raven puts the Rover in gear and continues on to the city. Anya watches her go, an emptiness in her chest she has never felt before. They hadn’t meant to dishonor Clarke but Raven is right: had she or Lexa led this mission, they would not be here yet.

“Jok…she’s going to destroy us both,” she mumbles.

She turns and goes to start getting camp set up for the night. Her tent will be very, very cold tonight with just her and Lexa to share the bed.

* * *

When Clarke had returned to Lanta, she had asked to be escorted to the house where orphans of Lanta and other cities that had been sacked had been taken. She spends a couple of hours with them, telling them stories, painting pictures with them, and doing her best to make them smile. By the time she leaves them, they are in better spirits than when she arrived.

And she is, too. Though she is still mad at her alphas.

When she gets back to the main part of the city, she sees Raven speaking with Lexa and Anya. With a low growl, she goes to the trio.

“What’s the word, Raven?” she asks, ignoring her mates.

“Their old radio was reparable. The new one is better so that one is hooked up and I was able to test it by radioing back to Trikru, Arkadia, Glowing Forest, Shallow Valley and Blue Cliff. The other one they can keep as a backup but it will only reach Blue Cliff and Shallow Valley.”

“Well done,” Clarke praises.

Lexa clears her throat. “Uh, Klark, will you be returning with us to - -”

Clarke pins her with a glare. “No, I won’t. I’ll stay in here tonight with Raven. We’ve been given a room at the Chancellor’s house.” Raven looks like she’d like to be anywhere but there at the moment. “And don’t worry, Commander, there are two beds so you don’t have to worry about your ignorant little omega forgetting who she’s sleeping with.”

Clarke spins around and storms off to make sure her Raiders have places to stay for the evening. Raven, blushing, looks at the two alphas.

“Hey, uh, I’ll, um, talk to her. She’s just…mad right now,” she finishes lamely.

“You don’t say,” Lexa sneers. “Make sure she knows we will NOT accept this attitude from her!”

Raven frowns. “Oh, hell no! If I tell her that 1) I’m being the same sort of asshole you’re being right now and 2) you’re being the kind of asshole I won’t let my best friend be around. You two have shown her more respect than she ever thought she would get from an alpha, let alone two. And over-reacting like you did threw all that out the window and took her back to being told omegas can’t handle anything without their alpha there to bail them out. Not smart, ladies.”

Lexa goes to argue but Anya stops her. “Raven is right, Lexa. You would not have chased me as quickly nor would I have chased after you. What is she to think other than we don’t trust her to protect herself and her Raiders?”

Lexa lets out a low string of curses. She pinches the bridge of her nose to try to stave off a migraine. After a few moments, she looks at Raven.

“I am sorry for what I asked you to tell her. Could you please tell her we were wrong and we are sorry. I swear, we will make it up to her.”

Raven smiles. “Now that I can tell her with no problem. Can’t promise she’ll listen but I’ll tell her.”

The two say goodbye to the beta and watch as she walks away. Anya turns to her mate.

“We screwed up big, Lexa. I feel…my chest feels…” she shakes her head, having no words for what she feels.

Lexa nods. “I feel it, too. It’s as if her wolf is pulling away from ours.” She sighs. “They shot her, Anya. Had she not added Kevlar to the inside of her armor she’d be dead. They shot her because I was approaching the gates and they thought the army behind me was about to attack.” She has to fight to hold back tears. “I nearly killed her, niron. I nearly fucking killed her.”

“But you didn’t. She’s alive, ai houman. And as long as she’s alive we have a chance to right this wrong we did to her.”

The two fight the urge to hug. They mount up and ride back out to the campsites. They don’t see Clarke watching them from the shadow of a building. Her heart is also breaking.

* * *

“Need any help?” Clarke asks softly.

Abby smiles and shakes her head. “No. Just sitting with him until he falls asleep.” She brushes a lock of hair off a young boy’s forehead. “I think he’s settled now.”

“I drained his wound earlier. Will he keep his arm?”

Abby nods. “I believe so. You did a good job and so did those who were just trying to keep him alive. So many of these wounds have festered so long due to lack of medicine more than the lack of care. These people did a great job considering.”

Clarke nods in agreement. Abby studies her daughter. Patient care is not what brought her here. She sighs.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Clarke looks at her in confusion. “I was just as scared as your mates were. We didn’t stop to think what us showing up might mean to your safety.”

“It’s not my safety I’m pissed about,” Clarke mumbles.

Abby frowns. “Meaning?”

Clarke stares at her mother. “They didn’t trust me, Mom. Neither did you. Typical alpha bullshit. Don’t tell me it wasn’t on your minds that I’m an omega. Why else would they freak out the way they did? Why else would you?”

Abby starts to protest, then stops. Was it because Clarke is an omega that they over-reacted? No, it couldn’t be. Abby is her mother and her daughter was in danger. That was why she jumped into action. But Lexa and Anya… Abby frowns at Clarke.

“Are you sure you’re not pregnant?”

Clarke blushes. “Mom! I’m sure! Geez…”

“Well, it’s just that I over-reacted because I’m your mother. I thought that maybe they somehow sensed the change in you that would signal you are pregnant. Let’s face it, their actions were not normal for them. Not when it comes to you.”

Clarke twirls a dagger in her hand (like Lexa does) as she considers this a moment. “Maybe it’s because of Kora. Maybe they just…you know, inside, figure I’m the omega so I stay home with kids?”

“Could be. Look, talk to them, Clarke. They messed up and they know it. But they love you and you wouldn’t be this upset if you didn’t love them, too.”

“True.” She stifles a yawn. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow. You have a room?”

“Yes. Luna and I are sharing a room upstairs so we can be close if needed.”

Clarke nods. “Good. I’ll be at the Chancellor’s house with Raven.”

“Ah. And your alphas?”

“In their tent out with the armies,” she growls.

Abby chuckles. “Hell hath no fury like Wanheda scorned,” she paraphrases.

Clarke grins and gives her a hug. “I love you.”

“Ai hod yu in,” Abby replies.

Clarke chuckles. “Well said, Mom.”

Abby grins. “Ontari has been teaching me.”

Clarke laughs and takes her leave. She slowly makes her way to the Chancellor’s house. The night is cool but not horribly cold like it would be farther north. She finally makes her way into the room and sees Raven waiting up for her. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Sorry I left you with those two. That wasn’t fair to you. I can guess they sent a message to piss me off?”

Raven chuckles. “They tried. I pointed out they are assholes for treating you like you were treated on the Ark. That pretty much shamed them into realizing they were being jerks. They did say they are sorry and will do their damnedest to make it up to you.”

Clarke smiles. “I believe that. I kinda came up with a theory why they acted the way they did. Now that we have Kora I think they just innately assume I will step into a safer, more motherly role. We need to talk because I am not going to just hide away in Polis because of Kora or other children we have. I want to see all our lands, learn about all our people. I can’t do that if they shelter me.”

“Very true. You three need to talk it out.”

“I know. We will.” She starts to take off her armor and change into sleep clothes. “Tomorrow. Tonight I’m too tired to think.”

Raven grins. “I get that.”

Soon the two are in bed. Clarke dims the lantern that sits on the table between the beds. She stares out the windows, wondering if she and her mates really will get past this hiccup in their relationship. And even if they do, will it change things somehow? Yep, it will be a while before Wanheda settles into sleep.

* * *

Anya is snuggled up to Lexa. Their full tent had been erected in case it was needed as a command tent. Despite the nice, cool night making it perfect sleeping weather, the two alphas are wide awake.

“Do you think Raven convinced her we are sorry?” Anya finally asks.

“I hope so. I never even thought about what it would look like chasing after her the way we did. And she’s right, I wouldn’t have chased you this way but it’s not just because you’re an alpha. You’re also battle-tested. She is still learning things. Granted, she has Gustus and Tank but she’s still new to all this world is throwing at her. My mistake was sending her not you,” Lexa admits. “But how could I not send her when it was Raven’s idea?”

Anya shrugs. “I don’t know. You were not given good options, my love. You had to go with your instinct. If you’d been too worried, you would not have let just her and her Raiders go. You’d have ordered battalions to converge from the beginning. And no, I’m not saying you made a bad choice,” Anya says, stopping Lexa’s angry question. “I would have done everything the way you did. Maybe we’re both just assholes.”

Lexa chuckles. “Maybe.”

“Or maybe you were just looking out for me and I let old issues colour my judgement. Well, old issues and getting shot in the chest,” Clarke offers.

The alphas sit up in bed, stunned to see their mate standing inside the curtain that separates the sleeping area from the meeting area. Clarke steps closer.

“We all made mistakes. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at the two of you.”

“And we should not have raced after you like you can’t take care of yourself. You have proven you can care for yourself and your men. We are sorry, hodnes,” Lexa states.

“So sorry,” Anya agrees.

Clarke smiles and steps to the edge of the bed. She strokes a hand down each woman’s cheek. “I’m sorry, too. I’ve missed you both so much.”

“We’ve missed you, too. Are…you planning to stay tonight?” Lexa asks hopefully.

Clarke grins. “I think Hera would be upset if I woke her up again. So…if there’s room…?”

The two alphas split apart and gesture to the area between them.

“There’s always room for you, ai prisa,” Anya promises.

Clarke starts to undress. Lexa stands and assists. As she lifts off Clarke’s shirt she inhales sharply.

“Klark! Your chest!”

“The impact bruise from the bullet that got me. I’m okay.”

Anya stands and studies the darkening mark with a bright red point right in the middle. She shakes her head. “By the Spirits, Klark.”

“Look, I’m fine. Mom checked it to make sure the bruising didn’t cause any issues. It’s just ugly, nothing more. I promise.”

Lexa leans in and places a gentle kiss on it. “I’m sorry my arrival caused this. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Me, too.”

The three move back into the bed. Clarke smiles as her alphas hold her close, their heads on her shoulders. She draws her fingers through their hair.

“Ai hod yu in, Anya and Lexa.”

They smile and kiss her.

“I love you, too, hodnes.”

“I love you more, ai prisa.”

Clarke chuckles as Lexa growls at the smirking Anya. “Don’t start, my loves.”

“When we get home, we’ll talk more about this so that it never happens again, okay?” Lexa says.

Clarke smiles and kisses her. “Sounds good to me.”

“Me, too. Gods, Klark, I understand now what a broken heart is. Mine really did feel broken when I saw how mad you were,” Anya tells her, shuddering.

Clarke kisses her. “Let it go for now, my love. We’ll figure things out back in Polis, okay?”

“Sha, ai prisa. Sha.”

The trio sighs happily as they feel things start to realign within their hearts.

* * *

The next morning, Lexa orders all the battalions except Wanheda’s Raiders to return to their homes. Abby volunteers to stay behind with the Flokru healers that are remaining to make sure the injured in Yujleda get proper care. Samantha promises armed escorts to get the healers to their homes.

Now with the two groups from Polis preparing to leave, Lexa and Anya stand with their mate.

“You sure you don’t want one of us to stay, hodnes? Nights can get cool,” Lexa jokes.

Clarke grins. “No problem, Heda. I have Raven to keep me warm.”

Anya chuckles. “Watch yourself, ai prisa.”

Clarke just winks. “Well, you two be careful on the way home. Give Kora a hug for me and tell her I will be there just a couple days after you.”

“We’ll tell her,” Lexa promises. She thinks a moment, then shrugs. “Oh, what the hell.” She grabs Clarke and, in front of her guards and warriors, gives the omega a deep, passionate kiss. “Ai hod yu in,” she whispers when she finishes.

Her warriors whoop and holler. A few “about times” are heard as they celebrate their Heda finally giving Wanheda a kiss in public. Clarke is near tears.

“I love you, too,” she croaks, touched that Lexa would do that in public.

Lexa nods, turns and hurries over to Zeus. Anya studies Clarke carefully.

“Maybe you really are some mystic warrior. You broke the Heda,” she jokes.

Clarke smiles and shrugs. “Maybe I am. I just want her to be happy and comfortable.”

“Well, she has continued changing for the better since you fell from the stars into our hearts, ai prisa. Thank you for that.”

“No thanks needed,” Clarke replies.

The two share a hug and kiss, then Anya goes to her horse. Clarke follows and rubs Apollo’s nose.

“Be a good boy, Cupcake, and I’ll bring you your favorite treats.”

The horse whinnies happily and nuzzles the omega. Anya just grumbles.

“His name is Apollo,” she says as she turns him away. “Stop trying to break my horse the way you broke Zeus.”

“Zeus is not broken,” Lexa points out.

“Oh yeah? How many times did he let Clarke steal him? How many others does he allow to ride him?”

Lexa chuckles. “Ah. Good point.” She looks to Clarke. “See you soon, Wanheda.”

“Sha, Heda. Soon.”

Clarke watches as they ride to the front of the line and lead their troops on the journey home. She watches until they are out of sight before mounting Hera and riding back to Lanta to see where she can be of help that day.

* * *

Clarke had been helping kids learn to draw a horse. No, it wasn’t helping rebuild Lanta. But the smiles on the kids faces were rebuilding the hearts of their parents. It was a pretty good reason to play a little. After she had praised the last child’s picture, Clarke had turned to her two constant companions.

“Tank, Gustus, is there anything you’d rather do than follow me around? I mean, Lex and An are gone. No need to shadow me for show,” she points out with a grin.

Gustus pulls himself up to his full height. “Sure, you say that now, Skai prisa. Then you fall and break a nail and the Heda has me on a tree. I think not!” he states with a twinkle in his eye.

Clarke laughs and pats his arm. “Gustus, I’m not sure there’s a tree strong enough to hold you!” She looks at Tank. “And what’s your excuse.”

“Anya was mean to me when we were kids. No way am I giving her reason to be mean again now that she’s trained as an assassin.”

Clarke giggles and nods. “Good point. Still, if there’s anything you’d like to do, you have my permission.”

“Thank you, Wanheda. Truth is, I enjoyed watching the kids have fun. Their little faces had been too sad. It was nice to see them smile,” Gustus admits.

Clarke smiles. “I knew you were just a big teddy bear.” Tank has to hide his giggle as Gustus blushes. “Come on, men, let’s see what else we can do to help today.”

A little while later, Gustus and Tank are helping a group of people pull down a wall. One of those men is Samantha’s bodyguard, who still has his rifle over his shoulder. Clarke steps up to the chancellor, curious.

“Samantha, why does Belvin carry a gun. The Maunon had spread such tales about Grounders and guns it is surprising he overcame that. Most still haven’t up our way.”

Samantha sighs. “The gun had been a trophy of his father’s, from the battle when the great Wanheda brought down the mountain.” Clarke blushes. “Sadly, his father and his brother took the key to the city. They had knocked him out. When he came around, they were trying to kill his mother and sister. The closest weapon to him was the gun on the wall.” She shrugs. “He used it and saved his mother and sister.”

“By killing his father and brother,” Clarke finishes, shaking her head sadly. “Not to disrespect Heda and her council but life at labor is too generous for Jaha.”

When the men finish pulling down the wall, Clarke walks over to Belvin. She lays a hand on his arm.

“Samantha told me about your father and brother. I am so sorry.” The man just nods. “If you’d like, I can show you how to clean your gun and keep it in working order. I can even leave you some extra ammunition.”

The man studies her a moment. “But…I shot you, Wanheda.”

“You shot someone you thought had betrayed your Chancellor and your clan. I want to be sure should someone truly be threatening those here, you’ll be there to help defend them,” she tells him.

He straightens his back and nods his head. “I would be honoured to learn more from you, Wanheda.”

“Good. After dinner tonight I will teach you,” she promises.

He nods, smiling. “Mochof.”

He walks back to help with the wall, a new spring in his step. Samantha steps up beside Clarke.

“Thank you, Wanheda. I am beginning to think, however, we should be calling you Sonraunheda, the Commander of Life considering how you handle things.”

Clarke chuckles. “I promise, I am just fine with being Clarke. No title is needed.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eleven days later, early in the morning, Lexa sighs happily as the gates of Polis come into sight. The rebuilt gates, branded with the Heda symbol surrounded by the symbols of the 13 clans, are currently closed. Their lead rider blows his horn, signaling that Heda is approaching. The gates open and people who had gathered to welcome in pilgrims, refugees and vendors for the market cheer as Lexa leads her teams in.

Though most make the turn towards the stables, she and Anya ride on towards the tower. They have a child they’d like to see. They didn’t ride through the night twice for nothing! They hand their horses off to two guards who had followed them and quickly make their way to the elevator.

“Welcome home, Heda, General,” the winders greet their leaders.

“It’s good to be home. Kora is still upstairs?”

“Sha, Heda.”

“Perfect!”

The winders can see how excited the parents are and wind a little faster than normal to get them to the top sooner. As soon as they step off the elevator, Praxis and Henry snap to attention.

“Heda, General, all is well in Broad Leaf lands?”

“Like all lands, it’s getting there,” Heda reports. “I trust Kora was good while we were gone?”

“Not a single complaint from any Guard that I know of,” he reports.

“Excellent.”

Lexa opens the door to their suite. She and Anya look to the dining table and see the remnants of two meals. They hear Kora singing a song in the bathroom as Jasmine, one of their nanny’s, reminds the little girl to brush her teeth after she washes her hands. The mates exchange a smile and take the time to pull off their travel cloaks and armour. Just as they finish, Kora walks out.

“Today we gonna learn more about- -NOMON! NOMTU!”

Jasmine smiles as the little girl races to her mothers. The two alphas scoop her up, pumping out happy pheromones. All three purr in happiness. After a bunch of kisses, Kora leans back in their arms.

“Where Mama?”

“She will be home soon, little warrior,” Lexa promises.

“And she told us to give you this!” Anya adds.

Both mothers give the girl big kisses on the cheek and another hug. Kora smiles.

“Best present ever!” she cheers with a big smile. “Does I gotta go to school? I wanna hear where you been!”

Lexa smiles. “Well, I think missing one day won’t hurt too much.” She looks at Jasmine. “Will you let the teachers know?”

“Sha, Heda. She’s been a good girl but she sure has been missing her mothers,” the nanny tells them.

“Well, her mothers have missed her, too, that’s for sure,” Anya says with a smile.

Jasmine takes her leave, also promising to let the other nannies know the alphas are back and to check later for the care schedule until Clarke returns. Anya walks over to the table and notes there isn’t much to eat.

“How about I call for some breakfast for Nomtu and me and you start telling us all we missed?”

Kora smiles from Lexa’s arms. “I can do!”

Lexa kisses the girl’s temple. “I knew you could.”

And so the three spend the rest of the morning together, with Kora catching them up on all her mother’s missed while they were gone.

* * *

Two days after Lexa and her teams had left, Clarke shakes hands with Samantha. “Should you need us, we’re just a relayed call away.”

“Thank you, Clarke. Though things were a bit…rough when you arrived, I am glad you did. You all did a lot for us physically and mentally. I hope next time you visit it is for our spring Peach Festival.”

Clarke smiles. “Oh, I will DEFINITELY make it here for that! Tasting those peach preserves makes me want to try the fruit right off the vine!”

“Uh, the tree. Peaches grow on trees, Wanheda,” Belvin corrects softly.

Clarke blushes. “Ah, right. Well, what do I know? There were no trees  _or_   vines in space,” she jokes.

She pulls herself up onto Hera. “May we meet again, Samantha.”

Samantha nods. “Sha, Wanheda, may we meet again. I like that term. Much nicer than goodbye.”

Clarke nods in agreement. She then rides to the head of her Raiders and they start the long journey home, with a stop at Arkadia to drop off Abby. They will also send a message to Flokru that their healers will be home by the end of the month if no illness hits Lanta.

Four nights into the trip, rain starts in the early evening. The Raiders have no choice but to stop their trek two hours before planned, set up tents and get in a quick meal before turning in for the night. Raven and Abby are stretched out in the back of the Rover. Clark is in the passenger seat, leaning against the door with her legs stretched out over to the driver’s seat. A couple of furs underneath her legs protect her from the gear shift and one behind her makes the door less painful.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Clarke?”

“I’m fine, Mom. Besides, it’s better back there for old people and gimps,” she teases.

“Oh, you did NOT go there, princess!” Raven jaws back as Clarke giggles.

“Smartass. Don’t think I won’t turn you over my knee, Wanheda or not!” Abby threatens with a grin.

“Oh, I have no doubt you will. Unless I hide behind my alphas.”

“Oooo, she might have you there, Doc,” Raven notes.

The three chuckle.

“You know, I remember the last time I had to spank you, Clarke.”

“You do? When?” Clarke asks curiously.

And that starts a walk down memory lane that lasts almost 2 hours. By the end, all three are drowsy. Abby has one last question for Clarke.

“So, Clarke, when are you going to let Kora have a sleep over with me so I can tell her all the stories about when you were her age?”

Clarke chuckles. “I’m not sure. Probably the week of my heat. But I can’t wait until the first snows of the season so I can try all the things we used to see on the old movies and tv shows. I can’t wait to experience all those things with her. I hope you can be there for some of that, too.”

Abby pats Raven on the leg. “Well, when the first big snow comes, this one will be testing the Rover to get me to Polis to have that fun, too.”

Raven grins and nods, with her eyes already closed. “Right on!”

Clarke chuckles and turns to look out the front window of the Rover. She prays the rains in the south don’t mean snows up north. She really wanted to experience first snows with her alphas and her daughter.

“Ai hod yu in, my loves,” she whispers into the night.

* * *

And rain continues to haunt them the rest of the journey home. It is bad enough that when they pause in Arkadia for the night, all of Wanheda’s Raiders accept the offer to sleep inside the Ark itself, even though most don’t like the metallic smell. Clarke gives up her room to Tank and Gustus and spends the night with her mother since Kane is in Polis. As she falls back onto the mattress, Clarke sighs in relief.

“Damn your mattress is soft.”

“Huh, I always thought it was kind of hard,” Abby notes.

Clarke chuckles. “Well, it’s a hell of a lot softer than a fur pressed against a metal door.”

Abby laughs. “Ah. Good point.” She crawls in beside her daughter. “Wow. You’re right this bed is pretty damn soft. Or at least softer than the backend of the Rover.” Clarke giggles. Abby leans over and gives her a kiss on the head. “Goodnight, my little one.”

“Goodnight, Mom. Thank you for helping the people in Lanta.”

“My pleasure. I can’t wait to go back for that Peach Festival.”

“I’ll be right there with you! Damn, I love peaches!”

Abby grins. One thing about living on the ground: there are very few foods the Arkers didn’t enjoy. Anything was better than the algae-created meals that had sustained them in space. With visions of wonderful foods dancing in their heads, the Griffin women drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next night, Clarke and Raven are once more bunking down in the Rover, though both in the back this time. It had taken Clarke a while to fall asleep as she is eager to get home to her girls. For some reason, this had led to nightmares.

She barely stifles a scream as she shoots straight up in her makeshift bed. She is gasping for breath and it takes a second to calm her racing heart.

“Princess? You fall asleep on a pea?” Raven croaks sleepily.

Clarke chuckles. “No, smartass. Go back to sleep.”

Raven just grunts and turns over. Clarke hears the rain has stopped and decides a quick bathroom break is in order. She grabs a flashlight and slips out of the back of the vehicle. She pulls on her jaguar coat to stave off the chill and makes her way into the woods. A quick sniff of the air tells her she has some privacy and she does her business. As she exits the trees she sees Bellamy making his way towards a tent. He stops and stares at her in confusion.

“What are you doing up?”

“Bathroom break,” Clarke explains. “You?”

“I had first watch. You okay?”

Clarke shrugs, hugging herself. “Had a nightmare. I just need to get back to my girls. Thank you for accompanying us back to Polis.”

“Well, uh, going to see Echo for a couple weeks. Polis is closer,” he notes with a blush.

Clarke chuckles. “Smart planning. So she’s the one, eh?”

“Yeah. Um, Clarke, can I ask you something? I mean, like, medical? And please never tell her I asked this, okay?”

“Sure. I mean, I’ll try to answer but I promise this is just between us.”

Bellamy steps closer, making sure no one else is around. Or at least not awake.

“So, um, Echo is an alpha, right?”

Clarke nods. “I know. I guess this means no kids the old fashio- - oh, please do NOT ask me to carry your kids!”

Bellamy’s face practically glows as he blushes more. “NO! No, nothing like that. Not asking O either. Um, you see, the thing is…uh…down there…she has both.”

It takes Clarke a second, then she realizes what he means. “Oh! She’s intersexed! That’s pretty rare for an alpha. Does she know for sure if she can carry a child?”

Bellamy stares at Clarke a moment. “That’s all you have to ask?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Bellamy, it’s a medical thing. My father was an intersexed beta, which is a little more common. But I said it’s rare, not unheard of for it to occur in alphas, too. What are you so worried about?”

“It seems like it’s no big deal for Grounders. I mean, they are used to a lot of strange things due to radiation and such. Things like this aren’t a big deal because it’s an extra source of survival of a clan, you know?” Clarke nods. “But what about our people? I won’t have our clan bad mouthing Echo or looking down at my pups because of this. I won’t hurt my family that way.”

Clarke lays a hand on his arm. “Bellamy, just accept our people can be assholes about things that are different and ignore the jerks. Most won’t care and those that love you will love those pups no matter what. The assholes can kiss your ass and if they do something to hurt you or your family they will face my wrath.”

Bellamy lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s kind of what I thought but I wasn’t sure. I wanted to ask Abby but she seemed so tired I didn’t want to bug her.”

“Next time you see her, bug her. Echo can ask questions, too, if she needs to even though it sounds like this is more your worry than hers.”

Bellamy grins. “When I asked how her people would feel she said anyone that had a problem with it would fall to her blade.”

Clarke laughs, nodding. “Yep, that’s Echo. Well, I think I’d better get back before Raven blows an alert or something. See you in the morning, Bell.”

“Night, Clarke.”

The two split up and this time when Clarke lays down, she falls quickly into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

“And then Dom chased after Sydney because she sprayed him with water and he tripped and fell in the mud. Then the teacher got mad at both of them and they had to stay extra to do lines. I don’t never want to stay after to do lines. That don’t sound good,” Kora says, after explaining her morning in class to Anya.

Anya smiles. “Well, then make sure you listen to the teacher, don’t spray other kids with water, and don’t run when you are supposed to be walking.”

“I won’t, Nomon. I promise!” Kora says, lifting her right hand up like she’d seen others do.

Anya chuckles and kisses her cheek. “Good girl.”

They step off the elevator onto the floor for their rooms. Praxis smiles at them.

“Welcome home, General, Little Raider,” he says.

“Hi, Praxis! I gots a good report from the teacher today! She sayed I am doing lots better in my talking and stuff!”

Praxis chuckles at all the grammar mistakes. “Very good, Kora. You’ll be all caught up with your classmates in no time.”

“Yeah, I will.”

Anya opens the door and sets Kora down. The little girl starts towards her new room and freezes. Anya, too, has come to a stop as a familiar but long missed scent fills their nostrils.

“MAMA!”

Kora races towards the large bed in the room. Anya follows just slightly slower. Before Kora can leap up on her mother, Anya grabs her.

“Easy, little one. Mama looks tired.”

And that is an understatement. Even with the break at the Ark, it had been a rough ride home from Lanta. Where the alphas had made it back ahead of time, the rain had delayed Clarke’s return by two days. They had also heard about her sleeping in the front of the Rover, which means she had not had great sleep along the road to Arkadia. She is now laying back on the bed, her feet on the ground. One boot is off, the other partially untied. That is obviously as far as she’d gotten before sleep took her away.

“Help me with her boot, Little One,” Anya whispers.

Kora nods and goes to finish undoing the laces that go all the way up to Clark’s knees. Anya unbuckles the armour Clarke wears and carefully slips it off her omega. Thankfully Clarke had gotten off her coat, cloak and pauldron. Once Kora has slipped off the boot, Anya unties Clarke’s pants.

“Run get her a set of pajamas,” she tells Kora.

The little girl nods and runs off. Anya gets Clarke’s pants and shirt off, only getting a slight groan from the over-tired warrior. As she settles Clarke back down, she gets a whiff of her mate and her eyes darken. Clarke’s scent is changing; her heat approaches.

“Oh, ai prisa…my love,” she whispers.

She takes the pajamas from Kora and gets Clarke dressed. She then spins the omega around in the bed, tucking her under the covers. Kora runs into her room as Anya takes the soiled travel clothes to the hamper in the bathroom. She then hangs up the coat, cloak and pauldron. By the time she finishes, Kora has returned, dressed in her pajamas and holding Rocky, her raccoon.

“I nap with Mama?”

Anya smiles. “I think she’ll love that. Up you go.”

Kora climbs up on the bed and snuggles under the covers. Clarke rolls to her side as her arms immediately pull her daughter closer.

“Kora?” she mumbles.

“Yes, Mama, it’s me. I love you,” the little girl whispers. “I so glad you home!”

Clarke smiles, her eyes still closed. “I love you, too, my little raider.”

Anya decides what the hell and changes into her own pajamas. She crawls in behind Clarke and spoons into her. She starts to purr, which is echoed soon by Clarke and Kora.

And that is how Lexa finds her three loves a little over an hour later. She smiles at the trio in the bed.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?”

She has Praxis send word that her and Anya’s schedules shall be cleared that afternoon. She then changes into her own pajamas and settles into the bed. She grins when she sees Clarke’s nose wiggle as she smells her alpha.

“Lexa?”

“Sha, hodnes, I am here. Sleep, my love. It is good to have you home.”

“Mmm, home. Love home. Love you,” Clarke mumbles, never fully waking.

Lexa grins and leans over to kiss her on the forehead. She then cuddles close, sandwiching Kora between them. She kisses her daughter’s head and closes her eyes. It is the best nap the four have had in far, far too long.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby looks up as Monroe knocks on her office door. “What’s up, Monroe?”

“Chancellor, there is a woman here from the Plains Riders.” She looks around then steps in to whisper. “She’s been beaten up. Her baby was born with defects and her husband took it out on her. But her clan had let people know to bring kids here. They both need help.”

Abby was on her feet and grabbing her lab coat before Monroe had finished. The two make their way to the med bay. They find a woman cradling her daughter, staring at Jackson in fear. The doctor looks at Abby.

“Uh, I think she’d be better with you and Mary. I’ll call for her.”

Abby nods. “Thanks, Jackson.”

He looks like he’s about to say something more but doesn’t. To say they had an uneasy truce is to put it mildly. Abby can forgive him for what he did to her. But what he did to Kora, an innocent child, is beyond her ability to forgive and forget at the moment. And he is smart enough not to push her on that fact. Abby smiles and gestures to a table.

“Please, sit down. You’re safe here.”

The woman glances at Monroe, who wears a guard uniform and has a rifle on her shoulder. The youngster raises her hands in peace.

“I swear to you, I am only here to protect you. And I will do so with my life if your husband shows up.”

Abby nods. “We all will. How about I treat your wounds and you tell me about…?”

The woman swallows hard. “I’ll be fine. But Marina needs help. Her leg isn’t right. My husband wanted to ignore the order to bring children here. He just wanted to dump her out in the western desert. I couldn’t let him do that!”

Abby pats her on the shoulder. “Of course you couldn’t. May I see her?”

The woman nervously hands her daughter to Abby. The doctor places the child on the bed beside the woman and peels back the blankets the child is snuggled in. She then eases up the sleeping gown the little girl wears. One leg is perfectly normal. The other has a bad twist in at the ankle. A simple club foot; not even something that could be blamed on radiation. She smiles confidently.

“This is easily fixed with surgery. If you allow me, I can take some…some pictures of the foot and show you what I need to do.” She points towards the x-ray table. “I will be right over there.”

The woman nods. Monroe steps up with some cleaning wipes.

“Maybe while Abby works with Marina, I can help you clean up a few of those wounds until Mary gets here?” she offers.

The woman just nods again. Abby nods her thanks to Monroe and carries the baby over to the x-ray machine.

“She’s 6 months?” Abby guesses.

The woman smiles. “Sha.”

The baby grins at Abby, having no idea how much danger it had been in from its own sire. Abby growls low in her throat. If she ever meets that pathetic excuse for an alpha she’ll kill him herself. Ten minutes later she is showing the woman, Lorene, the x-rays, explaining what they are, and explaining the surgery her daughter will undergo.

“In a few years you will never even know her foot was turned like this,” she finishes.

Lorene pulls Abby into a hug. “THANK YOU! Oh, thank you so much!”

Monroe smiles. “See, I told you Doc could take care of things. And when she’s done, you can stay here as long as you need to be safe. You can even stay with me!”

Abby glances at the young beta woman. Yep, she is totally smitten. She grins. “Down, Monroe. One thing at a time, alright?”

Monroe blushes. “Uh, yes, Dr. Griffin.”

When Mary arrives, Abby explains the surgery they would be performing soon. Mary smiles at Lorene.

“A simple surgery. Your little girl will be on the mend in no time,” she says confidently.

Lorene smiles in relief to hear another medical person say the same thing Abby had said. She settles down and lets Monroe treat her wounds while her little girl is prepared for surgery.

Two hours later, Abby is placing little Marina in a bassinette beside the bed Lorene is in. Monroe smiles as the mother coos at her sleeping baby, telling her everything will be okay now. Abby slides up beside the guard.

“So, you planning on staying here as long as they are here?”

Monroe blushes. “She’s terrified her husband will show up. I promised her I’d be by her side in case he does,” she replies softly. “Is that okay?”

Abby smiles and pats her on the arm. “It’s very okay. Just…protect your heart. She may go back to him,” she cautions.

Monroe shrugs. “Maybe. But I hope not. I want to show her no one deserves to be beaten. No one.”

Abby nods in understanding. The girl had once been abused in the Skybox by those she should have trusted. Now she wants to protect someone else who has been abused by their mate, the greatest betrayal of all. Abby isn’t at all surprised. She squeezes Monroe’s shoulder.

“I’ll make sure your captain knows you’re on a special protective detail.”

Monroe smiles. “Thanks, Doc.”

Abby goes into her office to write up her first non-war related Grounder surgery. And she can’t help but hope it is the first of many so no other children are abandoned like her granddaughter once was.

* * *

Clarke is just starting to feel herself wake up. Her alphas recognize the signs and are content to let their omega wake on her own. But one person in the bed is a little more impatient. Clarke feels tiny fingers lift her eyelid and finds herself staring into curious green eyes.

“You ’wake yet, Mama?” Kora whispers.

Clarke giggles and opens both eyes. “Yes, sweet girl, I am awake.”

“COOL!” Kora yells and pounces on her mom, giving her the best hug she can. “I missed you!”

“I missed you, too, Kora. Did you learn lots in class while I was gone?”

“Ah huh, I did! And I did real good in staff training, too,” she says proudly.

Clarke slides her eyes towards Anya, who just grins smugly. The omega chuckles and looks back at her little girl. “I’m proud of you. You’ll have to show me all you’ve learned.”

“Um’kay! And Nomtu took me to the metal guy and he measured me for my first practice sword! It’s gonna be just like hers!”

Clarke slides her eyes towards her other mate. “Oh, really?” she asks, lifting an eyebrow.

Lexa’s eyes widen and she hops out of bed. “So, uh, let me ring for dinner!”

“Coward,” Clarke calls after her, laughing.

Kora is confused. “Why you call Nomtu a coward?”

Clarke looks back to Kora. “Because she knows I wanted to be there to help you get your sword. She’s in trouble.”

“Oh. Her gonna have to do lines?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah she is. Lots and lots of lines,” Clarke replies.

Kora slowly shakes her head. “That’s not fun. Nomtu should know better.”

“Yep, she should,” Anya agrees, getting a glare from her alpha mate.

“So, what else have I missed?” Clarke asks.

For the next 45 minutes, until their dinner arrives, Clarke is treated to a narrative of all that had happened in Polis since she had been gone. Her face hurts from smiling so much. When dinner is delivered, she stands with Kora in her arms.

“Well, I am sure glad Polis had you and Nathan to keep everything in check while we were gone.”

“Yeah, he’s my best friend!”

“I know. He’s a good best friend to have. Now, how about we get cleaned up for dinner. I am looking forward to a really good meal.”

Lexa walks over and kisses both girl’s cheeks. “And a good meal you shall have. Looks like the cooks made all your favorites.”

Clarke thinks a moment. “Soooo, one of everything?” she jokes.

Lexa chuckles. “Pretty much.”

Soon the quartet is enjoying their dinner. Clarke, especially, enjoys it since traveling in the rain made for lukewarm at best meals. The steaming onion soup followed by braised deer shanks and assortment of steamed vegetables is just what Wanheda ordered. Add in the cream-filled cakes for dessert and Clarke is groaning by the time she finishes her last bite. Kora chuckles.

“Mama eated more than Praxis does.”

Clarke grins in amusement as her alphas laugh in agreement. Anya lifts Kora up.

“Now it’s time for someone to do her homework.”

“Um’kay, Nomon. Can I do it on Charlie?”

“Sure. Go get your bag.”

“Charlie?” Clarke asks in confusion.

Lexa grins. “You’ll see.”

A moment later Kora comes out of her room with her school satchel. She goes over to the fireplace and kneels down on the pauna rug. She pulls her things out and starts to work on a reading and writing exercise. Clarke starts to chuckle.

“She named the rug Charlie?”

“Oh, Charlie is the head closest to the fireplace. The other head is Willy.”

Clarke laughs. “Where did she…” And then she remembers a book Kora had once asked about. “In other words, Charlie and Willy from ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’,” she guesses.

“You got it!” Lexa confirms.

Clarke laughs and shakes her head. “That is too cute.” She gets up and goes to sit beside Kora. “So, can I watch and maybe help?”

“Okay. But Nomon says I gotta learns to do this on my own so only help a little,” Kora answers seriously.

Clarke nods. “Right. Got it. Smart Nomon.”

She lays down, her head in the valley between the pauna heads and watches as Kora does her homework without even a hint of help from any of her mothers. And Clarke never stops smiling all night.

* * *

A little later on, Kora is tucked into bed. Clarke had read her a story and Anya had sung her a lullaby. Yes, Anya sings like an angel, something that had blown Clarke’s mind. As the two go back into the main living area, they see Lexa sitting on the couch, three mugs of mulled wine on the table in front of it. Clarke smiles and picks up her mug.

“Good call, Heda.”

“I have my moments,” Lexa replies with a grin.

As the three settle in, snuggled together watching the fire burn, Clarke finally brings up the subject they had been dreading. But the truth was, she wants it dealt with tonight so they can move on.

“So…I had time to think and time to talk to Mom. I know alphas instinctually want to protect their omega mates. I know that was part of what drove you. I have to know, do you two not trust me?”

Lexa and Anya exchange a look, hating the hurt Clarke couldn’t hide in her voice. Lexa takes her hand.

“It’s not…that simple, Klark. I mean, part of it might have been base instinct but it was more than that. You were right when you said I wouldn’t have run so fast after Anya or her after me. Yes, we may have moved forces towards Lanta but we would not have pushed our horses as hard.” She thinks a moment. “Klark, there is no doubt you are a great leader and your bravery is unmatched. But you have not been as battle-tested as Anya or me. Considering what we’d heard from Glowing Forest, we were worried you were walking into a Civil War with a handful of men.”

“Right. With my men. Men you helped me choose and who I listen to,” Clarke points out. “It hasn’t escaped my notice that you two sacrificed your top warriors to my team. I mean, I’m sure they don’t mind being a Raider but Gustus and Tank were your number ones. And now they are with me to advise me, teach me, and protect me.” She takes a deep breath. “I rode to those gates after giving them the order to radio for help if I didn’t return by dinner. I didn’t risk the lives of my men but I had to get in there and see for myself what was going on. I had the situation in hand…” she trails off.

Anya sighs. “Until we showed up.”

“Yeah.”

“And, honestly, until I rode towards the gates with Luna,” Lexa corrects.

“No, they were already upset. They saw a huge force come out of nowhere after I had assured them it was just me and the Raiders. They saw Heda Lexa and General Anya leading the Coalition forces against one small city; a city already decimated by A.L.I.E. What else were they to think but you were there to finish what that creature started?”

Lexa sighs. “I was such a fool. I can never apologize enough to you or to Samantha and her people. Come Spring I will return for the Peach Festival.”

“Only if you take me with you. Otherwise your ass is staying here while Mom and I go,” Clarke tells her with a smile.

Lexa grins. “Well, you and I can go. We’ll leave Anya here in charge.”

Anya frowns. “Hey…what if I want to go?”

“Someone has to stay here and run the city. Besides, Kora will be with us so you’ll need to attend her classes so she doesn’t miss anything,” Lexa points out.

Clarke laughs as Anya gives their mate a shove. “Little shit,” the general mutters.

“I have another question: things went to shit the first night I went after Flora and Emerson. Why didn’t you ride after me then?”

Lexa sighs. “I was…too caught up in the Titus situation.”

“And I tried. I was still unsteady in the saddle,” Anya admits.

Lexa looks at her sharply. “You told me Klark would be fine!”

“Because you were dealing with Titus and I was too weak to ride!” Anya snaps back. “I…I didn’t want to admit my weakness to you, Lexa. And I couldn’t ask you to ride off while you were trying to decide what to do with that walking bald penis.”

Lexa shakes her head. “And I told myself you’d be fine because Indra would be with you from that point forward.” She pauses a moment. “And yet I forgot how well you handled yourself then when you had no one to, in my mind, protect you when you first came to the ground,” she admits.

Clarke stretches out, her head in Lexa’s lap and her feet in Anya’s. The general automatically starts to massage her mate’s feet and calves. Clarke moans in happiness.

“Damn that feels good. But, uh, back to the whole rescuing the damsel in distress thing, going forward, will the two of you please trust me to listen to my men and believe I will call for help when it’s needed? What do I have to do to prove myself to you?”

Lexa runs her hand through blonde locks. “Nothing, hodnes. We were wrong. It is Anya and I who have to change. You’re right, you did the right thing. Had your entire party ridden up to those gates, they would have shot you all down. Approaching alone and giving yourself to them showed you meant it when you said you came in peace. However, I know myself and my mate, we’ll screw up again. That’s a given. But please believe we trust you and your Raiders. Just sometimes we’re more alpha than we want to be.”

“Sha, what she said,” Anya agrees.

Clarke smiles. “Okay. I’m glad we’ve gotten that out of the way. Now I can admit one thing: part of me, the part that wasn’t pissed about being shot, loved that you love me so much you rode so hard to get there and protect me.”

Lexa grins. “That’s comforting. You really, really scared us. I swear I hope to never make you that angry again. It hurt worse than anything I’ve ever felt in my life.”

“Sha. I’d rather face a horde of Ripa’s than an angry Wanheda,” Anya agrees.

Clarke smiles. “Good to know. Truth is…I was terrified I’d lost you because I was so mad and, well, let’s face it: I dressed down the Heda in front of people. By law, I should face- -”

“STOP! You will not be whipped for that, hodnes. And if anyone dares hint that outburst weakened me in any way I will challenge them to a fight to the death to show them who’s weak. You were right, I was wrong. And sometimes people need to be reminded the Heda is but human, too.”

“Not to mention cock-whipped,” Anya adds with a smirk.

Clarke giggles. “Uh, close. Cock-whipped is what she about you. For me she is, uh, well the crude term is pussy-whipped.”

Anya frowns. “Wait…Raven teased me that I was cock-whipped for you,” she points out.

Clarke giggles again. “Yeah…she set you up. She was probably hoping you’d say that in front of people.”

“That rotten jerk. I’ll crush her next time I see her,” Anya growls.

Clarke smiles and sits up, kissing the alpha on the cheek. “Now you can turn the tables on her and get it right. It will totally ruin her fun.” Anya grins evilly at that thought. “And now this omega needs a hot bath. Anyone want to join- -”

Before she can finish the question, both alpha’s leap up. Anya picks Clarke up and hefts her over her shoulder. The omega giggles at her eager mates. Lexa heads to the bathroom to get the tub filled from the heated water tank.

“Clarke, do you think there are instructions in the Ark about how to get plumbing working?” Lexa asks.

“I guess. I mean, I know there is stuff on the Ark plumbing but that would be different than getting it all set up for a city or even just the tower. But I am sure it’s in the archives somewhere. The plan was to come to Earth and re-establish life. I’d have to believe plumbing was part of the considerations.”

“Good. We will ask Kane tomorrow if he can have someone look for that for us. It would be nice to have true plumbing not the water tanks that have to be filled by hands each day,” Lexa states. “But tonight…tonight we spoil our brave omega.”

“Mmm, best idea ever,” Clarke states as Lexa strips and gets in the tub.

Anya helps Clarke undress and get in with the Heda. Clarke leans back against one mate as the other climbs in and settles in front of her.

“I take it back. Having a larger water tank and tub put in up here was the best idea ever,” Clarke whispers as her alphas start to clean her hair and body. “Oh, yeah…best fucking idea ever.”

Anya smirks and gives her a kiss. “Cleaning first. Fucking later.”

Clarke just smiles and nods, letting her alphas pamper her. Damn it’s good to be home! Lexa has Clarke sit forward enough to get better access to the blonde hair that needs a good washing. She grabs her mates favorite shampoo and pours a generous amount in her hand as Anya uses a cup to pour water over Clarke’s head. Lexa starts to work the soap into her love’s hair, using her nimble fingers to massage it in down to the scalp. Clarke purrs at the wonderful feeling.

Anya grabs a sponge and pours some soap on it. She rubs it to start the lather and then begins at Clarke’s neck and starts to gently scrub the young woman from top to bottom. By the time she finishes with Clarke’s last toe, Lexa is rinsing the excess conditioning oil off Clarke’s head.

And the omega is utterly and completely relaxed.

“Damn…remind me to go away for a month more often,” she mumbles as she slumps back against Lexa.

Lexa grins and nips Clarke’s neck. “Bite your tongue, woman.”

Anya kisses the toe of the foot she still holds. “I’m still thinking we should take your mother up on her offer of chains to keep you captive in this tower.” She sensually sucks Clarke’s big toe. “Preferably naked and chained to the bed.”

Clarke shivers with arousal. “You…you are sick, Anya.”

Lexa sucks on the mating bite she had placed on the omega, making the younger woman whimper. “Oh, I don’t know. I think the idea of you helpless, ready to be teased, touched, kissed, adored by us has its merits.” She moves her mouth to Clarke’s ear. “Do you not wish us to ravage you, make you scream, make you come until you don’t think you can come again…and then repeat that process all.” Kiss. “Night.” Kiss. “Long.”

Clarke turns her head and kisses Lexa with everything she has in her. Strong hands slide down her sides and start to play with her sensitive ass. Clarke moans. Lexa looks at Anya and nods. Anya’s eyes darken. Lexa lifts, making the omega’s legs rise. Anya scoots forward. She kisses her way up the inside of her mate’s strong legs.

“I can smell you, Klark. I can smell your heat approaches,” she whispers against the skin.

Clarke moans. “Yes…soon…so soon.”

“And yet not soon enough for us, hodnes,” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s ear. “When it comes, we will lock you away for a week and make love to you morning, noon and night. You will take our knots, you will make our pups.”

“Yes, oh, gods Lexa, yes!”

Lexa grins. She is not sure if those yeses are really for her or for the other alpha in the tub who is now licking up Clarke’s warm center, sending the omega into shivers of pleasure. Anya’s strong tongue swirls around the omega’s pulsing pearl. She then shifts lower and shoves her tongue into a warm center dripping with the essence of love. Clarke’s back arches up.

“OH! Oh, yeah…oh, yeah…”

Lexa grins and guides her wife’s legs over her other wife’s shoulders. This frees her hands to curl around and grip full breasts with pert nipples. Clarke just moans as her breasts are kneaded, her nipple tips rubbed by rough, calloused thumbs. Her body is alive with sensations.

“How the fuck haven’t you two killed me this way?” she mutters, making both alphas chuckle.

As Clarke starts to experience her first orgasm of the night, Lexa uses her hands to bring her body back down. Clarke moans as Lexa’s cock, lubricated by water and precum, slides easily into her ass.

“Oh, Lex,” she breathes.

Lexa nuzzles against Clarke’s neck. “Anya, help me show her that she is the commander of our hearts.”

Anya scoots forward and with one mighty thrust, slams into her omega.

“YES!” Clarke screams.

The two alphas work in tandem. Clarke had now experienced her two loves enough that instead of alternating their thrusts, they push in and out at the same time. Clarke wraps her arms around Anya’s neck as her alphas work her hard and deep.

“Ours, ai prisa…ours,” Anya growls.

“Yes…yours…”

“Who do you bow to, Wanheda?” Lexa growls.

“You, Heda. Only you.”

“Who leads your armies,” the Heda growls.

“Wormana Anya. She leads us all,” Clarke grunts.

“Take her over, General!”

At the same time, both alphas bite the marks they had placed on Clarke’s neck just a few months ago.”

And that’s all that’s needed to push Clarke into her second orgasm of the night and into oblivion. The alphas thrust a few more times, cumming simultaneously in their omega. As they slowly stop their movements, they share a smile.

“We fucked her unconscious. I love when we do that,” Anya boasts.

Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s back. “Me, too. Of course doing it here has its problems.”

Anya chuckles. “Sha. We will manage.”

And they do. Anya gets out and dries off. She then accepts Clarke, wrapping her in a towel and carrying her to the bedroom. Lexa follows as quickly as she can. By the time she arrives, Clarke is just starting to awaken as Anya kisses along a well-muscled arm. Lexa pours them all a mug of water and carries them to the bed. After handing off two she settles on the other side of Clarke. She leans over and kisses the blonde’s head.

“You okay, hodnes?”

“More than okay. After all that in there, you are both fully forgiven for the Lanta incident,” she says with a smile.

Lexa chuckles. “Good.” She runs a finger gently over the fading bruise on Clarke’s chest. “I can’t wait until this is gone.”

“Me, too.” She looks to Anya. “Kinda missing the chip in the head that accelerated our healing thanks to Lexa’s blood.”

“Sha. Could have used that yesterday when Bria got me with her staff,” she notes, pointing out a bruise on her arm.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Clarke coos and gives it a kiss. “There all better.”

Lexa and Anya stare at the bruise, look to each other, then look at Clarke in concern.

“Hodnes, your kiss can’t heal a- -”

Clarke bursts out laughing. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” She explains it’s an old parenting trick to convince their kids an injury isn’t very bad. “It just makes kids feel better.”

“Ah,” Lexa says, thinking about that a moment. She grins. “I like that. I’ll have to remember that for when Kora gets a bump.”

“Sha. Me, too,” Anya agrees.

Clarke smiles. “You two are such good nomons. I can’t wait to have more kids with you.”

The alphas agree. They start to kiss some more. Their hands start to wander. And soon Clarke’s towel is dropped off the side of the bed as they begin to make love once more. This time a little quieter since the door to their daughter’s bedroom is ajar and much closer to the bed than the tub.

But sometimes fighting not to scream can add to the pleasure, can it not?


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Clarke and Kora meets Bellamy and Raven for breakfast. The little girl is so excited to see Raven.

“HI! HI, MECH RAVEN!”

Raven grins and lifts her up. “Hey, Mech Jr. You been good while I was gone?”

“Yeah, I was! I sure missed helping you and Monty. Can I help you with stuff today?”

Raven nods. “Of course you can!”

“Uh, not until after school and after training, Kora.”

Kora frowns. “Oh. Right. Will you still need help then?”

Raven kisses her cheek. “You bet I will. I’ll make sure to save something I’ll need a hand with.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Cool!” Kora chirps.

“Okay, now that your day is planned, you better get a good breakfast in so you don’t get too tired,” Bellamy warns her.

“Oh, right. Come on, I’ll show you the best stuffs!”

She takes Raven and Bellamy’s hands and leads them to the lines in the mess hall. Clarke just chuckles and follows along.

After breakfast, Raven heads off to her shop to do who knows what with her toys. Clarke and Bellamy walk Kora to school and promise to pick her up for lunch and watch her training in the afternoon. Now alone, Clarke hooks an arm through one of Bellamy’s and starts to lead him through town.

“So, when do you leave for Azgeda?”

“Well, if all goes as planned, they have a trade delegation arriving this afternoon. They leave the day after tomorrow,” he answers. “Why?”

“Good. That will give you time.”

“Time for what?” he asks.

She just grins smugly and leads him to the stables. They walk past the stalls holding Zeus, Apollo and Hera. They stop in front of stall 4 where a horse named Titan is munching on some oats.

“Bellamy, meet Titan. He’s a Friesian which is why he has that beautiful black coat, flowing main and tail, and the cute little tufts of fur around his lower legs. He’s strong, sure-footed, and loud noises don’t startle him,” she explains.

Bellamy nods. “Cool, I guess. He’s beautiful.”

“And he’s yours.”

Bellamy slowly turns to stare at Clarke. “He’s what?”

Clarke’s smile is beaming. “He’s yours. A present from the Triad for your help saving our people from A.L.I.E. and for all you have done before and since. His breed is popular in Azgeda for his sure gait and his strength since they tend to wear heavy furs and armour. He’ll serve you well.”

Bellamy doesn’t know what to say. The horse turns, as if knowing he is meeting his new person. Bellamy smiles.

“He’s…he’s amazing. I don’t know what to say.”

Clarke pats him on the back. “No need to say anything, my friend. Get to know him. I’ll go get his tack so you can ride him a bit and get a feel for him.”

Bellamy just nods and starts to pat the tall horse on the nose that is now sniffing all over the Delinquent. Fifteen minutes later, Bellamy is carefully riding Titan around a practice ring. One of the instructors (who is used to teaching children, he points out to Clarke) is helping Bellamy get a feel for how to use his legs to encourage pace and his hands to steer. Before long Bellamy is cantering around the ring, his smile lighting up his face.

Eventually it is time to dismount and learn to care for his tack and his horse. He pays attention to everything the stable hand shows him and gratefully accepts the curry comb, hoof pick, and saddle oils he is offered. He shakes his head as he looks at Clarke.

“Something like this…I never knew to dream it up in space,” he tells her.

“Did any of us know what to dream? I mean, it’s nothing like anything I pictured. Hasn’t been since day 1.”

He chuckles. “You mean the day O stepped off the Dropship and yelled, ‘We’re back bitches!’”

Clarke laughs. “Damn! I’d forgotten that. Did you ever picture your sister becoming a kick-ass Grounder Warrior?”

“Clarke, I never pictured her becoming either of those things, let alone both!”

The two laugh and discuss changes they had seen in other friends. The biggest shock: Jasper being the first to sire pups! Who would have predicted that? They leave the stables and wander the market. Bellamy grins, seeing Clarke on a first name basis with most vendors. And he is not surprised her two favorite stands are the art supplies and the sweets. Of course, after she introduces him to a couple of her favorite treats, he knows he will be visiting that booth every time he is in Polis. Probably several times a trip!

“This is nice. Just the two of us. Kind of like old times only I’m not scared you’re going to kill me,” he jokes.

“Of course I’m not. I’ve got body guards to do my light work,” she reminds him.

He turns and glances back at the two guards that trail Wanheda. “Ah, right. Forgot about them.”

“How in the world do you forget people the size of Tank and Gustus?” Clarke asks.

“He forgets us because he hopes I will forget he owes me 5 coppers from our last poker game,” Gustus teases.

The quartet chuckles and continues on, enjoying a rare carefree day in Polis.

* * *

A week later, Harper looks up as Octavia drops down beside her at a table in the recreation room of the Ark.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Harper asks her friend.

“We had to bring some dried meats to the Ark and take back some medicines for Nyko. Just relaxing a bit before the ride back to TonDC,” Octavia answers. “Are you studying?”

Harper smiles. “Yeah. I’m kinda tired of being just an Ark guard or stuck babysitting Rover if we go somewhere. Captain Miller has decided those of us that accompany Heda or others on trips need to know more about Earth. I’m learning about edible plants, how to tell if water is stagnant or potable, and comparing old maps to Grounder maps to really get an idea of where places are located.”

“Cool! I guess Bellamy has to learn all that, too?”

“Nope. I mean, I think he’s going to anyway, but Clarke has officially appointed him as one of her Raiders. Raven, too.”

Octavia frowns. “He didn’t tell me that. Is he moving to Polis?”

“Nah. I think he’s going to split time between here and Azgeda,” she answers innocently.

Octavia stiffens. “Azgeda? Are you serious? Is it because of that pain in the ass warrior?”

Harper chuckles. “If you mean Echo, yes. And she’s not a pain in the ass.”

“Hmph. I don’t like her.”

“I see. Last I heard you were fine with her. Guess it was because she was so far away. And besides, who would you rather he be with?”

“That’s not important!” Octavia protests.

“Riiiiight. I seem to remember Bellamy being pissed a certain sister of his was shacking up with a Grounder. Now what sister might that have been?” Harper teases.

The brunette rolls her eyes. “Asshole.” Harper giggles. “So, change of topic before I puke thinking about Bell with bitchface. When are you and Monty mating?”

Harper smiles. “Soon. We plan to sneak away to Clarke’s cave when my heat comes.”

“Awesome!” Octavia says, offering a high five. She thinks a moment. “So, um, what about your implant?”

Harper sighs. “Keeping it for now. We’re not ready for kids yet. He’s still caught up with getting basic tech running for the other clans and I really want to prove myself as a guard; maybe even get picked to be a Raider. We’ll be fine waiting a couple of years. What about you? I mean, do you even have one?”

Octavia nods. “Yeah. I was given one when I got stuck in the Sky Box. Can’t risk the unwanted kid getting knocked up by guards, right?”

“No shit,” Harper grumbles. “Still hate that so many were hurt. I guess I should be glad I was only there a couple of days before we got jettisoned.”

“Yeah, be very glad. Anyway, I know Lincoln wants pups. And down here it is just kind of accepted that you mate, you have pups. Life can be taken so quickly you try to make sure part of you lives on.” She sighs. “But I’m not ready for that yet. I love him so much and I don’t want to disappoint him. He got upset last night when I told him I wasn’t planning to get rid of the suppressant just yet.”

“Did he hurt you?” Harper asks in concern.

Octavia smiles. “Not physically. He’s really gentle. But damn the look in his eyes was worse than if he lost his shit. It was like…like I saw the light go out when he realized he wouldn’t have pups by this time next year. It tore me up, Harper.”

“Damn. I wish I knew what to tell you. What I will say, is if you’re not ready, don’t push yourself for him. You’ll just come to resent him and your pups,” Harper warns.

Octavia nods. “Yeah, I know. Still hate that I hurt him.” She bites her lip. “I was kinda thinking of asking to go with Clarke when she and the Raiders go back to the Dead Zone to look for kids. Who knows? Maybe some other kid could use a family, right?”

Harper smiles. “True. Not sure you’d find one as cute as Kora but you never know.”

“True. God, I was so pissed at Clarke when she asked me to let Kora ride with me. By lunch time I was in love with the kid.”

Harper chuckles. “I can believe it. She’s a cutie. And she has the general wrapped around her little finger.”

“I know, right? Who’d have believed that?”

The two laugh then Octavia stands. “Well, I’ll let you get back to studying. Thanks for the talk.”

“No problem. See you around, Grounder Pounder.”

Octavia growls and gives Harper’s shoulder a swat before walking off. The Ark guard takes a deep breath and gets back to studying so she can make her career dreams come true.

* * *

Nathan Miller watches as a Grounder reins his horse in just outside the gate then practically falls off it trying to dismount. The guard races forward.

“GET A DOCTOR! HE’S HURT!”

He gets to the man and helps him get stable.

“Easy, friend. Where are you hurt?”

The Grounder turns and shoves Nathan away. “Where’s my wife?” he yells.

Even from a couple feet away the alcohol fumes choke Nathan. “Damn, man. How much and how long have you been drinking?”

The man pulls a knife and brandishes it at the guard. “Where’s. My. WIFE?!” he bellows again.

Nathan brings his rifle around and levels it at the man. “You brought a knife to a gun fight. Not smart, man. Put that away and let’s find a place for you to sober up. Then we can help you find your wife.”

In his mind, Nathan knows this must be the husband of the woman who brought her daughter to Abby for surgery. Maybe if they can get him sober he’ll see his kid is okay and not be so angry. Maybe.

The man growls and steps towards Nathan, striking sloppily with the knife. Nathan dodges a couple of strikes then spins out of the way and advances himself, slamming the butt of his gun upside the man’s head. Between the hit and the alcohol, the guy drops like a rock.

“NATE! You okay?”

Nathan looks up at his father and nods. “Yes, Captain. I think he’s the husband of the woman Abby is helping. He’s drunk and pissed.”

Captain Miller shakes his head. “Damn. Well, let’s get him to a cell. He can sleep it off then we can talk to him. Fetch a stretcher.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh, and Guard?” Nate turns back to his dad, who smiles proudly. “Nice move. Way to take him down without killing him.”

Nate smiles. “Thanks, Dad.”

He meets Jackson on the way out and helps him with his medical bag and stretcher. Twenty minutes later they are leaving the man in a cell.

“He seems fine but will have a hell of a hangover,” Jackson notes.

“Yeah, Doctor, I agree.”

Nate starts to walk away but Jackson grabs him. “When the hell do I get forgiven?” Nathan just looks at him. “Yes, I chipped a child but damn it A.L.I.E. made a lot of people do shit they normally wouldn’t. When are you and everyone else going to start treating me like you used to?”

Nathan pulls his arm away. “If it makes you feel better, I haven’t forgiven Jaha either. He woke that…that thing up. It nearly killed Jasper’s pups and it made you stand there while Raven nearly died. You forced Abby AND Kora to take that fucking chip. You nearly destroyed the fucking world. So maybe when I get over being pissed about all that and about having to kill people I had stood side-by-side with on the battlefield I will forgive you. Until then, you’re just a doctor I have to work with occasionally.”

Nathan walks away. Jackson watches him go, wishing he’d been one of the ones to die. “Why the fuck didn’t Abby pull that trigger. Why?” the doctor mumbles then walks away.

He doesn’t miss the glare he gets from the guard that comes to watch over the Grounder. For some reason, what he did to Kora is being seen as the greatest sin of the whole A.L.I.E. situation. And it’s just not fucking fair.

* * *

Clarke carefully studies her opponent. The warrior twirls her sword. Clarke ignores the blatant distraction of the move, instead watching the way feet get set, how hips turn, and then Wanheda lifts her sword in the air to defend the overhand attack. She fights off a few more hard strikes, before managing to dance out of the way enough to ready her own attack.

The warrior’s eyes widen as the smaller blonde spins low, slashing her sword against strong thighs. As the warriors tries to defend that, Clarke brings up her sword in a follow through, this time striking a slashing blow to her opponents’ weak arm.

“CONTACT!” the instructor calls out. “The general’s arm is useless, her thigh injured.”

Anya growls as Clarke can’t help but smile. But this fight is not done. Anya dutifully limps, favoring her “injured” leg and lets her “slashed” arm hang uselessly. But even a one-armed, one-legged general is formidable foe. Clarke knows better than to assume victory.

“FIGHT!” the instructor calls out, restarting the drill.

Clarke does decide to press her advantage. She makes a couple of hard, slashing swings, meant to tire her opponents’ arm. Anya deflects the attacks apparently effortlessly. She then counters and manages to get Clarke wrong-footed, slashing her across the omega’s side and then kicking her in the ass as Clarke stumbles past her.

“FUCK!” Clarke bellows.

“CONTACT! Deep gash in Wanheda’s side. Pain lifting that arm and issues with deep breaths.” He gives the combatants a moment to reset. “FIGHT!”

Clarke knows she has to be careful now. Either of them could inflict a killing blow considering the “injuries” they are dealing with. She remembers a trick Lexa had once mentioned to her. She sees Anya prepping to attack and surprises her foe by going on the offense.

“HYAH!” she screams and leaps forward.

Anya parries the sword away easily but since Clarke is on her weak arm side, she simply throws a hip out and checks Clarke to the ground. Clarke grins as she falls, rolls and tosses a handful of dirt into the eyes of her approaching enemy. She then leg sweeps the general and brings her sword down onto Anya’s chest as the general hits the ground.

“KILL STRIKE! WANHEDA WINS!” the instructor calls out.

Clarke leaps into the air. “YES!” she screams in elation.

This is the first time she has managed to best either of her mates in a 2 out of 3 competition. Some of the warriors who had stopped to watch cheer for their Wanheda. A couple of her Raiders leap into the sparring ring and heft her on their shoulders.

“WANHEDA! WANHEDA! WANHEDA!”

For her part, Anya gets the dirt out of her eyes and grins. She had fallen for the oldest trick in the book and been beaten fair and square. That it was her mate, makes her very happy. Clarke had become very good with the sword and this fight was her final test. For if she could hold her own with the general, she could hold her own with many foes. And she did more than hold her own.

“She beat you, niron. Should I be worried you are growing old and slow?” Lexa teases as she offers Anya a hand up.

“No, brat, you should simply be proud she’s learned so much so fast. I did not go easy on her. This was our third battle. She beat me 2 out of 3 times,” Anya notes proudly. “I swear, Lexa, I did not go easy on her.”

Lexa nods. “I know. You would not insult her that way nor would you risk giving her confidence she has not earned.”

Clarke finally gets her men to set her down. She accepts their pats on the back then walks over to her mates.

“Lexa, I thought you had meetings this afternoon?”

Lexa smiles. “They ended sooner than I expected so I came down to see your testing. I only saw the last fight but I am impressed. Well done, Klark kom Skaikru. You are a true warrior of Polis now.”

Clarke smiles proudly. “Thank you, Heda. May I always serve you and Polis with grace and strength. Especially if your general is getting beaten by goufas,” she jokes.

Anya growls. “You are no goufa anymore, ai prisa. Obnoxious, but not a goufa.” She extends her hand. “Well done, Klark. I am very proud of you.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “Thank you, General. I have to say, I know you didn’t let me win. Thank you for that.”

Anya smiles. “If you couldn’t win, you needed to know what to work on. You still have to watch getting off-footed.”

Clarke frowns. “Yeah, I know. It’s my biggest weakness. I promise you both I will make sure to improve that part of my fighting.”

Lexa smiles and nods. “We believe you. Now, what’s next for you?”

Clarke glances at Anya, lifting a brow in curiosity. Anya sighs and nods. Clarke turns back to Lexa who now looks suspicious.

“Well, Anya is going to teach me how to use a bow and arrow.” She swallows hard. “And I will teach her how to use a firearm.”

Lexa stiffens, a low growl emitting from her before she can stop it. Her mind knows that generations of believing the lies of the Maunon had kept her people from using fayoguns. That same mind tells her those lies should be ignored and her people should have the chance to use guns for protection and hunting. They should at least have working knowledge of them in case they have to grab one during a battle.

“Lexa, I cannot lead men from Arkadia if I don’t understand their weaponry. I won’t risk getting stuck in a battle with those that have fayoguns and not knowing a way to use one myself should the situation arise,” Anya points out.

Lexa lets out a breath. “Sha, you are right, Wormana. And I recognize the Maunon spread lies about curses and death just for using a gun but…” Her voice trails off, her mind still conflicted about the weapons.

Clarke places a hand on her mate’s arm. “I know it scares you, Lexa. It scares me more that you two won’t know them well. Please, Heda, let me teach you, too.”

Lexa thinks a moment. She looks at Anya and sees the general wishes it, too. She slowly shakes her head.

“No, I will not learn. Anya, you will learn. I don’t want our warriors to think we can only protect people with guns. For one, we do not have enough to arm every warrior. And two, it would look like I am arming Polis beyond what the clans can fight. I don’t want them to get the impression I am a dictator preparing to run over them all. Their leaders carry swords, so I will carry a sword. Anya, as head of the Polis Guard, you will not be seen as a threat as the guard serves all.”

“So do you, Heda!” Anya points out. “You should learn to use a gun even if you don’t carry it.”

Lexa considers this a moment. “I will take that under consideration. For now…” she looks at Clarke, “…you have but one student. May you have better luck with her than her other teachers,” she says with a wink.

Clarke giggles as Anya growls. “I think she’ll be fine. I promised special homework for her if she’s a good pupil,” she vows with a wink at the general. The trio grin at that implication. Clarke hands her sparring sword off to Anya. “Put this up for me, please. I need to hurry or I’ll be late for staff practice with Gustus.”

She gives both her alphas hugs and hurries away. Anya chuckles and slides a glance at Lexa.

“Do I still have dirt in my eyes or did you just let Klark hug you in public?”

Lexa blushes. “No one seems to mind. I mean, I won’t make out with her in the square but a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, well, there seems to be nothing wrong with that.”

Anya smiles. “I guess she really is a miracle worker. Come on, ai houman, let’s go peek in the window of the schoolroom and see how Kora is doing.”

Lexa chuckles. “Good plan. Then perhaps you can come to Nightblood training with me.”

“I would be honoured, Heda.”

The two walk off together, Anya grinning a bit when she feels her mate walking closer to her than normal. Clarke had once said she’d do her best to change how Lexa acts in public and it is working. Maybe, just maybe, she really is a miracle worker.

* * *

Abby holds Lorene’s hands as she squats in front of the scared woman. “I swear to you, Lorene, he is locked away and he can NOT hurt you.”

Monroe nods. “Seriously, Reney, he can’t get out of that airlock and no way will anyone open it until he is sober and listening to reason. Until then, you and Marina are coming with me where we can hide you away to feel safe, okay?” Nate and Johnathan walk in at that moment. “These are my friends Nate and John. The three of us will be with you, okay?”

Lorene stares into Monroe’s kind eyes. She slowly nods. “Okay. I believe you, Monroe.”

Monroe smiles. “Good. How about I carry Marina for you?”

Lorene nods. Abby hands her some medications. “I’ll be by to check on Marina in a couple of hours. If she wakes up before I get there, give her these two pills, okay?”

“Sha, fisa. Mochof,” Lorene replies, slipping back into Trigedasleng.

Abby smiles and gives her a hug. Nate and Jonathan lead the trio out of the medical center. Abby watches them go then grabs a can of spray and liberally spritzes the med bay and the hallway. You know, just in case the large Grounder did manage to get out of the airlock. As she goes back in she notices Jackson filing some physicals that they had done earlier that day. She can see the deep, dark circles under the man’s eyes. She knows a lot of people had been blaming him for Raven and Kora, not to mention her own conversion. And she knows she has not exactly been kind to him either. She takes a deep breath and walks over to him.

“Thanks for the help this morning. I’d have never gotten through all those without you,” she says.

He shrugs, still looking at the files. “Just doing my job.”

Abby sighs and sits down on one of the treatment beds. “Jackson…Eric, I’m sorry for what you’ve gone through.” He slowly looks over at her. “I know I’ve been an ass and others have been downright cruel. Sadly, I think for most of us you’re an easy target for our anger since Lexa sent Jaha to Azgeda to start his labor. From what Kane said, every clan asked to have him first. For once, Azgeda was the safest one to choose as they had the fewest affected by the chip.”

“Who’d have thought our greatest enemy a few months ago would become our best ally, eh?” he interjects with a slight grin.

Abby smiles. “Not me, that’s for sure. Anyway, I shouldn’t blame you for me or Raven or Kora. Lexa forgave everyone. The rest of us should have done the same.” She stands and approaches him. “I’m damn glad I didn’t shoot you in the tower, Eric. I promise to talk to people and get them to lay off you.”

He smiles, and for the first time in days it reaches his eyes. “Thanks, Abby. I swear: I would never hurt a child.” He shakes his head. “I barely remember asking her to take the chip. I just told her it was medicine and it would help her dream of a wonderful place. I hope she can forgive me.”

“Well, from what Clarke said, Kora just thought everything that happened was a dream. She’s young so hopefully that’s all she’ll remember. Oh, and riding a bike. She’s asked Raven to build her one,” Abby chuckles.

Jackson grins. “I’m sure Raven will do it, too. So, uh, we’re good?”

Abby pulls him into a hug. “We’re good.”

Jackson just nods, too overcome with emotion to speak. Abby pulls away, pats him on the back and goes into her office to give him a moment alone.

* * *

Abby stands outside the airlock studying the large man inside. Despite the two guards standing behind her with guns she misses having someone the size of Gustus around. She takes a deep breath and taps on the glass. She then keys the speaker.

“Get up, Marco. We need to talk,” she states.

The man groans and sits up, obviously hungover. “I need medicine.”

“You need food, coffee and maybe some aspirin. The first two are on the way. I can send for the other in a moment. Do you even know where you are?”

The man growls and stands on wobbly legs. “Yeah. Arkadia. Where’s my kid?”

“Your daughter is recovering and will be here soon.”

“SHE NEEDS TO BE DUMPED!” he roars.

Abby growls, wishing she could blast him with pheromones through the glass. “If you don’t want her, she has a home here with her mother. You can be escorted home. In chains, if need be.”

“She’s a freak! She’s mutated! She needs to be- -”

“She is NEITHER of those things!” Abby roars. For the first time the man seems intimidated by the strong alpha woman. “She had a simple birth defect that has  _nothing_   to do with radiation. I can show you hundreds of years of examples of clubfoot, all prior to Praimfyre. Hell, before nuclear weapons were ever created! It is a simple surgery to fix the bones and a year or so in special shoes to help retrain the muscles and ligaments. By the time she’s in school you won’t even know she started life out this way. And for that, something easily fixed, you’d condemn her to being an outcast. Or worse DEAD! What kind of sick man are you?”

He growls and steps towards the doors. “You are nothing but a goufa from the sky; Heda’s pet alien,” he taunts. “Why should I believe you?”

“You can believe me or not. You can insult me if you want, I don’t give a damn. I care about your wife and daughter. Your daughter is healing from successful surgery and later today we will fit her for the special boots she will need.” She takes a deep breath. “And your wife can stay here with her as long as she wants to keep away from the likes of you. I’ve already spoken to Heda. She said you are to return to your people and you had better rethink the way you treat your wife and daughter or you will find yourself in either the Dead Zone or the Western Waste Land.”

The man just growls low in response. Abby steps back to where the hallway splits. She opens an arm to someone. Marco lets out a louder growl when he sees Lorene step into the protection of the doctor’s arm. His wife holds their daughter, whose disfigured foot is bandaged. As the trio walks forward, another Ark guard falls in behind them, glaring back at the large Grounder.

“Marco, if you look at your daughter’s- -”

He slams a heavy fist into the glass door. “I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR TAKING OFF!”

Lorene trembles, nearly dropping to her knees in fear. Marina starts to cry. Monroe leaps between them and Marco, staring up at the man who has a good 6” on her.

“STAND BACK, ASSHOLE!” she orders.

He growls and grins evilly. “Whatsa matter, girlie? She got you turned on? You one of them that likes women? Well tough! She likes men with dicks not chicks with ‘em,” he taunts, grabbing his crotch.

Monroe growls and it takes every bit of self-control in her body to keep from opening the door just to shoot the man’s dick off. Abby takes her by the shoulder.

“Take Lorene and Marina back. NOW!”

The beta guard growls once more at the large man then follows orders. Once they are gone, Abby turns back to him.

“Marco, you will remain as my guest until I speak with Heda. Then I will figure out how to get you either home or to one of the banished lands, you pathetic excuse for a father!”

She turns and walks away, ignoring the curses he throws at her. Little did he know visitors from Polis would be arriving that day via the Rover. His fate will be in their hands, not hers. Abby growls. In her hands he’d be castrated and left for dead. She would no longer stand idly by while omegas, children or anyone else are abused by those drunk on their own power. Never. Again.

* * *

Two hours later, Marco is being escorted from the airlock to the courtyard, where his horse awaits him. Abby stands beside it.

“You are banished from Arkadia,” she states harshly. “Should you set foot here again it will be taken as an act of war and you will be summarily executed.”

“You wouldn’t dare, bitch. You don’t have the strength or the men to stop me,” he snarls.

Abby steps closer, pumping out pheromones at him. He pumps back, fighting not to whimper as he is overpowered by her. He will NOT be cowed by this woman. He shoves her away. Abby stumbles back a couple steps then moves towards him once more. She never raises a hand, she pumps out more pheromones. He struggles a moment.

“You…fucking…bitch!” he yells and lifts his hand to strike her.

But the hand is caught in midair and he is spun around. His eyes widen as he sees a woman dressed in black with accents of red, a royal blue sash flowing from her pauldron.

“Em pleni!” she growls. “Yu nokoma Ingranronakru!”

He pulls himself up to his full height. “Wanheda…ai na frag yu op!”

Clarke growls and smiles ferally. “Yu don sad kiln.”

He swings at her but she nimbly steps out of his way. He is no Gustus when it comes to skill, that is for sure. He swipes again and she just laughs at his clumsy attempts to hit her. Furious, he decides just to rush her, not paying attention to where she’d drawn him. She bides her time…then steps out of the way.

A resounding clang rings out as he goes headfirst into the side of the Rover.

Clarke, Abby and the others gathered grin as Marco stands up, takes a couple of staggering steps, then falls to the ground unconscious. Raven leaps out of her baby and races around to take a look at it.

“Damn it, Clarke! You dented my precious Rover!”

Clarke grins and shrugs. “Technically that thug did it,” she nods towards the man on the ground.

Abby walks over. “She’s right, he did it. And now I have to treat his ass again.” She looks at Nate. “Can you go get Jackson and a stretcher.” She hears her daughter’s low rumble at the other doctor’s name. Abby turns to her and whispers. “A.L.I.E. made him do it, Clarke. You can’t blame him for this. I was wrong to do it and you are wrong now.”

“But he- -”

“No, Clarke.”

Clarke grunts and shrugs. “I’ll…try to do better. Anyway, Kora needs to stay with you a week. Teach her Ark stuff.”

“And you?”

Clarke blushes. “Heat,” she whispers.

Abby grins. “Ah. And Marco?”

“Raven and I go back tomorrow. We’ll take him to Heda. Gustus and Tank will enjoy the company in the back end,” she jokes, seeing her two bodyguards standing over the man. “Are his wife and daughter okay?”

“They will be. They’ll be free of him now. And if Monroe has anything to say about it, they’ll have a place to stay here permanently.”

Clarke chuckles. “Go, Roe!” She walks back to the Rover and opens the back door. “Come see Grandma!”

Kora leaps into Clarke’s arms. Abby smiles as the girl is carried over. She holds out her hands.

“How’s my big girl?”

Kora goes to her and gives her a big hug. “I good! I missed you, Grandma!”

“I missed you, too, sweet girl. Did Mama tell you why you’re here?”

“Yeah! I gotsa learn stuff at the Ark not just Polis. So this week I gonna learn things here then go back to tell Nomon and Nomtu all ’bouts what I learned!”

Abby kisses her cheek. “Exactly! I can’t wait to help you learn about the stars and your grandpa and all the things your Mama knew growing up.”

Clarke just smiles at them as they both get so excited about the next week. She feels someone slam into the back of her shoulder and turns to see Raven heading towards her workshop. Clarke chuckles.

“Sorry, Rae. I love you!”

“Yeah, right, Blondie. Sure.”

Clarke chuckles and follows her mother back into the Ark. Time to get a status report on her clan before heading back to Polis for a week of love and, hopefully, breeding with her mates. She can’t fucking wait!

* * *

* Em pleni! Yu nokoma Ingranronakru! - - Enough! You dishonor the Plains Riders clan!  
* Wanheda…ai na frag yu op - - Wanheda…I will kill you.  
* Yu don sad kiln - - You made your choice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Clarke in heat, her mates in rut: yep, this is pretty much pure smut with a few cute moments sprinkled in. Be warned!**

* * *

Raven glances over at Clarke, who is gripping the “oh shit” handle above the door extremely tightly. “Uh, you okay, Princess?”

Clarke lets out a breath. “No. How much farther?”

“Not far, Princess. I promise.”

“Wanheda…we need…we can walk from here,” Gustus grunts.

Clarke glances over her shoulder and sees her two warriors are pressed up against the back door of the Rover. Even though Tank is mated, her heat has hit so hard the poor man is being affected. And Gustus has been single many years. She is torturing them! Marco, too, looks very uncomfortable.

“Raven, pull over. Gustus, Tank, I’m so sorry,” Clarke tells them.

“Not your fault, Wanheda.” Tank pulls Marco out of the back. “He can walk with us.”

“Raven, drive with much haste,” Gustus orders.

“I will. Promise. You two be safe.”

“Sha, be safe,” Clarke echoes.

The two men nod and scramble away from the vehicle. As soon as the door shuts, Raven is putting the pedal to the medal, thanking the Spirits she decided to hook up extra batteries and drive through the night to get Clarke back to Polis.

“Raven, as soon as you can, get some guards to go back and meet up with Gustus and Tank,” Clarke orders.

“I will. I’d go myself but my guess is they are taking a more direct route through the trees. Funny things, trees. I mean, hard enough to make a building or crack someone in the head. But then a little fire and they are nothing but ash. Ashes are cool. I am working on a way to- -”

“RAVEN!” Raven’s mouth snaps shut. “You’re babbling. It’s not helping my nerves.”

“Right. Right. No talking. I’ll stop now. No more insane babbles from this mech! Nope, I know when to shut up and when to talk. Now it not talking time it’s shutting up time so I’ll- -”

“RAE!” Clarke shouts, chuckling in spite of her discomfort.

“Oops. Sorry,” Raven mumbles.

This time she really does shut up and stays quiet the rest of the trip. It hurts her to hear her best friend whining beside her. All she can do is pray they have no breakdown or a flat tire. If anything delays them, she may have to, uh, “help” her friend and she’s not sure the request from the alphas is still in effect. She’s pretty sure that was just for the Lanta journey and equally sure she’d lose her hands, eyes and anything else Anya thinks touched the omega.

Just over an hour after dumping several hundred pounds of drag, they see the closed gates of Polis come into view. Clarke opens the sniper hatch on the Rover and stands up. Raven comes to a stop.

“AI LAIK WANHEDA!”

Before she can even order the gates opened, they are moving. She drops back down into her seat. As soon as they are open enough, Raven drives them into the city. The good thing about arriving in the wee hours of the morning: not many people on the street. In no time, they are stopping at the tower. Clarke throws open her door.

“Don’t forget to- -” she starts to say.

“Gustus and Tank. I know. GO!”

Clarke nods and leaps out. She ignores the salutes of the guards and races to the elevator. The two winders snap to attention.

“TO THE TOP!” she growls as she gets on.

It seems to take forever to reach the top. She whines and leans against the wall as pain rakes through her heated center. She needs her alphas and she needs them NOW! When the elevator stops, she rips the doors open and stumbles out. She takes a deep breath, smelling her alphas in the air. The night guards see her and start toward her. She throws her hand out.

“NO! Heat! Lexa and Anya will kill you if you touch me.” The man and woman back down the hall. “Arrange for beta guards. Tell the kitchen to expect orders for a week of food and drink.”

“Sha, Wanheda,” the woman replies.

Clarke goes to the door of her suite and nearly goes to her knees as her heightened sense of smell picks up the scent of her alphas. They had made love that night. Without her. She growls low in her throat as she opens the door. It is barely closed before she is ripping off her clothes.

In the bed, Anya had been cuddled up to Lexa. But the Commander is the first to pick up the strong scent of their omega. She flies up in the bed, nearly rolling Anya off the other side.

“KLARK!”

Clarke growls at her. “Lexa…need…need you…now!”

Lexa leaps off the bed and hurries to her mate. Anya has also now recovered and races to Clarke. Lexa pulls the omega into her arms and starts to pump out soothing pheromones.

“Easy, hodnes, we are here. We are here, hodnes.”

Anya steps to them and also pumps out pheromones to calm Clarke as she finishes undressing the omega. Clarke lets out a keening whine as strong hands start to stroke her hot, slick body. Lexa smiles, nuzzling the young woman’s neck.

“Easy, hodnes, you are here. We will help you feel- -OH!”

Clarke doesn’t give a damn about soothing words. She has reached into Lexa’s pajamas and grabbed the hardening cock of her mate.

“Stick it in me now or die!” Clarke growls.

Anya has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Lexa’s face. Lexa’s eyes are wide with shock and fear. She swallows hard, her voice a bit higher due to the hand squeezing her dick in a not so nice way.

“Sha, hodnes. Sha,” she agrees, shoving her pants down and stepping out of them.

Clarke leads her to the bed and lays down on it. Lexa settles between her legs. She can smell the arousal of her mate and doesn’t need to check to see how lubed up she is. She quickly drives herself in, watching as Clarke’s back arches.

“YES! Anya! Breasts! Now!” the omega orders.

Anya strips as she hurries around the end of the bed. She crawls onto the bed and immediately begins to suck one breast and toy with the other of the needy woman.

“YES! Hard! Fast! Fucking DO ME!” Clarke barks at them.

The two alphas, though a bit terrified of their mate, immediately follow her orders. Lexa gets on her knees, Clarke’s legs over her shoulder as she plunders the wet center of her love. Anya continues to play with pert breasts, also taking the time to suckle along the mating bite she had placed a few months ago.

For her part, Clarke feels like she has no control of her body, her mind or her desires. She has never been this close to feral and knows in the back of her mind she had been close to begging Raven to give her an orgasm. Any longer on the road and she would have betrayed her mates to get this much needed release.

But instead, she kept control long enough to lose it to the two women she loves most in the world. She opens her eyes and locks them with the darkened green ones of Lexa.

“Ai hod yu in,” she whimpers.

“Ai hod yu in,” Lexa echoes. “Come for me, my love.”

Anya reaches down and gives Clarke’s clit a few rubs then a pinch as Lexa drives even harder. Clarke’s body practically levitates as she is swept over the edge into one of the hardest orgasms of her life. Lexa growls as it pushes her over, her seed shooting deep into her omega. Her only regret is this had happened so quickly her knot hadn’t formed or she’d have Clarke plugged for the next hour.

Anya slides up the bed and kneels beside Clarke. “Ai prisa…”

Clarke turns her head and opens her mouth, accepting the thick cock of her other mate. Anya’s eyes close shut at the sensation as Clarke’s face meets every hip thrust. Then the omega shifts just enough that Anya roars as her cock slides right down Clarke’s throat as she screams through several hard thrusts from Lexa. Soon the general’s seed is also entering her mate.

Moments later, the trio are in a heap on the bed, hands stroking sweaty bodies as they try to recover. Clarke finally lets out a sigh.

“Thank you. I was…damn…”

Anya strokes her mates head. “We know, Klark. Why did you not call us? We’d have waited up.”

“It wasn’t this bad when we left Arkadia. It only got really bad a couple hours ago. We had to let Tank and Gustus out of the Rover I was so bad. I nearly…if we had been delayed…I’d have betrayed you two,” she whimpers.

Lexa kisses the stomach of her lover. “With Raven?” Clarke nods. “We’d understand, Klark. We told you that. You were in pain when you got here. Never do that to yourself again, hodnes. Beja, Klark.”

“Sha. What Lexa said,” Anya reiterates, kissing Clarke’s temple.

Clarke’s eyes fill with tears at the insanely unselfish order. “I love you two so much. I can’t believe any alpha could make such an offer. Let alone two as strong as you.”

“Perhaps our strength gives us the confidence to trust you and care for you,” Lexa suggests.

“Not to mention we could destroy Raven if she acted like she enjoyed it,” Anya adds with a wink.

Clarke chuckles and gives her a kiss. “True. God, I feel so settled now. I told the guards to get the betas on duty and alert the kitchen.”

“The kitchen had been told already. Stores will be brought up tomorrow,” Lexa assures her. She slides up and kisses Clarke. “We are ready for this week with you, Klark.”

Clarke smiles and nuzzles Lexa’s neck. “I am ready, too.”

The three fall into a content sleep, knowing that when they awaken, they will feel the alpha’s ruts starting. And all three are praying that this time…this time their actions lead to Clarke bearing their pups.

After all, Kora will be an awesome big sister!

* * *

Just after 8 a.m. Lexa opens the door of the suite. Eight people sweep into the room carrying trays of food, pitchers of water and juice, and jugs of wine. Kealia places a stack of plates down and approaches Lexa.

“If you need anything else, let us know, Heda.” She leans in closer, grinning. “In addition to foods we know you three love we’ve included some known as aphrodisiacs.” Lexa blushes. “Also some things that can be roasted over the fire while lounging on Charlie and Willy.”

Lexa pats her on the shoulder. “Thank you, Kealia.” She looks at everyone. “Thanks to all of you. We appreciate you so much.”

One man bows his head. “May the Spirits bless you with strong pups, Heda.”

Lexa smiles. “From your mouth to their ears, Darnold.”

The workers clap for their commander then take their leave. Lexa secures the suite and goes to the table. She makes up a plate with a little of everything and fills a glass with juice. She carries it into the bathroom where Clarke relaxes back against Anya in the tub. Lexa shivers, overcome with love and lust for her mates.

“You two are beautiful,” she tells them.

Clarke smiles, her body sated for the moment after a wake-up call of sex with both of her mates. Anya nuzzles her mates’ neck, her purring sending waves of pleasure through the omega. Lexa kneels down beside the tub and holds up a forkful of Anya’s favorite eggs to the alpha. Anya moans in happiness as she takes a bite. Lexa then offers a forkful of sausage and gravy to Clarke.

“Damn that’s so fucking good,” Clarke mumbles as she chews.

Lexa chuckles and takes a bite of hashbrowns before offering more eggs to Anya. And so the three finish a quick breakfast a bite at a time. Lexa then strips down and gets in the tub, her legs either side of her loves as she faces them. She reaches out and strokes the faces of both blondes. She shakes her head.

“Do you two know how much I love you? I can’t imagine my life without either of you.”

She leans in and kisses them both. Clarke wraps her arms around Heda and pulls her close. She smiles as she rests her head on the commander’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” Clarke whispers. “I could forget about the whole world out there as long as I have you two in here.”

Anya grins. “I will not tell Kora you said that, ai prisa.”

Clarke grunts and elbows the alpha. “Jerk. You know what I mean.” She pauses. “Maybe this time I’ll get- -”

“Stop, Klark,” Anya warns. “Don’t put that pressure on you or on us.”

“She’s right, hodnes.” Lexa leans in and kisses her. “If pups are meant to be this time, it will happen. I believe the Spirits will give us more pups when they know we are ready. Just like they knew when to send you two wonderful women into my life.”

“Just give yourself over to the love and emotion, ai prisa,” Anya advises, nuzzling Clarke’s neck. “We know you will someday give us the most beautiful, the strongest pups ever seen.”

Clarke smiles. “I hope so. God, I can’t wait to see what we create together.”

Lexa smiles. “Just remember, hodnes…”

“…my pups will be the cutest,” Lexa and Anya say at the same time.

Clarke bursts out laughing as the alphas playfully growl at each other. She strokes both of their heads.

“I love you so much.”

They start to kiss. They start to touch. The alphas start to harden. Clarke starts to grind back and forth. Anya growls and reaches underwater. She guides her hard member into Clarke’s ass. Lexa scoots closer then stands. Clarke gladly opens her mouth. Lexa’s eyes roll back as Clarke’s talented mouth starts to work her over. Anya reaches around and starts to toy with Clarke’s clit as she continues to pump up and down into the younger woman.

In no time, all three are moaning through their orgasms. Lexa sits down on the edge of the tub.

“Damn, hodnes. So good.”

Clarke grins. “Back atcha.” She turns and kisses Anya, who moans when she tastes Lexa. “Nice work, General.”

“Mmm, my pleasure, Wanheda.”

Lexa slips out of the tub and gets a towel. She helps Clarke up and out. The two start to dry each other as Anya gives herself a quick clean. By the time she gets out, two women are ready to dry her off. Kisses are exchanged as they work. When they finish, they go back to the bedroom and crawl into their bed, thoughts of getting dressed not even crossing their minds. Clarke starts to trace her finger over the tattoo that adorns Anya’s side.

“I think I want to get a tattoo. Something to honour our people and my own history in the stars,” she states.

Anya smiles. “I kind of like that you are unmarked. To me, the scars you bear tell the story of your life and your courage better than ink ever could.”

Lexa smiles. “Anya speaks true, Klark. But if you wish it, I can have the man who did my back come up with a design for you.”

“I already know what I want. Remember the deerskin coat you gave me when the mountain fell?” The alphas nod. “I was thinking something like that: the tower of Polis with the Ark floating above it. I’d also like my father’s initials. Standing up for him, trying to do what he couldn’t do, helped make me the strong leader I became.”

Lexa nods. “That would be amazing, Klark. I am assuming you would draw that?”

“Yeah,” Clarke nods. “I want to make sure it is perfect. Then I can talk to your guy.”

“Or you could talk to the woman who did mine,” Anya offers.

“Maybe I will talk to them both before deciding,” Clarke decides. “I want to feel comfortable with whoever it is since I’ll be laying there mostly naked while they work on me.”

Any other time, that comment might have gone unchallenged. But Clarke is in heat and her alphas are nearing their rut. Both start to growl at the thought of someone seeing their omega naked. Clarke starts to giggle.

“And note to self: do not plan tattoo for when I am in heat or a tattoo artist will lose their life,” she giggles.

Lexa grunts. “Not their life. Perhaps just their eyes.”

“And the hands that touched you,” Anya adds.

Clarke laughs. “But other than those things they’d be fine. You two are so cute!”

Lexa rolls on top of her. “I have told you before, omega, warriors are not cute.”

Clarke smirks. “Sorry, Heda, but you are. Cute, adorable, my little pookies.”

“Oh HELL no!” Anya protests. “You will not break us as you broke our horses, woman.”

Clarke laughs. “Anya…I broke you two LONG ago.”

Lexa growls and thrusts into the omega. “Damn us to hell, she is right.” She then gives a smug grin. “But I think we can remind her why we worth breaking.”

Clarke moans and lifts her legs up around Lexa’s waist. “Oh, Lex…”

Anya chuckles. “Sha, Heda, show Wanheda why she moans only for us.”

She leans in and starts sucking Clarke’s breast. Soon they are once more wrapped in the throws of love as they remind each other why they are made for one another.

* * *

Clarke shoots straight up in the bed gasping for breath, her pajamas soaked in sweat. She looks around in confusion, the smell of metal assaulting her senses. Through the light entering the small window in the cell door she makes out images she had drawn on the wall; images of an Earth she had never seen in person.

“What the hell? Why…how am I…here?”

She hears the lock on her door and grunts. She quickly stands and turns her back to the door, palms facing backwards. Though confused, she had automatically reacted to the sound.

“I shouldn’t be here…” she mumbles.

“Oh, I think you are right where you  _should_   be,” a voice replies.

She spins around as the door slams shut. “Pike,” she whimpers in fear.

He smiles, stepping towards her as he undoes his belt. “Glad to see you are already prepared for my little lesson.”

Clarke looks down and realizes she’s now naked. Where the hell had her clothes gone? She was dressed when she woke up…wasn’t she? She tries to get away from Pike but her legs are like logs, heavy, hard to move.

“Oh, you want to play chase? I love that game,” Pike growls.

“No! No, this isn’t right! You’re dead! Lexa killed you! I saw her!” Clarke whimpers as he closes in on her.

“I’m going to pound you so hard you’ll feel me even after they float you tomorrow,” he promises.

He reaches out his hand and grasps her breast.

“NO!”

* * *

In their bed, Lexa had felt and heard Clarke start to whimper. Had smelled the aroma of fear start to emanate from her mates’ body. She slides her hand up Clarke’s stomach to the woman’s breast.

“Klark?”

“NO!”

Clarke’s fear-filled scream wakes both her mates. She leaps away from Lexa towards the end of the bed, her eyes wide with fright and confusion. Lexa and Anya had sat up and moved towards her, only stopping when she raised her hands and whimpered in fear.

“Please no,” she begs, her voice quavering. “Don’t let him touch me.”

Anya lets out a growl. Clarke had had these dreams, these nightmares before but never had she been affected like this. Lexa takes a deep breath before she starts to speak. Both alphas are pumping out soothing pheromones for their omega.

“It was a nightmare, Klark. Hodnes, breathe deep. Look around. He’s not here. He can’t hurt you. And he will never,  _ever_   touch you again. I swear to you.”

Clarke slowly stops shaking in fear. A few deep breaths and her eyes adjusting to the darkness assure her she is not a prisoner in the Sky Box any longer. She is no longer the abused toy of a sick man. She is a loved and cherished mate of two wonderful alphas. She is a fierce warrior for her people. And she is a leader of her clan. She lets out a sob and slumps over, her hands keeping her from falling all the way to the bed. Lexa and Anya move closer and pull her into their arms. Anya kisses her temple.

“You are safe, ai prisa. Always safe.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I didn’t mean to be scared. I didn’t- -”

“Stop,” Lexa commands gently. “We all have nightmares that fuck with our minds. Never apologize.”

“But why? Why is he in there? Now? We’ve had an amazing 2 days together so far. Why the fuck is that…that creature anywhere in my head?” Clarke asks in frustration.

Anya rubs a hand up and down her omega’s back. “Perhaps because you wonder if your happiness, your…your freedoms could really be true?”

“Sha, Klark. In my nightmares Anya never returns and I meet you only in battle. I am alone,” Lexa tells them. “I awake and thank the Spirits it was but a dream while fighting to fill the emptiness of my heart with smells and memories of the two of you.”

“And I dream I didn’t marry a little alpha shit and an omega who drives me to drink,” Anya teases.

Clarke chuckles a little through a final sob. “Is that really a nightmare, my love?”

Anya grins. “Yes. Seems I’m a glutton for punishment when awake.”

Clarke giggles and brings her arms up around her alphas. “Thank you, my loves.”

Lexa guides the three of them back up to the pillows and they cuddle down once more. Anya starts to softly sing the lullaby she sings to Kora. Clarke smiles and nuzzles into Lexa’s neck, breathing deeply of the scent that means safety and love; the combined scent of the perfect triad.

“Ai hod yu in,” she whispers.

Anya snuggles up behind her, still singing. Lexa watches the two of them until they are both back to sleep.

“Please, Spirit, erase that nightmare from her mind. Pike will never touch her again. Help her believe it.”

And though Clarke had never said his name, Lexa and Anya both know that Pike is the one that had once again haunted the dreams of their love. Of all the battles they had won, of all the accomplishments they’d had, they’d give them all for Clarke to never be visited by that demon again.

* * *

Day three of their week together, Lexa wakes from a mid-day nap with a rock-hard cock. Her rut has hit full force and the scent of her omega in the air makes her growl.

“Klark,” she whispers.

She sits up and eases out of Anya’s arms. As she stands, Clarke steps out of the bathroom. She sees Lexa first, her eyes widening at the stiff rod between the alphas’ leg. And then she catches the newly changed scent in the air. She lets out a desperate whimper, her head turning to offer her neck and herself to the mighty alpha. She feels her center slick up between her legs.

“Alpha…take me,” she begs.

Lexa takes three long, quick strides towards the blonde and captures her mouth in a fiery kiss. She backs Clarke up a few steps then lifts her up, bracing her back against the wall. Clarke wraps her legs around the strong hips of her lover, moaning as Lexa pumps right into her.

“YES! Oh, Lexa…please…”

Lexa’s teeth latch onto the mating bite she had made. Clarke moans and starts to wiggle her hips. Lexa responds by starting to pound into her lover.

“Mine. Mine. Mine,” she growls against the mating mark in time with each thrust.

“Yes. Yours. Always yours,” Clarke agrees as she meets each thrust.

She moans when she feels the knot starting to form. Each time it hits her clit it is larger, harder, ready to fill her with seed and seal her until the sperm has had time to fertilize the eggs within her. All too soon, that is what is happening. Lexa’s knot is inside.

“OH! YES! Lexa, fill me! Please,” Clarke begs.

Lexa starts to pump harder, trying to push her cock and knot deep into her mate. She WILL mate Klark and create their pups. She WILL! Her eyes are nearly black as her body acts on the singular thought in that strong, lithe body. As she feels herself nearing release, she again captures Clarke in a kiss. When it ends she stares into dark blue eyes.

“Mine!”

“Sha…yours,” Clarke agrees.

Lexa latches onto the mating bite once more, biting hard. Clarke screams as pain and pleasure meld into one. And that scream drives Lexa over, her cock spraying the inside of her lover. Her hips rock hard into the blonde, holding her tightly to the wall as she empties deep into the womb. Her grunts are animalistic as she works towards the goal of creating life.

Clarke cannot believe how full she is getting. Lexa had never been so powerful. She whimpers at the thought that this could be the time her body does what it’s meant to do: create life. Her insides clench, drawing out every last drop of cum from her lover. She bites her lip as she shudders through her first orgasm.

“Oh, Lexa!”

Lexa turns them and walks them over to the bed. She lays Clarke down and pumps into her from a standing position, lifting the blonde’s legs to give her the best angle. She sees Anya, also now in rut, reaching for Clarke and lets out a warning growl.

“NO!” she barks. “Mine!”

Anya growls back, eager to mate the omega, too. Clarke reaches a hand out to Anya.

“Soon, love. Soon,” she promises as her other hand reaches for a hand holding her legs. “Yours now, Lexa. Yours,” she acknowledges. “You both love me. You will both have me.”

Lexa moves her eyes from Anya back to Clarke. The calm words of the omega had reminded both alphas there are no competitors here, only lovers. For another 15 minutes, Lexa rides Clarke hard, filling her up. With one final thrust she drops down on top of her.

“Fuuuuuck,’’ she grunts as the last of her seed leaves her.

Both women are panting hard. Anya helps them get resituated on the bed then goes to get them some food and water, seeing they are spent. Her mates purr appreciatively as she hand-feeds them and helps them to drink. An hour later, Lexa is able to pull out of her mate. She strokes blonde locks behind Clarke’s ear.

“Are you okay, hodnes? I have never…done that against a wall like that. I just…I couldn’t stop myself and couldn’t wait for you to get back to the bed,” she admits nervously.

Clarke smiles and caresses her cheek. “I am more than fine. That was…amazing, Lexa. I kinda like it when you just go wild like that.”

“Had you said stop I would- -”

“Shhh. I know you would have. I trust you and I trust Anya. If I need you to stop I’ll say it. I promise. And I know you’ll listen because you love me and respect me,” Clarke comforts her worried mate.

Anya kisses Clarke’s shoulder. “Always, ai prisa.”

Clarke feels the hard rod at her ass and rolls over. “You’re in rut now, too, my love. What do you need?” She kisses her. “What do you want?” She kisses her again, drawing her tongue along Anya’s lower lip. “What is your fantasy?”

As her voice had gotten deeper, her kisses longer, Anya’s eyes had gone from golden-hued to dark brown. A low rumble comes from her chest. Lexa smiles and relaxes back on the pillows, eager to see what Anya has in mind. The general lifts up her lover and carries her over to a desk on the other side of the room.

“Do you know how many times I’ve come in here and seen you drawing, your face content and at ease, maybe a smudge of color on your cheek, and wanted nothing more than to sit you up here and fuck you into oblivion?”

Clarke opens her legs and places her feet on the arms of her chair. Her eyes are dark with lust. “Fuck away, General. Fuck away.”

Anya growls and with one push is deep into her mate. Clarke howls in happiness. She, too, has had the same fantasy.

Over in the bed, Lexa uses her hand to work her hardening cock. Oh, yeah, she had pictured this too and soon finds out her imagination has nothing on reality!

* * *

Later that day, Clarke reclines back on the pillows, one hand toying with her clit as she watches her lovers. Lexa is on all fours, her eyes closed in pleasure as she gives herself to Anya. Anya’s strong hands hold Lexa’s hips steady as her own thrust her cock deep into the ass of her alpha.

“Damn that is so fucking sexy,” Clarke murmurs.

Lexa’s eyes open and lock into blue. “Feels so damn good. Jok, Anya. So good.”

Anya lets out a purr of pleasure. It is rare that Lexa makes herself so vulnerable to the general. Submission in any way is hard and Anya never pushes. But when Lexa gifts herself in this way the general can only accept and thank her lucky stars for the opportunity.

“You give yourself only to one, Heda. Who do you give yourself to?” Anya growls.

“You, General. Only you,” Lexa replies as she starts to rock faster.

Anya growls and starts to pump harder. “Say it again!”

“Only you, General! I give myself only- -OH!- -to you!” Lexa states as Anya changes the angle of her thrust.

Clarke can stay away no longer. She lays on her back and slides under Lexa. She wraps her mouth around a hard nipple.

“FUCK! Oh, fuck yeah, Klark!” Lexa screams.

Clarke smiles as she uses her tongue and teeth to tease that nipple. She lifts up her left hand and uses that on the other breast. Lexa is whimpering at the overabundance of sensations taking over her body. Anya just smirks at the Heda’s complete loss of control. It is beautiful! If for only a moment, Lexa is just a woman making love to her mates, not the Commander of the Blood worried about an entire coalition of clans.

“Look at you, Lexa. Just a toy for Klark and me to play with. How does that make you feel?”

“So…jokking…good. OH! FUCK YES!”

Without even speaking, both of her mates had increased their speeds. Lexa’s body is ready to explode. As she is near the edge, Clarke reaches down with her free and and grabs the Heda’s cock. Lexa can’t even speak. In seconds she is exploding in Clarke’s hands as her body goes through manic convulsions. Her actions drive Anya over the edge and the general roars as she starts to fill her mate’s ass. Clarke just smiles smugly for having helped. She slides out from under Lexa just as strong arms give out and Heda collapses onto the bed. Anya pumps a few more times then holds as she sprays the last of her cum inside. She then pulls out and collapses down on top of Lexa.

“Jok…so good,” she mutters against Lexa’s neck.

Clarke gets up and gets a couple mugs of water. By the time she returns to the bed, Anya is on her back with Lexa nuzzling into her. Tears spring into the omega’s eyes.

“Oh, you two are so beautiful,” she whimpers.

Lexa just gives her a thumbs up, still unable to speak. Anya smiles proudly and accepts the water.

“Thank you for the assistance, ai prisa. I think I finally figured out how to turn off the Heda so our love can just be a woman for a few minutes.”

Clarke chuckles. “I believe so.”

Lexa just gives another thumbs up, making her mates giggle and kiss her until she finally recovers from the orgasm she had been given. She rolls onto her back.

“That was…was…wow. I never knew I could…could cum so hard or truly see fireworks when there were none. That was…amazing.”

“Well, obviously we have been doing something wrong, ai prisa,” Anya jokes. “From this point forward we’ll have to tag team the wench.”

Clarke laughs. “As you command, General.”

Lexa growls, but is grinning. “You two are assholes sometimes.”

Clarke cuddles up to her and helps her take a drink. “But you love us. So does that make you an ass lover?”

Lexa chuckles. “Hodnes, the way I take your ass and Anya’s you should know the answer to that one.”

Clarke gives her a kiss. “Just making sure.”

The three lay there talking and caressing each other as Lexa waits for feeling to come back into her legs.

* * *

Clarke moans happily. Lexa’s talented mouth is working her center. Teeth gently nip at the swollen bud at the apex of her sex. Then a long, strong tongue is diving deep into the heart of her, stroking her inner walls that pulse in response to the stimulation. Every few minutes, Lexa growls happily, adding to the stimulation. She’d mumble Lexa’s name in praise but…

…her mouth is full of Anya’s cock. Her tongue strokes up the stiff member, tracing the veins and then she is nibbling at the head. Every time she moans in response to Lexa, Anya’s cock twitches at the added stimulation. Anya’s eyes are rolling back in the head at the talented work of the omega. She’d whisper Clarke’s praises but…

…her mouth is busy worshipping Lexa’s cock. She swallows, taking as much of it deep in her throat as possible. Her moans of appreciation for Clarke become vibrations of pleasure for Lexa. Her hands toy with Lexa’s heavy balls, massaging them in a way that has always pleased the brunette.

And so the triad lays on their bed in a human triangle, each working each other over. Each wanting to have an amazing orgasm but at the same time wanting to extend the pleasure they feel at this mutual pleasuring.

It is an amazing way to spend the waning hours of their combined heat and ruts.

* * *

Clarke cracks open an eye as a cool breeze hits her arms. “What the hell are you doing?” she grumbles.

Lexa grins. “Just cracking the balcony door, hodnes. It smells of sex in here.”

Clarke chuckles. “Gee, I can’t imagine why. The cooks and cleaners will refuse to come here for days.”

“Sha. Which is why I opened the balcony,” Lexa points out.

“Close the fucking door or I’ll destroy you,” Anya growls.

Clarke rolls over and straightens the furs that Lexa had stolen earlier. She makes sure the general is covered completely and cuddles into her.

“Better, my love?”

Anya smiles, a purr starting in her chest. “Sha, ai prisa. Sha.”

Lexa smiles and crawls back into the bed with them. It is too early to get up. All three are exhausted and sore, Lexa strokes a hand up and down Clarke’s arm. Then she moves her hand to the young woman’s stomach. Are their pups in there? Not for lack of trying if they aren’t. But she has talked to Abby. She knows it could be up to a year before the suppressants are gone from Clarke’s system. But never say never. She leans down and kisses the stomach still slightly swollen from the last time it had been filled by two alphas.

“If you’re in there, I love you already. If you’re not, I’ll have lots of fun trying to make you again next time,” she whispers.

Clarke smiles in her sleep as Lexa curls up behind her. Yes, they may not have made their pups yet, only time will tell. But damn they sure had fun in the attempt! Lexa looks around the suite. She grins at the broken chair and the memory of how it had happened. A side table is a bit wonky since one leg out of 4 has snapped. Yep, another good memory. As she shuffles to get more comfortable the bed wobbles. She laughs.

“Ah, right…that leg is now held up by books. Need to call the carpenters to fix that ASAP. But…later,” she mumbles as she closes her eyes to get one last nap in with her mates before the triad returns to their duties.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke finishes buttoning up her pants and smiles. She can’t help but hope, pray, wish that soon pups will make these pants too small to wear. She rubs her stomach, wondering if magic was happening even now. Arms wrap around her from behind.

“I hope the same as you, ai prisa,” Anya whispers and kisses Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke grins. “Maybe I’m wishing for a good steak dinner.”

“As I said, ai prisa, I hope for the same,” Anya chuckles.

Clarke laughs and turns in her mate’s arms. “I love you. And I really, really hope I am carrying the pups of the two most wonderful women I have ever known.”

They share a tender kiss. Lexa walks over and offers Clarke a warm shirt. “How long will you stay in Arkadia?”

Clarke shrugs. “Not sure yet. Mom wants to show me some stats from the radiation monitors. So far things seem okay since we changed the crash zone down to Point Nemo. It will also depend on what they need Raven to do while she’s there. We’ve kind of had her up here for a long time. She may stay down there when I leave.”

“I am assuming you would come back via Rover?” Lexa growls in concern.

Clarke grins. “Yes, I would. They can radio when Raven is ready to come home and I can go get her. And the best part of coming back via Rover is I can teach Tank and Gustus how to drive it.”

“Say what?” both alphas blurt out.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “They should know how in case of an emergency. I could teach you two, also.”

“No way. Heda doesn’t need to know that,” Lexa declares.

“Nor do I. Tank and Gustus are fine for now. If others want to learn we will determine if their job requires it or not.”

“Good. We’ll have two of them soon so it would be good it more people know how to work them.”

Lexa and Anya exchange a look. Anya shrugs.

“I didn’t know they were close to finishing a second one.”

“I told you to keep up on what those two are doing in that shop.”

Clarke starts to laugh. “You’re still worried Raven will blow up Polis.”

“It is definitely a scene in many of my nightmares,” Lexa confirms. “Anya, visit Monty today. Let’s see what they’ve gotten done.”

“Sha, Heda. I had planned to anyway to see if he’s finished the shock sticks we requested. I want my guards trained on them before the Spring Awakening Festival.”

And with their days decided, the three exchange hugs and kisses. Clarke promises to radio when she reaches Arkadia. She grabs her travel bag and a tube of information Kane had sent up to go back to Abby and the council.

“Well, I will see you in a few days with our daughter. I love you both. Thank you for a most amazing week.”

Lexa hugs her once more. “Thank you for the same.”

The trio sigh and make their way out of their suite. Time to get back to the real world.

* * *

Anya makes her way to the workshop to see what had gone on over the past week. Her eyes widen as she sees a nearly completed Rover 2 sitting over the old mechanics bay. Monty is underneath it, a flashlight on his head as he tightens something along the bottom of the vehicle. Anya squats down.

“You’ve been busy this week,” she notes.

Monty grins. “Yep.”

“So tell me, did you get anything other than this done?” she asks, gesturing at the vehicle.

Monty chuckles and pulls off his headlamp and setting it down with his tools. “Sha, General, we didn’t just play.” He climbs up the steps and leads her to a table. “We’ve finished 19 of the 20 shock sticks you need. If all goes well, Raven will find what we need at Arkadia to finish the order for you.” He walks to another table. “We’ve also started working on flashlights that can be charged with solar energy or hand-cranking.” He holds up the first one they had completed. “This one hasn’t been out in the sun so this little piece pops out of the side and you turn it.”

He hands it to Anya who starts to wind it up. When it will crank no more, she hits the red button on the cylinder. She grins as a bright beam hits the wall.

“Amazing! How long do they last?”

“Cranked, they start to dim after an hour. You just crank them so more and they are good. The ones we tested by charging them during the day kept their light for nearly 3 hours.”

“These are great, Monty.”

“Yeah, well, so far that’s the only one that works well. We’re still trouble-shooting issues with the other ones we’ve made. Raven even took a couple back to the Ark with her to see if Sinclair, Wick or anyone else can give us an idea what to try,” he tells her.

Anya shakes her head in amazement. She lifts up each of the lights, getting familiar with how each one cranks. Every light is different. It is testament to the skill of the two that they have made more than one work when each one is a custom design based on materials they could cobble together. She lifts up a small one. Monty chuckles.

“Oh, yeah, that one works great, too. It’s for Kora.”

Anya chuckles as she lays it back down. “She will love it.”

“Thanks, Anya.” He pauses a moment. “I want to thank you for your trust in me considering all the trouble my mother caused.”

“I don’t judge people by their family. I judge them by their heart. You have never given me reason not to trust you, Monty.”

Monty blushes. “Thank you. So, um, when the Rover gets back, I’ll be heading to Arkadia for a bit. Harper’s heat will be here soon and, well, you know…”

Anya smiles and pats him on the shoulder. “Congratulations. Will she be moving here?”

“Depends. If she passes a couple of tests she can ask to be appointed to the Raiders. If she fails she won’t have the rank to ask for the transfer. I’ll spend more time there than here.”

“I see. Is that what you want?”

Monty sighs and leans against the work bench. “Honestly? No. And Harper knows it. But I love her and I have to support her and I want to be there for her when she has a bad day or has a day off. But the Ark…it holds too many bad memories for me right now. It’s…hard to be there,” he says sadly.

Anya turns and leans up against the bench beside him. “I understand.” She thinks a moment. “So if Harper becomes a Raider she will move to Polis, sha?”

“Yeah. But again, she has to pass tests Captain Miller instituted to make sure any guards working with the Raiders or any clan will be helpful in many ways and not be a burden.”

“Smart man,” Anya states, making a note to let Lexa know about this positive proactive measure from the Sky Captain.

“Yeah. And Harper is really smart so I am sure she will pass. But…well…luck hasn’t quite been on our side recently.”

“Sha. Well, if she doesn’t qualify as a Raider, she would surely qualify as a Royal Guard.”

Monty’s head shoots up and he stares at Anya, mouth hanging open. “Are…are you serious.”

“Very. Call me sentimental but I love to see couples together.”

Monty grins. “Thanks, Anya. I appreciate that more than I can say.”

“I know. Don’t let it get out or your body will never be found.”

Monty laughs. “Noted. And I call you ‘General’ in public. I know the rules.”

Anya grins. “Good man.” She stands. “Well, carry on. I need to go check on my guards after being locked away for a week.”

Monty grins. “Glad you three were able to take the time without interruption.”

“Me, too.”

Anya gives him a wave and heads out. Monty smiles, thinking about Harper moving back to Polis with him. It’s not just a hope anymore. It’s a guarantee. He looks around the shop and shakes his head. Nothing pressing today. He quickly cleans up his hands and goes out into the market with the bag of money Lexa had given him in payment for his work so far. Lexa had also given him a small house just down the street. Time to get a few things that Harper would like and make it their home.

* * *

Tank and Gustus had dozed off in the back end of the Rover. Raven decides this is the perfect time to press her bestie for information.

“So, did the alphas get you knocked up?”

Clarke blushes, her head whipping around from staring out the window. “RAE!” She looks over her shoulder and sees the guys are asleep. “You are so lucky they are sleeping.”

“Like I didn’t check, Princess. So, what’s the baby word?”

“Too soon to tell. Did you take any biology at all in school?”

“Nope. Strictly mechanical engineering and computer technology courses.”

“Figures. It will be a month or so before I will know anything. God, I hope we did it this time! Do you know how much I want to have their pups? How much I want to see Kora oooing and awwing over her little brother or sister?”

“Maybe both!” Raven jokes.

Clarke shrugs. “Maybe. Depends on the suppressants. That’s actually something I want to ask Mom about. Down here Grounders have 2 or 3 pups on a regular basis. Up there…up there something was done, Rae. Why were all pregnancies only one child every time?”

Raven frowns. “You know…I never thought of that. Could it have been something natural?”

“Maybe. Could be a natural adaptation but I doubt it. I have a feeling the suppressant continues to work inside us for a time to make sure only one pup lives to be born. I want to know more about what’s going on inside me.”

“Yeah…now that you’ve said that, I want to know, too,” Raven states.

“Well, I will keep you informed. I promise.”

“So, pups aside, how was the sex?” Raven asks with an evil grin.

Clarke glances over her shoulder to confirm her guards are still sleeping. She turns back to Raven, a beaming smile on her face.

“Oh. My. God!”

Raven bursts out laughing. “I knew it! Explains why you were walking funny this morning.”

“I was not!” Clarke’s smile falls from her face. “Wait…was I? No…I mean…was I?”

Raven just grins. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Jerk.”

Raven just giggles and keeps on driving.

* * *

Jamie moans as strong hands massage the knots from her shoulders. Indra smiles as the guard slowly gives over to relaxation.

“You’ve been working too hard, love,” Indra declares.

“Yeah. Been training new recruits and helping Harper with her studies. She wants to ask to join Wanheda’s Raiders.”

“Really? She doesn’t wish to remain at the Ark?”

“I think she’d be fine there. But Monty needs a new start. He likes Polis and the hope is Harper will be able to move there once she passes the certifications Captain Miller instituted,” the guard explains.

“Ah, what are those?”

“Plant identification. Tracking. Things we didn’t have to worry about up in space. We’re all taking them.” Jamie rolls over and stares up at her lover. “Of course, not all of us have the benefit of a brilliant Grounder to help us learn all we need to know.”

Indra grins and leans down, her hands on either side of Jamie’s shoulders, their hard nipples tickling against each other. She grins as she nuzzles Jamie’s neck.

“Oh, and who is the brilliant Grounder who is teaching you?”

Jamie grins. “Lincoln.”

Indra growls against Jamie’s neck and nips it as the guard laughs. “Asshole.”

Jamie brings her hands up and caresses up and down the warrior’s sides. “I was kidding. I’ve learned so much from you, Indra. I wish I felt safe enough to move from the Ark to here permanently,” she says regretfully. “But until I know my people will be safe- -”

Indra stops her with a kiss. “I understand, Jamie. Your love and dedication to your people is part of why I love you so much.” She starts to kiss her way down Jamie’s body. “It just means when we do have time together I have to remind you why you keep coming to visit.”

Jamie grins. Her head snaps back and her back arches as Indra’s mouth finds her already wet center.

“If…I ever…forget…oh, yes, right there…shoot me!”

Indra smiles against her lover and continues to pleasure her until all tension leaves the woman’s body and she is nothing but jelly in the bed.

And then Indra starts all over again.

* * *

Murphy gently runs his hand over the small bump that shows his mate is really pregnant with his pups. He leans over and kisses them.

“Hi, guys. Well, I don’t know if you’re guys but Abby says there are definitely two of you in there. Look, I gotta warn you: I didn’t have great parent role models growing up. They pretty much sucked. And for a long time that made me suck, too. I was a real assho- -uh, jerk. I know you don’t know what that means but it was pretty bad. And you’ll probably hear about stuff I did to my friends and stuff that really sucked. But I swear I am a different person now. And this person wants to be a great dad to you. I want to be there when you take your first steps. I want to hear you say your first words. I want…I want to just be there for you. Always.”

He sighs and glances up at Emori’s face, confirming she is still asleep. He looks back to the bump.

“So, uh, I’m going to promise to do my best for you, okay? No more betraying friends and family. No more dumb stuff to get in trouble. I promise to learn all I can about being a dad from these guys here in Andria. Their kids seem to like them so I want to do what they did for their kids. I promise you both that even if I screw up it’s not your fault. If I make mistakes it’s on me, not on you. I’ll never blame you for my faults. I promise. And if I do, hopefully your mother will straighten me out real quick. And if she can’t do it, I’ll make sure she calls your Aunt Clarke to come kick my butt.”

He leans down and kisses the bump once more. He wipes away the tear that falls from his eye onto Emori’s stomach.

“I love you two so much. I will spend my life making sure you know it. I swear I will.”

“They love you, too.”

Murphy looks up and sees Emori smiling at him. He quickly wipes his eyes and moves up to lay beside her.

“Hey…I, uh, thought you were asleep?”

Emori grins as she brings a hand up to his cheek. “Faking it. You looked like you needed a moment with the kids.”

Murphy grins. “Yeah, I did. Thank you.” He swallows hard. “So, uh, you’ll help me, right? You’ll help me be a good dad?”

“Of course I will. You’re my mate. We’re in this together forever. And, like you said, if you fuck up I’ll send Clarke after your ass.”

“Hey! Watch cussing and stuff! I’m pretty sure all the cussing my parents did affected me even before I was born. Don’t give the kids any reason to come out like me.” He kisses Emori. “I want them to be like you.”

“You mean a grifter, a con artist, a thief?”

Murphy smiles. “I mean a survivor, a strong woman, a magician able to change a lost cause into a father. You are amazing in so many ways, Emori. Together…together we’ll give our kids the kind of parents we wish we’d had. I love you.”

Emori is stunned by the honesty and emotion in the words. She pulls her mate into a kiss.

“I love you, John Murphy. I am so happy to be your mate.”

Murphy smiles and slides on top of her. “I love you, too.”

They start to kiss and soon that leads to more as they reaffirm their love for each other long into the night.

* * *

Bellamy eases into the hot spring and sighs in relief. Echo chuckles.

“Defrosting?”

“Hell yeah. I mean, I enjoyed riding with you today and seeing more of Azgeda but I could have done without the icy rain on the way back,” he notes with a grin.

Echo slips the robe off her shoulders and steps into the spring, too. She cuddles up to him. “I thought it was cold in space?”

Bellamy chuckles. “It is. But we had heaters. The Ark was kept at a comfortable 72 degrees Fahrenheit. And not once did it rain on the Ark, icy or otherwise.”

She grins. “Don’t worry, Sky boy, I’ll help you learn how to survive through anything down here.”

“Now that’s a promise I intend to make you keep,” Bellamy responds as he kisses her.

For a moment they are content to be side by side. Then Echo throws her leg over Bellamy’s and settles on top of him. She moans as his hands go to her breasts and start to knead them. She starts to rock into him, her cock rubbing over his. His hardens even more. He breaks from their kiss and stares into her eyes. His right hand leaves her breast and starts to travel lower. She moans as it wraps around her cock. He had never done this before.

“My god, you feel so good,” he mutters.

She studies his eyes, not seeing fear or hesitation in them. Her eyes narrow. “What the hell changed? Who did you fuck to be okay with this all the sudden?”

He grins as he continues to stroke her. “No one. I did talk to someone though and realized my hang-ups were in my head because this was new to me. Truth is, I love you, Echo. This may all be new to me but I want to learn all about you, about how to pleasure all of you, not just fuck you the only way I have ever known.”

He stands and sets her on the edge of the spring. He kneels between her legs and, his eyes locked on hers, moves his mouth to her cock, the head already leaking precum. Echo can’t even speak as she watches Bellamy take it in his mouth. His moan of pleasure and the happiness in his eyes make her shiver. He thinks about what he likes to have done and does the same to his lover. She tangles her hand in his curly locks.

“Oh, fuck, Bellamy…that feels so fucking good!”

Her hips start to thrust, start to push her in deeper. He pauses a moment to figure out what to then angles his head back a bit. Echo growls as she completely seats herself in his mouth as he swallows, taking her down into his throat.

“YES! OH! That’s it, Bellamy! Just like that!”

Bellamy finds himself getting more excited. More of her precum is in his mouth and her hard balls are slapping his chin as he works her up and down in his mouth. His tongue traces the veins and flicks at the small slit on top, hungrily lapping up the cum. He brings a hand up and starts to work her balls gently. When he sees her face, he knows she is ready to explode. He takes her deep into his throat and starts to purr.

“YES! YES! YES!”

Echo’s screams bounce off the rock walls of their sanctuary as she comes. Bellamy swallows all he can, loving this experience more than he believed he ever could. Fuck anyone on the Ark that might look down on him for this. He knows now he is meant to be with Echo. Come hell or high water, he will be with her forever.

As the last of her seed goes down his throat, he licks up her softening cock then stands. Echo sees his cock is hard and ready. She moves her cock and balls aside with one hand, the other pulling Bellamy into a kiss as he slides inside her. Echo moans as she tastes herself on another’s lips for the first time in her life. She can’t get enough of the mixed flavors. Neither can Bellamy. He starts to pump harder, feeling his orgasm coming much too soon. But he can’t slow his pace, can’t bear to stop showing this woman how much he loves every damn thing about her. He pulls out of the kiss and bites her pulse point.

“FUCK!” Echo screams as that move sends her into a second orgasm.

As her inner walls clench, Bellamy also starts to cum, his hips rocketing into her hard and fast as he spills his essence inside of her. After a few minutes, the two spent alphas slide back into the water, their bodies feeling boneless after that experience.

“That…was…”

“Yeah…”

Had you asked, they couldn’t have told you who said what. All they know is it was the most explosive instance of passion they had ever experienced. As one, they move towards each other, cuddling up, purring, nuzzling each other.

“Marry me, Echo. Mate me and marry me,” Bellamy asks.

Echo lifts her head and stares into his eyes. “Are you asking so we have sex again or because you really want to marry me?”

He smiles and gives her a kiss. “I want to marry you. I only have one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You protect me from O when she finds out I’m moving to Azgeda permanently.”

Echo grins. “Deal.”

They start to kiss again and soon are making love once more.

* * *

Clarke is practically bouncing as the Rover leaves the tree line and starts up the hill towards the Ark gates. Raven chuckles.

“You know squirming like that won’t get us there sooner, right?”

“Shut up and drive, woman,” Clarke tells her.

Raven glances in the rearview mirror at the amused guards. “And this is why I didn’t let her drive the final few miles. We’d have gotten airborne cresting the hill.”

Tank and Gustus laugh as Clarke just glares at her friend. They slow as they approach the gate and Clarke pops up out of the hatch.

“HELLO, ARKADIA!” she calls out.

She drops back down as she sees Harper hit the lever to open the gate. Raven pulls in and parks by her hut. Clarke is out the door before the engine is turned off. Raven looks at Tank and Gustus.

“She has no manners. Guess I’ll help you guys find out where you’re staying.”

“Thank you, Raven. Wanheda seems a bit distracted, yes?” Gustus teases.

Raven grins. “Yeah. Just a bit.”

She leads them to Captain Miller to get their assigned rooms for the night. Clarke knew her mother was keeping Kora up late and races into the Ark and towards the recreation room. It was far too cold for the little girl to be outside. Clarke gets to the room and stops at the door, her eyes scanning the crowd. But it is her ears that find her daughter first.

“MAMA!”

Clarke spins to her right and sees her favorite little brunette running at her. She takes a few steps forward then drops to her knees as Kora launches herself at her.

“MAMA!” Kora exclaims again.

Clarke kisses the side of her head as she holds Kora tightly. “Hey, little Raider. I have missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too!” Kora tells her and kisses her cheek. “But I had lots of fun with Grandma and learned stuff from her and even got to go to some classes here on the Ark. They are WAY different than at home.”

“Good different?” Clarke asks, smiling.

Kora thinks a minute then shrugs. “Like good different but kinda hard different, too. And I also gots to work with Ontari on learning Nomon and Nomtu’s language.” She closes her eyes and thinks a minute. “Uh, ai laik Kora, yongon kom Heda Lexa, Wormana Anya, en Wanheda Clarke.”

Clarke claps her hands. “That’s great, strik gona!”

Kora thinks a moment. “Uhh…little warrior?”

Clarke laughs and pulls her into another hug. “Well done! You’ll be speaking Trigedasleng in no time!”

“And then I can go back and teach Paulo and the others?” she asks excitedly.

Clarke smiles and strokes her head. “We shall see come spring, strikon. I promise.”

Clarke stands, her daughter still in her arms. She walks over to where her mother waits patiently. “Hey, Mom. I trust Kora was good?”

“She was a perfect doll,” Abby confirms, ruffling her granddaughter’s hair. “I trust you had a good week?”

Clarke blushes as her mind pictures things that she and her mates did that week. “It was, uh,- -”

Abby holds up her hands. “Never mind. I don’t think I want to know.”

Clarke laughs and kisses Kora’s cheek again. “Probably for the best. Um, Mom, when Kora goes to sleep, can we talk about a couple of things to do with…families? Things I never thought to ask before?”

Abby nods. “Of course. I can probably imagine the questions. I’ll answer what I can for you.”

Clarke smiles. “Cool. Until then,” she looks back at Kora, “how about showing me what you did in school this week?”

“Sure! It’s back in Grandma’s room!”

The trio heads out of the recreation room and back to Abby’s room. Clarke will once more be staying there so Gustus and Tank can have her room. For the next hour, she learns all about what Kora did that week in Arkadia. She probably would have heard more but the little girl falls asleep in her arms. Abby turns down the cot and Clarke gets her little one into pajamas and then tucked into bed. She kisses her forehead.

“I love you so much, Kora. And I always will,” she whispers and kisses her head once more.

Abby and Clarke move to the other side of the small room. For a moment, they are content to watch the little girl sleep. Then Abby reaches across and takes her daughter’s hand.

“So…ask away.”

Clarke nods. She bites her lips a moment. “Couples only had one child in space. Down here they have 1 or 2 pups every time. Sometimes 3. What…how did…or did we ever…I mean…shit.”

Abby sighs, figuring this would be question 1. “On the Ark when a couple mated, the suppressant of the omega or beta was removed. Unknown to anyone outside the council and the medical staff, another implant was inserted. This would allow only 1 egg to ovulate at a time. When the couple gave birth successfully, the second implant was removed as a full suppressant was placed back in.”

“Oh.” Clarke frowns. “So how was Octavia born?”

Abby shrugs. “Could be her mother never got the implants switched or, on a rare occasion, a strong omega and a strong alpha could overcome the suppressant and create life. Truth is, we’ll never know for sure in that case because I wasn’t allowed to ask Aurora Blake before she died.”

“Oh.” Clarke bites her lip a moment as she rubs a small scar on her upper arm. “So…it’s possible for us…I mean for me…I mean did you…”

“I am no longer inserting the mating implant, Clarke. Not unless it is requested.” She reaches over and covers her daughter’s hand, and in doing so the scar from the suppressant removal. “I removed your suppressant and put nothing in its’ place. I swear to you.”

Clarke smiles and takes her mom’s hand. “Thank you. So there’s a chance I could have more than one pup?”

“I’d say a very good chance. Between you and me, there are three omega’s pregnant here in Arkadia. Two of them are carrying twins. The other triplets.”

Clarke’s eyes bug out. “Whoa! So, if we go with that information as a guide, I’ll probably carry at least twins!”

Abby smiles proudly. “I hope so, baby. I really, really hope so. I hated that I couldn’t give you a brother or sister. Your father and I were so busy sometimes…”

“It’s okay. I think you did an okay job raising me. I mean, I became a leader for the Delinquents, a leader for our people here on the ground, and a leader for those that were already living on Earth when we got back here. I couldn’t have done that without two amazing parents.”

Abby smiles through her tears. “Well, when you put it that way, Jake and I were parents of the century!”

Clarke laughs. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far. I mean, you let me watch zombie movies and that added a whole extra level of fear when people were wandering around with a chip in their head.”

Abby’s laughter echoes her daughter’s. “Okay, so we made one tiny mistake.”

“Right. Just that one.” Clarke rolls her eyes. She looks over at the cot holding her child. “I want to give her so much, Mom. Did you feel that way, too?”

“I did. So did your father. I dare say you were a pretty spoiled kid by Ark standards. I’m glad we didn’t make you such a ‘princess’ as your friends call you that you couldn’t survive down here.”

“You and Dad…you two did everything right for me. I should have told you that before. You were both great parents. You still are,” she gets up and sits in her mother’s lap. “I love you, Mom. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, both up there and down here.” She kisses her mother on the cheek.

Abby hugs her little girl close. She’d say thank you but she is too choked up by this rare showing of affection. So the two just sit there watching Kora sleep as they dream about her playing with her siblings someday.

* * *

* Uh, ai laik Kora, yongon kom Heda Lexa, Wormana Anya, en Wanheda Clarke- - I am Kora, child of Commander Lexa, General Anya, and Commander of Death Clarke. (A/N: Whoa! Can you imagine having to say that to everyone you meet!)  
* Strikon- -little one


	10. Chapter 10

In the middle of the night, mother’s intuition kicks in and Clarke knows someone is staring at her. She opens her eyes and by the light of the nightlight she sees Kora standing by the bed. Clarke sits up, concerned.

“Kora? Are you okay?”

“Me and Rocky missed you, Mama. Can we sleep with you and Grandma?”

Clarke smiles and lifts the little girl and her toy raccoon up into the bed. “Of course, sweetheart. Get in between us.”

Kora quickly settles in between Clarke and Abby. Abby wakes briefly, smiles and goes back to sleep. Clarke rolls onto her side and Kora little spoons into her. Clarke kisses the back of her daughter’s head.

“Comfy?”

“Yeah, Mama. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kora.”

Clarke starts to purr. She smiles when she hears Abby join in. Kora lets out a content breath and she, too, starts to purr. It is a beautiful sound.

* * *

The next morning Kora insists on going to class one more time to say goodbye to all her new friends. She also promises them they can visit Polis and stay in the tower with her moms and have lots of fun. Clarke smiles and nods, agreeing to that promise.

As they walk out to the Rover they see Harper chatting with Raven. Kora runs over and leaps into Raven’s arms.

“HI, MECH RAVEN!”

“Hey, Mech Jr. Did you have fun this week?”

“Yeah! I learned lots and lots! I can’t wait to tell everyone,” Kora says with unbridled excitement.

“Well, I look forward to hearing all about it on the trip home,” Raven tells her.

Kora looks at Harper. “You gonna come see us in Polis?”

“I hope so, Kora. I just have to finish my studies then hopefully I’ll be moving there,” she tells the little girl.

Clarke stands a bit away. “Hey, Harper, got a second?”

Harper gives Kora a hug goodbye then walks up to Clarke. “Hey, Clarke, what’s up?”

“I heard about the courses you’re taking and your hopes to join the Raiders.” Harper blushes and looks away. Clarke grins. “I’ll be proud to have you on the team.”

Harper looks back. “Really?”

Clarke nods. “Really. So stop stressing about that and just worry about your studies. I know Monty wants to live in Polis at least for a while.”

“Until people forget about Hannah.”

“Yeah. I’m so happy you two are mating soon. I look forward to seeing you around town soon. And I really look forward to seeing you drill with the Raiders.”

Harper smiles and gives Clarke a big hug. “Thanks, Clarke. I promise I’ll ace my exams and join you soon.”

Clarke nods. “I know you will. Now, go get some sleep. Night watch sucks.”

“Hell yeah it does. But how would you know that, Princess?”

Clarke shoves her away, still laughing. Truth is, Harper knows Clarke took night watch plenty of times when the Delinquents first landed. But Clarke, for her part, is pretty damn happy that Wanheda only pulls night watch if she wants to and only if her men will let her. Hey…part of her really feels like a princess!

Clarke walks over to the Rover. She smiles and pulls her mom into a hug. “I’ll let you know what happens. Thanks for the portable.”

Abby smiles and squeezes her girl harder. “Oh, I am so excited for you. I’ll be crossing my fingers until you call.”

“Me, too.”

Just before she gets in the Rover, Clarke smiles as she sees Jasper running her way. The two share a hug.

“I thought I’d miss you this trip. How is Maya?”

“She’s great. Just gets pretty tired so we were in bed when you got here last night. She was a little slow this morning, too, so she sent me out here to see you.”

“I’m glad. I miss you, Jasper. Come spring you best plan to bring your whole family to Polis for lots and lots of spoiling!”

“You bet I will. The kids have to know their Aunty Clarke.”

“Damn right.”

She hugs him again then climbs in the Rover. Soon the five heading for Polis are on the road. If all goes well, they should make it back late in the night but at least they didn’t have to sleep out in a tent as it was getting pretty dang cold. Clarke smiles as Kora spends the first hour of the trip telling Raven, Gustus and Tank all about her weeklong adventure in Arkadia. And then she falls asleep in Gustus’ lap. Clarke can’t help but be touched at the love in the man’s eyes. She wonders if he is remembering his own son, gone far too soon, sleeping just like that when he was but a lad.

* * *

Anya walks into the throne room. “You sent for me, Heda?”

Lexa is sitting at the table the council uses for going over paper work or maps. She has papers spread out all over it. Anya grins knowing the mess is actually a system only Lexa understands and that the Heda could find any paper asked for with no problem. It is damn adorable!

“Sha. I need to go to Woods Clan. Indra is having problems with Argus and he has officially challenged her for leadership of the Trigedakru armies.”

“That pompous, chauvinist asshole,” Anya growls.

“To say the least.”

“Will he be a problem when Indra kicks his ass? Or his followers?”

“From what I can tell, his people have no problem with Indra. They will be fine when she wins. But Argus…I can imagine him biding his time until he can challenge her again. It is an unneeded distraction.”

“So what are you going to do?”

Lexa shrugs and sits back in the chair, staring into her general’s eyes. “What do you suggest?”

“Banishment for the loser?”

“And if by chance Indra loses?”

“Then she moves to Arkadia with Jamie instead of the other way around,” Anya offers.

Lexa nods. “Possible. But why banish a decent general and excellent warrior? In his mind, he is doing right by his people.”

“The same could be said for that fuck Jaha. Or that bald penis Titus. Doesn’t make any of them right or worth keeping around,” Anya points out.

Lexa chuckles. “Stop calling Titus a bald penis.” She takes a deep breath. “I will not banish him. I will give him the offer to move to another clan if he cannot work with Indra. He will not be demoted, he will not be treated badly should he decide to go.”

“You’re going to suggest Broad Leaf.”

“Sha, I am. They could use a good general. I am sure a handful of his officers will go, too.”

Anya chuckles. “Then why even ask my opinion if you’d already decided?”

Lexa grins. “Maybe I just wanted to see you, niron.”

Anya walks over and sits down in her mate’s lap. “Then all you need do is ask, ai houman.”

The two start to kiss, enjoying a few minutes to themselves. Regretfully Anya has to pull away.

“As much as I would love to do this all day with you, I have to meet with Praxis and Henry. A few of the guard and I are going up to Azgeda to work with Echo and her Royal Guard. They want to learn a few of our drills and she would like advice from me on choosing the right warriors to promote to the guard. Only a handful from Nia’s reign were kept as guards.”

“That I can believe. When do you plan to leave?”

“Day after tomorrow. That will give me a day with Kora.”

Lexa smiles. “Good plan. I am also taking Aiden and Marta when I go next week. As the oldest Nightbloods they should see things like this.”

“True,” Anya says softly. “You’ll forgive me if I hope they don’t need the lessons they learn for many, many years.”

Lexa smiles. “Forgiven. How long will you be gone?”

“A week. Maybe 2.” Anya stands up. “So, unless you need me for anything else, I need to get going.”

Lexa gives her an evil grin. “I could think of something I need you for.”

Anya laughs. “Down, Heda. Work now, sex later. I promise.”

“Hmph. You’ve gotten old and boring, niron.”

“That’s not what you said last night when you were screaming my name,” Anya replies with a smirk.

She walks out of the throne room, Lexa’s laugh following her. Lexa scoots back up to the table and continues going through the paperwork that piled up during Clarke’s heat week.

* * *

It is nearly 1 a.m. when the Rover pulls up outside of the Tower. Clarke slides out the back with Kora in her arms. Tank and Gustus settle her.

“I’ll have one of the guards take your bags up to your floor, Wanheda. Go ahead and take the little Raider on up,” Gustus offers.

“Thanks, Gustus. Both of you have tomorrow off. I’d like to meet with the Raiders tomorrow. We’ll be pulling extra guard shifts with Anya and some of her guards gone.”

“Sha, Wanheda. We’ll pass the word,” Tank promises.

Clarke walks around the Rover. “Night, Raven. See you tomorrow.”

“Maybe at dinner,” Raven states through a yawn.

Clarke chuckles and keeps on walking. She could swear Kora gained 20 pounds while she was visiting Grandma. She smiles at the winders.

“Hi, guys.”

“Good evening, Wanheda.”

“Hope you had a nice visit.”

“I did. Thank you,” she says with a smile as one man helps her shut the doors. “Night, guys.”

She leans against the wall, happy to soon be back in the arms of her alphas.

For their part, Anya and Lexa had been reading (and dozing) in bed when they hear the elevator start to rise. They hurry to the doors and down the hall to the amusement of the guards on duty.

“You do realize if this is an attack we die weaponless in our pajamas, right?” Anya points out.

Lexa just grins. “I have faith it is our mate and daughter.”

She is proven correct when the doors open and the scents of Clarke and Kora reach their noses. Clarke smiles as she steps out right into the arms.

“Hello, loves.”

Anya and Lexa purr as they nuzzle their omega and their daughter. Kora starts to sniff the air. They watch her, grinning. Her eyes start to blink open.

“Nomon? Nomtu?”

“Hello, little one,” Lexa whispers, kissing her cheek.

Kora’s eyes pop all the way open and she throws herself at the alphas. They hold her close, pumping out happy pheromones to cover her in their scent and erase the metallic smell of the Ark and the Rover. Clarke just smiles as she watches the three.

“I had so much fun! I gots lots and lots to tell you both!” Kora tells them.

“Well, how about we go to sleep for now and you can tell us everything in the morning?” Lexa suggests.

“Okay! I sleep with you, Nomon?”

Anya kisses her head. “Sha, ai yongun, you sleep with us.”

Clarke chuckles and follows the trio to the suite. She nods goodnight to the guards as she closes the door for the rest of the night. Soon they are all in pajamas. Kora is in bed, the two alphas cuddled up to her. Clarke slides in behind Anya.

“So, do I get relegated to the outside tonight?” she asks with a grin.

“Sha, ai prisa. Is that okay?”

“Depends. Can we toss Lexa out of the bed if she steals the covers?”

“You don’t do that for me,” Anya points out as Lexa glares at them.

“True. But I’m normally snug in the middle so it doesn’t affect me.”

Anya chuckles and gives her a kiss. “I see how it is, woman. I’ll remember it, too.”

“I don’t steal covers,” Lexa pouts.

“Riiiiight,” her mates intone at the same time.

“You don’t steal them from me, Nomtu,” Kora adds helpfully.

Lexa smiles and kisses her cheek. “And I never will, little one.”

Soon the lights are dimmed (except a nightlight Kora still needs) and the family of four happily slip off into dreamland. Clarke’s last waking thought is they will need a bigger bed if she is really, truly pregnant. She falls asleep with a big smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Anya is first to awaken. Mostly because she is freezing. She opens her eyes and despite irritation at the main fur thief, she can’t help but grin at Lexa and Kora burritoed into all the furs and sheets on the bed. They are adorable!

She looks over her shoulder and sees her omega is missing. She gets up and looks around, smiling as she finds Clarke sleeping on the sofa, the blanket that normally drapes along the back wrapped around her. Anya chuckles and goes to stoke the fire and add a couple of logs. As chilly as it is in the room she knows it must be worse outside.

“Mmm, thanks for that,” Clarke moans.

Anya turns from the fire and sees the blonde stretching, her eyes still closed. “Sleep well, ai prisa?”

“I did until those two jerks stole all the covers. I will never doubt you again about Lexa stealing the covers.”

Anya grins and sits on the edge of the couch. “Good to know, my love.” She leans over and kisses Clarke. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Clarke finally opens her eyes. “So, when do you leave for Azgeda?”

“Tomorrow if the weather holds.”

“Ah. I told Tank and Gustus to let the Raiders know we’ll be meeting to discuss how to cover for you and your guards while you are gone.”

“Good.” She leans down and kisses Clarke again. “I’ll ring for breakfast.”

“Okay. I’ll keep the couch company until it arrives,” Clarke jokes as she closes her eyes once more.

Anya just chuckles and walks away to get dressed and ring for breakfast. By the time it arrives, Anya has managed to get both mates and their daughter out of bed. Clarke walks past the window and a breeze hits her.

“Damn it. Another pane must be loose,” she tells her mates.

She goes to check it out and another breeze blows through the door. She sniffs, her brow crinkling in confusion. She pulls her robe tighter and opens the door enough to squeeze out. It’s FREEZING! And there is a smell in the air she doesn’t recognize. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She searches her memories for the smell but just can’t place it. Then she smells Lexa.

“Hodnes, why must you keep walking out here in the cold?”

Clarke turns to her. “The air smells weird. Could it be the nuclear weapons we’ve been bringing down?” she asks, visibly worried.

Lexa frowns and steps away from her mate and takes a deep breath. All she can smell are the normal smells of Polis mixed with…and she starts to smile. She looks up and sees the dark clouds coming from the northwest. She looks to Clarke.

“It will snow for real today. Probably several inches before it finishes.”

Clarke shakes her head. “How do you know?”

Lexa walks over and wraps her arms around her omega. “That smell?” Clarke nods. “It’s the smell of snow in the air. Much like you can smell oncoming rain, you can smell the snow. Welcome to the ground, my love.”

Clarke takes another deep breath. She starts to smile. “Snow. Real snow. Not like that little tease before?”

“Definitely not.”

Clarke squeals and hugs Lexa as hard as she can. “I can’t WAIT! We’ll sled and build snowmen and have a snowball fight and all sorts of fun stuff!”

Lexa gives her a kiss. “Yes, we will. But first breakfast.”

“Sha, first breakfast.”

Lexa can’t help but study the excitement in the blonde’s face; admire the way her blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

“You are beautiful, Klark. Ai hod yu in.”

Clarke gives her another kiss. “I love you, too. Come on!”

Clarke drags Lexa inside so they can have breakfast and enjoy listening to Kora talk about her fun in Arkadia. Lexa grins as she sees Clarke constantly glancing at the glass doors leading to the balcony, waiting eagerly for the first flakes to come drifting to the ground.

* * *

By noon, 2 inches of snow had fallen on Polis. Anya, Lexa and Kora sit on the pauna rug playing a game while Clarke stands at the balcony doors, watching the flakes come down. Every once in a while she steps out onto the balcony to look down at the streets below. She then returns to the suite and the easel she has set up. She is trying to capture the first time she sees Polis in the snow. She is so lost in her art she doesn’t hear lunch being delivered.

“Mama?”

Clarke looks down at her daughter. “Yes, baby.”

“Your picture be real pretty but I hungry.”

Clarke chuckles. “And you want to eat my picture?”

Kora grins. “No! Got a special lunch. But Nomon and Nomtu said you have to join us or we can’t eat. Mama, I really, really hungry!”

Clarke laughs and sets the brush she is using down. “Well then, Strik Gona, let me wash my hands and we can eat.”

“YES!” Kora cheers.

A few minutes later, Clarke joins her family on the rug. “So is this an indoor picnic?”

Anya smiles as she stirs something. “It is a special meal we enjoy on special occasions. Your first snow seems a good one.”

Lexa hands Clarke a long fork with bread on the end. She then gives one to Kora and has one for herself.

“First we toast the bread,” Lexa explains.

She extends the fork so the bread is near the heat but not in the flames. She helps Clarke and Kora place theirs as well. When the bread is a golden brown, Lexa declares it ready. Using the long fork, she dips her bread in the cauldron Anya had been stirring. Out comes bread covered in melted cheese. Clarke’s eyes widen. It looks so good. Anya helps Kora dip hers then Clarke dips her own. She blows on it a moment until it cools then takes a bite. Her eyes widen.

“Oh my God! That is so good!”

Kora finally takes her first bite and just moans happily as she eats some more. Lexa shares her piece with Anya as the general starts to cook her first piece. In no time, the family finishes off the bread slices that had been sent up. It is then Clarke notices the fruits and cubes of cake sitting there. Anya uses a poker to lift another cauldron from the coals and put it on the edge of the hearth. Lexa places a chunk of apple on her fork and dips it in.

“Ooo, chocolate!” Clarke moans.

Kora bounces in excitement. By far chocolate is her favorite treat. She blows on the apple that Lexa holds out for her then finally takes a bite.

“YUM! Do more, Nomtu!”

Lexa chuckles. Anya offers Clarke a piece of dipped cake. The sky princess moans. Yep, she is pretty damn spoiled by her alphas. Treats like this are beyond her dreams. The quartet enjoys the dessert as much as they had enjoyed the meal. Clarke falls back on the rug.

“I am so full! I may not be able to move for a week.”

Kora falls out beside her. “Me, too, Mama!”

Lexa and Anya chuckle at the two of them. They stretch out beside them.

“How about I read a story while we rest. Once we let lunch settle we can go out and have a little fun in the snow,” Lexa suggests.

Clarke grins and hugs Kora close. “I can’t wait!”

Lexa smiles and reaches for Kora’s favorite book of fairy tales. Soon Clarke and Kora are both sleeping off their lunch. That will give them plenty of energy for the afternoon!

* * *

Clarke skips out of the tower onto the streets of Polis. Her arms are spread as she looks up at the sky, still filled with huge, fluffy snowflakes. She looks down, taking in the snow-covered buildings and streets. She spins to look at everything.

“This is AMAZ- -bleck- -ugh!” she sputters as a snowball explodes in her face.

“SCORE!” Raven cheers. “I believe you were trying to say this is amazing. Hell yeah it is!”

Clarke wipes the snow from her face. “Oh, you are so dead, Reyes!”

Lexa shows Clarke how to make a snowball. Clarke flings the first one at Raven, missing by a mile. Lexa laughs.

“Remind us not to teach you to throw a spear when any innocents are around, hodnes.”

And for that she eats a snowball Clarke just shoves in her face. Soon an all out war is going on. Kora and Anya had teamed up, with the little girl making snowballs and the general throwing them. Raven and Monty are paired up and at an advantage since they had been lying in wait with a stockpile of the projectiles. This left Lexa and Clarke to work together. They decide to just throw what they make and take on both of the other teams.

In no time, they all decide to call it a draw so they can move on to building a snowman. While Lexa helps her daughter and the Sky trio with that, Anya goes off to the stables to see if she can find a board wide enough to be a sled. She finds most have been picked over. Judging by the laughter she can hear beyond the wall of the city, many kids are out on the southern hill sledding and having fun already. When she finally finds the perfect board, she heads back towards the tower. She stops abruptly, growling. Kora sees her first.

“Look, Nomon! It’s you!” she cries out happily.

The four adults laugh at the look on Anya’s face as she glares at the snow “Anya” they had created. They had even gone so far as getting some of her clothes to dress it. There is no doubt who people will see when they spy the creation. Kora sees the look on Anya’s face and her smile falls away.

“You don’t like it, Nomon?” she asks, her voice quavering and tears welling in her eyes.

Anya lets out a last growl at the adults then kneels beside her girl. She forces a smile to her face. “I love it, little one. It’s perfect!”

Kora smiles proudly. “I did your head, Nomon.”

Anya looks at the misshapen lump on the top of the pile. Two rocks are the eyes, a rather large one her nose, and a thick piece of red yarn gives her huge, pouty lips. “It’s…a stunning likeness, Kora. Thank you.”

Kora gives her a hug a kiss. “I love you, Nomon.”

“I love you, too, little one. Ready to go try sledding?”

“YES!”

The group makes their way out of the gates of Polis to the hills on the southern side of the city. Almost all the kids are there and Kora races over to Nathan and her other school friends. Lexa and Anya lead the sky trio to the edge of the hill. Clarke, Raven and Monty watch in awe at all the people sledding down the hill. This is something they had only seen in videos. They are thankful it wasn’t one of the things lost to the world in the aftermath of Armageddon.

“It’s incredible!” Monty states.

“I bet we could work a metal sheet to go faster,” Raven notes.

Clarke grins. “Well, how about we try with wood first then worry about speed?”

“Fine, princess. Who knew you were so gutless?”

Clarke chuckles. “I’m trying to keep my guts inside, thank you very much.”

Lexa and Anya place the board at the top of the hill. “Now, sit on it but lean back to help keep the front edge up just a bit,” Anya explains. “Otherwise you’ll flip yourself off.”

The sky trio exchange looks. Who was she talking to? Sure, it looks fun, but who dares go first.

“You know, this looks like something Wanheda should definitely do first, right, Monty?”

“Oh, yeah. I’d say for sure she goes first, Raven,” he agrees.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You both suck.”

They grin as she sits down on the board. Lexa and Anya push her to the edge of the hill. It had never seemed steep before but now Clarke is pretty sure it is father to the dell below than falling off their balcony.

“Okay, Klark, lean back a little. That’s it,” Lexa praises.

“Now GO!”

Anya shoves her from behind. Clarke squeals in fear as she starts down the hill without warning.

“KEEP THE FRONT UP!” Lexa calls out after her as she punches Anya in the arm. “Why the hell did you do that?”

“She was overthinking it,” Anya explains unapologetically.

For her part, Clarke’s fear is quickly replaced with thrill. She is smiling from ear to ear.

“WOOOOO HOOOOO!” she cheers.

As she nears the bottom of the hill, a large lump of snow snags the front right corner of her sled. It spins her around and tips, tossing her the rest of the way down the hill. She finally stops rolling. She is flat on her back, staring up into the wall of flakes still coming down. Her body shakes with laughter.

Above, her mates had only see her tip, roll, and start to shake. They both take off at a run down the slope.

“KLARK!” Lexa hollers.

Anya loses her footing and starts to slide. She takes out Lexa’s legs and the commander falls onto the general’s lap. They end up in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Lexa pushes Anya off her.

“Move! Klark!”

“What?” Clarke asks, standing over them.

Anya looks up. “You’re not dead?”

Clarke drops a huge mound of snow on the general’s head. “No thanks to you. Nice push, jerk!”

Lexa chuckles. “You should have seen that coming, niron.”

Anya wipes off her face. “You’re both jerks,” she grumbles.

Lexa stands. “Are you okay?”

Clarke smiles. “I am. That was so much fun! Let’s get up there so I can do it again!”

Lexa grins and grabs the sled. The three climb the hill and see Kora waiting beside Raven. Lexa gets on the sled and Kora climbs in her lap. The two fly down the hill as Clarke tells Monty and Raven how much fun it is. A little boy standing nearby offers them a turn on his sled. Raven grabs it excitedly and her excited cheers sound out all the way down the hill. Monty finally gets his turn he too whoops with joy the whole way down.

After an hour on the hill, the whole group is cold and exhausted. Clarke and Monty help Raven maneuver through the deepening snow while Anya gives Kora a piggyback ride. Lexa returns the sled to the barn so it can be used another day.

When they all get up to the suite, the sky trio and Kora are treated to yet another snow day tradition: Hot chocolate! Clarke would almost swear it was better than even the thrill of sledding. Soon the hot cocoa and roaring fire lead to naps for everyone.

Later Clarke will reflect that fun in the snow was even better in real life than she had imagined after having watched countless movies and tv shows. Just another thing making her thankful for being on the ground.

* * *

“This. Is. Fucking. Insane,” Octavia grumbles.

“Oh, come on, O! This is great!” Jasper enthuses as he juggles snowballs until they crumble into nothing.

“I’m cold. I’m wet. And I still have to go back to TonDC in this crap,” she growls.

Jasper pats her on the back. “Follow me. I can help a little. Found an old recipe.”

He leads her into the recreation area and goes behind the bar. He lifts up a metal pitcher and pours something steaming into a cup. He offers it to her.

“Warm apple cider.”

“It’s great, Octavia! Give it a try,” Nate encourages her as he works on his own mug.

Octavia sniffs it. Okay, not bad. She lifts an eyebrow. “Alcohol in it? I’m not to have any alcohol on duty or Indra will kill me.”

Jasper grins. “Apples only. Promise. Not fermented,” he adds before she can ask.

She finally takes a sip. Her eyes widen at the explosion of taste. She takes another sip.

“DAMN! That’s amazing, Jasper!”

He smiles proudly. “Told you. Drink up before it cools too much. I’ll get you a thermos to take with you on the way back.”

“Mochof!” she thanks him, cupping her hands around the mug to warm them as she enjoys the drink. “So, how is Maya?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” Maya says as she sits down beside the warrior.

Octavia smiles at her. “You look beautiful. I still can’t believe you mated this dork, though,” she teases.

“Well, he has his good points,” Maya notes proudly. “And he is being a wonderful, attentive mate to me.”

“Good. If that changes, let me know and I’ll straighten him out for you.”

Maya grins and nods. By the time Octavia finishes her second mug of cider, Lincoln is tracking her down so their group can head back to TonDC. They know if they don’t leave soon they’ll be stuck at the Ark for at least another day. But Nyko needs the medicines they are picking up so that is not an option. Octavia hugs her friends.

“See you guys next time.” She holds up the thermos. “And thanks for this, Jasper. I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. Maybe next time you come back I can show you how it tastes mixed with that awesome Grounder whiskey!”

Octavia laughs. “Right. Next time, you dork.”

She follows Lincoln out to the horses. She pulls on her travel cloak and mounts up. She looks at her mate.

“Tell me again how long winter lasts?”

He smiles at her. “I promise tomorrow I will show you the fun of winter, my love.”

“You better. So far: not liking this shit,” she grumbles as the Trikru group starts back to TonDC.

* * *

The snow lasts through the night and into the next morning. As such, Anya puts off the trip to Azgeda until it clears. Clarke is glad for the extra day to get her Raiders ready to pull some guard duty. She is now meeting with them in their conference room in the tower. She sits at the table comparing her schedule to the one Anya gave her showing gaps in protection of Heda and Kora. Clarke chews her lip a moment and adds in the last order. She looks up and smiles.

“Okay, how’s everyone doing today?” Everyone smiles and nods. “Good. Hope you’re keeping warm at home. So, as you know we’ll be acting as Royal Guards for the next week or two while General Anya and a squad of her guards go to assist Azgeda.” One man grunts in derision. Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “You have a problem with that, Gold?”

He shrugs. “I know they are supposed to be our allies now and a trusted part of the coalition. I still don’t trust them. I don’t like the idea of them learning all of the things our Guard do to protect Polis and Heda Lexa, not to mention you, Wanheda.”

Clarke nods. “Noted. And yes, they are our allies. But something tells me General Anya won’t be giving away all her secrets. She does, however, want to make sure we keep a king that is supporting the coalition alive. The last thing we want is a Nia loyalist taking the throne.”

Gold reluctantly nods. Clarke looks around to see if anyone else has anything to say. When she sees the others patiently waiting for her to continue. She looks down at the papers in front of her.

“The general has seen fit to keep her guards on the overnight rotations. I am fine with that as I am sure you all are,” she notes, seeing several grin and nod. “That said, we do have a few early mornings to cover. Does anyone have a reason they can’t work a specific time?” No one raises a hand. “Good. Then I will post our schedule beside Anya’s on our wall. Tank, Gustus, I’ve assigned you to Kora for the duration of the general’s absence.”

Gustus nods. “Sha, Wanheda. We will keep her safe.”

“I know you will. That’s why I assigned you,” she points out with a wink.

Once the schedule is posted, two Raiders do ask to swap shifts so one can keep a promise to his wife and the other to her girlfriend. Clarke has no problem with the change. She then sits at the table to start going over weapons and gear inventory reports. She makes note of things she needs to requisition. She also studies the list of emergency stores. She is nearly done when a very pleasant scent reaches her nose. She turns and smiles.

“Hello, General. Here to check our schedule or for some fun?” she winks.

Anya chuckles. “To check the schedule. I just needed to see…ah, perfect.”

Clarke sits back in her seat. “What’s perfect?”

“One of my guards mentioned having a personal issue with one of your Raiders. He said he didn’t think it would cause problems. Luckily they aren’t on duty together so we don’t have to test that,” she explains.

“Ah. None of my guys mentioned it so he either saw there was no conflict or didn’t want to risk looking bad in my eyes.”

Anya hitches her hip up on the table. “More like he didn’t want to have you give him ‘the look’ in front of everyone.”

Clarke frowns. “What look?”

Anya chuckles. “You know. That look you do when someone irritates you and you are taking a moment to prepare an appropriate response. It can be very intimidating. After all, it works on me and Lex.”

Clarke chuckles. “Good to know. So what are your plans this afternoon?”

“Pack. If the weather breaks today we’ll leave as planned in the morning. I’d rather not wait too long and have to push this back again.”

“Understandable.” Clarke thinks a moment, then takes her mate’s hand. “So, um, what happens if you get up there and a really bad storm hits? Echo told us about some of the days on days of snow they get sometimes.”

Anya sighs. “Well, as long as it is too dangerous to ride, we’ll stay there. And, well, depending on what the roads look like, we could be up there for a while.”

“I had a bad feeling you’d say that. Maybe we need to get Raven and Monty building a snowplow.”

Anya grins. “Can I guess that’s like a regular plow but to get roads cleared?”

“Yep. Raven said they were thinking about adding something on to the front of Rover 2 so that it could be used around town and out on the roads a little ways.”

“Smart. May go see if they have made progress on that. What are you doing?”

Clarke pats the paper work. “I need to get with Marlena in supply and make sure my Raiders have all they need if we are called upon. I need to get gloves and warmer socks added to all packs among other things.”

“And then what?”

“And then I may go lay naked in our bed and see what alpha finishes their work before Kora comes home from school. If neither of you does, I’ll just have to play with myself,” Clarke says with a shrug.

Anya groans as her pants tighten. “You. Are. Evil. Ai prisa.”

Clarke stands and pulls her into a kiss. “Meet me in an hour and see just how evil I can be, General,” she whispers huskily.

Anya moans again as Clarke gathers up her papers and sashays out the door. “She’s going to be the death of us,” Anya growls, knowing she’ll need to shove some snow down her pants before visiting the garage or Raven will never let her hear the end of it.

* * *

Lexa is nearly finished with her paperwork when a messenger walks into the throne room. He hands her a tube.

“Kom Wanheda, Heda.”

“Mochof, Matteus.”

The young man leaves. Lexa slides out the paper and unrolls it. Her pants grow tight and she lets out a moan.

“You are evil, Klark kom Skaikru,” she mutters.

There are no words. Instead there is a self-portrait drawn. In it, Clarke is reclined on their bed, one arm over her head, her eyes closed and mouth open in obvious pleasure. She is gloriously naked. Her legs are spread and bent at the knee. Her other hand is the reason for her pleasure as she is masturbating.

The Commander quickly rolls the picture back up and hurries out of the throne room. She ignores the elevator and runs up the stairs. She gets to her floor and pauses before entering the hallway. She calms her breathing and walks slowly down the hall. She nods to her guards and goes into her suite. Clarke is waiting as advertised. Lexa growls. Clarke opens her eyes.

“Lexa…Heda…teik ai…” her words break off as she whimpers.

Lexa’s pants are suddenly glued shut! She fights with the ties and roars in frustration as she ends up with them knotted. She rips the dagger off her hip and slices through the leather bindings, careful not to cut too fast or too deep and hurt herself. She shoves them down and kicks off her boots with them. As she approaches the bed, Clarke reaches out and pulls her in.

“Jok ai, Heda.”

Lexa captures Clarke in a deep kiss. She removes Clarke’s hand from a soaked center. Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes.

“Ain, Klark.”

Clarke nods. “Sha. Yours.”

Lexa kisses her way down and settles between her mate’s legs. She traces her tongue over the pulsing clit and then drives her tongue inside.

“YES! Oh, Lexa…”

A low growl catches both of their ears. They turn and see Anya beside the bed. Clarke smiles and reaches to her.

“Room for three, my love.”

Lexa grins and goes back to work. Clarke pulls Anya closer. Closer. Closer. Then opens her mouth. Anya lets out a low rumble as Clarke takes her cock into her warm mouth. The more Lexa works Clarke, the more the omega moans. The more she moans, the harder Anya thrusts. Soon the two blondes are coming hard. Lexa quickly slides back up and thrusts deep into Clarke. The omega’s scream is muffled by Anya’s cock, which is still exploding in her mouth. Anya finally pulls out and falls away. Clarke barely has time to catch her breath before Lexa is kissing her hard, owning that mouth, grunting happily as she tastes Anya mixed so intimately with Clarke.

“Jok, so sexy,” Anya whispers as she watches Lexa fuck Clarke thoroughly.

Lexa finally starts to thrust spastically and shoots her seed deep into the omega. As she rolls off, Anya leans down and uses her mouth to clean off the semi-hard cock of her alpha. Lexa groans in happiness. When she is done, Anya smiles a Lexa.

“Can I assume you got a dirty picture of our mate and me?”

Lexa grins. “No. Just Clarke masturbating.”

Anya starts to laugh and looks at the smug omega. “Clever. She knew I was farther away.”

Lexa looks at the two in confusion. “Meaning?”

Anya reaches down to her pile of clothes and pulls up the messenger tube she had received. She pulls out the picture and shows a drawing of Clarke being fucked by Lexa as the two kiss. Clarke giggles.

“I didn’t expect the oral pleasure first. Thank you for seeing to my needs first, love,” Clarke says, stroking Lexa’s head.

Lexa grins and hands the picture back to Anya. “Definitely my pleasure, hodness.”

The three spend another couple hours in bed, only getting up and dressed when they know Kora is due home soon. It is a nice way to give Anya a very pleasant memory to take with her to the Ice Nation.

* * *

For a week and a half Anya has been in the Ice Nation. She has worked with their Royal Guard, proud of what she has seen and very proud of Echo for being such a respected leader. She is now on her way back to Polis.

Clarke mounts up on Hera and looks to the two Raiders going with her. They plan to ride out and meet the guard on the road and ride back with them. It is a fun way to exercise the horses, which had been going a bit crazy in the snow-filled fields. The steeds stamp impatiently, eager to get out where they can run. Clarke pats her horse’s neck.

“Easy, Hera. We’ll be running soon, girl.”

In just a few minutes they are riding out of the Northern gates of Polis and letting the horses take their reins. Clarke’s smile is beaming as she enjoys the feeling of flying as Hera gallops down the road. If all goes well they will meet up with the guard in about an hour.

The guard gets closer to Polis. Anya smiles, knowing they should meet up with her mate and a couple of Raiders soon. Twenty minutes later they round a bend and see their scouts are off their horses staring at something in the road by the trees. As they get closer, Anya roars and kicks Apollo into a full gallop. She leaps off as they arrive at the scene of murder. She stares at the two dead Raiders in the snow. She sees the signs of struggle. The spraying patterns of blood.

The men are now unarmed, stripped of anything that could be used including their armour, boots, gloves and cloaks. One of their horses lies gasping for breath, mortally wounded by an arrow. One of the scouts walks over and uses his sword to put the poor thing out of its misery.

“Where the hell is KLARK!” Anya roars.

The other scout shrugs. “No idea yet, General. Keep the men back and we’ll start to figure out where they went back into the trees. My guess is they know who she is and that’s why they have taken her, probably on Hera. They probably kept the other horse or it ran back to Polis.”

“Find their tracks. NOW!”

The man signals to the other scout and they go into the woods on opposite sides of the road to try to find where the killers had gone. Anya paces angrily. Praxis steps to her.

“General…you should radio Heda,” he says carefully.

Anya looks at the man. She wants to fight him but he is right. Besides, maybe Clarke got away and made it back to Polis. Maybe. She takes the radio he offers.

“General Anya to Polis. Get Heda. NOW!”


	12. Chapter 12

_**Twenty minutes earlier…** _

Bobby’s horse Thunder starts to act strangely. It starts to shy, buck and kick out as they enter a tree lined portion of the path. They all have to slow their horses to a walk.

“Why is he doing that?” Clarke asks.

Bobby shrugs. “I don’t know. He’s usually okay. Maybe it’s the snow dropping off the branches or something.”

They ride a little farther along. Thunder seems to be okay for a moment then suddenly rears up. Before anyone can question why, arrows rain out of the trees. Clarke grunts in pain as one strikes her arm. They try to spin their horses around but men race at them, grabbing the riders and dragging them to the ground. Clarke bites back a scream as the arrow in her arm is snapped against a man’s body armour. The trio fights as long as they can but soon they are on their knees on the ground, their hands bound behind them.

“You’re making a big mistake,” Clarke growls.

A very large man steps out of the trees and walks right up to her. “Well, well, well…if it isn’t the mighty Wanheda herself. Here we thought we’d just have a few asshats from Polis to hold over Heda’s head. Now…now I know we will get what we want,” he says with an evil grin.

Clarke stares at the large “T” branded on his forehead. “You’re one of the banished. A three-time thief finally branded and kicked from the Coalition. What the hell do you want?”

“For now? I just want you.”

He nods to the men behind the captives. One man gags Clarke. The other two run her guards through with their own swords. Clarke screams and tries to stand to fight or do something but she is quickly wrestled to the ground. She fights as best as she can but soon she is thrown over Hera’s back and bound to the saddle. The last she sees of her men they are being stripped of things the banished can use.

“ _I will kill them all for this. By the spirits I will kill them all_!” she vows.

One man leads her horse and another 2 walk alongside, swords ready to run Hera through if Clarke tries to get her to bolt. After 15 minutes they arrive at the river. Two men wait with a raft. Clarke is pulled from the saddle. The leader of the rogues steps up to Clarke. She glares at him as he leers at her. He brings a hand up and strokes her cheek. Damn she wishes she wasn’t gagged so she could bite the motherfucker’s hand!

“Such a waste that you’re with those two alpha bitches,” he says.

Clarke growls. He grins and grabs her hair in his hand, yanking her head to the side. She hates that she winces from the pain. He brings a knife up and strokes the flat of the blade against her cheek. Then in a swift motion he lops off a hunk of her hair. He laughs at the confusion in her eyes as he shoves her towards the raft. He uses a leather string to bind the hair and shoves it in his pocket.

“Between your horse and that lock of your luscious hair, your Heda will know we have you. Let’s see what she’s willing to do to get you back before we turn you into breeding stock.”

His men laugh as they drag Clarke onto the raft. He pulls himself up into Hera’s saddle and one of his other men does the same with Thunder.

“You know what to do. See you in two days.”

He turns the horse and the two dart into the river and start upstream. The other men push the raft off and set off downstream. Clarke ignores their looks and crude comments, knowing Lexa will kill them all. And Clarke will help to avenge her men.

* * *

Lexa’s roar when she heard Anya’s report was heard even outside the tower. She had ordered Anya and her men to follow the trail and expect back up soon.

Anya had been glad Lexa had not ordered her back to the tower. It is not long until she sees two men riding her way. Even without the blue ribbon woven into her bridle, Anya would have recognized Hera. She kicks Apollo into a gallop and races at the men.

“DISMOUNT OR BE CUT DOWN!” she screams at them.

The men stop but do not dismount. The leader just smiles and slides the hood off his head so she can clearly see his brand.

“Hello, General. Long time no see. In fact, I don’t remember seeing you after you gave me this lovely decoration,” he notes, pointing to his forehead.

“You will die this time, Fergus. Your last look at me will be the last thing you see EVER!” she promises.

He starts to laugh. “Silly, General. Or can I call you Anya? I mean, we’ll be colleagues soon. Leaders of our people in this  _wonderful_   Coalition.”

Anya jumps down from her horse and pulls him to the ground. “The only thing you’ll be leading is this other asshole to the execution platform,” she growls, her eyes black with fury.

He laughs in her face. “Take me to Heda…or you never see your little omega again. If I’m not back in 4 days my men have my permission to make Wanheda their personal plaything.”

Anya screams and throws him to the ground. Praxis grabs her.

“GENERAL! Let’s get them to Heda. She will deal with him. We need to know where Wanheda is.”

Anya is shaking with fury. If Clarke is truly in the hands of other men that would follow Fergus she is in grave danger. She takes a deep breath.

“Bind them to their saddles.” She looks at her men. “You four: follow their tracks and let us know where they are,” she tells them handing them her radio. “Tell Lexa we’re on the way with these assholes.”

They get mounted up and head back to Polis.

* * *

Lexa is just about to mount up on Zeus when her radio crackles to life.

“Praxis to Heda. Come in Heda.”

She rips her radio off her waist. “What?!”

“The General is on her way to Polis with two men who helped kidnap Wanheda. Four of us are following their tracks to see where they lead. Heda, one of the men is the banished thief Fergus,” he reports.

Lexa lets out a low growl. Fergus is the size of Gustus. When he was caught the third time and knew banishment was his fate, he had challenged her to a fight. Lexa had not only beaten him, she had humiliated him. If his people have Clarke he will make her omega pay for Lexa’s sins. The Commander nearly crushes the radio in her hand. She brings it back to her mouth.

“If you find them, you let us know where they are. They will die by my hand. ALL OF THEM!” She turns to those waiting to ride out. “Stand down for now. Henry, wait for the General and escort her and the prisoners to the throne room. No need to go easy on them; they are already dead. Patricia, alert the ambassadors. Something tells me they will want to know what the hell is going on.”

The female guard nods and goes to get help assembling the ambassadors. Lexa spins and storms back into the castle to await the prisoners. Her battle cloak flies in the breeze made by her speed. Everyone quickly steps out of their Heda’s way.

Ten minutes later Kane is rushing into the throne room. “What’s the word, Heda?” he asks immediately.

“We will know more when they arrive. The man Anya is bringing in is a horrible creature. Had the laws allowed it he’d have died by my sword not just been banished. I have been hearing rumours that some of the banished are banding together. I believe he is their ringleader. He is the only one I know of in the Dead Zone that has the power and presence to lead.”

Kane nods and swallows hard. “Should I be worried he will…or his men might…that they would…” He just can’t bring himself to ask the question.

For her part, Lexa cannot answer it; she doesn’t have it in her to voice the truth out loud. Kane reads the answer in her eyes. He drops into his seat, wondering how he will tell Abby.

By the time they hear the elevator ascending, Lexa sits on her throne. Each of her ambassadors are in their place. She notes Kane grips the arms of his chair tightly. She wishes she could do the same but she maintains an air of control; she fights her own wolf into submission even as Fergus walks into the room and she hungers to rip out his throat. If nothing else she wishes she could rip the smirk off the bastard’s face.

Anya shoves him to his knees. “Heda, I bring you the man who leads those that took Wanheda.”

Lexa slowly stands and steps in front of him. “Fergus kom Sankru, I believe I told you death awaits you if you ever set foot on coalition lands again. Tell me why I shouldn’t run you through right here and now?”

He grins at her, malice in his eyes. “If my hands were untied, I could show you, oh mighty Heda,” he snarks back at her.

Lexa flicks her eyes to Anya and gives a curt nod. Anya grunts but pulls her dagger and cuts his hands free. Fergus makes a show of rubbing his wrists.

“You are free to show me something. DO IT!” Lexa orders.

He takes his time reaching into his coat pocket. He slowly pulls out a length of long blonde hair. He brings it up and draws it along under his nose breathing in deeply.

“Ahhh, so lovely. I’m sure you’ll recognize the scent, Heda.”

He tosses it at her. Lexa catches it. By touch alone she knows it is Clarke’s. By scent she confirms it. She grabs Fergus by the throat.

“Where. Is. She?”

He smiles. “Be nice and I’ll tell you.”

Lexa squeezes harder. “My men are already looking for her. We will find her with or without you.”

“Perhaps. But how long might that take? I told Anya how much time you have to agree with my demands: 4 days. Tick tock, tick tock.”

Anya studies her mate. Half of her wants to see Fergus dead at their feet right now. The other half wants to hear what he has to say to see if it will help them save Clarke. Lexa releases his throat. As he starts to laugh, she backhands him. She steps around him to the other prisoner. She blasts him with pheromones.

“WHERE IS WANHEDA?!” she roars at him.

Fergus spins around but Anya grabs him and holds him in place. The other prisoner whimpers. He tries to fight Lexa but he is not strong enough. He offers his neck in submission.

“There’s this settlement of freaks and gimps. We decided to stay there this winter. We took it over. Then Fergus said we should demand to be a clan so we get better than the scraps that are found in the Dead Zone.”

“So you captured Klark and came here to ask to be recognized as the 14th clan?” The man nods. “Fat. Fucking. CHANCE!”

“I’m gonna KILL you, you fucking coward!” Fergus screams.

Lexa spins around and punches him as hard as she can, grinning in pride as he falls to the ground unconscious.

“Still a lightweight,” she growls. She looks back to the other man. “Can you show us on a map where the settlement is?”

He shakes his head. “No, Heda. I can’t read maps.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. Anya steps forward.

“Trust the men I sent after her, Heda. Praxis and the others will find her.”

As if to prove her point, the radio comes to life.

“Praxis to Heda.”

Lexa rips the radio off her hip. “REPORT!”

“We follows the tracks to the river. They must have had a raft. What do we do?”

“Follow it downstream. It will take them close to the Dead Zone. Do not enter the Dead Zone until we arrive.”

“Copy, Heda. We’ll let you know if we find anything else, Heda.”

“Anytime, Praxis. Day or night!”

Lexa looks at Anya. “Get these men in cells. We’ll execute them when we return. For now, prepare the men for a trip to the Dead Zone.”

“When do we leave?”

Lexa considers this carefully as well as the various places the river could dump the men and Clarke out. She growls in frustration.

“We leave when we hear from Praxis where Clarke left the river. If we go the wrong direction we could be too late if they are really supposed to wait 4 days to hear from this jokker.”

Anya hates that decision as much as Lexa does. Reluctantly, she nods. Lexa walks over to Kane.

“Do you wish to contact Abi with me?”

Kane nods. “Sha, Heda, I would.”

* * *

Late that evening Clarke is marched into a village of ramshackle huts made of anything the people could salvage. Her captors push her towards a pole near a fire ring and shove her to the ground, securing her hands above her head.

“Hope this is comfy for you, bitch,” her main tormentor says with an evil smile. “If not, I’ll gladly share my bed with you.”

His men all laugh as Clarke just glares at him. The man looks around.

“PAULO! Where’s our dinner?”

Clarke’s eyes widen as the man that had raised Kora comes out of the shadows with a cauldron of stew.

“It’s here, sir,” Paulo answers.

Three women follow with bowls and spoons for the thieves turned kidnappers. Another woman comes with waterskins for each man. Once the men are served, Paulo bows his head.

“Briscoe, sir, should we feed Wanheda?”

Briscoe looks over at her and smiles. “Sure. After we’re finished you can feed her. We want to get our fill first.”

Paulo nods. “As you wish, sir.”

He hurries after the women, giving Clarke a scared look as he goes. For the next two hours, Clarke listens to the banished men taunt her about their prowess as lovers, insult Lexa and Anya as being inferior to what they could give her, and all in all prove they have no place in polite society. Eventually they all find a woman and go off to sleep in the huts they have commandeered. Paulo is finally able to approach Clarke.

“He said I can take off your gag to feed you but I can’t untie your hands. I’m sorry,” he says as he frees her.

Clarke works her jaw a few times. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Those assholes showed up two weeks ago while our hunters were gone. They declared our homes now theirs and anyone who stood against them was killed. When our hunters came back they were told the same. Our leader, Julius, agreed to their terms. They promised to leave when Spring comes. Well, they did at least. Then Fergus gets this idea to go to Polis and demand Lexa consider this place the 14th clan.”

Clarke frowns. “What? Why do that?”

Paulo shrugs. “He said if she agrees we’ll get stuff from others to make our lives better. If she refuses he can show she doesn’t care about those with disabilities or deformities. He wants to embarrass her for what she did to him.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “What an idiot. It won’t work.”

“I know and you know. Those idiots don’t know.”

Clarke thinks a second. “I need you to do something for me, Paulo. I need you to go to Polis and tell them where we are. The Dead Zone is huge. They’ll never find this place without help. And I have no doubt those fucks won’t wait four days before…before…” she doesn’t finish the sentence as a vision of Charles Pike darts across her mind. “Please, Paulo. Go.”

He studies her a second. He hates leaving the Dead Zone; hates interacting with “normal” people. He looks into her eyes.

“How’s Kora?”

Clarke can’t help but smile. “Her hands are fixed. It was a simple surgery to give her 10 separate fingers. And she is in school learning all sorts of things. She has friends. She loves to draw. And she was officially adopted by me, Heda Lexa and General Anya.”

Paulo slowly smiles. “From a throw-away to a princess.”

“Just like me. I promise you, Paulo, she is well-loved by everyone.”

He slowly nods. The love in her eyes convinces him to forget his fear of interaction and go for help. “I believe it. Here, let’s get you fed.”

She sniffs at the soup. “What is it?”

“Uh, it’s probably best you don’t know.”

“Ah. Right.”

When she finishes eating and drinking, Paulo fetches a piece of wood and some straw for her to sit on as well as some blankets. He promises to have people check on her through the night to make sure she doesn’t freeze. He then goes to tell Julius where he is going and sets out to find the warriors he knows will be on their way to rescue Wanheda.

Clarke looks up at the sky and takes a whiff. Thankfully she doesn’t smell snow in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Night has fallen by the time Lexa and Anya catch up to Praxis. He points across the river.

“That raft would easily hold several people. And something tells me they’d need several people to keep Wanheda under control,” he offers proudly.

“Damn right,” Anya agrees. “What are your orders, Heda?”

Lexa studies the rushing water. She cusses that she can’t tell how deep it is. “Praxis, any idea how deep the water is here?”

“It stays shallow for about 2 feet then there is a steep drop off. The horses would not be able to make it, Heda,” he replies.

“Anywhere else we can cross?”

He points. “There is an old footbridge up the river about an hours ride. We’d have to cross one by one and, again, no horses. It is not stable at all.”

Lexa growls. She starts to pace. They can go upstream and hope to get everyone across or they can cross here and risk freezing to death. A young Raider steps up.

“Heda, I could shoot an arrow with a rope across the river into that tree. I can then work my way across, secure the rope and you all could follow,” he offers.

Lexa studies him. “Are you sure you could do that without pulling the arrow out?”

“Uh, no, Heda. But I’m willing to try for Wanheda.”

“We can tie a rope around him and pull him back if he falls in,” Gustus notes. “When we return, we can use the raft those bastards have and use the ropes to ferry us across as needed until we all return.”

Lexa nods. “Done. I want 4 to stay on this side of the river with the horses and a radio. If we need help, get with Roan and Indra. We’ve already told them to get their warriors ready to march.” She pats the young Raider on the shoulder. “Make Wanheda proud, Robin.”

The man nods and steps to the edge of the river. He securely binds a long length of rope to one of his arrows. He notches it and lifts his longbow up. He lines up his shot with the sturdiest looking tree on the other side of the river. He takes a deep breath.

“Fly true,” he whispers as he lets it fly.

The warriors around him cheer when it strikes and buries itself deep into the trunk of the large oak. The other end of the rope is quickly tied off to a tree on this bank. Once he has a second rope secured around his waist, Gustus gives him a boost up and the man uses his hands and feet to slide over the raging river. Lexa isn’t sure she breathes until the man drops down on the other bank.

“WELL DONE, ROBIN!” she cheers, her men echoing her.

Robin quickly secures both ropes to trees. Anya and Lexa are the first two to follow him across. Gustus looks at Praxis.

“I…regret that I do not think those ropes will hold me.”

Praxis nods. “Sha, old friend. I agree.” He pats him on the shoulder. “We’ll bring her back. I promise.”

Tank and 2 others are also deemed weight risks for this system and reluctantly wait behind. Once everyone else has made it across, Lexa sends Rayfor ahead to scout the path. After congratulating Robin once more, the group starts to follow.

Six hours into their journey, Rayfor drops low to the ground, raising a fist in the air to stop those following him. The troops drop to a knee, to wait for his next signal. He holds up 1 finger then steps off the path. Lexa is growling. The sun will soon be up and with it their element of surprise. What is this damn delay?

A lone figure in a tattered blue robe comes into view. He is walking fast, his head checking behind him every few minutes which is why Rayfor is able to leap out, grab him, and take him to the ground.

“NO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE…SOMEOME! Please, let me go,” the man pleads.

Lexa leads everyone forward. “Rise!” she orders him.

The man slowly stands. When he realizes who is in front of him, he drops to a knee. “Heda! I was coming for you! I can take you to Wanheda.”

Anya steps forward and grabs the man, dragging him up to his feet. “If you are one of the ones that took her, you will die right now!”

“I’m not! I’m Paulo. I raised Kora!”

Anya stiffens in shock. She looks over at Lexa to see what she makes of this statement. Lexa steps close and lifts his cloak, seeing the arm both her omega and her daughter had described. Anya sees it, too, and releases him.

“Where is Wanheda?” Lexa demands.

“Our settlement. We were just freaks and outcasts. Then a couple weeks back some of the banished showed up. Normally it’s just one or two. This time it was 30. They were lead by a man named- -”

“Yeah, we met him. He’s locked up now awaiting execution.”

“Good! I mean, normally I’m not a violent man but they’ve been beating people, some women have been raped, others…they gave themselves over to avoid the violence. They eat our food and have depleted stores needed to get us through winter. Please, Heda, please help us.”

Lexa places a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Of course we will help, Paulo. Can you show us a way to get there without giving ourselves away?”

He thinks a moment, then shakes his head. “Our settlement is protected on the harsh winds side by a large rock wall. The other three sides have been cleared so we can see anyone approaching us. The banished arrived at night and took out our guards and took our village before we even knew they were there. What we thought was our best defense was our downfall.”

Lexa looks to Anya. The general starts to pace. She finally stops and turns to her mate.

“As much as I hate to say it, we wait. We’ll get about an hour away and camp for the day. As night starts to fall we’ll move on. We wait until full dark to attack, much like those fucks did. It will help prevent needless loss of life.”

Lexa nods. “Agreed, General.” She looks back to Paulo. “I need you to do something for us.”

“Anything, Heda.”

“I need you to go back. Let Wanheda know we are coming. Come nightfall, make sure those who can’t fight get away from the center of the village. I am assuming that’s where you all gather to eat?”

“Sha, Heda. And that’s where they stay eating and drinking until they decide to take someone and go to bed.”

“Where are they holding Wanheda?”

“Right there. When I left…they had her tied to a pole near the bonfire we keep burning.” Both alphas start to growl. “I swear: when I left I gave her wood and straw to sit on and several blankets. Our leader and others were to check on her through the night. But we can’t release her without fear of reprisals.”

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. Anya can tell her mate has a migraine coming on as she battles the side of her that wants to ride in there to save their omega versus the side that knows they must proceed with caution so no innocents die. She finally opens her eyes and looks at Paulo.

“Thank you for the care you have shown her. Not to mention the care you showed to a little girl 4 years ago.”

Paulo bows his head. “I am glad I could do something to help them both. Come, I will show you a good place to shelter before you attack. I need to catch a couple of river rats to take back, too. If anyone notices I am gone Briscoe will be told I am hunting. I can’t go back empty handed.”

Anya stares at him a moment. “Did you say…rats? You eat rats?”

He smiles and blushes. “Sha, General. Cooked right you would swear it is deer.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Anya replies, not sure she would ever be able to try that meal.

Just after 9 a.m. Lexa finishes posting guards and crawls into the tent she will share with her mate. They snuggle close together for warmth and comfort.

“We will find her and save her, Anya. There is no other option.”

“I should have ridden faster. If I had we’d have met up sooner and- -”

“Stop, niron. They were looking for someone to take. We both know she’d rather be taken than a villager out gathering wood or something. Her only regret will be her downed Raiders if she knows about them.”

Anya sighs. Even through her wise words and calm exterior, Anya hears the fear in her alpha’s voice. She can’t help but try to break the tension.

“Do you think she’d be as troublesome if she were a beta?”

Lexa laughs and kisses Anya’s forehead. “Sha, niron, sha I do.”

“Just checking,” Anya replies with a grin.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke is fed breakfast by a woman who also doctors the arrow wound that had been left untreated. Clarke had bit her lip to keep from screaming out as the start of infection was drained and then the hole packed with some cloth soaked in an herbal brew the woman promises will keep infection from returning.

“Mochof,” Clarke says as the last bandage is tied off.

The woman also helps Clarke go to the bathroom under the watchful eye of one of the banished. He still doesn’t see Clarke slip the dagger that had been left for her into her boot. Now if only they would leave her somewhat free. But that doesn’t happen. Once more she is forced onto her little wood and straw seat with her arms pulled up above her head and secured to a ring in the post. Her shoulders protest with pain and cramps like she’s never felt before.

At lunchtime a man with one arm squats down to help her eat. She studies his face carefully.

“You look…familiar,” she tells him. “Why are you here?”

“Lost an arm in battle. Lost my family, too. Came here to get away from the memories. Helps to protect these people.” He looks at the banished men just starting out of their tents for the day. “Unfortunately, I failed them.”

“You didn’t fail them. This isn’t your fault and you can be damn sure Lexa and Anya are coming to help. If I can get free I’ll help, too. You’ll get your village back.”

“Hmph. We’ll see. I’m Julius, by the way.”

“Clarke. What clan were you?”

He studies her a moment before answering. “Plains Riders. But that was long ago. Before the worst of the reapings; before you destroyed the mountain.”

“It wasn’t just me. Lexa and the whole Coalition did it. I couldn’t have done it alone.”

He grins. “Nice of you to say that. But from what I hear tell the mighty Wanheda not only commands death she commands life. Is it true you learned how to turn Reapers back into men?”

“I did. With my Mom’s help. I take it some came here?”

“Sha. Those who couldn’t forget what they had done as one of those beasts.”

“All of you are welcome back any time. And if your clans have issues with them because of before, they can come to Polis. All are always welcome there.”

“Where the hell’s the gimp?” Briscoe interrupts briskly.

Julius stands and turns to him. “I sent him out hunting. He’s one of our best and we weren’t exactly planning for extended guests. You’ve pretty much destroyed our winter stores.”

Briscoe steps closer. “Then you best hope he does good hunting. Otherwise maybe we start eating your kids.”

Clarke growls at that sick thought. Briscoe looks at her and sneers.

“Watch yourself, bitch.”

He kicks her in the thigh and walks away. Julius sighs.

“I’ll see you at dinner.”

Clarke just nods and is once more left alone to her thoughts. And those thoughts are coming up with more and more painful ways of killing Briscoe.

A few hours later, the banished are well into a second cask of wine. They slap the ass of any woman that walks by and make plenty of lewd comments about what they plan to do with the women that night.

“Sick fucks,” Clarke mutters.

Unfortunately, Briscoe sees her mouth move. And though he doesn’t hear what she says, he makes a show of it.

“What was that, bitch?” Clarke looks up and locks eyes with him. “Now, don’t quiet down on my account. What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? Maybe Harris can give it back!”

He laughs at his dumb joke as he points to one of his men who now wears Clarke’s jaguar coat. Clarke rolls her eyes. Briscoe sees that and stands, stomping towards her. He grabs her by the injured arm. She winces but refuse to cry out in pain like he wanted.

“Don’t you DARE roll your eyes at me.” He starts to pump pheromones at her but stronger alphas had tried that trick. “I am a stronger alpha than your bitches could ever be. Submit, bitch!”

Clarke glares at him. “Alpha? I thought you were an omega your stench is so weak.”

His men laugh but Briscoe is furious. He backhands Clarke.

“Submit!”

Clarke just smiles, her teeth red from the blood of her split lip. “Omega boy, why would I submit to you?”

He roars and hits her once more. This time he shifts enough to get her to do something really, really dumb. She kicks out her leg and crashes her foot right into his balls. He howls in pain as he grabs between his legs and falls over.

“Did I hit anything? I couldn’t tell. Must be pretty small,” she taunts him.

His men are howling with laughter and taunting him about the small omega besting him. He finally gets his breath back and draws a dagger. He crawls over to Clarke and straddles her legs. He slides the dagger up her cheek. She doesn’t even flinch. He lifts it higher and cuts her hands free.

“You’re going to serve me tonight, wench,” he tells her in a deadly whisper. “You’re going to serve me dinner, then you’re going to suck my cock, then you’re going to warm my bed. And if you fail to do anything to my satisfaction, I kill a kid. Do you understand me?”

Inside Clarke is terrified. Outside she shows a calm that nearly pisses Briscoe off again. Instead he gets off her and goes to sit down in his place around the fire.

“Well, Wanheda, serve your master,” he orders.

His men laugh as Clarke slowly stands. She glances beyond him and sees Paulo standing in the shadows. She frowns until he smiles and nods. She feels her insides settle. Her alphas are near. As she moves to the fire to fill a bowl with the stew that was just delivered she sees night has nearly fallen. She smiles to herself.

Her alphas will be coming at full dark.

* * *

Lexa’s hands shake as she hands her binoculars back to Anya. “I will remove his hands before I remove his heart,” she vows. “Then I will shove them all up his ass and leave his body for the scavengers to find.”

“That would be too good for him,” Anya decides.

Lexa stands and moves back to her men. “Do we all understand what to do? Keep silent, keep low. Move to the shadows of the huts closest to the fire. On my signal, we attack. We are slightly outnumbered, but I hope the villagers will fight, too. Any questions?”

The men shake their head. Guards and Raiders both have a determination in their eyes that makes Lexa proud.

“Tonight we get Wanheda back!”

The men raise their hands in a silent cheer, then slowly start to spread out around the village. When they hear Anya’s bird call, they start to move forward. Soon Clarke will be back in their ranks.

* * *

Clarke walks bowl after bowl to the banished. She bears their slaps to the ass with barely contained fury. Briscoe then orders her to serve them drinks. She is given a metal tray by one of the women and starts to bring around mulled wine. As she gets close to Briscoe, she sees movement near one of the huts. Her eyes flick up long enough to see the war-painted face of her alpha of alphas. The mighty Lexa has arrived.

Lexa smirks and gives Clarke a slight nod. Clarke understands immediately what Lexa is saying. She goes back to the server woman.

“This cask is nearly empty. Go get another,” Clarke orders.

The woman is confused at first for the small barrel is nearly full. Clarke gives her a pointed look and the woman suddenly understands something is up. She bows her head.

“Yes, Wanheda.”

Clarke takes the two full mugs back to the men. When she hands those off she moves back near Briscoe. She gives him an evil smile.

“What? You ready for me already, baby?” he asks, making his men laugh.

“I was wondering if you were ready for them,” she replies cryptically.

She then spins all the way around and uses that momentum to strike him upside the head with the metal tray.

“ATTACK!” Lexa yells out.

Briscoe and his men leap unsteadily to their feet as Royal Guard and Wanheda’s Raiders race at them. Briscoe sees Heda racing right towards him. He turns to run and sees Anya beelining for him. He turns again and sees Clarke. He roars and grabs at her. She dances out of his way, knowing he wants her as a human shield. He pulls his sword and swings it towards her. She ducks out of the way. When he strikes again, he is blocked by Lexa’s sword. He spins around.

“Now you die,” she growls at him.

He starts to defend himself from her onslaught. Clarke pulls her dagger, seeing her people are outnumbered and hoping to help in some way. She races towards one man bearing down on one of her Raiders.

In a hut nearby, Julius opens a worn trunk. He pulls a scabbard that had obviously seen better days. The leather is torn in some places. Other spots are darkened with blood. He slowly pulls the sword from its home. In contrast to the scabbard, the sword gleams in the lamplight. Its edge is as sharp as the day it was made, though a few nicks show it had been well used in battle. He grips below a tang a handle that had been formed by his own hand. Though it had been years since it had been wielded in battle, it feels like only yesterday. He takes a deep breath and races out into the fight.

Clarke watches as Lexa toys with Briscoe a little before finally striking a killing blow. The Heda growls at him.

“You’ll never hurt another again.”

Lexa kicks him off the end of her sword. She senses someone coming from behind and spins around to block a strike that never comes. She sees a sword block the blade meant for her. Though one-armed, the man is skilled. He thrusts the attacker’s sword away and in the same move spins and disembowels him. This leaves him face to face with Lexa. She stares at him in shock.

“Father?”


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke isn’t close enough to hear was is said but she can see her mighty alpha is shaken. She grabs a sword from a fallen man and leaps in to stop another man trying to kill the Commander. She parries his strikes as if she had been sword fighting for years. That is a benefit of sparring with Anya and Lexa. As they stare each other a down a moment, he grins at her.

“Briscoe may not have had a chance at you, but I’ll get mine,” he says, licking his lips.

“Why do some guys have to be so fucking sick and twisted?” Clarke asks.

As Anya runs him through from behind. She grins at her omega.

“Don’t ask me, ai prisa. They were always too scared to date me.”

Clarke laughs and gets back to back with Anya to prepare to fight. But the tide has well turned. In addition to Julius, others in the village had grabbed things to fight with and are doing so with gusto. Clarke cheers as a woman beats a banished asshole with a pan and Praxis runs him through. In no time the last few that still live are surrendering. Clarke and Anya turn to find Lexa. They see her staring at the one-armed man. Clarke is the first to understand what is happening.

“Oh. My. God.  _That’s_   why he looked familiar!”

Anya is frowning at the back of the man’s head. “What is going on, Klark?”

“Anya…that’s Lexa’s father.”

Anya starts to protest but then he turns and looks at the duo. Anya’s jaw drops open. Then she races at him in fury. She grabs him by the shirt.

“TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN’T DESTROY YOU FOR BEING ALIVE! Do you have ANY idea what your loss did to her? DO YOU?!” she shouts in fury at the man.

Clarke steps close to Lexa, pumping out calming pheromones. Lexa still hasn’t spoken, still hasn’t moved. Julius looks forlornly into Anya’s eyes.

“Better a dead father than a Reaper who killed his own men and…and did other things,” he explains, sadness in his eyes.

“So you abandon her and your wife. Did you know she gave up on life after losing you? Her daughter had been taken to Polis and her mate had- -” And it hits her. She roars. “SHE KNEW! She knew you were not dead! That’s why she gave up! You were alive and CHOSE not to return to her!”

“It wasn’t that easy, Anya.” He looks at Lexa. “My best friend tied me to a tree after he cut off my arm. He cauterized the wound, but I was still weak from blood loss. And do you know what I wanted? I wanted the drugs. I wanted to kill him, go back to the mountain, and get the Red again. I assume you know of it?”

“Sha. We know. How did you survive?”

“I have no idea. He wanted me to return to TonDC with him but how could I? I’d traded my own people for drugs! I’d…I’d eaten them when they died. How do I go back to anyone after that?”

Lexa turns away. She catches Praxis’ eye and walks over to him. “Gather the dead in a wagon. Tomorrow we can take them far out into the Dead Zone to rot.”

“And those we captured?”

“Will be executed at dawn and join the others,” she states.

“Death by 1000 cuts, Heda?”

“Not unless these people choose it,” she replies.

He nods. “Sha, Heda.”

He gathers his men and starts to get the dead picked up. Clarke walks over to her mate.

“Ignoring him doesn’t make this go away, Lexa,” she whispers.

Lexa spins around, fury in her eyes. “Why the FUCK can’t you stay out of trouble? Since the day you came down to Earth you have been NOTHING but a PAIN in our asses!”

“LEXA!” Anya scolds.

Lexa turns on her. “Don’t you DARE start to defend her! You know as well as I do she’s been a detriment to our lives! She nearly got you killed in the mountain! She burned our warriors alive! And she killed the innocents in Mt Weather! She even killed her own lover! And now this. I am DONE with her!”

Clarke is too stunned to speak. Before she can stop them, tears well in her eyes at the horrible things her love has said about her. Before Anya can reply, Julius steps toward his daughter.

“Don’t do this, Lexa. Don’t take your anger at me out on your mates. You are close to crossing a line you can’t go back over,” he warns.

She spins around to glare at him. “And you would know about that, wouldn’t you? You abandoned my mother! You made her give up on life. I mean, if her own mate can just…just toss her aside what the hell does she have to live for?”

“Nothing,” Clarke croaks. “She has nothing.”

Lexa turns back and sees the pain in the omega’s eyes. Clarke answered because Clarke has felt that same pain Lexa’s mother had felt and tried to overcome. Clarke drops the sword from her hand and walks off into the darkness. Two of her Raiders glare at Lexa, then follow. Lexa turns and looks into Anya’s eyes.

“I- -”

“Oh, shof op,” Anya grunts and follows Clarke.

Lexa lifts her sword to clean it but suddenly cannot see it very clearly. It isn’t until the first saline drop splits the blood on the blade that she realizes she’s crying. She looks up and sees her own eyes staring back at her. Julius reaches out his hand and takes her sword.

“I’ll clean this up. You go clean that up. I’m not asking your forgiveness, Lexa. I’m not even asking to have a relationship with you other than what it means to get help for my people. But I will say from experience that the pain you’re feeling hurts worse than losing an arm. I felt it when I left your mother; I felt it when she passed away. I know I was to blame for that and I will carry that guilt and shame forever. I don’t wish it upon my worst enemy, let alone my child. Don’t let it fester in your omega.”

Lexa gives a sad nod. She says nothing. She turns to follow after her mates. She finds them in a little clearing outside the village. Clarke sits on a rock sobbing, Anya’s arms wrapped around her. Lexa is not surprised when all the Raiders form a blockade to protect their leader even though it means standing against their Heda. Lexa sighs.

“I’m sorry, Klark. I know those words are…are not enough for what I said. I swear I did not mean them. I was angry at my father, at finding him this way. I took that anger out on you. In…in my heart my pain at finding that he lived he just…didn’t want to be around me was your fault. It wasn’t your fault, Klark. I will never forgive myself for the way I treated you, hodnes. You and Anya are the best parts of me. I’m sorry I forgot that even for a moment.”

Clarke hears the words and feels that they are spoken true and from the heart. It doesn’t matter. Not at the moment. She buries her face in Anya’s neck and ignores Lexa. Anya turns and glares at the other alpha. Lexa looks down at the ground. She looks up and acts like she wants to say something more but instead turns and goes back to help with the removal of the bodies.

* * *

Later that night, Paulo gives up his small hut to Anya and Clarke. The alpha cuddles her distraught omega.

“Klark…what she said was terrible, unforgivable even. But you know she didn’t mean it,” she says carefully.

“It hurts so bad, Anya. In that moment she  _did_   mean it. That makes me think she probably thinks it more than she lets on. Am I really so horrible that- -”

“Stop! Look at me, Klark.” She gently turns her mates’ chin and stares into tear-magnified eyes. “You are not horrible, ai prisa. Never think that. Just before we stormed this village Lexa was grinning as I joked about whether you’d be less trouble as a beta. She laughed and said you’d be just as much trouble. It was said with love, ai prisa, I promise you. Sadly, as she admitted, she took out the pain she had about her father out on you. You were an easy target.”

“Why not take it out on him?”

Anya thinks a moment, taking the opportunity kiss her love’s cheek. “Tell me, Klark, were your father to suddenly show up and say he faked his death, would you yell at him and risk him leaving again? Or would you yell at the person that brought you to that reunion, knowing you had a chance for forgiveness?”

Clarke hiccups and wipes her cheeks. “I…guess I see what you mean. It still fucking hurts. I’d already been having flashbacks to Pike. Briscoe planned to rape me. If I…If I fought him, he’d kill a kid. I couldn’t let that happen. When I saw Lexa in the shadows, I knew I was safe. And then she said those things! Do you know how often I heard crap like that from Ark alphas up in space and when we first came to the ground? Fuck it just hurts so bad,” she chokes out, once more crying.

Anya holds her closer, purring and pumping out calming pheromones. In her mind she pictures kicking Lexa’s ass for the pain she has caused. Sorry or not, she’d said those things. She will not be forgiven by either mate anytime soon.

For her part Lexa had ridden with the dead men out into the zone. Once they were laid out for the vultures and other creatures she had remained. She even orders the others to go back and get some sleep. She stares up at the stars.

“I have become the one thing I swore I’d never become. I said things to Klark that…that I would have killed others for saying. Mother, what do I do? How do I make it right?” She wipes away a tear. “How do I forgive him for being alive? I’m so lost, Mother. I hated leaving you. I wanted to come home. The one person that helped me with that was Titus and now he’s gone, too.” She rubs the mating bites on her neck. “I’m so fucking alone right now, Mother. Speak to me. Tell me how to fix this? Please…”

But she gets no answer. Even the past Heda’s are silent. The commander has committed an unforgivable sin. How does she even begin to try to make up for it?

“Klark…Anya…I’m so sorry. I love you both so much. Please…please, Spirits, give me another chance with them. Please.”

She stays out there the rest of the night trying to figure out a way to right the wrong she has committed.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, the remaining prisoners are taken out into the wasteland for summary execution. No one in the village cares about cutting them. They just want them gone.

Though both her mates go with the prisoners, Clarke remains behind to speak with the children of the village. She wants to see why they were abandoned and figure out who her mother can help. She smiles as a little girl toddles over to her.

“Hello, little one. Can I get a hug?”

The little girl lifts up her arms. Clarke lifts her into her lap, studying her in confusion. Nothing seems wrong with her. She looks up at the woman that brought the girl into the hut.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing, Wanheda. She is perfectly normal.”

Clarke frowns in confusion. “Then why was she brought here?”

“She wasn’t. She…she is mine. Her father is…was…he was one of us. Soon after she was born, he was killed by men like those you have saved us from. Now I ask you to save my daughter. Take her away from here. Please, Wanheda!”

Clarke stands and approaches the woman. “May I ask what brought you here?”

The woman shakes her head. Clarke sniffs at the air, confused by the woman’s scent. Or rather lack thereof. She thinks a moment, then it hits her.

“You never presented,” Clarke whispers.

It was an incredibly rare situation, maybe 1 in 1,000,000 people, that reach puberty and never present as alpha, beta or omega.

“My father was the chief of our village,” the woman whispers. “My wedding to the son of another village’s chief was supposed to secure our alliance with them. It was planned from when we were babies. When I never presented, I was branded a freak and dropped off in the Dead Zone to fend for myself. Luckily, I was found and brought here. But my child is normal! She already shows signs of presenting. Please, please don’t make her stay here.”

Clarke knows it will be several years before presentation starts to be hinted at. Those words are the woman’s wish that her daughter doesn’t share her unusual trait. Clarke takes the woman’s hands.

“Come with her. There is…I mean, my mother can’t do anything for you to fix your…condition. But I can promise you a life of peace in Polis or Arkadia. You should be with your daughter. I will make it happen,” she promises.

The woman is shaking. Dare she accept the invitation? Dare she dream of living outside the Dead Zone? She finally shakes her head.

“I’m scared. I just don’t know…can I talk to Julius?”

Clarke smiles. “Of course. Wait here and I’ll get him for you.”

The woman nods and lifts up her little girl, torn by the way her love is manifesting: does she give up her daughter or stay with her and risk facing prejudice for her condition? Which is the better way to prove her love?

Clarke can feel the fear and sadness coming from the woman. She is determined to help her. She goes out and sees Julius sitting near the fire pit. She walks up to him.

“Julius, Margaret wishes to speak with you. I can give her and her daughter a safe place to live if she’ll let me. I don’t want her to lose her daughter. I thought…maybe you could help her with that?”

He studies the young leader carefully. “You’re not mad at me as Lexa is?”

“I’m…conflicted about you,” she replies honestly. “I can understand why you felt you had to flee while you healed some. But I don’t agree with you completely cutting ties with your wife and daughter. They needed you, Julius, and you abandoned them. There’s an old saying that says, ‘The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.’ Welcome to Hell.”

She walks off before he can respond. Truth is, she’s too torn up inside to deal with him objectively. Though she would like a few minutes to herself, she hears four of her Raiders follow along behind her. She just ignores them and they give her the space she wants. She goes to the rock she had sat on the night before while sobbing in Anya’s arms. She climbs up on it again and stares up into the sky.

“What the hell do I do about Lexa, Dad? This is the second time recently she’s disrespected me. This time was even worse. Nothing was my fault but she threw so much in my face.” She shakes her head. “Fuck she hurt me, Dad. She couldn’t have hurt me more with a sword. In some ways, I wish she  _had_   struck me with a weapon. At least then I know I would heal someday.”

She is still staring up at the sky an hour later when she hears her Raiders come to attention. She looks and sees Lexa and Anya approaching.

“I don’t think she wants to see you, Heda,” one of the Raiders growls.

Clarke winces inside. Titus had warned them about dividing the men. She wouldn’t do that to the Coalition.

“MAX! You will not speak to our Heda that way! Let her pass,” she orders. When the men don’t move fast enough, Clarke stands. “I SAID MOVE!”

The men step out of the way but the look on their faces tells Lexa where their loyalties lie. She, too, is remembering the warnings of Titus. But she could tell by Clarke’s actions the blonde has seen the fissure starting and will do her best not to let it crack wide open. Lexa is grateful that her mate is still making a point of showing her allegiance to the title of Heda, if not to the woman. Anya stops by the Raiders and lets Lexa approach alone. Clarke can’t stop the growl the rumbles from her chest. Lexa stops a few steps away at the warning.

“I deserve that,” she notes quietly.

“Damn right you do,” Clarke agrees.

Lexa just nods. “Thank you for ordering your men to recognize my title. I’m sorry it was necessary. I’m also sorry for everything I said last night. I will never forgive myself for the hurt I caused you.”

“Good.”

Lexa chuckles humorlessly. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

“Not by a long shot, Lexa.”

“At least you still call me by name. I hope that means I have a chance to win your trust back.” She lifts a hand to stop Clarke’s comments. “I know. It will take time. You’re worth taking the time for, hodnes.”

Clarke gives her a small smile. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to stay here for a few days. I want to find out what Julius needs for his people. Time for me to start helping those that choose to live here and offering homes to those that would prefer not to stay. I’ve already talked to him about Margaret and her daughter Hailey. They are going to return with you and see how they like Polis. If they don’t like it, they will try Arkadia. I have faith they will choose to stay in one of those places.”

“I hope so,” Clarke says. “I also hope others choose to return. And I can help a lot of the children. Well, my mother and I can. Come Spring we’ll come get any still here and help them. Then they can choose where to live.”

Lexa nods. “Sha, that was my plan, too.” She thinks a moment. “Would it…be inappropriate for me to give you a hug goodbye?”

Clarke hates that she hesitates before answering. It tells her the wound on her heart is still raw. But she finally shakes her head.

“Not inappropriate at all. I do still love you, Lexa. But fuck you hurt me bad,” she tells her alpha.

“I know. I swear I still can’t believe I said those things to you. I see it in my head like I am watching one of those movies you have shown us. I never thought I could hurt someone I love so much. This hurts worse than the Lanta debacle. And I swore to myself I would never feel that pain again. I guess…technically I don’t since this is so much worse,” Lexa concedes.

Clarke reaches out and takes her hand. “Figure out how to make it right, Lexa. I know you can do it.”

“I will. I promise you.” She pulls Clarke into a hug. “I love you, Klark. I never stopped loving you. Please don’t stop loving me. I’d rather die than lose your love completely.”

Clarke smiles. “Keep saying things like that. It helps.”

Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s cheek. “Travel safely, Wanheda.”

Clarke nods. “You, too, Heda.”

The group returns to the village. Clarke walks alongside Lexa to reiterate to her men that what happened was personal but not to be used to divide the leadership of the Coalition.

* * *

Clarke, Anya, Wanheda’s Raiders and 4 Royal Guards are on their way back to the river. The plan is for everyone to cross over then two guards bring the raft back across and camp out to await their Heda and the rest of the Guards. The other two guards would watch the horses on the Trikru side until the others returned from the Dead Zone village.

They are two hours into their walk. Anya is currently talking with the guards and making sure they know what to do should something happen that could endanger Lexa.

Clarke walks alone. Her mind drifts from worry about Lexa and Julius, to thoughts of her own father, to wondering how she and Lexa will mend their relationship. One of her young Raiders is conflicted about his loyalty to Clarke, which makes him mad at Lexa, and the loyalty to his vow to defend the Coalition by defending Lexa. Clarke usually is pretty cool about things. She’d be okay to talk to about this, right? He bites his lip a moment then decides to go for hit. He speeds up a bit until he is beside her.

“Uh, Wanheda, can I ask you a question?”

Clarke gives him a smile, thankful to get her mind off her love life for a few minutes. “Sure, Max. Go for it.”

“Thanks. Um, so…no offense but, well, um, what Heda said to you last night was really bad. Why did you order us to respect her this morning?”

Clarke inhales and exhales slowly. So much for forgetting her troubles for a few minutes. “Well, Max, what Lexa said to me last night was mate to mate, not Heda to Wanheda. Yes, we have some stuff to work through in our personal life but I still have the utmost respect for her as a warrior, a leader, and our Heda. If I allowed you all to disrespect her because of a personal problem, I’m not being a good leader.”

“But why not? We’re your Raiders,” he points.

“Yes, but we’re all Heda’s warriors.” She thinks a moment. “Do you remember when she fought Flora?” He nods. “Flora said some horrible things, some of the same things Briscoe threatened to do to me. Lexa could have killed Flora for that but she didn’t. Do you understand why?”

“Honestly, not really.”

“Flora never actually hurt me. Yes, she participated in the kidnapping of Anya but other than using that fish poison on Anya, nothing else was done. Had Lexa killed her for things she  _didn’t_   do, she’d have killed her for personal reasons. Instead, she decided to let Flora stand trial and be sentenced by our laws. Lexa sacrificed her own heart for the laws of her people. So, like Lexa, I am asking you to respect our laws and our leaders because it is right for the Coalition. I appreciate your loyalty to me but I don’t want you to hate Lexa. She is the best leader for our Coalition and I know that in my heart. If you and the other Raiders start to doubt that, it will bring down this great peace we live in. I don’t think any of us want that.”

Max gives her a smile. “No, Wanheda, we don’t. Thank you for looking beyond your heart to what is good for all of us. And for helping me understand.”

“Thank you for asking and not continuing to hate her.”

Max drops back to walk with the Raiders again. Clarke smiles to herself when she hears him start to explain what they had talked about. If all goes well, they will all take the words to heart and not start a division of the Polis forces.

* * *

Lexa finishes writing down the things that Julius and his people could use that would help them get through the winter. She has already agreed to send engineers and some building supplies to help fortify the huts people live in. They would be in for a much warmer winter for sure.

“Come Spring, we will return with Abi of the Skaikru. She may be able to do things here to help the children and others. Some may need to return with her to Arkadia. I promise them all safe passage to the Ark and, should they wish to return here, they will be escorted back,” she vows.

Julius nods. “Thank you, Heda.” There is an uncomfortable pause. “So, now that that business is decided, shall we go out into the wasteland so you can beat your frustrations out on me?”

Lexa grunts. “Tempting,” she admits. She thinks a moment. “I’m trying to understand why you did what you did. I just can’t. We’ve saved Reapers, turned them back into men. Most were able to return to their homes. Others…damn me, I never thought about those that didn’t return. They were in pain and I didn’t help them. I assume some are here in the Dead Zone?”

Julius nods. “Sha. I’m sure some went to the Western Wasteland. Others…others probably ended their fight on their own through suicide or just…just letting go until they died.”

Lexa frowns as she thinks about that. She had failed those men. But others she had not. Lincoln’s face keeps dancing through her mind. He wasn’t the only one but he was the one she has seen the most since the mountain came down. Next time she tours her clans she will meet with each former Reaper. She will meet with them and make sure they are really okay. She will not lose them now. Julius smiles, practically reading his daughter’s mind.

“You have become a greater leader than the stories tell,” he says.

Lexa looks up at him, having forgotten he was there as she makes plans in her head. “Pardon?”

“I said you are even better than the stories I have heard. You can imagine some stories were told with anger by men you have sent here. Other stories are from those we have traded with or met while hunting in the Trikru lands.”

“Oh. Thanks. Did you ever hunt in Azgeda?”

“No. We knew Nia would execute us as poachers.”

Lexa nods. “True.” She thinks some more. “I don’t know what to say to you. Now that business is done, what do we do?”

Julius smiles. “Well, we could have a mug of wine, enjoy a nice lunch, and…and you could tell me if all the stories of you and your mates are true. And you could ask me about your mother and I,” he offers.

Lexa slowly nods. She swallows hard. “Did you love her?” she asks quietly.

“From the time we were children I knew I would marry her. I never thought I could love anyone more than I loved her,” he answers with a sweet smile. “I was wrong though.”

Lexa frowns. “Wrong? Are you with someone?”

He chuckles. “No, I am not with someone. When it comes to mates, your mother was it for me. The person I loved more was you, Lexa. My little warrior. My little Nightblood. I wanted nothing more than to hide you away so this life would not be thrust upon you. But the moment you heard that you were destined to be a leader, you started talking about uniting the clans.” He chuckles a bit. “To be honest, I didn’t even know you  _knew_   there were other clans. You weren’t even 4 summers old when you talked of unification. I knew you would win your Conclave. I told your mother you would. Her only hope was you would win so you wouldn’t die. My hope is you would win and do all you wanted to do.” He smiles proudly. “And you did.”

Lexa nods. “I did. Thanks to the people around me. I’ve also ordered that the future Conclaves should be as the early ones were: contests with points, not contests to the death. No more children will die needlessly.”

“Good.”

Lexa stares at the man across from her. He had always been cleanshaven. Now he has a long, scraggly beard peppered with gray. His hair had once been the same colour as hers but now is misty gray. It still flows long down his back, a leather tie pulling it into a pony tail that ripples when the wind blows. He seems smaller in build than she remembers. He had seemed as thick as Pauna back then. Perhaps that is a fallacy of memory or maybe he had gotten smaller. Who knows? One thing that hadn’t changed is the eyes that are mirrors of her own. A deep jade that change with his emotions; all seeing; all knowing; filled with a depth of knowledge earned over a long, hard life.

“Come back to Polis with me. Give me time to get to know you and you to know those in my inner circle. I’m sure Kora will be thrilled to see you,” she blurts out, surprising them both.

He smiles. “I would be honoured. But I won’t leave my people right now. Winter is harsh in these lands. Maybe in the Spring I can take you up on that visit if the offer still stands.”

Lexa gives him a small smile. “Sha. Spring.”

The two sit there is silence for a moment. He then sits back in his chair.

“So, tell me about this Wanheda you managed to piss off. She is beautiful, inside and out.”

Lexa smiles openly, the love in her eyes obvious. “She is. And brave. Don’t believe for a moment she wasn’t planning a way to escape from those bastards. Klark would have been trying to get away without anyone being hurt. That hit with the tray? Totally her way of starting the fight. I have to admit, when I gave her the nod to give us a sign, I was expecting her to move away from those bastards. I should have known better. The warriors didn’t dub her Wanheda because she shies away from a fight.”

Julius laughs. “I believe it. I think the first stories I heard of her were she brought men back to life with but a touch of the hand. And that the fayoguns of the Maunon had no affect on her and actually fell to the ground harmlessly at her roar.”

Lexa chuckles. “Ah, yes. Those stories get better with each telling I am sure. She hates those stories. But as with many myths, there is a hint of truth to them.”

And so the two spend most of the day catching up. Julius learns more about Clarke, Anya, and the various members of Skaikru and other clans that have become part of Lexa’s trusted inner circle. Lexa learns more about the man that had disappeared from her life long, long ago.

And she decides she just might like this man better than the mythic figure she created in her mind.

* * *

When the group arrives at the river, Anya and Clarke immediately start to argue who goes first and who goes last.

“Anya, these men came after me. So did you. The least I could do is be on the last raft over. I owe you all that.”

“No way, Klark. You go first. You’re tired, your arms are still sore, you need to get home. If something happens to the raft, you need to get on to Polis and continue healing. You go first.”

They argue back and forth for five more minutes. The warriors standing around them looking very uncomfortable. Anya finally flings her hands in the air.

“Fine! I’ll go first, you go last, hardhead.”

Clarke grins smugly. “Thank you.” She walks over to Margaret and her daughter. “You two go on ahead with Anya on the first raft. We’ll be camping over there for the night. If food is ready, go ahead and get something to eat.”

Margaret nods appreciatively. “Thank you, Wanheda.”

A few minutes later, Max stands up from studying part of the raft. He looks around in alarm. “Wanheda! There’s a problem with the raft!”

Clarke runs over, hops on and hurries to the front where he’s pointing. She studies the raft a second then shakes her head.

“I don’t see any- -WHOA!”

She would have fallen if Max hadn’t caught her. She turns and sees the raft has been pushed off from the shore. Anya stands on the bank smirking. Clarke lets out a low grumble.

“You suck!” she yells at her mate as the warriors start pulling the raft across the river. She turns and glares at Max. “Why, Raider?”

He shivers and shrugs. “Sorry, Wanheda. But she’s scarier than you!”

Clarke grumbles and steps away her eyes narrowed at him. Max swallows hard. Maybe he was wrong about who is the scarier leader. When they get to the Trikru side of the river Gustus and Tank happily greet everyone, especially Clarke. And then Gustus notices Margaret. Clarke can’t help but grin at the look in the large warrior’s eyes. She takes it upon herself to introduce them.

“Gustus, this is my friend Margaret and her daughter Hailey. Can you make sure they get a tent, blankets, food and anything else they need.”

He bows his head, though his eyes never leave the woman and child. “It would be my honour, Wanheda.”

Clarke just smiles at Margaret and nods. “He’s my most trusted warrior. He is honorable and will make sure you are taken care of.”

Margaret smiles and nods. Still a bit nervous, she follows the large man. Tank steps up beside Clarke.

“What was that old god myth with arrows and stuff?”

Clarke chuckles. “The child-god Cupid who shoots people with arrows to make them fall in love.”

Tank nods. “Yep, that one. Cupid must have used a whole quiver on Gustus.”

Clarke nods. “He’s been alone a long time. She’s been scared and alone, too. Maybe they are what they need.”

“I hope so. He deserves happiness.”

“Sha, he does.”

Clarke turns and watches the raft crossing back across the river. It should be two more trips before her mate arrives. And then Anya is in for a scolding like she’s never gotten.

But when Anya finally arrives, she has a bouquet of winter-blooming flowers for Clarke and immediately drops down to one knee in front of her.

“For you, my love. I apologize for tricking you but my heart would not have beat steady until I knew you were almost home. I was selfish but I had to make sure you were safe.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Get up, woman.” Anya stands as Clarke takes the flowers and gives them a sniff. “You’re damn lucky you said and did the right things.”

Anya smirks again. “I got game, as Raven would say.”

Clarke laughs. “Sha, you do. Come on and eat.”

The two join the Raiders for dinner. Both notice Gustus never leaves Margaret or Hailey’s side until they go to bed later that evening.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later, Lexa smiles in relief as the gates of Polis come into sight. It is early in the evening but to the Heda it feels much later. She is miserable! Her head is stuffed up, her lungs heavy with phlem, her nose raw from being blown so much, and her entire body aches. All she wants is hot soup, warm bread, a steaming bath, and the arms of her mates and daughter. Of course, part of her knows she should stay away from her trio of loves to keep them from getting sick, too. But who wants to do the right thing when feeling like crap?

She hands off her mount to one of her guards and makes her way into the tower. The winders snap to attention.

“Welcome home, Heda.”

“Hi, guys,” she croaks and begins to cough.

“Oh! Feel better soon, Heda,” one man wishes as she gets on the elevator.

“I know it’s not your job, but could you send for soup, bread and tea for me?” she asks.

He nods his head. “Ai koma, Heda.”

She smiles in appreciation and shuts the door. When she arrives on her floor she steps out and is surprised to see no guards outside the suite.

“Good evening, Heda.”

She turns and sees the two guards standing outside one of the other rooms on the hall. Her heart falls. If they are there that means her mates and her daughter are sleeping there, not in their suite. She clears her throat.

“Good evening, Jana. I have food on its way. Please make sure the cooks can get into the suite. I need a hot bath.”

“Sha, Heda. Feel better soon.”

Lexa nods. “ _I’ve lost my mates. I’ll never feel better again_ ,” she thinks to herself as she silently makes her way to the suite.

She walks in and takes a deep breath. She smells nothing due to the cold she has and only succeeds in sending herself into a coughing fit. She tosses her travel bag on a chair and strips as she makes her way to the bathroom. She stokes the fire under the water heater and starts to fill the tub with steaming water. She goes to a cabinet and finds a jar of peppermint oil. She adds a few drops to the water, knowing it will help her breathe.

Before the tub is full she climbs in, sighing happily as the hot water starts to warm her cold body. She only wishes it would melt the ice encasing her heart. But nothing will melt that until she makes things right with Clarke and, subsequently, Anya. For she knows her alpha will not forgive her while their omega is still upset.

“I am such an ass,” she mutters to herself.

She grabs another bottle and adds a scent Clarke loves to the water. She smiles as the peppermint has done its job enough to allow her to smell something that reminds her of her love. When the water is deep enough she turns off the taps. She undoes the braid in her hair and slides under the surface. She closes her eyes and tries to clear her mind so she can relax. She gives up when her lungs scream for air. She surfaces and starts to wipe her face.

“I’ve got that, my love.”

Lexa’s eyes snap open as Clarke gently wipes her face. Tears well in Lexa’s eyes, telling Clarke just how sick her love must be.

“You’re here,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke nods as she wipes the water from her mates’ face. “Of course I am. Jana said you looked sick so I came to check on you.”

Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand. “Please forgive me, Klark. Please move back here. I swear I will be better. I swear I will! Please just don’t leave me,” she pleads.

Clarke’s heart nearly breaks. She cups Lexa’s chin. “Oh, my love. Lexa, what are you talking about?”

“You’re staying in that other room because I am an ass. I swear I will do better if you just- -”

Despite Lexa’s illness, Clarke stops her rambling with a kiss. When it ends blue eyes stare into scared green orbs.

“Sweetheart, I didn’t move out. No one moved out. Kane called my Mom when I went missing. She got a ride here with Monty and Harper. We were having dinner with her. Kora and Anya are still over there. I came with some stuff to help with your cold. They will be home soon.”

“So…I haven’t lost you?” Lexa asks, almost childlike from fear and illness.

Clarke smiles, shaking her head. “Not a chance, Lexa. I mean, do you still have some groveling and gift giving to do? Hell, yeah. But you haven’t lost me?”

Lexa pulls Clarke into a tight hug. “I will buy out the art supplies in Polis. I will buy you all the hard candies the baker can make. I will commission more of everything to keep your love. But most of all I swear I will change and I swear I will never, ever take my anger at someone else out on you again. Any past issues I had with you were forgiven the night I realized how beautiful your heart is. I was such an ass. I don’t deserve you, Klark.”

Clarke eases back and looks into her eyes. “I decide who deserves me. Yeah, you fucked up. No lie there. But I believe you when you say you will change. But if it happens again- -”

“It won’t! I swear!” Lexa interrupts.

Clarke stares at her a moment. The truth is nothing as shocking as finding her father alive could ever throw Lexa that way again. Clarke smiles.

“Then we’ll leave it at that. Now, let’s get you cleaned up and medicated so you can kick this cold and go back to being the fierce, snotless Heda we all love.”

Lexa smiles. “Sha, let’s do that.”

* * *

The next morning, Lexa still feels terrible. Anya takes Kora off to school while Clarke fetches her mom to see if there is more that can be done. Abby takes Lexa’s temperature and gives her another round of cold meds.

“Unfortunately, Commander, the common cold has been a bur in human butts for as long as history can remember. I can help alleviate the symptoms a little but for the most part it just has to run its course,” she says as she pats Lexa’s hand.

Lexa groans. “Kill me now.”

Clarke chuckles. “How many times do you hear that request, Mom?”

Abby smiles. “More times than I can count during cold season. Even on the Ark that damn cold bug would rear its ugly head.”

Clarke sits down as her mother stands. “Don’t worry about anything but getting well today, Lexa. Anya and I will meet with the ambassadors and check any messages waiting for attention.”

“And get supplies together to be taken to Julius and his village,” Lexa reminds her.

“Anya is doing that after she drops off Kora,” Clarke assures her.

“Good, good,” Lexa nods as her eyes start to get heavy.

“Rest now, honey. If we need you I promise to wake you.”

Lexa smiles. “Okay. And maybe bring me a treat at lunch?”

Clarke and her mother giggle. Clarke nods. “I will bring you a treat at lunch, little one,” she jokes.

“Good. I love chocolate,” Lexa says as her eyes close and she slips off to sleep.

Abby shakes her head. “Good to know the stoic commander is as human as the rest of us when it comes to colds.”

“Mostly. Anya said last night that Lexa usually heals up in half the time. I’ve seen that with her bruises and stuff, too. At least she’s not a whiner. Well, at least not yet.”

Abby nods. “Well, you go do what you need to do. I’m turning this trip into a mini-vacation so I’m going to sit over there on your couch with one of those books on the wall and babysit Heda.”

“Good plan, Mom. See you at lunch.”

Clarke gives her mom a hug, kisses Lexa on the head and goes down to the throne room to help with that meetings for the day.

* * *

Clarke can’t stop herself. She laughs. She stares right at Kane and laughs in his face. He rolls his eyes.

“It’s a valid question, Cl- -uh, Wanheda!”

She rolls her eyes. “Then the valid answer is, NO. I will not go wake Lexa up to ask a question that can wait a couple of days if you don’t like my, or Anya’s, answer. For now, and the foreseeable future, we will continue to offer medications and exams at standard exchange rates.” She lifts her hand. “And NO we will not require individuals needing life changing surgery to commit time to working at the Ark to ‘pay’ for those surgeries. And if you have ANY issue with that, feel free to explain to my daughter why others like her have to suffer if they have nothing to give in return. Or do you plan to come up with a bill of lading for her, too?” she asks pointedly.

Kane shrinks back in his seat. He runs a hand over his face. “All I’m saying is if we continue to just open up the Ark to anyone, it will cut into food stores, medicines, everything!”

“Yes, it will,” Clarke agrees. She then looks to each ambassador. “That’s why we’re asking that only the most dire cases go to the Ark at this time. Infants, young children, who have a good chance of healing quickly and forgetting they ever had an issue are top priority. If there is anyone whose wound could kill them, send them. Everyone will get evaluated but we are asking for a bit of help keeping the surgeries and visitors to a minimum during our first winter on the ground.”

Denison of the Broad Leaf leans forward. “What if those that come bring their own food and even medicine? Could they do that?”

Clarke thinks a moment, then shakes her head. “It would really be better if they wait. I have a feeling the Ark will be busy with Skaikru sick and injured this winter. This is our first cold season on the ground. Our bodies have to get acclimated to the illnesses of Earth. Additionally, accidents due to misjudgment are sure to be higher than ever. We have to get used to snow and ice. I can assure you that watching it on screen versus seeing it in person are two different things. Please, allow us time to adapt.”

She looks around and sees the ambassadors all nodding in agreement. She ends on Kane.

“So, are you okay with how things stand?”

He nods, only slightly mollified. “Sha, Wanheda.”

“Good. What’s next?”

Irina lifts her hand. “Is it true you are teaching the General how to use fayoguns?” she asks with obvious distaste.

Anya steps up beside her omega. “Sha, she is. Is there a problem?”

“How do we know you won’t use that information to build an army to use against us?”

Anya stiffens. Clarke pumps out calming pheromones.

“Those words could be seen as an act of treason. How  _dare_   you question me!” the general growls.

“Anya, easy,” Clarke cautions. She looks at Iris. “I am teaching them so should they be in battle and have only a fayogun to defend themselves and this Coalition, they can do so. We will not be arming the Royal Guard with firearms. I simply want them to understand them so no one is hurt unintentionally.”

“How do we know that for sure?”

Clarke shrugs. “All I can ask is that you trust us. If you can’t trust your triumvirate, then this Coalition is done. Please, Irina, trust us. I, for one, am sick of war.”

Irina studies the omega a moment, then sits back in her chair. “I will trust you three, Wanheda. I, too, am sick of war.”

Clarke smiles at her. “Thank you. So, is there anything else we need to address today?” No one says anything. “Then we shall go ahead and adjourn. If Lexa is feeling better you can ask to see her this afternoon. If she’s not, both Anya and I will be here to assist you as we can. Thank you.”

Everyone stands. Small talk is exchanged among small groups and pairs and trios wander out to go get some lunch. Kane walks up and grins at Clarke.

“I have to say, laughing at me like that really pissed me off.”

Clarke chuckles. “Good. I guess you can tell the surgeries are close to my heart. Even before we adopted Kora I was appalled. Thanks for understanding how much it matters that small children aren’t dumped in the Wasteland or Dead Zone.”

“Glad I could act against it just enough to be believable. We really can’t handle a crush of people this time of year but maybe we can at least save a few children.”

“Damn right,” Anya agrees. She puts her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. “Don’t tell Lexa, but I am beginning to think having an omega lead these meetings is the way to go. You really kept them in line, ai prisa.”

Clarke grins. “It’s not about being an omega. It’s about my charm and personality,” she smirks.

Kane and Anya exchange and look then look back at her. “Omega,” they say simultaneously.

The three laugh as Clarke shrugs good naturedly. Perhaps it was the calming pheromones she was pumping out throughout the meeting that kept them all much calmer than normal. Anya makes a note to mention it to Lexa for when they know a contentious debate is at hand.

Kane takes his leave, leaving the two mates behind. They start to look over the papers that needed to be addressed that afternoon. It is a lot.

“Lunch first?” Anya asks.

Clarke finishes reading one paper and nods. “And wine. Lots of wine.”

Anya chuckles and the two go upstairs to have lunch with their other mate and Abby.

* * *

That evening, Lexa is feeling much better. Once again, Clarke wishes she still had a chip herself to mix with the Nightblood within her to help her heal as quickly. But that is the ONLY reason for wanting a damn key to the City of Light. Anya chuckles at that wish.

Kora is sitting beside Lexa in the bed while the Heda reads her a story. Anya sits on the other side of their daughter, playing with the little one’s hair. Clarke is at her art desk fiddling with something.

“Join us, ai prisa,” Anya calls to her.

“In a minute,” Clarke replies, still sketching away.

When she finishes, she picks up the picture and carries it over to the bed. She sits on the end until Lexa finishes the story, loving how Kora watches Lexa like the Heda hung the moon. It is adorable! Lexa sets the book aside and smiles at Clarke.

“So, are you going to show us your picture?”

“Sure. You ready for it?”

“Yeah, Mama! We want to see!” Kora insists.

Clarke smiles slyly. “Okay. What do you think?”

She turns it around and shows it to them. Across the top in elegant script it says “Heda Lexa’s Family”. Below that it shows the three mates sitting in bed. Kora sits in Clarke’s lap while Lexa and Anya hold infants. Anya and Kora are confused by the picture. It is Lexa who inhales sharply as she understands what they are being shown.

“Hodnes…are you…you are…we’re going to…”

Okay, so she knows but has lost the ability to speak in complete sentences. Clarke’s smile broadens as she nods.

“Yes, I am and yes we are,” she confirms.

Anya gets it next. “YOU’RE PREGNANT!”

Clarke nods, tears now in her eyes. “Yes. With twins!”

Kora squeals in excitement and leaps towards her. “YES! I GONNA HAVE A BROTHER AND SISTER!” She gives Clarke a big hug.

Clarke kisses her head. “Well, we don’t know that yet. It could be two sisters or two brothers. We’ll know in a few more months.”

Anya and Lexa crawl over and pulls their omega and their oldest child into their arms. Neither alpha can speak. Both inhale deeply. Anya had been thinking Clarke still smelled of the Dead Zone. Lexa had not trusted her nose because of the cold. But now they know the truth: the new scent of Clarke is their omega and their pups.

“By the Spirit, Klark…I never thought I could be so happy,” Anya gushes.

“Nor I,” Lexa agrees.

“Me, too, Mama!” Kora adds.

Clarke smiles at them. “I love you three so much. I can’t wait to meet our two new additions. Would you three like to see them?”

Kora frowns and lifts up Clark’s shirt. “They under here?”

Clarke laughs. “Uh, sorta.” She turns to the door. “MOM! You can come in now!”

Abby walks in. Her smile could rival the sun. She carries with her the portable sonogram machine Clarke had brought to Polis. Clarke shoos the others off the bed and turns around to lay down. Abby pulls a stool over and gets the machine set up. Clarke lifts her shirt as Abby squirts some clear jelly on it. Clarke jumps at how cold it is. Lexa growls.

“Do not hurt her!”

Clarke takes her hand. “She didn’t, my love. I promise. It’s just cold.”

Lexa sits down beside Clarke’s head. She and Anya watch carefully as Abby places some sort of device against the omega’s stomach. She moves it around a bit while watching the base of the machine. The doctor smiles and pauses her hand.

“Ladies, there is baby number 1.”

The two alphas look at the little white blob on the screen. Anya lifts up Kora so the little girl can get a look.

“The thing that looks like a piece of candy?” Kora asks.

Abby chuckles. “Yep.” She moves the device again and another one appears. “Here is baby number 2.”

“Are they…supposed to look like that?” Lexa asks.

Abby laughs. “Yes, Lexa, they are. They are perfectly healthy right now and growing just like they should. You and Anya did a good job during Clarke’s heat. And in a few weeks you’ll be able to hear their heartbeats. Using this machine you can track their growth and see them grow arms, legs, everything. And then the real fun begins: you learn to deal with newborns.”

“Newborns,” Lexa whispers, as if the word is magical.

“We’ll have our pups,” Anya says with a smile. She hugs Kora tightly. “And we’ll need their big sister to help us.”

Kora smiles. “I help! I help! I promise!”

Lexa leans over and kisses her cheek. “We know you will, little Raider.” She looks at Clarke. “When did you know?”

“I suspected when we got back. I could tell my scent was different. After 2 baths and multiple scrubbings I finally understood it was me, not those…uh…guys back at the village,” she hedges in deference to Kora. “I asked Mom to check this afternoon. I’ve been ready to burst ever since. That’s why I started drawing. It helped calm me down and then I decided to announce it this way and got Mom to agree to wait in the hall so you could see.”

Anya steps around everyone and leans down to kiss the omega. “I love you, ai prisa. Thank you for this amazing gift.”

“You’re welcome,” Clarke says and opens her arms to Kora.

Kora gives her a big hug and kiss. “Thank you, Mama. I can’t wait to be a big sister!”

“You’ll be the best big sister ever. I’m sure of it,” Clarke says kissing her.

She looks up to see Anya and Lexa are once more staring at the sonogram monitor. The smiles on their faces as they hug each other bring Clarke even more joy than she had already been feeling. What a beautiful night!

* * *

* Ai koma, Heda - - It’s my honour, Commander.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Chapters going up today. (In case I get distracted before finishing again)

The next day Lexa feels good enough to go to the morning meetings with the ambassadors. This gives Anya time to go see to the Royal Guard training set for that morning and Clarke and Abby to visit Raven and Monty in the shop. When the Griffin women arrive at the garage they find only Raven working.

“I thought Monty was in town?” Clarke asks.

Raven rolls her eyes. “Newly mated couple. Connect the dots.”

Clarke chuckles, remembering her first few mated weeks. “Ah. Right. So how is Rover 2 coming along?” she asks casually as she and her mother walk over to it.

Raven smiles and stops what she’s working on. “Almost done. Just need a couple more things we’re pretty sure are out in the junkyard and she’s finished. Just need the snow to melt a bit to help us look.”

“Cool,” Clarke says as she opens a door. “Not as big in the back as Rover 1.”

“Well, Rover 1 was a Land Rover. This is actually an old Jeep. They weren’t as long or as wide. But it will do. Our real hope is to find a military style transport somewhere. We have feelers out in all the clans to let us know what they’ve got rotting somewhere. Might be worth it to bring it here if we can get it moving.”

“Damn. I bet the Mountain Men had something like you want. Makes me wonder if it is in the bunker where Pike’s men took the de-armed missiles,” Abby notes. “Too bad none of Pike’s inner circle lived to tell us where that is.”

“Come Spring we need to find it. We get what we can from it and we blow it up; destroy those missiles for good,” Clarke declares. She shuts the door. “So, anyway, Rover 2 is looking good. It’s just missing 2 things inside that I can see. What do you think, Mom?”

“I agree. Definitely needs two more things in there.”

Raven comes over and opens the door again. She studies the inside. “What the heck does it need? Dice hanging from the rearview mirror, Princess?” she asks with irritation in her voice.

Clarke grins at the perturbed voice of her friend. “No. I was thinking more like…baby seats for my pups.”

Raven nods. “Oh, sure. I can see…” her voice trails off. She slowly turns around, staring at Clarke’s smiling face. “Don’t. Fucking. Tell me.”

Clarke giggles. “I’m having twins.”

Raven lets out a whoop of joy, grabs Clarke and spins her around. “YES! I knew those well-hung alphas would get you knocked up! I knew it! Oh, I’m going to have 3 pups to spoil rotten now!”

Clarke laughs. “Yep, you are. Just remember the rule: no welding before 10!”

“Got it,” Raven promises with a smile. “Damn, I am so happy for you! Boys or girls or both?”

“Well, we need a little more time before we know that but I promise you will know soon after we do.”

“Rock on!” Raven gushes. She pulls Clarke close again. “DAMN I am so happy for you!”

“What’s to be happy about?” Harper asks as she and her mate walk in.

“Oh, just that the two toughest alphas in the coalition knocked up our little princess here,” Raven explains as Clarke and Abby roll their eyes.

Harper squeals in delight and races over to hug Clarke. “I am SO happy for you! I can’t believe you’re going to have a pup!”

Clarke grins. “Two, actually. I’m having twins.”

Harper squeals again and hugs her closer. “YES! Oh, I can’t wait! I am so happy for you and your mates!”

Monty walks over and gives Clarke a hug and kiss on the cheek. “I’m happy, too, Clarke. Anything you need to make things easier for you let me and Raven know. We’ll get it done.”

“Thanks, Monty. We will definitely let you know.”

A low growl catches their ears. They turn and see Lexa standing in the doorway glaring at Monty hugging her mate. He quickly steps away and bares his neck to the stronger alpha.

“Apologies, Heda. I meant her and your pups no harm,” he states.

Clarke steps over to Lexa and lays a hand on her chest. “Easy, honey. You know Monty won’t hurt me.”

Lexa sighs and shakes her head. “Sha, I know that. I’ve…never felt…that anger before.”

Abby steps towards them. “Your mate is pregnant, you’ve been sick, and, to be honest, you know your omega is not like most omega’s who will be happy staying home to nest. Your reaction is not unusual all that considered.”

Lexa nods. “Sha. I will watch that. Monty, my apologies. I know my omega is safe with you.”

He smiles. “Apology accepted, Heda. Uh, but you might want to warn Bellamy about your state of protection for Clarke. He’s bound to hug her harder than I did when he hears she’s with pups.”

Clarke giggles. “Very true.” She looks at Harper. “Now that we’ve got the announcement out of the way, think you can do your beauty magic on me?”

“Hodnes, you need no beauty magic. You are perfect,” Lexa states.

All the others Awwww at the sweet sentiment, making Heda blush. Clarke kisses her cheek.

“Actually, I just need her to trim up my hair from where that guy sliced off a hunk of it. I am thinking a shoulder-length bob to even it out?”

Harper smiles and nods. “That I can do with no problem. Let me get my things.”

Clarke nods and turns to her mate. “So, did you toss all the ambassadors out the window or what?”

“No but they got so much done with you and Anya standing in for me there was little to do today before their 2-week break.” She looks at Abby. “Kane said to let you know he’ll be in his room packing should you wish to help.”

Abby blushes as she can see her daughter knows what he is really offering. “Um, yes, I think I will go help him…pack.”

She takes her leave as the other three Skaikru laugh. Lexa looks at them in confusion.

“What is so funny?” she asks.

Clarke grins and kisses her cheek. “I’ll tell you when you get older, baby. Promise.”

The others laugh again, making Lexa frown at her mate. Harper gets back just then and Clarke sits down to get her hair evened up. When that is done, she and her mate take their leave to go watch the Royal Guard finish their training exercise.

Well…they go there after a brief stop at the bakers truck so the pregnant omega can stock up on all the things she and her pups are craving!

* * *

After lunch, Clarke lays down for a nap at the insistence of her alphas. She has to admit, she’s still feeling the effects of her time with the jerks in the Dead Zone. She is extremely happy that Lexa takes the time to lay down with her to get over any lingering effects of her cold. But while Clarke falls asleep immediately, Lexa lies awake with her lover in her arms. Her right hand rubs little circles over the omega’s stomach.

“Your smile could blind the sun, ai houman,” Anya says from the table where she is working.

Lexa looks up at her. “As could yours, niron.” She looks back down again. “I’d swear I can feel them below my hands, but that’s not possible, is it?”

“Not while they still look like little lima beans in there,” Anya jokes. She walks over and sits down beside her loves, stroking Clarke’s hair. “I know I pick on you about my pup being better than yours, but the truth is I hope in some way they are the perfect mix of both of us plus Klark. But if that can’t happen I hope they take after you. Your strength, your wisdom, the best of you.”

Lexa smiles. “And I could say the same of you, niron. No matter what, I know our pups will be loved and taught right from wrong, how to protect those we love and those with no one to protect them. They will learn all of that from birth.”

“Sha.” They both rub Clarke’s stomach a moment. “What if…neither is a Nightblood?”

“Then they will learn to serve and protect the Heda, no matter who wears the mark. We’ll know from birth how to raise them, Anya. They will not be a problem like Titus warned us. We will make sure of it,” Lexa states confidently.

Anya smiles and leans over to kiss her mate. “Sha, we will.”

“You two are so sweet. Can you shut the hell up now so I can sleep?” Clarke grumbles.

Both alphas chuckle and lean in to kiss their omega’s cheek.

“Sorry, ai prisa. I’ll go back to work now.”

“And I shall rest, hodnes. Ai don swega yu.”

Clarke smiles and snuggles in closer. She starts to purr in happiness. Lexa closes her eyes to sleep, also purring. Over at the table a teardrop hits one of the maps Anya is using. She quickly wipes it away. General’s don’t cry…not even tears of happiness.

* * *

A few days later, Clarke and Anya watch as Lexa prepares to ride to the Woods Clan for the fight between Argus and Indra.

“Are you sure you don’t want me with you, ai houman?” Anya asks once more.

“I’m sure,” Lexa confirms.

“I could- -” Clarke starts.

“No you can’t,” both alphas state immediately.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You will NOT keep me prisoner in this tower my entire pregnancy,” she warns.

“Not all of it, ai prisa. Just most of it,” Anya teases.

Clarke slaps her arm lightly. Lexa grins at the two.

“We’ll not keep you prisoner, Klark. But snow is in the air once more. And there could be a bit of unruly behavior after the fight,” Lexa explains.

“You mean the winners are going to be drinking well into the night,” Clarke corrects with a grin.

Lexa chuckles. “Sha, they will.” She steps closer and rubs Clarke’s stomach. “My pups need their rest.”

Clarke leans in and kisses her. “I love when you talk like that.”

“And I love you. All three of you. I’ll be home as soon as I can be.”

“I know.”

Lexa turns to Anya. “Keep our family safe and warm.”

“You know I will, Lexa. Tell Indra congratulations for me.”

Lexa chuckles. “You’re that sure she will win?”

“Argus is a good warrior when he’s not being a jerk. But Indra is always a good warrior. She’ll mop the woods with him,” she states, then glances at Clarke to make sure she used the saying right.

Clarke chuckles. “Uh, close. I mean, do you mop the woods?”

Anya frowns. “No. But there are no floors there so I improvised.”

“No need to improvise with an old saying like that. It’s implying if there was a floor she’d mop it with him.”

“Oh.” Anya considers that a moment, then shakes her head. “Why am I trying?”

“Because it’s adorable,” Clarke says, kissing her cheek.

Lexa just smiles. Damn she loves these two women! Running feet are suddenly heard.

“Nomtu! You not gone yet?”

Lexa steps out from behind her mates. “Right here, strik Raider,” she replies, lifting up her daughter. “Can you keep an eye on Mama and Nomon while I’m gone?”

“Sha, Nomtu. Swega!”

Lexa kisses her and gives her a strong hug. “Ai hod yu in, Kora.”

“Ai hod yu in, Nomtu,” she echoes, kissing her mother’s cheek.

Lexa hands Kora to Anya and pulls Clarke close. “If you need me, radio. I’ll be back here as fast as Zeus can get me here.”

Clarke smiles. “Don’t you dare press Snuffles for me. Get back here in a safe amount of time.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Snuffles…if I didn’t love you…” Clarke just giggles, not at all afraid of the empty threat. “Anyway, take care of yourself and our pups. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“I love you, Lexa. I’m so happy to be your wife and so proud to bear your pups,” Clarke whispers emotionally.

Lexa pulls her close and gives her a passionate kiss. “Ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in,” Clarke echoes.

Clarke then takes Kora. “Come on, little one. Let’s get you breakfast so you can get to school.”

“I’ll be back in a few,” Anya promises as she walks out with Lexa.

In the elevator, Lexa looks at Anya. “Anytime, day or night.”

“Sha, Lexa, I will call if we need you. I promise.”

Lexa just nods. They walk down to where the Royal Guard has mustered for the trip to the Trikru. Anya gets a bit serious.

“Do you think he will accept a posting to Broad Leaf?”

Lexa shrugs. “He will accept it or be banished. What other choice would he have?”

“To challenge another general. Perhaps even me,” Anya points out.

Lexa turns, her eyes hard. “If he cannot beat Indra, he could not hope to beat you. I will not even recognize such a foolish challenge. Best you not either, General.”

Anya stiffens. “But if he makes the challenge and others hear it?”

“He won’t. I will lay out the terms before the fight. If he does not wish to end up down south he either accepts Indra as his general or he beats her. He will have no other option. Nor will Indra on the off chance she loses tomorrow,” she states with finality.

Anya bows her head. “Sha, Heda. Well thought out.”

“Now, that said, if you or Klark need me- -”

“We will call. I promise. Safe journey, Lexa. I love you.”

Lexa nods. “May we meet again, my love,” she responds, having become of fan of the Skaikru farewell.

They share a quick hug then Lexa mounts up. Moments later, Anya watches as her mate leads Guards and Warriors out of Polis.

“I love you, Lexa,” she whispers.

Almost as if she heard, Lexa turns and gives Anya a nod and a smile. Anya smiles back and waves. Lexa turns once more, her mind now on the mission ahead. Anya returns to the tower. Time to walk her daughter to class.

* * *

That night Clarke settles into the big bed, scooting over a bit into Lexa’s spot to give Anya a bit more room. In her mind she’s thinking they need to purchase a bigger bed before the twins get to the age they want to sleep with them. That will surely mean Kora in the bed, too. Yep, this bed will not handle that many people. Anya walks out of the bathroom and lifts the covers.

“Move over, Klark.”

Clarke grins in confusion. “Oh, of course, Lexa. I thought you were out of town.”

Anya glares at her, then pokes a well-known tickle spot. Clarke squeals and automatically hops over towards Anya’s regular side of the bed. Anya just smirks and climbs in.

“So why are you sleeping in Lexa’s spot?”

“We were concerned assassins could infiltrate via the balcony. This way you and our pups are safe,” Anya explains.

Clarke starts to laugh. “Assassins? Seriously?”

Anya grunts. “Well, maybe my concern was assassins. Lexa might have said you could get hit with a cold breeze if another window pane comes loose. Same difference.”

Clarke just shakes her head and snuggles into the alpha. “Gonna miss you spooning into me.” She moves her head a bit. “You have this weird…muscle or something on your shoulder. Is it an old injury?”

“Nope, that’s my omega handle,” Anya explains smugly.

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “You’re what?” she asks dryly.

“My omega handle. That’s where you grip me when you ride my cock,” Anya smugly explains. “Wanna give it a try?”

Clarke starts to laugh again. “You. Are. Incorrigible.”

Anya rolls to her side and pulls Clarke close. “No, ai prisa, I am in love. Truly, madly, deeply in love with you.”

She kisses her omega. Clarke moans and melts into the kiss. Anya slips her legs between Clarke’s and the younger woman feels the depths of the other woman’s arousal against her pajama pants.

“Oh, Anya,” Clarke mumbles against plump lips.

“Klark,” Anya purrs.

“Mama? Nomon?”

The two jump apart. Anya recovers first and turns to look at her daughter. “Kora? Why are you up?”

“Rocky misses Nomtu,” she says, holding up her stuffed racoon.

Clarke giggles and shakes her head. Anya feels her cock shrink. Loving time is over. Family time is on. She lifts up Kora and settles her between the two mates.

“So, is this better for Rocky?”

Kora smiles and brings him up to her ear. After a moment, she nods. “He said it’s a lot better. Thanks, Nomon.”

Anya gives her a kiss on the head and one for Rocky, too. Clarke puts her arm over her daughter and smiles at her wife.

“Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, ai prisa.”

Though they didn’t get to have sex that night, there was no denying the bed was full of love.

* * *

Lexa dismounts and walks towards Indra. The general gives a nod of her head.

“Welcome home, Heda.”

Lexa gives a small smile. “Thank you, Indra. I’m surprised you’re not working out.”

“I worked out as I do every day. I don’t need extra time,” she replies confidently.

“Good to hear. And Argus?”

“Working his ass off right now,” Jamie interjects.

Lexa almost chuckles. “I see. When he is done I wish to see him and you, Indra. We’re going to discuss what tomorrow’s battle means.”

“Sha, Heda. I will make sure he is informed.”

“Good. I’m going to get settled then radio Polis that I have arrived.”

Indra nods as Lexa walks away. Indra goes herself to inform Argus of the meeting. Jamie watches her go, then makes her way to Lexa’s tent. She steps towards the flap, trying to figure out what to say. She stands staring at the ground, the right words not coming to her.

“Enter, Jamie kom Skaikru,” Lexa calls out.

Jamie sighs and walks in. “Good evening, Heda. I…can I ask a few questions about tomorrow?”

Lexa continues to settle her things but slides a glance at the woman. “I’m surprised you have not asked Indra.”

“Oh, I have. I just don’t like what I’m hearing.” She steps closer. “Heda, why does it have to be to the death? It doesn’t make sense to lose a good general for something this…this DUMB!”

Lexa turns and studies the guard. This is more than just one woman’s love for another. This is true confusion over a very old system.

“Tell me, Jamie, how do your people advance to power?”

“Time on the job. Tests. In some cases, votes and influence from others. People are promoted on merit, not by killing their competition,” Jamie explains.

“Wise ways. Our way has long been battles to the death. But I am doing my best to change our ways. You are right: it makes no sense to lose two good generals. Rest easy this night. Tomorrow’s battle will not be to the death. The loser will be reporting to the Broad Leaf clan to help rebuild and lead their army.”

“Broad Leaf?”

“Sha. One of the first thing A.L.I.E. had her minions do was kill off the general and most of his officers. The only ones that survived were either injured or took the chip and now have no desire to lead.”

Jamie sits down hard. “Broad Leaf…”

Lexa studies her a moment. “That is far from Arkadia. What would you do if I sent your mate south?”

Jamie looks up. “She’s…not my mate…”

“Yet,” Lexa adds with a grin.

Jamie thinks a moment, then shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. We lost a lot of guards to the City of Light shit. I mean, I spend most days here as the official guard for the Trikru but…but…”

“But you still feel like you can help Arkadia if needed,” Lexa concludes.

“Yes. I love Indra with all I have in me but…I don’t know if this is the time for me to leave Arkadia permanently.”

Lexa slowly nods. “Belomi has the same issue in his love for Echo. He plans to move there after things are more stable in your home. I am sure Indra would wait for you. She loves you, too.”

Jamie smiles. “I hope she’d wait for me.”

“She would. Of course, all this is moot if she wins tomorrow. So believe in her skills and believe in her love for you. Once I tell her what is in store for the loser I have a feeling she’ll be just as upset about moving far from you as you are about the possibility.”

Jamie grins. “I hope so. Thank you for setting my mind a little more at ease, Heda.”

Lexa steps towards her. “Jamie, please understand: death is not a requirement to end the challenge. But it could happen by accident. Prepare your heart for that.”

Jamie swallows hard. “I…will try, Heda. Thank you.”

Lexa nods as Jamie takes her leave. Lexa leaves the tent to go let Polis know she has arrived. She smiles as she thinks about Clarke and the pups she now carries. She can’t help but wonder if she will ever stop feeling so giddy about being a Nomtu three times over.

* * *

Lexa is sitting on her throne as Indra and Argus enter. At the Heda’s request, Jamie stands to her left. Both warriors seem surprised by the guard’s presence but say nothing.

“Tomorrow at 10 a.m. you two will meet in combat. It will not be combat until the death,” Lexa declares.

Indra and Argus exchange a look. This is not what they expected. They had expected the Heda to try to talk them out of the fight so she didn’t lose a general.

“The loser of the fight will be reporting to the Broad Leaf Clan. They lost their army officers to the City of Light. You will be tasked with rebuilding that army, both mentally and physically. For whatever reason, A.L.I.E.’s cruelty seems to have hit that clan harder than others. She set them into a Civil War. It was bloody and it was devastating. It will not be easy but I know both of you are up for that challenge.”

“So how do we know when to stop fighting?” Argus asks.

“When you knock your opponent out or your opponent taps out. I know death can sometimes occur by accident. I ask you both to be careful. Despite this challenge, I have to believe you both know how valuable you both are to the Coalition. Fight to win; do not fight to kill. Any questions?”

Neither one speaks. Lexa nods.

“Good. Get a good dinner followed by a good night’s sleep, Generals. And may the best warrior win.”

Both bow to the Heda then take their leave. Jamie sighs as she watches them go.

“Is it cheating if I knock Indra out now and she can’t fight that giant?”

Lexa gives her a smirk. “Yes. And she would never forgive you.”

“At least she would be alive to resent me.”

Lexa pats her on the shoulder. “Trust her, Jamie. She’ll…” she thinks a moment. “She’ll mop the floor with him.”

Jamie grins, then chuckles. “Well said, Heda.”

“I got the saying right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I can’t wait to tell Klark!”

Jamie laughs and leaves to go find her lover and make sure Indra knows she has the full support of the guard from the sky.

* * *

Lexa walks out of her tent to go get a good meal. She has only taken a few steps when a mocking voice reaches her ear.

“Well, if isn’t the  _mighty_   Heda Lexa, alpha of all alphas, queen of the known world, and one of the worst dressers I’ve ever seen. How did you land two hot women looking like that?”

Heda turns towards the voice. “Well…at least I don’t smell like dead fish all the time,” she taunts back.

The two women glare at each other then slowly grin. They step to each other and exchange a firm hug.

“What brings you to the Woods Clan, Luna?”

Luna lifts an eyebrow. “After what happened to Anya I decided to come along on this delivery. We have medicine to drop off here and Arkadia. I…I can’t help but think my brother would understand if I had to raise my sword to protect others from death. Uh, right?” she asks nervously.

Lexa pats her shoulder. “I think he would disappointed if you didn’t do so, old friend. Come. Dine with me.”

“Sounds good.” They start to walk to the meal tent. “So, is Anya okay now?”

“Fully recovered. She and Klark are…are…holding down the fort,” Lexa states, proud she remembered the term.

Luna starts to chuckle. “Ah, so you have also been trying to learn long forgotten slang. The Raven has been teaching you well.”

Lexa grins. “Sha, she has. Sometimes she tries to trick us. Klark usually helps us figure out what we’re supposed to say but I hadn’t had a chance to try that term yet. To be honest, it drives us crazy most of the time trying to figure out when to use the slang. I am quite glad to be away from Polis for a few days to avoid her impromptu lessons.”

Luna laughs. “Ah, I see. So if I beg you to quote The Raven?”

Lexa lifts up her hand and shushes her friend. “Nevermore.”

And sadly Clarke is not there to hear that exchange and go into a fit of giggles that the two Nightbloods would never, ever understand.

* * *

* Ai don swega ya - - I swear to you.  
* Sha, Nomtu. Swega! - - Yes, Mom2. I promise! (A/N: she’s learning so well!)  
* “Quote(h) the Raven. Nevermore” from Edgar Allan Poe’s “The Raven”   I just COULDN'T resist! Lol


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa watches as the two combatants approach the ring. She stands in front of her throne, Luna on one side of her, Jamie on the other. The gathered Trikru warriors cheer for the general of their choice. Lexa studies them all carefully. She gives a slight nod, noting that though they do have a favorite, none seem to be acting overly aggressive towards the other general. The clan should be fine no matter who wins.

Argus and Indra come to a stop a few feet away and drop to one knee in front of their Heda. They both have a sword and a staff, the only weapons they will be allowed during the battle. Lexa looks at them but addresses everyone in Trigedasleng.

“Gonas kom Trikru! _Today two fine generals will meet in combat to decide their fate within the Coalition. The winner will remain here to lead the army of the Woods Clan. The loser will go to Broad Leaf to help rebuild their army. Both positions are ones of honour and both clans will be well led by either general. Combatants, are you ready?_ ”

“Sha, Heda,” they both reply. They stand and get into position a few feet from each other, their staffs at the ready.

Lexa takes a step back towards her throne. “WORMANAS! GON DAUN!”

The gathered warriors cheer as Lexa sits down. Indra and Argus start to circle. They had sparred many times so they know each other well. But this is different. So much more is at stake. Neither wants to leave their home but both are intrigued by rebuilding an army. Argus suddenly stops and tosses down his staff. Indra stares at him, not quite trusting this act of submission. Argus walks towards Lexa and drops to a knee.

“Heda, the Yujleda needs a warrior in good health. I would be a fool if I didn’t admit Indra could seriously injure me. Nor would I say I couldn’t seriously injure her. What I can say, is these warriors are dedicated to her and will lay down their life for her.” He glances at her. “As would I despite our differences.” He turns back to Lexa. “I submit, Heda. I wish to go to the Yujledakru and help them build up their army one more. I have but one request.”

Lexa stands and nods. “Which is?”

“Two of my lieutenants, Philip and Spartan, have been with me many years. I have already spoken to them and they have agreed to come with me to help me with this new venture. With your permission, I humbly ask they be allowed to accompany me.”

Lexa looks to the still shocked Indra. “General, what say you to this request?”

Indra steps up and nods. “I agree to it, Heda.” She turns to Argus and extends her hand. “May the Spirits be with you, Argus. You are a fine tactician. Yujledakru will have a fine leader.”

Argus shakes her hand and turns back to Lexa. “Weather permitting, we can be on the road in two days. We’d like our families to come in the Spring once we are settled and we know the weather will be safer.”

Lexa nods. “Agreed.” She offers her hand. “Thank you for seeing the greater good, Argus. I look forward to reviewing your troops when you are ready.”

He bows his head. “Thank you, Heda.” He turns to Indra. “You are a fine general. Sorry I was…difficult.”

Indra grins at him. “If ‘difficult’ means ‘a pain in the ass’ I forgive you. If two could lead an army, we’d have been an unstoppable team. I look forward to teaming with you should our Heda need us.”

“Sha. But let us hope she does not need us at all,” he states.

Indra grins. “Sha, we shall all have that wish.”

The warriors cheer as Lexa declares the matter settled. People disperse to get back to their duties for the day. Luna steps up beside her old friend.

“Damn. I was hoping to see a good show.”

Lexa grins. “As was I.”

Jamie steps past them to Indra. “You two are twisted. This was the best damn fight ever.”

The Nightbloods laugh as Jamie pulls her mate-to-be into a hug. Indra just smiles at her love.

“I am okay, niron.”

“Only because Argus is smarter than he looks,” Jamie mumbles into Indra’s shoulder.

Indra chuckles and leads her lover back to her hut to remind her that all is okay in their world. Lexa looks at Luna.

“So, when do you leave for Arkdia?”

“Well, since this is done, I guess as soon as we get loaded up. Want to ride with us?”

Lexa looks around and sees things are calm in her old clan. She smiles and nods. “Sha, I think I will. It will be nice to touch base with Klark’s people when we’re not on the verge of war. It will also give them a chance to ask for any help as they go into their first winter.”

“Then get your horse saddled, old lady. We ride soon,” Luna tells her and goes to get her people ready to go.

“Old lady, my ass,” Lexa mumbles with a grin as she goes to get her guard ready. She will also radio back to Polis to let them know what happened with the fight and to tell them of her impromptu trip to Arkadia.

* * *

Clarke is walking back to the tower with Anya. They had dropped Kora off at school then wandered the market looking at things they will eventually need for the twins. Clarke looked at clothes; Anya looked at weapons. As they near the tower, the general is still trying to get the omega to speak with her! But another voice reaches their ears.

“PRINCESS!”

Clarke turns, her smile widening. “Bell!”

He runs up to her. “Hey.” He looks at Anya. “Hey, General.”

“Belomi, how was your trip to Azgeda?”

“It was great! Cold as hell up there already but beautiful. You ought to see it, Clarke!”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “I saw it from a dog cage in the back of a wagon. I’ll pass on a return trip for now.”

Bellamy chuckles. “Ah. Right. So, did I miss anything while I was gone?”

“Uh, let’s see…I was kidnapped by members of the banished.”

Anya nods. “Sha. And Argus challenged Indra for leadership of the Trikru army.”

“Raven nearly finished Rover 2,” Clarke says.

“Monty and Harper mated,” Anya adds.

“I think that’s about it. Oh, wait…I’m pregnant with twins. But other than that, not much,” Clarke says with a shrug.

Bellamy’s jaw has dropped open. “You were…and then…we…WHAT?! Pregnant?” he cries out happily. Clarke nods. He looks at Anya. “Permission to hug your mate and spin her around in happiness, General?”

Anya almost smiles. “Sha, Belomi. But gently.”

Bellamy lifts Clarke up and spins around. “I am so happy for you!” He sets her down and looks at Anya. “For all three of you. Four, really. I bet Kora is over the moon!”

“No, she is in class,” Anya replies, making the Sky duo chuckle. She blushes. “Ah. Slang.”

“Sha, my love, slang,” Clarke confirms.

“So, what’s the story with the banished? Is everyone okay?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke loops her arms through his and Anya’s. They lead him towards a bench near the tower and let him know all about the incident with the banished and the help it will give the people that raised Kora. Despite his initial fear, he is glad many will be getting help from Abby. But the real shocker is about Lexa’s father.

“Damn. Is Lexa okay?” he asks sincerely.

Anya shrugs. “She is Lexa. It bothers her. She will work through it in her head, she will stew, and when it gets too much she will finally get it through her hardhead that she can lean on us.”

“It may take a bit longer than normal this time,” Clarke notes. “She kinda took her anger out on me at first.”

Bellamy lifts an eyebrow and glances at Anya. “Whoa. That probably didn’t work out well for her. The princess isn’t exactly a shrinking violet.”

Anya frowns at the term and turns to Clarke. Clarke grins. “It means I can fire back at her and not just give up.”

“Ah. Then, sha Klark is no shrinking violet. And because she won’t want that remembered anytime soon, it probably will take her longer to open up. Guess I need to go spar with her or something when she gets back,” Anya decides.

“That should work. And then bring her to the tower for another heart to heart.” Clarke looks at Bellamy. “So when I go back in the Spring, I’ll need all my Raiders, including you and hopefully Harper by that time.”

Bellamy nods. “We’ll be there.”

“Uh, ai prisa, at the risk of pissing you off, you will not be going back into the Dead Zone in the Spring. You will be too pregnant to risk that trip. Yes, we stopped some banished, but not all,” Anya points out.

Bellamy looks like he wishes he was anywhere else at that moment. Clarke glares at her mate.

“And you will stop me? Really?”

Anya growls. “Sha, ai prisa, I will stop you if I have to. I would hope protecting our pups would stop you before I had to intervene.”

“You will NOT force me not to help our people.” She looks at Bellamy. “What do you think?”

Bellamy looks from her to Anya and back again. “I, uh, think I hear Raven calling me. BYE!”

He takes off. Anya just grins. Clarke growls.

“COWARD!” she calls after his running form.

Bellamy just turns waves and then turns back to keep running to the garage. Clarke turns to her mate. Anya lifts her hand in peace.

“How about we discuss it come Spring? No need to be angry for months.”

Clarke grunts. “Fine. But you still owe me. I’d say a foot rub will get you out of the doghouse.”

“We don’t have a do- -oh…slang.”

Clarke giggles. “Sha, my love. Slang.”

She takes Anya’s hand and they go back up to their suite so Clarke can get her foot rub and a nap in before lunch. Being pregnant seems to make her unusually tired!

* * *

Lexa and the Flokru are about an hour into the 4 hour trip to Arkadia. She and Luna ride side by side in silence, just enjoying the moment. Lexa clears her throat.

“So…my father is alive,” she blurts out.

Luna’s head snaps around. “Say what? But I thought he was killed as a Ripa?”

Lexa shrugs. “That’s what his best friend always said. Turns out he lied to protect us from the fact that father refused to return even after her got that Red crap out of his system. Do you know how many others we could have helped if we’d known that shit could be beaten? Asshole…” her voice trails off.

Luna studies her. “I agree that was a bit selfish. But why else are you mad at him?”

Lexa crosses her hands over the saddle horn, trying to get her thoughts in order. “My mother. She had to know he was still alive. Mates feel that. She had to know…and yet…yet…”

“You think she blamed herself? That’s why she died?”

Lexa shrugs. “Maybe. I don’t know. But if you’re mate was out there and you knew it, why would you accept the story that he died? Why…why did…fuck…”

“You think she knew, too, don’t you?”

“Sha, I do. At first, I thought she gave up on life because she knew he was out there and that he had abandoned her. But she had to have known the truth or she’d have fought to find him; would have fought to prove he was alive.” She swallows back tears. “She lied to me, Luna. I had the might of Polis behind me. We could have searched for him.”

“Lexa, you were a child. You were a young Nightblood in training. You didn’t have Polis yet and it is doubtful Heda or Titus would have okayed a search party for you. We all had to cut ties with our families, our clans. To help you look for your father would have reestablished those links.” Luna thinks a moment. “And maybe your Mom knew that, too. Maybe she didn’t argue because she knew he was alive but if he didn’t want to be found it would be easier for you to accept that he was dead, not that he was out there somewhere just…existing without his family.”

“Maybe. I don’t know what to believe anymore. For many years I have blamed myself for my mother’s death. She was alone. Now I find myself hating her, wondering if she lied to me. I don’t know how to process any of it,” she admits.

“I wish I had an answer for you, my friend. I think the best thing you can do is believe your mother loved you and did whatever she did to protect you. As to your father…are you going to have a relationship with him?”

Lexa shrugs. “I don’t know.” She tells her where Julius is and what’s he’s doing. “He seems…settled there. Maybe not happy but settled. I have promised him supplies and continuous support from Polis. But…whether I go back or not I don’t know.”

“I think you should. Go back when it’s not a surprise, Lexa. Go back and see what you two can be together. You owe it to your kids.”

Lexa’s head whips around, eyes angry. “How’d you hear about Klark?”

Luna’s eyes widen in surprise. “Clarke?” Then it hits her, she smiles. “She is with pups. I was actually speaking of Kora and any others down the road. I had not realized the Princess is already pregnant.”

Lexa shakes her head at herself. “Sorry. Yes, she is with pups. Twins, can you believe it?” she adds with a smile. “And I hadn’t really thought about what Julius will be to our children. I mean, obviously he knows about Kora but not these two. You’ve given me a lot to think about, my friend.”

“Glad to help. Now, what are we going to do about those idiots that have been following us from the cover of the trees?”

Lexa shrugs. “Was thinking about sending my men to deal with them but I think I need a workout. Lead your wagons on. I got this.”

“Mochof, old friend. Don’t get killed.”

“Don’t plan to.”

Lexa pulls her sword and turns Zeus towards the woods. “ATTACK!”

She and her guard race towards the trees to find out why the five figures have been following them. Are they more of Nia’s men? Time will tell.

* * *

Clarke is reclining in the bed, naked. Her loving alpha is laying between her legs nuzzling blonde curls. Clarke plays with Anya’s hair as she recovers from a most amazing and thorough “foot rub”. Let’s just say Anya prides herself on doing things right. The general inhales deeply, smiling.

“You smell so good, ai prisa. You always have. First it was the exotic smell of the Ark and its metal that made you unique. Then you spent time in this world and took on the smells of honeysuckle and other plants, replacing that metallic scent. Then we mated and you smelled of Lexa and you and me. It was amazing. And now…now you smell…” she inhales deeply again, “you smell of life. Two lives. Perfect mixes of the three of us and their own essence. By the Spirits I love you more each day.”

She looks up and sees tears on her omega’s cheeks. Alarmed, she crawls up Clarke’s body.

“Klark…prisa…what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Clarke smiles, stroking Anya’s cheek. “You are beautiful, Anya. Inside and out. What you said just now…I guess I never thought about how my scent has changed. That you have noticed and…and that you remember each scent so specifically is so special to me.” She chuckles a bit. “As scary as you were during our first encounter I would never have believed you have such an amazing heart. Heck, I wasn’t sure you were even human.”

Anya grins and gives her a kiss. “And that fierceness is why I am general of the coalition forces and you are just Wanheda.”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow in amusement. “ _Just_   Wanheda?”

Anya nods, trying to be serious but her eyes sparkle in amusement. “Sha. Just a title given by the men. Not earned in real combat, space alien,” she taunts.

Clarke laughs and flips her over, pinning the older woman’s arms down. “Space alien? Not earned?” She kisses the mating bite on Anya’s neck. “Bet I could turn the big, bad general into a pile of jelly.”

Anya growls in anticipation. “I doubt it. But you are welcome to try, Wanheda.”

Clarke smirks. Yes, she knows Anya could easily free her arms and take control. But she also can feel the hardening cock under her ass. And really, that’s all Wanheda cares about right now.

“In just a few minutes, you will beg the mighty Wanheda to forgive your insolence,” she warns.

Anya lifts an eyebrow. “Oh you think so?”

Clarke lets her actions speak for her. She slowly slides her wet center up and down Anya’s cock as her mouth starts to work the woman’s chest. Anya growls as her hips start to roll. And still Clarke does nothing more.

“Klark…please…”

“Call me Wanheda. Say I am your equal,” Clarke demands.

“N…never,” Anya croaks.

Clarke simply goes back to what she was doing. Though she does slow down. Anya moans and mumbles something. Clarke grins.

“What was that, General?”

“You suck, ai prisa,” she grunts.

Clarke grins smugly. “Very well if your body has a say in it. Submit to me, woman.”

Anya can’t help it. She laughs. “You, Klark kom Skaikru, are a menace to my sanity. Have been since you fell out of the sky.”

For another 10 minutes the mighty general holds out. But when she fears her cock might explode, she finally gives in.

“KLARK! Fuck me…please, fuck me…”

“What was that? Did I hear an apology in that plea?” she teases.

Anya growls again. “You are my battle equal, Wanheda, and I am sorry I implied otherwise. I submit to your greatness,” she grunts. “Now PLEASE fuck me!”

Clarke laughs and sits up enough to sink down onto Anya’s hard, throbbing member. She starts to slide up and down on it, rapidly, deeply. Anya’s hips piston upwards as she grunts. She pulls her arms free and flips Clarke to her back, lifting the younger woman’s legs to get better leverage. She drives her hard and fast and they both scream out their orgasm at the same time. Anya collapses down on top of her mate. Both are panting.

“I love you, Anya. Thank you for…for trusting me to have control. You don’t know how much that means to me,” Clarke whispers emotionally.

Anya nuzzles into her neck. “You deserve the world, Klark.” She leans up and looks into her eyes. “I trust you with control because I trust you with my heart. Always.”

Clarke gets teary once more. Damn those pregnancy hormones! She pulls Anya down into a hug. The alpha smiles, glad she makes the omega feel safe and loved.

And she vows she always will.


	18. Chapter 18

As Lexa and her entourage crest the top of the hill in front of Arkadia they see a huge mob seemingly wresting and trying to kill each other. Her eyes widen and she is about to shout for her men to attack and break up the mass when suddenly it breaks apart.

“What the fu…” she trails off.

One man tosses a weird-shaped ball to a woman. She runs a few steps then tosses it to someone else. That person catches it and runs it farther forward before someone grabs them around the waist and starts to drag them down. The ball is tossed once more and Monroe catches it and races forward a few steps then dives just as Nathan tries to grab her. Captain Miller throws his hands in the air.

“SCORE! REDS!”

Lexa watches as everyone in red shirts celebrates and races back towards the other end of the field. The team in blue shirts gather together for a quick talk before also getting into position.

“What the hell are they doing?” Luna asks.

Lexa grins. “I don’t know. But it looks fun.”

“Hell, yeah, it does,” the other Nightblood agrees.

They ride forward and then dismount near a crowd cheering on the players. Abby hears a horse snort and turns, her eyes widening.

“Heda! We weren’t expecting you!”

Lexa grins. “Surprise visit. Just escorting Luna and her people after I had some business in TonDC.” She nods towards the field. “What…is this?”

Abby grins. “This is rugby. We watched a lot of sports vids up in space. We’re slowly trying them all. As doctor, I decided this is one sport best to try with a soft ground. Next week we try something called football.”

Luna grins. “I know football! My guys still play it.”

Lexa nods. “Sha, mine too. Good for building teamwork. This looks fun, too.”

Abby grins and lifts an eyebrow. “Want to play?”

Lexa and Luna exchange a look, then both nod eagerly. Once again Abby is reminded that these two great leaders are really young women made to grow up too quickly. She quickly explains the rules, using the action on the field to help them understand. When she is sure they won’t hurt themselves she steps closer to the field and waits for a pause in play. She then gives a shrill whistle.

“HEY, MILLER!” The captain looks over. “Got a couple subs for you!”

The captain’s eyes widen as he sees Lexa and Luna accepting jerseys from those on the sidelines. Their warriors gather close to watch, eager to see their Heda and her old friend in the game. Lexa walks out in her red jersey and Monroe nods to her.

“Welcome to the game, Heda. Ready for the scrum?”

“Uh, is that the mob thing?”

Monroe grins. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Then let’s play!”

Though it is obvious the two Nightbloods have never seen the game before, they soon get into the swing of things. Abby watches, wishing her daughter and Anya could see Lexa out there having fun. She does quickly turn when she hears the Royal Guards growl when Lexa is tossed to the ground. But the Heda jumps up quickly, laughing and getting right back into the game. However, play eventually stops when during one tackle, Lexa takes an elbow to the nose.

“JOK!” she shouts, holding her face.

Abby and Luna reach her at the same time.

“Let me see it, old woman,” Luna asks.

“No, I’m good. Just a break,” Lexa states.

“I’ll be the judge of that, Commander,” Abby insists.

Luna grins. “Good luck getting the hardhead to listen.”

“She’ll listen or I’ll tell her mate about this.”

Lexa looks up enough to glare at Abby. “You don’t play fair, Chancellor.”

Abby and Luna help her over to the sideline. Two players take the spots of the visitors and the game continues. One of the guards step forward.

“We saw who did that, Heda. Should we crush him?” Henry asks.

Lexa chuckles. “Not today, Henry. But thank you.”

“Sha, Heda. Uh, think we can learn the rules of this game, Heda? It looks fun.”

“Sha, we can.”

“Now that that’s settled, can I set your nose, Heda?” Abby asks in exasperation.

Lexa grins. “Sha, you can.”

Lexa barely grunts as Abby resets the nose. She packs it off with gauze to help stop the bleeding.

“We need to x-ray that. I need to make sure it’s set properly.”

“It is fine,” Lexa insists.

“It is not negotiable, Commander. Let’s go. Luna, if you’d like to bring your packages in I can get you the things you’ve requested in trade.”

Luna nods and orders the wagons around to the gates. Lexa tells her men they can stay and watch the game. Henry and another guard follow her anyway, leaving the others to have fun.

An hour later Abby smiles. “There all done. Leave the plaster on your nose until you are sure the bone is healed. Any questions?”

Luna is staring at the x-ray of Lexa’s head in awe. “Sha, I have one. When can this technology be available to everyone? Do you know how many lives my healers and I could save if we could see the injuries this way?”

Abby smiles. “Yes, I know. I promise we’re trying to figure out a way to make this accessible for everyone. Right now we just don’t have enough solar panels to give cities the power needed to run it. We’re actually using old maps to try to determine where we might find solar farms. If they haven’t been wrecked over the last 100 years, we could maybe move the panels closer to cities to power things like the x-ray machine, water purifiers, and other things that would make life better.”

Lexa nods. “So…these would be larger panels that the ones we see on the Rover or the little ones to charge the radios?”

Abby nods. “Yes. I believe Kane was going to talk to you about our ideas once we had things hashed out a bit more.” She grins. “Now you can shock him by knowing what he’s talking about before he has a chance to explain it.”

Luna laughs. “She’s a menace to her mate, Lexa. I like that!”

Lexa grins. “Klark gets it honestly.”

All three laugh at that statement of fact. Soon Luna and Abby are discussing the swaps being done between their respective clans. Lexa is making her way to Clarke’s room to shower off the mud from the rugby game. She can’t wait to tell her mates about it! Anya will be eager to play. Clarke will simply roll her eyes and smile.

* * *

Anya and Clarke are waiting outside the school house for their daughter. Most of the class leaves but Kora is not among them. They stop one of her little friends.

“Dom, do you know where Kora is?” Clarke asks.

“Sha, Wanheda. She had to stay to do lines.”

“Oh, uh, thanks, Dom,” Clarke says as she shares a look with Anya.

The general sighs. She motions for their guards to wait as the two enter the building and make their way to Kora’s class. They peek in and see the little girl writing on the chalkboard. Clarke can’t help but grin. There were many times when she, herself, had had to write “I will not talk in class” over and over again. The teacher sees them and walks over to the doorway. She gives them a smile.

“I have to say, of all the things kids can get in trouble for this is the least alarming,” she starts.

“What did she do?” Anya demands to know.

Clarke takes the hand of her mate and starts to pump out calming hormones. “Easy, honey.”

The teacher smiles sympathetically, understanding no parent likes their child to be in trouble. “I was trying to do a math lesson. She kept talking to the boy beside her. I told her several times to stop then finally said she had to do lines. That was the only thing that made her stay quiet.”

“What was she saying to him?” Clarke asks.

“That’s the puzzling part: she won’t say. Maybe she will talk to you,” the teacher suggests.

Clarke thinks a moment, then turns to Anya. “You should ask her.”

“Me?” Anya blurts in surprise.

“Yes. You and Kora have a special relationship. She respects you in a different way than she respects me. I think she’ll talk to you,” Clarke encourages.

Anya thinks a moment then steps into the classroom. As she approaches her daughter, Kora stiffens as she sniffs the air. Her hand has paused mid-letter and she slowly turns and looks up in fear.

“Nomon?”

Anya squats down beside her. “Hi, sweetheart. I hear you got in a bit of trouble.” Kora nods, tears in her eyes. It nearly breaks Anya! “Want to explain why?”

Kora sighs and looks down at the ground. She shakes her head. Anya frowns at that response. She lifts the little girl’s chin and looks into watery eyes.

“What have I always said about telling the truth?” Kora shrugs. “That you should always tell the truth no matter what. Not telling is almost the same as lying,” she cautions.

Kora’s bottom lip trembles. “But he’ll get in trouble,” she whispers.

Anya is confused. “What do you mean? Who will?”

Kora glances at the teacher, who still stands with Clarke by the door. The little Raider leans closer to Anya and whispers.

“Dante. When he doesn’t understand stuff his dad hits him. I was trying to give him the right answers so he didn’t get hit. I promise, Nomon, that’s all I was doing,” she insists.

Anya gives her a daughter a hug. “You were doing the wrong thing for the right reason, ai yongon. Keep doing your lines while I speak with your teacher.”

She kisses the side of Kora’s head and the little girl goes back to writing. Anya stands, fury rolling through her at the actions of the little boy’s father, who she knows well. She walks back over to the door and reports what Kora has said. The teacher winces.

“By the Spirits…I swear, General, I had no idea. I simply assumed…no, no…there’s no excuse. I was wrong.”

“No, she shouldn’t have been speaking while you were,” Anya confirms. “Her heart was in the right place but she was still wrong.” She looks at Clarke. “Walk her home? I have to make a visit to an old friend.”

Clarke’s eyes narrow. “Anya…don’t do something you’ll regret,” she warns.

“Oh trust me: if I find out he’s beating a 5-year-old, I will not regret my actions a bit.” She hurries out the door.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “That’s not what I meant!” she calls after her mate.

She and the teacher walk over to the desk so Clarke can be filled in Kora’s progress. She had been doing very well in school, this minor blip aside. Clarke is beyond proud of her daughter.

* * *

After her shower, Lexa and her guards are making their way back out to see if everyone has gotten settled for the night. She sees Captain Miller talking with the guards standing at the outside firepit and makes her way over.

“Captain, I guess you’ve been filled in?” Lexa says, glancing at the five “prisoners” currently scarfing down bowls of stew.

The captain nods. “Yes, Heda. Once they eat we’ll get them inside so they can shower and change. They’ve promised to help us with hunting in return for giving them shelter for as long as they need.”

“Good. They deserve a chance to heal not just survive.”

She looks at the men with sympathy. Yes, they had been stalking the group traveling from TonDC to Arkadia. But it turns out they were 5 men from the Glowing Forest Clan who had willingly taken the key to the City of Light. Despite Lexa’s pardon of everyone, they had been too overcome with guilt to return to their clan. They had been scavenging as best they could but knew with winter coming they were not equipped with the tools or the clothes to survive. They had been trying to figure out how to approach their Heda when Lexa turned to attack.

Thank goodness she saw quickly they needed help, not harm.

She turns back to Miller. “Do you have room for us tonight?”

He nods. “Of course, Heda. Your men said they would be fine in one of the meeting rooms. You can have Clarke’s room. Luna and her people will take another meeting room.”

“Luna can stay with me. We’ve been friends for more years than I care to count,” Lexa remarks.

He smiles. “Then that will be done. Come: dinner is being served in the recreation room.”

Lexa nods and follows him. As they make their way through the Ark, she hears several people repeating a phrase in Trigedasleng. Then a single voice says another phrase; that too is echoed by several. As they pass the door where the sound is coming from, she pauses. Miller smiles at her.

“As you can see, we have a great teacher who is holding classes so we can learn your language,” he notes.

Lexa smiles as Ontari leads the class through several more phrases. A teacher. Who would have thought? She continues on down the hall.

“Belomi told me about the classes you are making the guards take. Very wise.”

“Thank you, Indra has had some of her men helping with the practical applications out in the woods. Our goal is to be less of a detriment when we work with other clans. Only way to do that is communication and not destroying signs in the woods that can lead us to food.”

Lexa grins. “Very true. I am glad you are reaching out for help and very glad Indra is giving it. You both make me proud.”

“Thank you, Heda.” He gestures to the recreation room. “Please, make yourself at home. I have to get back on duty.”

“Thank you, Captain. And thank you for letting me participate in your rugby game.”

He grins. “Match. It was a rugby match.”

“Ah. Good to know,” she replies with a grin.

He nods and takes his leave. Lexa leads her men to the chow line and they all get a bowl of stew and a hunk of bread. As they sit down, Jasper appears beside them with two pitchers.

“Good evening, Heda.”

“Hello, Jasper. How is your mate? All good with her and your pups?”

Jasper smiles brightly. “She’s doing great! And getting big! My pups are doing great according to Abby.”

“That is wonderful news!”

“Thanks. So, these pitchers have some mulled cider in them. Non-alcoholic,” he adds. “If you want a kick, come to the bar after you eat for some mulled wine. Abby says I can’t serve it in here because of all the kids. Some preteens got the wine and, well, it wasn’t pretty when they drank too much.”

Lexa and her men grin, imagining what must have happened. They settle in to enjoy their dinner. When it ends, Lexa tells her men she’ll see them later. Time to contact Polis to see how her mates and daughter are doing.

* * *

Anya stands in the shadows outside the tannery. Her eyes are zeroed in on the door as she waits for one man in particular. She had gone by his house earlier and confirmed the abuse with the little boy. The boy’s mother had been visibly shaken when she found out. Turns out her husband had scared the boy into hiding everything. She had mistakenly believed the bruises she saw were just bumps and bruises from playing.

Anya lets out a low growl when her target exits the building. As he walks by the alley where she waits he lets out a yelp when strong hands grab him and drag him into the darkness. The air is forced out of his lungs when he is slammed against the wall. Anya is pumping out strong pheromones, making the alpha man whimper and offer his neck reflexively.

“Hello, Brady,” she growls.

“Gen- - General? What’s…what’s wrong?” he whines.

“I had a talk with my daughter today. It made me have a talk with your son.” She pulls him forward and slams him back against the wall. “How DARE you hurt a child who is struggling with his classwork!”

The man whines and tries to pull away. She doesn’t let him go.

“I…I had to…my father…he knocked sense into me when I was shirking my classes. I was…just trying…to help my son the same way!”

“How does beating him help? TELL ME?!”

“I…I don’t…I don’t know. But I learned!” he adds with a whimper.

“You are pathetic! You get this one warning, Brady: hurt your boy again and I will tear your arms off. Do you understand me?” He nods rapidly. “Good. Your boy has trouble with math. The teacher will be working with him. If you understand math, you’ll help too. If you don’t, learn it with him. But don’t you ever, EVER raise your hand to him again for something like this.”

“I won’t. I swear I won’t. I’ll help him. I swear I will!”

Anya nods and shoves him away. He slides down the wall, crying. As Anya disappears in the darkness he knows he is lucky to have survived her anger. He vows to make things right with his son because he has no doubt she means it when she says she will rip his arms off.

For her part, Anya makes her way home, glad her little girl’s friend will be okay. And disgusted with an old friend who had beaten a child for no damn good reason.

* * *

“Arkadia to Polis. Do you read me?”

Clarke smiles and keys the mic. “Polis here. How are you, Heda?”

“Sore. Learned a new game today. It’s called rugby. Lots of fun but, uh, I broke my nose,” she admits.

Clarke rolls her eyes as Anya chuckles. “Why am I not surprised. And did anyone else get hurt?” Clarke asks.

“No. Just me. But I plan to teach our warriors the game. It was a great deal of fun! So, are my other two loves there?”

Clarke hands the mic to her mate.

“Sha, Lexa, we are here.”

“Hi, Nomtu! I hadda do lines but I was just helping my friend so Nomon said I did the wrong thing for the right reason and Mama said she had to do lines lots so I know now to tell the teacher if a friend needs help and not to be like Mama and Nomon and get in trouble lots,” Kora says in one breath.

“Hey! I didn’t get in a lot of trouble!” Anya protests, glaring at a smirking Clarke.

Lexa laughs, imaging the scene in her head. “Well, I am glad you learned your lesson and also helped your friend. But no more lines, right?”

“No, Nomtu. I promise!” Kora says.

Anya smiles and kisses her on the cheek. “So, heading home tomorrow, Lex?”

“Sha. Leaving at first light. We’ll camp out when it gets dark and then be home the next day.”

“Not going to ride through the night?” Clarke confirms.

“I wish I could, hodness, but it would be a risk this time of year.”

“Understood. Just missing you,” Clarke admits, feeling her hormones rising again. Damn pregnancy sometimes!

Anya smiles and takes one of Clarke’s hands.

“I miss you, too, Klark. I miss all three of you,” Lexa admits.

Kora reaches for the mic. “Nomtu, if you need to, you can sleep with Grandma. Her bed is real comfy and she will sing you to sleep.”

Three adults have to hide their laughter but also swell with pride at the sweet offer from the youngster. Lexa gathers herself before responding.

“Well, I will sure remember that, Kora. Thank you. Now, I guess it is time for you and Mama to get to bed. You both need your sleep.”

“Sha, we do,” Kora agrees. “I love you, Nomtu.”

“I love you, too, my little Raider. Klark, Anya, I love you both.”

Anya keys the mic. “We love you too, ai houmon. We’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“Love you, Lexa.”

“Good night, loves.”

“Bye, Lexa/Nomtu!” the three in Polis call out.

Anya hangs up the mic and hugs her daughter close. “So, story then bedtime?”

Kora nods. “Perfect.”

Clarke smiles and follows the two of them up to their suite. Yep, time for a story and bedtime. And then for Clarke to find out just what Anya did when she tracked down the father of Kora’s little friend!

* * *

Due to some trees across their trail, Lexa and her entourage do not make it to Polis until after dark. They are all tired, cold, and wet from the icy rain that had started about an hour from home. Lexa checks inside her shirt and sees her present for Kora is still dry and protected from the elements. She can’t wait to see the little one’s face.

At the tower, she hands her horse off to one of her guards and grabs her travel pack. She hoists it over her shoulder, shuddering when some of the icy water gathered on it snakes down her neck into her shirt.

“Should have left my hood up a moment longer,” she scolds herself.

She nods greetings to the winders and slumps back against the wall in the elevator. It seems to take forever to get to her floor. She is looking forward to seeing her family then climbing into a hot bath, followed by a hot drink while wrapped in blankets by the fire. She can’t help but smile as she steps out and starts towards her doors. The guards snap to attention.

“Welcome home, Heda.”

She nods. “Thanks. All was well while I was gone?”

“Sha, Heda.”

“Excellent.”

Before they can chat more, the suite door opens and a brunette bundle of joy runs out. Lexa smiles and drops to her knees.

“NOMTU!”

Lexa catches her daughter in her arms. “Hello, my sweet girl.”

As they hug a weird squeaking noise is heard. Kora leans back and stares at Lexa’s stomach in confusion.

“What was that?”

Lexa smiles. “Someone that needs a home and a best friend.” She eases up her outer shirt and pulls out a tiny puppy. “Think you could be his friend?”

Kora’s eyes get wide. “YES! Yes, Nomtu I can be his friend!”

Lexa smiles as she helps Kora hold the little guy, who is just a few weeks old. “Now, he has to eat a special diet while he’s getting bigger. Warm milk, a little softened meat. The animal tenders down at the barn will help you.”

Kora giggles as the puppy licks her cheek. “Him likes me! What’s his name?”

“Well, since he’s your pup I figure you should name him,” Lexa tells her.

Kora smiles and stares at the golden brown fur and the black muzzle on his face; his four legs have socks of the same dark colour. “I’m gonna name him Smokey because his muzzle and his feet look like he’s played in the fireplace!”

Lexa grins. “A fine name,” she agrees, patting the dogs head.

She looks up and sees the questioning looks of her mates. Yep, she’ll have to explain this one little to them. But she’s fine with that. She steps beyond her daughter and pulls her mates into a hug. She breathes deeply of their scent as they both pump out hormones to cover her once more in their essence. Clarke nuzzles into her neck.

“You’re freezing, Lexa. I’m going to go start a bath for you.”

Lexa smiles. “Thanks, hodness.”

They share a quick kiss and Clarke goes back into the suite. Anya walks over and kneels beside her daughter. She ruffles Smokey’s ears, confirming what she had thought: he is too young to be away from his mother. What is Lexa thinking? But she smiles at Kora.

“Come. Let’s see if he’s hungry.”

As she stands she urges Kora to walk ahead of her. She takes Lexa’s hand and leads her into their home. Once they get the puppy eating some milk and sausage left from dinner, Anya pulls Lexa aside.

“Lex, he’s too young to be away from his mama! You know that!” Anya chastises her mate.

Lexa nods. “I know. Where we found the trees down we found him. One of the trees crushed the little hollow where his mother had made to give birth. He was the only one still alive and just barely. Henry dripped warmed water into his mouth and I tucked him into my shirt to warm him up. I wasn’t sure he’d make it but he’s a little fighter, just like our girl.”

Anya smiles. “Well, in that case,” she gives her mate a kiss. “Well done, ai houmon.”

“Thanks. Now, if you can help her with getting him settled and, um, you know, maybe take him for a walk, I’m going to go get a bath.”

Anya gives her a glare. It is freezing outside and now she has a puppy to walk. She glances at the balcony and makes a decision. For now, she can put out some old cloths and he can do his business there. Then the rags can be tossed. Yep, no long walks in the freezing rain for her. Proud of herself, she gathers the rags and prepares to take them outside.

“Uh oh,” Kora sing-songs.

Anya looks over and sighs. “So much for that plan,” she mumbles.

Tossing some of the rags towards the balcony she takes another wipe up the puddle of pee and runny poop that Smokey has left on the floor. She sighs as starts to wipe it up.

“Your Nomtu was mean to leave us with this mess,” she says to her daughter.

Kora grins. “But she gave us Smokey so that makes up for it,” she states happily.

Anya has no response to that. To disagree would break the little girl’s heart. “Well, how about you go introduce him to Charlie and Willy while I deal with this.”

“Okay, Nomon. Come on, Smokey!”

As she jogs towards the pauna rug Anya grins as the little puppy toddles along behind her.

In the bathroom, Clarke scrubs her mate’s back. “You made her so happy. Thank you, Lexa.”

Lexa smiles and turns her head for a kiss. “I couldn’t leave him out there to die. And, well, when I was her age I wanted a puppy. Instead, I ended up being brought here. You can imagine, none of us ever got a puppy.”

“Ah. I understand. You know, I never had a puppy either. I think it’s time we all got our childhood wishes.”

A second later Anya walks in, visibly miffed. “Twice. He has pooped out a slimy, smelly mass of goo twice since you came in here. If he goes for a third either you clean it up or I drop it in that bath with you.”

She turns and storms back out. Clarke and Lexa exchange a look then start to laugh. Their poor mate! Though Lexa would love to lounge longer she takes mercy on Anya and finishes up just in case Smokey has another accident.

And the family spends the next couple of hours in front of the fireplace getting to know their new family member while Lexa tells tales of her adventures over the past few days.


	19. Chapter 19

As winter moves on, Clarke realizes just what it takes to lead people through the harsh season. Illness, food shortages, fires, and ice-caused injuries plague Polis and the other clans. But she follows the lead of her alphas and learns how to deal with each and every incident.

On this day, she is in the meeting room for her Raiders. Several had just left to escort some supplies to Julius and the others in the Dead Zone. As she goes over the supply inventory for her team she rubs her growing baby bump. She had been so tickled to notice it and her alphas had taken to speaking to it every day so their pups will know them when they are born. It is adorable! Even Kora has chats with the pups, telling them all about what she and Smokey will teach them.

She has just set aside one ledger and is reaching for the weapons inventory when Kane knocks on the doorframe and steps into the room. The smile she gives him fades when she sees the look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

He steps closer. “I just got off the radio with your mom. Arkadia finally had a suicide.”

Clarke slumps back in her seat. Her mother had worried it could happen. She had even asked the guards and others that interact with people to keep an eye out for anyone that seemed to be slipping. When they first arrived, there were some that had a hard time adjusting to wide open spaces after years in space. Abby had worked with them and little by little most had adjusted. But a few were not happy inside or outside. It was all too new for them.

“Who was it?” she asks.

“Robertson.”

Clarke winces. The man had been on Farm Station. He and his family had been followers of Pike but they had also been one of the first to abandon Mt Weather. It wasn’t that he thought Pike was wrong, he just couldn’t handle the metallic smell of the mountain. It was too much like the space station. He also hated Arkadia for the same reason. He had seemed to be getting better once a wooden hut was erected for him and his family outside the metal building.

But the cold weather and storms had driven his family back inside. Abby had given him sedatives to help him sleep, gotten him assigned to outside duties for as much of the day as feasible, and made sure he had things to occupy his time awake when inside. But even the love of his family coupled with all her help had not been enough.

“How?”

“Just before guard shift change he left the Ark. The new guard didn’t know to watch for him. He went to their hut and just…he went to sleep. No blanket, no fire, nothing.”

“Damn,” Clarke whispers, thinking about Lexa’s mother doing the same thing. “Are they sure it wasn’t an accident?”

Kane shakes his head. “Abby was hoping for that but she found his suicide note under her office door this morning.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Why didn’t he move to one of the other clans? Get away from the Ark?”

“He was scared of everything, Clarke. No place seemed safe to him, especially after all the attacks by Nia’s people. He actually asked if there was a way to go back up to the ring.”

“Damn,” she mumbles again. “His family? Are they okay? Can we do anything for them?”

“Abby said they asked for some time away to mourn. She’s asked for Raven or Monty to pick them up and bring them back here. I was going to see if Lexa is okay with that,” he replies.

“She’ll be fine with that. I’ll have guest quarters set up for them. Is Mom okay?”

Kane shrugs. “You know your mother, what do you think? She’s sure she should have done more.”

“Of course. Look, I’ll go to the garage to arrange for the pickup. Maybe you can call Mom again and talk to her about anything but…but things she can’t control,” she suggests. “And let her know we’ll be there soon as we can be to give them a bit of a vacation.”

Kane nods and goes up to the radio room. Clarke follows him out and asks one of the men that helps run the tower to prepare for a woman and child to be visiting. She grabs her coat and walks out into the cold. She looks up in the sky, glad to see there are still no clouds in the sky. She hopes that holds for the next few days until they return from Arkadia.

Yes, she plans to go with Raven or Monty. And yes, she knows her mates will NOT be happy about it. But those at the Ark are her people. She has to show them that they have not been forgotten.

* * *

“The hell you are!” Anya roars as Lexa paces.

Clarke rolls her eyes and continues to pack an overnight bag. “Look, we go tomorrow, stay the night, come back the next day. I’ll take Tank and Gustus. Raven knows to drive carefully because of the snow and mud, not to mention downed trees. We’ll be fine!”

Anya grabs the bag and pulls it away. “NO! You’re carrying our pups! You will NOT go!”

Clarke turns and bares her teeth at her mate. “I told you before: you will NOT lock me up in this tower just because I am pregnant! I am your mate NOT your prisoner! Those are my people and I will serve them as I serve the other clans!”

Lexa steps between them. “EM PLENI!” she shouts before Anya can start again. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Klark, surely you see the danger in going?”

“Yes. But the danger is minimal right now.” She turns away. “Besides…I can’t leave my mother to deal with this alone. I…I have to help her if I can,” she finishes emotionally.

Lexa stares at her then looks at Anya. It is obvious the general does not feel Clarke has made a good enough argument for going. Lexa bites her lip. She is about to get in trouble.

“Klark…you cannot go. I’m sorry but you can’t.” Clarke spins around, furious. “I would not allow any pregnant woman to go on such a journey this time of year. Anya will go in your place.”

Anya lets a growl rumble in her chest. “I have…I needed…Fine, I’ll go,” she finally agrees in exasperation.

Clarke slowly turns around, tears on her cheek, her eyes blazing with fury. “Bull. Fucking. Shit. I’m going, Lexa. I’m not asking permission, I’m not begging you. I. Am. Going.”

Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes. She has never seen desperation and fury to this degree. Even Anya is worried about the omega. Lexa reaches for Clarke’s hand but the woman steps away.

“Hodness…please…calm down,” she pleads softly.

“NO! You’re not going to stop me, Lexa! I’ll ride Hera if I need to but I’m going to check on my MOTHER! I won’t leave her alone with this!” Clarke is now shaking with anger, her face bright red.

“Then I will go with you,” Anya interjects before Lexa can speak. “Please, ai prisa, calm down. For our pups. I will go with you to fetch the family and see to Abi.”

Lexa looks to her alpha, then back to the omega. “I think that would be a perfect compromise.”

Clarke studies them both. They are not lying; not trying to trick her. She slowly calms, then nods her head.

“Okay. Good. Okay. So, uh, I just need…”

Lexa steps to her and pulls her into a hug. She kisses her temple. “Please, Klark, never get so upset again. I love you, hodnes, and want only to keep you healthy for our pups. I didn’t mean to make you so angry. Please forgive me.”

Anya wraps her arms around them. “Me, too, ai prisa?”

Clarke nods. “Sorry. My emotions are…are everywhere lately. But I really do need to see Mom. She’s been dreading this day. See, usually if one person gives up, others start to do it, too. We’d see waves like that on the Ark. She doesn’t have me or Dad around anymore to help her when it happens.”

The alphas pull her tighter.

“Klark, we want you to be safe. There will be a time when…when it will not be wise for you to travel. Please tell me you know that?” Lexa pleads carefully.

Clarke nods. “I know. But it is only January and I am just 3 months along. I promise: after 5 months no more adventures without your approval.”

Lexa smiles. “I can handle that. Anya?”

Anya thinks a moment. “How about after 3 months and 1 week?” she barters. Clarke just lifts an eyebrow. Anya rolls her eyes. “Fine. 5 months.” She rubs Clarke’s stomach. “I want my beautiful pups safe in these walls.”

Clarke smiles. “They will be.”

“And you’ll stay here safe with them until they are 18 years old?”

Clarke bursts out laughing at the pleading look on Anya’s face. “Nice try, General, but no.”

“Ah, well…had to ask while you were being reasonable,” Anya shrugs.

Lexa just chuckles and hugs her mates once more. “Come on, let’s get you packed, hodnes.”

Clarke nods and goes back to the bed to finish up her day pack.

* * *

Clarke steps into her mother’s office and shuts the door behind her. Abby stands quickly from behind the desk and moves into her daughter’s open arms. Clarke holds her close, her own tears matching Abby’s.

“I’m so sorry, Mom. But I know you did everything you could for him. I know you did,” Clarke consoles her.

“I had…to tell…his wife and daughter. God, that sucked so much,” Abby sobs.

“I know. And I know you’re scared he’ll be the first of many,” Clarke notes. Abby nods. “Who is on the edge? Who needs help, Mom? Would a trip to Polis help them? Raven and Monty finished the Jeep. We brought both.”

Abby leans back and stares into Clarke’s eyes. “Really? You’d take them to Polis?”

“If it might help, yes. Lexa already knows to expect more than two.”

Abby smiles and pulls her close once more. “Thank you. And thank Lexa.”

“I will.”

The two stand there a few more minutes. Abby draws strength from her amazing daughter. Finally she pulls back and places her hand on the little bump.

“How are my grandpups?”

Clarke smiles. “Doing great. Absolutely obsessed with Kealia’s green beans. She even sent some with me in case they start to bug me again.”

Abby chuckles. “I thought green beans were one of the few things you didn’t really like.”

“I don’t. But these two?” she gestures to her stomach. “All about the green beans.”

Abby laughs and leans down to kiss the stomach. “Good craving, little ones. They are good for you and your Mama.” She stands and puts her arm around Clarke’s shoulder as the walk out of the office. “So how is my granddaughter?”

“Absolutely awesome! Not only is she helping a friend with math homework everyday she is also training Smokey. He can sit, shake paws, fetch and even bark on command.”

“Impressive! It’s funny but I can imagine you doing the same thing at her age if animals had been on the Ark.”

Clarke grins. “Probably. Some days she is just like me. Other days, she is definitely Anya’s little girl. Lexa is amused by it all.”

“That’s wonderful. Now, how about you go and get a nap before dinner. I need to go talk to a few people who might appreciate a trip to Polis for a little while.”

Clarke nods and separates from her mother. Abby watches the young woman walk away. Clarke had become a smart, caring, amazing leader. Abby couldn’t be prouder if she tried. How had she gotten so lucky?

* * *

For the next three weeks, the tower hosts a total of 15 guests from the Ark. It had taken the vehicles two trips to get them all. Everyday Clarke had talked to them and arranged for different people in the village to speak with them and work with them with anything they needed. By the end of the three weeks, only 2 were still on the edge and unsure of what to do with themselves. Clarke is pacing in the suite trying to figure out how to help them.

“Hodnes, what has you troubled?” Lexa asks as she walks in.

“I still can’t seem to fully reach Xavier and Moira. They’ve barely left the tower and they are pulling farther away from everyone who is now acclimating to life here on Earth. What do I do?”

Lexa pulls her into a hug. “Klark, you have done so much for your people. Have you accepted that…perhaps there are some you won’t be able to help?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No. I mean, yes, I know it but no I don’t just accept it. There has to be something else I could try!”

Lexa thinks a moment. “How about I talk to them?”

“Are you serious? They are terrified of you.”

Lexa grins. “Then I should definitely talk to them. Perhaps you are too close to the situation and outside view would help?”

Clarke sighs. “I guess so. Can’t hurt.”

“Gee, your confidence in me is mind-blowing,” Lexa states dryly.

Clarke chuckles. “Sorry. I meant to say,” she gives her a kiss, “that you are the most brilliant Heda to ever grace the planet and we are so lucky to have you. Plus, you’re sexy as hell and I plan to rock your world tonight.”

Lexa growls lustfully. “I’m holding you to that, omega.”

The two share a passionate kiss and a few gropes before Lexa pulls away, straightens her pants a bit, then leaves to speak to the two struggling Skaikru members. With her alpha taking care of that, Clarke goes to lay down for a little while. She feels really hot and needs to cool down a bit.

When Lexa returns an hour later, she sees Clarke is sleeping soundly and Anya is doing some work at the table. She goes over and gives her mate a kiss.

“Hello, niron.”

“Hello, ai houmon. Where have you been?”

Lexa explains her mission. “I think I figured out what to do with them. The weather is getting them down, driving them inside. I talked to them about a visit to the Broad Leaf clan. They can perhaps help rebuild some of the cities south of Lanta. The weather will be milder but they can still have a shelter that will help them when the world is too big.”

Anya smiles. “Sounds perfect.”

“I’m glad you agree. Monty and Harper agreed to drive them down there. I want four guards with them.”

“I’ll make that happen,” Anya promises.

The two talk about other business until Kora gets home from a friend’s house. They grin as they watch her feed her puppy and make sure he has water. When dinner arrives, Lexa tries to wake Clarke, but the woman just moans. Lexa frowns and feels her forehead, her eyes widening.

“Anya, get the healer on duty. NOW!”

Anya leaps up. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Klark. She’s burning up with fever.”

Anya races out the door to go get a healer. Lexa rushes into the bathroom and wets a cloth with water. When she gets back to the bed, she sees Kora staring at Clarke, obviously scared.

“Nomtu…?”

Lexa forces a smile to her face as she places the cool cloth on Clarke’s forehead. “Mama’s not feeling well. Probably just a little cold. She’ll be just fine.”

Kora kneels down and pulls Smokey into her arms, her eyes still scared as she watches Lexa try to wipe all the sweat from Clarke’s head and neck. The omega just moans, her eyes still not opening.

“Come on, Klark, wake up for just a moment. Wake up and tell me not to worry. Beja, hodnes, wake up,” the commander begs.

But Clarke just continues to moan. When Anya returns with one of the healers, the woman quickly makes up a batch of broth with some herbs that can help break fevers. The two alphas ease Clarke up into a sitting position. The healer uses a spoon to slowly dose the omega. A couple times she coughs, getting the broth all over herself and her alphas, but Lexa and Anya don’t care. They just want her to wake up. As the final spoonful is swallowed, her eyes flutter open.

“Lesha? Ansha?” she slurs.

“We are here, hodnes. You are sick but we are taking care of you,” Lexa whispers.

“Good. I need to make sure the pumpkins are ready for the parade,” she mumbles.

The alphas exchange a look in confusion. The healer smiles.

“She’s probably mixing dreams with reality right now. Fevers can make that happen sometimes. Just go along with whatever she says. I also suggest a cool bath to bring her temperature down. As high as it is it could be dangerous not just to her but to her pups.”

Lexa and Anya look terrified. They beg the healer to do whatever she can. As dinner arrives, Anya approaches Kealia.

“Can Kora and Smokey stay with you tonight? Klark is sick. We don’t want Kora getting sick, too.”

Kealia nods. “Of course! I’ll help her pack a bag.” She walks over and squats beside the girl. “Hey, sweetie. Want to sleep over with me and Uncle Tank and your cousins?”

Kora shakes her head. “Mama is sick. She might need me.”

“Oh, sweet girl, she has your Nomon and Nomtu. And knowing your Mama she would not want you to get sick. So, help put her mind at ease and stay with us, okay?”

Kora sniffles. “Um’kay. I guess.”

Kealia smiles and lifts her up. “Good girl. Let’s go pack you a bag, sweetie.”

Lexa and Anya strip Clarke down. Anya then goes to start a cool bath. Lexa waits to see Kora off, giving the little girl a hug and kiss plus a promise to get her if Clarke needs her. The commander then goes to the bed and lifts Clarke into her arms. As she enters the bathroom, she sees Anya swirling some mint oil into the water. The general shrugs.

“My nomon used to do this for me. Maybe it will help Klark, too.”

Lexa nods and carefully lowers Clarke into the tub. At the touch of the cool water, Clarke’s eyes fly open and she gasps.

“Easy, love,” Anya whispers.

“C- -Cold,” Clarke stutters.

“Sha, hodness. You’ve a fever,” Lexa explains. “We’re trying to cool you off.”

Clarke starts to shake her head. “No. Need to go. Have…to…do something…” she mumbles incoherently.

Anya kisses her head. “You’ve got nothing to do but get well, ai prisa.”

Clarke starts trying to climb out of the tub, shaking her head. “No. Need to…have to…”

Anya doesn’t hesitate, still fully clothed she gets into the tub behind her mate and pulls her back into her chest.

“Shhh, ai prisa. Relax, my love. We’ve everything take care of. I swear to you. Rest, my love, rest,” she whispers into Clarke’s ear.

Lexa uses a sponge to draw water over Clarke’s neck and shoulders. She sighs in relief when she sees the younger blonde start to relax against Anya. Clarke’s eyes flutter closed and her breathing evens out. Anya glances at Lexa.

“Her lungs are heavy. I can feel them rattle against my chest each time she breathes.”

Lexa nods. “I believe it. We have the chest salve. I will also call Abi to see if she has anything else we can try. We have to protect our mate and our pups.”

Anya kisses Clarke’s temple. “Sha. And we will, Lexa. We will.”

Lexa just nods, her heart still hammering her chest despite the calm look on her face.

For the next day and half, Clarke is in and out of fever before it finally breaks for good. She is currently cuddled into Anya’s leg, who sits against the headboard reviewing some guard requests. The alpha purrs softly, knowing the rumble helps keep the omega calm. Lexa comes in through the suite doors and immediately makes her way to the bed.

“Well?”

Anya smiles. “Still no fever. Her coughing fits have slowed down and are productive when she has them. She has nearly filled a mug with phlem.”

Lexa winces. “Anya, what have I told you about giving too much information?”

Anya grins. “Sorry, Sekken, I forgot you were such a delicate flower.”

Lexa growls playfully at her. “Watch it, Fos.”

“You two…so cute,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa and Anya look down to see Clarke’s eyes partially open. Anya runs her hand over Clarke’s head.

“Are you okay, ai prisa?”

“Feel…achy. Hot. But not as hot as before,” she adds.

Lexa feels her forehead. “Still warm but definitely not as bad as you have been. We’ve been worried, hodnes.”

Clarke manages a weak smile. “Me, too.”

“Would you like another bath?” Anya asks.

“Not…full one. Maybe sponge bath?”

Lexa stands. “Coming right up.”

For the next 20 minutes the alphas do their best to cool down their omega. When they finish, Clarke feels much cooler and is purring in contentment. Lexa kisses her forehead.

“I should go call your mother. She has asked for regular updates. She said we have been doing everything right but she still worries about you.”

Clarke smiles. “Tell her I am fine and have the best nurses ever.”

Lexa smiles and kisses her again. “I will tell her.”

As Lexa leaves to call Abby, Anya gets up and helps Clarke change into clothes that aren’t damp from sweat and the sponge bath. While Clarke reclines on the couch, Anya also changes the bed sheets, blankets and furs. She then carries Clarke back over and tucks her in. Clarke pats the bed beside her and Anya smiles as she crawls in, letting the omega immediately snuggle in.

“Klark, is it bad to say I have enjoyed you being a needy omega the past couple of days? I have enjoyed caring for you,” she says, giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

Clarke smiles. “For once I’ve enjoyed being a ‘weak little omega’ who needs her alphas. Thank you for taking care of me so well and not just foisting me off on the healers.”

Anya smiles. “We would never do that, ai prisa. You mean too much to us for us to leave you when you need us most.”

Clarke’s eyes tear up and she starts to cry at the sweet words. Whether it is pregnancy hormones, sickness neediness, or a combination of both, she just rolls her eyes.

“Damn these tears,” she mutters.

Anya giggles and gives her another kiss. “I’ll never tell a soul, Wanheda. Ai swega.”

Clarke just grin and burrows in closer. Anya starts to purr and Clarke is once more asleep. And this time she sleeps without the added fun of fever induced dreams.

When Lexa returns, she carries the portable ultrasound device. Anya lifts an eyebrow. Lexa smirks.

“Don’t even tell me you didn’t want to check on our pups as sick as she’s been,” Lexa scolds.

Anya chuckles. “Sha, I have wondered. Shall we wake her.”

Lexa shakes her head. “No. If…something’s wrong…she should stay calm. We’ll have time to get a healer and send for Abi.”

Lexa sets up the machine, glad she had made Clarke show both alphas how to use it. Anya eases up Clarke’s shirt. Lexa warms some of the gel in her hands then carefully spreads it over her omega’s stomach. Both alphas hold their breath as Lexa brings the transducer to Clarke’s stomach. Lexa smiles as baby 1 comes onto the screen.

“Is that a penis?” Anya asks excitedly.

Lexa chuckles. “That is a hand, Fos. You worry me.”

“Oh. Missed the fingers. My mistake,” Anya mumbles.

They stare in awe at the lima bean-turned-baby. Lexa moves the probe a little and their other pup appears on the screen. They are the two most beautiful things they have ever seen.

“Lexa, turn up the volume,” Clarke says sleepily.

“Hodnes, we didn’t mean to wake you,” Lexa states as she reaches for the knob.

“I know. It’s okay. I’ve been worried, too.”

Anya frowns. “What’s that noise?”

Clarke smiles at the slightly offset cadence of two beating hearts come out of the speakers. “That, my loves, are the sounds of their hearts.”

Lexa’s eyes widen and Anya inhales sharply. They had been in awe before just seeing their developing children. Now…now they have no words for what they feel. Clarke just smiles at them both, wishing she had a camera to capture their faces and hoping she has the skills to commit them to a tapestry later.

“I love you two so much,” she whispers.

Anya hugs her closer and Lexa leans down to kiss her. “You’re our world, hodness.”

“Always, ai prisa. Always our world,” Anya agrees.

The three watch the screen and listen to the strong heart beats a little longer until Clarke dozes off once more. Anya settles her down in the blankets as Lexa puts the machine aside so they can show the pups to Kora later. Anya brushes a lock of hair off Clarke’s cheek.

“Klark kom Skaikru, you make me happier than I knew I could be,” she whispers and kisses her cheek once more.

* * *

The next day, Anya works on some paperwork, while Lexa is in meetings. The commander then joins them for lunch and Anya goes off to do some drills with the guard and Lexa stays in. Clarke frowns.

“Are you two babysitting me?” she asks in irritation.

Lexa shakes her head. “No, hodnes, of course not! Just had things to do that are easier to do here. I’m less likely to be disturbed.”

“Oh. Okay. Sorry,” Clarke says and goes back to reading.

Around 3 Raven knocks and walks on into the suite. “Howdy, Heda! I’m here for my turn watching over her Omeganess,” she announces.

Lexa groans. Clarke shoots daggers with her eyes. Raven starts to chuckle.

“Oops. Didn’t know it was a secret.”

Lexa grunts and stands. She turns to her mate. “Klark, I- -”

“Go, Heda. Now. Before I drag my ass up and kick yours,” Clarke warns.

Lexa glares at Raven, gathers her papers and leaves. Raven walks over and hitches a hip on the side of the bed.

“How’s my bestie doing?”

Clarke smiles. “Better. And I’m not really mad. Kinda touched, actually. But they don’t need to know that.”

Raven laughs and rubs a hand over Clarke’s stomach. “So all is good with the mini-alphas?”

“Seems to be. Mom is coming tomorrow to make sure but they are moving around and their heartbeats sounded great. I think they are fine.”

“Good. I have to admit, when I heard you were sick, I was scared for all three of you. Thanks for being okay, Princess.”

Clarke pulls her down into a hug. “Definitely my pleasure, Rae.”

Raven taps the book. “So, what are you reading us?”

Clarke laughs and shows her the book. Raven snuggles down and Clarke starts to read out loud the true tale of a 21st Century female astronaut who was part of the first manned mission to Mars.

Raven would have preferred fairy tales.

* * *

A week later, Abby and the alphas have deemed Clarke well enough and the weather warm enough for the omega to finally leave the tower. Clarke inhales deeply as she walks out the front doors, smiling as the scents of the marketplace, the barns, and others that didn’t reach the balcony envelope her senses. It is astonishing to her how quickly those smells had come to mean “home” to her after years spent on the Ark.

Anya loops her arms through Clarke’s. “If you need to rest, say so, okay?”

“I will. I promise. Can we go see Hera, Snuffles and Cupcake?”

Abby follows the duo, chuckling as Anya growls at the names of the horses. The doctor takes the time to enjoy a rare day off. Yes, she is there to make sure Clarke is really fully recovered from her illness but she is planning some fun, too. Kane plans to take her to his favorite tavern for dinner. And then they will retire to the ambassador’s room and enjoy another night together before she returns to Arkadia.

As they arrive at the stables, Abby’s eyes start to glow. She hurries to a small pen where a young foal wobbles around on spindly legs.

“Oh, how adorable!” She hurries over and leans against the fence. She looks at the handler. “I guess I always assumed horses only gave birth in the spring.”

The woman chuckles. “Tell me, Doctor, do humans only get the urge when the weather is convenient for birthing?”

Abby laughs. “Uh, I guess not. Just seems like instinct would say have babies when the weather is better.”

“True. But they know they and their babies will be well cared for here. Little Lancelot there is only out here a few hours a day to help his legs stretch and grow stronger. But soon they’ll go back into the barn where he will have warm hay and his mama to snuggle with.”

“Wonderful. He is beautiful!”

“Thank you. His sire is my horse Arthur and his mother my wife’s Guinevere.”

Abby chuckles. “Ah. Hence Lancelot.”

“Yep. Naming him Mordred could have been a bad omen.”

“Definitely,” Abby agrees. She finally tears herself away from watching the frolicking foal and goes into the barn. “So, how are your babies, Clarke?”

Clarke is feeding some sweets to Hera. “All are good. And Cupcake was especially happy to see me.”

Abby glances at the pouting general. “Really?”

“Really,” Anya grunts. “Damn traitor ignored me when I called him his proper name.”

Clarke just smirks, deciding to let her mate off the hook. “Anya, my love, did you notice he only turned his head when I lifted my hand? I had treats in it.”

Anya straightens up. “Seriously? You bribed my horse?”

Clarke turns to him. “Cupcake?” The horse doesn’t react. “Oh, Cupcake!” Still nothing. “Apollo!” The horse turns. She looks at Anya. “See?”

Anya grumbles and walks over to her horse. “Sometimes I can’t stand you, Sky Girl.” She strokes her horse’s nose. “And you…I should still make you into a cloak, you jerk. Ignoring me for treats. What if she were the enemy?” He snorts and nuzzles her. Anya can’t help but grin. “I’ll take that as an apology, you big oaf.”

Clarke and Abby just laugh, knowing Clarke will make it up to Anya later.


	20. Chapter 20

March finally arrives in Polis. Days are either freezing or mild. On this day, it is mild and Clarke is sitting on the balcony, her feet propped up to help drain her ridiculously swollen ankles. She has her head turned up towards the sun, a smile on her face as she rubs her stomach.

“So, Frick and Frack, I hope you two are enjoying this nice day as much as I am. From the acrobatics you are doing, I’d say you are. Or you’re fighting. Either one,” she adds with a chuckle.

Suddenly her lap is full and she is licked from chin to forehead. She opens her eyes and a smiling Smokey is staring at her.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, furball,” she jokes as she rubs his ears.

He settles in her lap as best he can. She strokes a hand down his back.

“Have I told you lately what a good boy you are? I just know you will protect Kora as well as her guards do. You’ll protect these two, also,” she adds, patting her stomach. “Between you and me: I overheard Anya mentioning getting pups for our pups. Not happening anytime soon. She thinks midnight walks with a dog is bad, wait until she is changing exploding diapers in the night. The general will figure out a way to send herself on a mission, I bet.”

Clarke giggles and Smokey pants as if in agreement. She reaches for the book she had been reading and uses the pup and her stomach to prop it up. She continues to pet his back as she reads. She doesn’t even notice she’s fallen asleep until a familiar scent hits her nose. She opens her eyes and turns to confirm who is visiting.

“TAY! BELL!”

She starts to stand but they stop her.

“Stay down, Princess. We’ll come to you,” Bellamy promises.

The two Blakes give her a hug then lean against the wall.

“Damn, Clarke. You’re huge! But you are glowing and absolutely beautiful,” Octavia tells her.

Clarke smiles. “Thanks. They are bouncing around right now. Want to feel?”

Bellamy looks like she has asked if he wants to swim in a cess pool. Octavia squeals and leans forward, placing her palm on the undulating stomach. Her eyes sparkle.

“Damn. That is so cool! I mean, there are, like, people in there!”

Clarke laughs. “Yeah pretty much.”

“Boys or girls or both?” she asks.

Clarke shrugs. “Not sure yet. Last sonogram the kids were being shy.”

“Any name ideas?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke nods, her eyes getting teary. “Anya and Lexa both said if we have a boy we should name him Jake,” she finishes, her voice choking off with emotion.

Octavia gets emotional, too. She hugs Clarke. “That’s awesome!”

Bellamy nods. “Your father was a great man. He would love to have a young pup named for him. And if you have two boys, Bellamy is a great name,” he adds with a crooked grin to change the mood.

Clarke and Octavia both groan. Clarke shakes her head.

“Nope. Second boy is named for Gustus’ son. He doesn’t know that yet so don’t mention it to him,” she notes.

Bellamy nods, planning on a poker game with the regular crew that night.

“So what about girl names?”

“A little girl will be Audrey, for Lexa’s mom.”

“Aww, that’s perfect,” Bellamy states.

“Definitely,” Octavia agrees.

“Anya’s idea that I quickly seconded,” Clarke explains.

“And two girls? You know- -” Octavia starts.

“Won’t be Octavia,” Clarke finishes with a giggle.

“Yeah! It will be Raven! After their favorite aunt,” the mechanic says from the doorway.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “The thin air up here is obviously making her delusional.”

The group laughs. Raven steps out.

“Monty and Harper will be here soon. Harper can’t stay long as she is training with the Royal Guards this afternoon.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m happy for her. Wish she could be a Raider but Lexa snagged her first.” Clarke frowns. “Still haven’t forgiven her for that one,” she jokes.

The group stands and heads inside to get ready for lunch. Clarke, of course, immediately heads to the bathroom. Seems like anytime she stands the twins squish her bladder. When they sit down to wait for lunch, Clarke glances at Octavia.

“So, how is Jasper now that his pups are due any moment?”

“A nervous wreck. And already an insanely protective father. Do you know he found old foam rubber and taped over ever hard edge or corner in his and Maya’s quarters? He even asked if they could get some sort of non-slick flooring so they wouldn’t fall with the babies in their arms. I think Maya vetoed that one,” she replies as they all chuckle.

“Well, I have to admit, I’ve asked for a special lock to be installed on the balcony doors so the babies can’t open it when they get to be toddlers,” Clarke tells them.

“What about the hall door?” Raven asks.

Clarke chuckles. “Uh, did you notice the two guards out there? I think they’d catch it if a yongun escaped.”

The others laugh as Raven blushes at that statement. Truth is, she’s such a regular visitor she barely notices the guards other than to say hi to them. Soon lunch arrives, Monty and Harper soon after. As they eat, Smokey can’t decide who to pay attention to: Bellamy or Raven, as both are offering him treats off the table despite Clarke’s scolding.

But despite that blip, the Delinquents enjoy a wonderful meal together, laughing and talking about new and old times they have had together. They also make plans to go to a tavern together for dinner.

Clarke just has to figure out how to tell her over-protective mates!

* * *

When Anya arrives home with Kora the alpha grins as she sees Clarke laying on the bed with Raven rubbing her lower back. Anya walks over and brushes a hand over her mates’ head.

“Aching again, ai prisa?”

“Sha.”

Anya smiles at the mechanic. “Mochof, Raven.” Raven nods, grinning suspiciously. Anya turns and sees the weird looks on the faces of Bellamy, Monty and Octavia. She frowns. “What?”

“So, like…you’re okay with Raven touching Clarke like that?” Octavia asks carefully.

Anya nods. “Sha. We would trust you, too, Oktevia.” She then looks at the two alphas. “But you two would lose your hands.”

Bellamy and Monty nods. “Noted,” they say at the same time.

Glad she has the alphas on guard, she turns back to the bed and sees Kora already in Clarke’s arms as she tells her Mama all about her school day. She grins when she sees the little girl’s hand rubbing the baby bump, as if sharing the day with her siblings, too. Octavia steps up beside the general.

“Kora looks over the moon about the babies.”

Anya nods. “She is. She practices her reading by telling them stories. It is adorable. She’ll be an amazing big sister.”

“Good. I was lucky to have a pretty amazing big brother. I’m glad the twins will have someone older to help them out when they need it.”

The two stare at the bed, both remarking on the ways they were raised and both promising to give Kora and the babies an even better life than they could have dreamed for themselves. A little while later, Lexa comes in from a work out. She smiles at her wives and their friends.

“Give me a few moments to clean up then we can call for dinner,” she says, heading for the bathroom.

“Oh, don’t worry about the Delinquents and me. We’re going over to the Boar’s Nest for dinner. They are serving- -”

“The hell you are!” Both alphas blurt simultaneously as Lexa storms back from the bathroom.

Clarke starts to giggle. She looks at her friends. “Told you.” She looks back at her mates. “I won’t drink alcohol, I won’t stay out late, and my guards will be at the next table. Not to mention the Blakes and Monty will be there too. If there’s trouble they will deal with it. Raven’s job is to get me out of the tavern or put me in a corner and put her body in front of me.”

The alphas frown. It seemed like a well thought out plan of action. But still…

“Perhaps we could go, too, hodnes,” Lexa suggests carefully.

“No need. Besides the fact that I want some time alone with my friends, the owners of the Boar’s Nest love me, most people here in Polis love me, and I am sure should anyone have an issue with me plenty of people will help the guards and my friends protect me,” Clarke points out.

Anya lets out a low growl when she can’t find a flaw in Clarke’s plan. She glances at Lexa, who is also growling.

“Nomon? Nomtu? Are you mad at Mama?”

Clarke lifts her eyebrow at them as they react to the scared voice of their daughter. Lexa forces a smile to her face first.

“No, strik gona, I am not. Neither is Nomon. We just…worry about her when we can’t be with her.” She swallows hard, almost choking on the next words. “But we know she will be fine with her guards and her friends for the evening, right, Nomon?” Anya growls again. Lexa elbows her. “I said,  _right_ , Anya?”

Anya tries to smile. It is scarier than her regular scowl since she is clenching her teeth together. “Right, Lexa. All good.”

Kora smiles and turns to Clarke. “Have fun, Mama!”

Clarke hugs her close, still grinning at her mates. “Thank you, sweet girl. You better go get washed up for dinner.”

Clarke scoots to the edge of the bed. Lexa offers her hand to help the omega stand. Clarke allows her alphas to pull her into a hug, pumping out pheromones to thoroughly mark her as theirs. Clarke laughs.

“Keep dosing me and they’ll smell me in Azgeda.”

“As if that would be bad,” Anya rumbles.

Clarke eases back and stares into both of their eyes. “I will be okay. I swear I will protect our pups.”

“We swear, too, Heda, General. We’d give our lives for them,” Bellamy vows, as Monty, Raven and Octavia nod in agreement.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek. “Have fun, hodnes.”

“Thank you. Anya?”

Anya grunts and kisses her cheek. “Tell Tank and Gustus if you even get a scratch I’m challenging them to a fight to the death.”

Clarke chuckles. “I’ll tell Tank and Max. Gustus has a dinner date before the poker game.”

Anya grins. “Gustus in love. Who’d have believed it?”

Clarke says another goodbye to her mates and Kora, then follows her friends into the hall. As they get in the elevator she grins.

“Bet you if we look in a few minutes we’ll see them on the balcony with the binoculars.”

Everyone laughs but no one is dumb enough to take that bet.

* * *

As the group walks out of the tower, 6 guards and Raiders fall into step with them. Clarke lifts her eyebrow at Tank. He grins.

“You really think they would be okay with just 2, Wanheda? I called in 4 more because I know they will be watching.”

Clarke laughs and nods in agreement. They all start walking towards the Boar’s Nest. After a few steps, Clarke stops and turns to look up at the balcony. She starts to laugh some more. The others look up and also make out the tiny figures leaning over the edge, one with binoculars to her eyes.

The spies notice they have been seen, especially when the entire group waves. Lexa lowers the binoculars, growling.

“She thinks she’s so smart,” Anya grumbles.

“Sha. We can tell her we were…birdwatching. Sha, birdwatching,” Lexa decides.

Anya glares at her. “Sure, branwada, that will work.”

With a huff the general goes inside. Lexa grunts at her. She lifts the binoculars once more and sees the group has reached the tavern. As they start to walk in, Clarke pauses, turns and gives one more wave. With another growl, Lexa lowers the binoculars.

“You really  _are_   a branwada, Heda,” she scolds herself before following Anya back into their suite.

* * *

As the Delinquents enter the tavern, one of the owners sees the group and hurries over.

“Wanheda! You made it! Come, we have tables ready for you,” Lulu tells her.

“We have four more guards than expected,” Clarke warns.

“We will make do. Come. Sit. We’ll start bringing out wine and platters of food. Oh, uh, well, water and cider for you and your pups,” she corrects.

Clarke smiles. “Thank you. And, Lulu, please call me Clarke.”

“Oh, I could never do that, Wanheda. At least not in public. If I have you for dinner with my family then I will do as you wish but never in public lest those not worthy think they can be so familiar.”

Clarke rolls her eyes but nods in understanding. Once everyone is settled food and wine is immediately brought out. As they eat, others start to file into the tavern for a meal away from home. After a little while, Clarke feels eyes upon her. She turns her head, trying to find out who is staring.

“Guy at the bar in the red jacket,” Octavia whispers. “Been staring at you since we came in but looks away anytime one of us glances over. Bell’s watching him, too.”

Before Clarke can say anything, Max stands from the guards table. He makes his way over to the man and has a bit of a conversation with him. The man starts to get angry and gestures several times towards Clarke.

“Don’t do it, Clarke,” Octavia warns.

“Clarke, stay put,” Raven adds.

“I can’t. You know me better than that.”

She gets up and makes her way towards Max and the man. She feels Tank and another guard fall in behind her. She hears Bellamy and Octavia stand. She ignores all that and places a hand on Max’ shoulder.

“Is there a problem here?” she asks.

“This man wants to speak with you. I told him you are dining with friends and to have some respect,” Max growls, pumping out pheromones at the beta.

Clarke pats him on the shoulder. “Stop pumping. NOW, Max.” The alpha reluctantly complies with the order. “Can I help you, sir?”

He swallows hard. He goes to talk then his eyes stray to the men behind her. Clarke sighs.

“I cannot order them away but they will not hurt you if you don’t hurt me or my pups. Please, friend, tell me what’s wrong,” she asks gently.

He grips his hands together, his knuckles turning white with the pressure he is exerting. “You killed my family,” he accuses.

Clarke’s mouth drops open. This is not what she was expecting. Could he possibly be one last Maunon? She takes a second to gather herself.

“I…I don’t understand. When?”

“You ordered an attack on my village to steal supplies when your ship first fell to the ground. You killed my wife and child! They died in a hut YOU burned!” he accuses.

Clarke shakes her head in alarm. “Sir, I don’t know why you think that. We never attacked  _any_   village. We had makeshift weapons, no body armour, nothing that would have made us think we could pull off an attack. I swear to you, sir, we never attacked.”

“YOU LIE! YOU CAME IN THE NIGHT AND KILLED MY FAMILY!”

One of the guards steps forward. “You’re wrong. I was with Trikru at the time. Indra and Anya had them under surveillance. None of them attacked a village,” the man tells them. “We’d have stopped them if they had tried. We’d have killed them all to protect our people.”

The man glares at the guard. “We weren’t  _your_   people! You didn’t care about us! You thought the cold would keep us in but we fought back! You got nothing but I lost EVERYTHING!”

Clarke is even more confused. “Cold? We arrived at the end of Spring. It was never co- -” Her words break off as inspiration hits. “You’re Azgeda, sha?”

“SHA!” he practically spits at her.

She starts to growl. “Pike, you lying son of a bitch.” She takes a calming breath, trying to control her blood pressure for her pups. “Sir, part of our…our spaceship came down in Azgeda. We didn’t even know there were survivors for a long time. They said you all attacked them?”

“NO! We offered them help! We could see there were women, children, injured. They started using fayoguns and cut us down! They followed our tracks back to our village and they attacked, stealing what they could! Only then did we send for help from Nia. It arrived too late!”

“But Roan said your leaders ignored Heda’s command that those from space should be helped, not harmed,” Clarke points out. “He executed those leaders that ignored that command.”

The man leans closer to her. “I WAS one of the leaders of my village! It is Tyrandow’s leaders that were killed only because they came to help us!”

Clarke grabs a stool and sits down. “Sir, nothing I can say or do will bring your family back or right the wrong done to you and others in your village. I will say, those who were leaders of that section of our ship have paid with their lives for many crimes. If I could bring them back to make them stand for that attack, too, I would. I have nothing more to offer you than my apologies and any help you need starting a new life.”

The man has tears flowing down his cheeks, a mix of sorrow for his family and fury at this omega trying to get pass the buck.

“Your apologies mean NOTHING to me! And a new life? HA! I lost my home AND my family! My life is OVER!” He seems to calm a moment. “And so is YOURS!”

He leaps towards her as he slides a dagger from his shirt sleeve. Max and Tank tackle him to the ground as another guard steps in front of her to block Clarke from the melee. Yet another guard wraps his arms around her and starts to carry her from the tavern.

“I’LL KILL YOU, WANHEDA! EITHER IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT I WILL KILL YOU!” he screams as he fights to get away from the two large men holding him down. Suddenly Bellamy is between Clarke and the man, his gun out and ready to fire if the maniac does get free.

“STOP! PUT ME DOWN!” Clarke orders. “NOW! Everyone just STOP!”

“Clarke, we need to get you to the tower. He may not be the only one here from his village,” Bellamy tries to reason with her.

Clarke finally gets everyone to stop dragging her away. She waits for Max and Tank to drag the man out then approaches them to the growls of her friends and guards. She stares at him.

“My friends did not attack. I am sorry some of my clan did. They were scared, yes, but they were still wrong. Nothing I can do or say will change the past. I could have you executed for what you did in there but what good does it do? What good is the entire annihilation of your family?”

“Not my whole family! My living sons will see their father avenged their mother and sister! They will respect me and know I didn’t fail them! I didn’t…I didn’t fail them all.”

His knees give out and he’d have fallen if he wasn’t being held up by Max and Tank. Clarke stares at him in sorrow. She knows she can’t let him go or he could go after Kora or her mates, or even hurt her pups now or after they are born. But she can’t bring herself to order his execution. She looks to Tank.

“Lock him up. Find his living sons. Send for Roan. Before we end another life, we make sure it’s a life worth ending,” she orders.

Tank nods and drags the man away. Raven walks up and puts an arm around her best friend’s waist. Clarke can smell the soothing pheromones being pumped out.

“Thank you, Raven. So, uh, should we go finish dinner?”

Raven grins. “Uh, I don’t think they’ll let that happen.”

Clarke looks at her in confusion. “They who? WHOA!”

She is scooped until into the arms of Anya as Lexa growls at anyone who even dares to look towards her omega. Sword at the ready, she escorts Clarke and Anya back to the tower. Raven chuckles.

“So, uh, see you tomorrow, Clarke!”

Clarke rolls her eyes and waves. She groans. No way in hell will she be allowed to leave the tower ever again and the alphas don’t even know the whole story. She nuzzles into Anya’s neck.

“I’m okay, my loves.”

They just growl in response, too far into protective mode to accept her words. When they get up to their suite, Anya finally sets Clarke down. She and Lexa wrap the omega in their arms, pumping out possessive scents to mark her once more as theirs. She nuzzles into both of their necks in turn, trying to calm them.

“I am okay, my loves. I swear it.

She runs her hands up and down strong backs. It is several minutes before they start to ease their grip and their pheromones. Lexa leans back.

“You are hurt?”

“No. The guards, Raiders and my friends protected me. I swear.”

She tells them what happened and what she ordered Tank to do with the man. Lexa grunts, preferring to simply order his death but understanding grief can make people do insane things, like take on Wanheda, 6 large warriors, and a table of Delinquents with fayoguns among other weapons, she decides to let things be for the night.

“Go change. Bathe. I do not want that man’s scent upon you,” she growls.

“Lexa, he never touched me.”

“GO!” Lexa practically roars.

And now Clarke understands. Her alphas need time to calm down. Anya had yet to say a word her anger and fear are so great. Clarke pats them both one more time then goes to the bathroom. She pauses at the door long enough to see Lexa pull Anya into a hug. Tears fill her eyes as she sees the alpha of all alphas try to calm the tall blonde. And eventually, Anya calms enough to try to calm her alpha.

Clarke has not been in the bath long when the alphas enter. Without speaking, they start to bathe their omega. Clarke studies them carefully. They are calmer but still riding a razor’s edge. Their mate  _and_   their pups had been in danger.

“I don’t know how to help you,” she admits softly, her breath hitching. “I’m so sorry but I don’t know how to help you.”

Anya leans forward, placing her forehead to Clarke’s temple. “Shhh, ai prisa. Just…let us do this.”

Clarke nods and lets the alphas continue to care for her, their way of proving to themselves she is okay, and ostensibly to make sure their pups are okay. Clarke knows that once the bath is done, they will make love. They will reacquaint themselves with the omega’s body. They will make sure it is as they left it. And they will pump their seed deep inside of her so that she will carry that scent with her wherever she may go. She is theirs to love, to protect, to cherish.

And they will make damn sure everyone is reminded of that very fact!

* * *

Two days later Clarke is trying to follow the pattern one of the elder women in Polis is showing her. She frowns when she sees she has dropped a loop.

“Damn it,” she mutters as she backs out and tries again.

The woman smiles. “You are doing fine, Clarke. I’ve been knitting since before I could walk. It takes time.”

“So you’re saying I knit worse than a toddler? Gee, thanks, Wanda,” she jokes.

The woman chuckles and points out that Clarke has dropped another loop.

“Well, damn,” the young woman mutters and backs out again.

Three “damn its” and a “well, shit” later the door to the suite opens. Clarke smiles as Lexa enters with Roan. Wanda stands and bows her head.

“Heda, King Roan, it’s good to see you both.”

“How’s she doing?” Lexa asks with a smile.

“Well, um, no f-bombs today, so that’s an improvement,” Wanda notes as she takes her leave.

Clarke blushes and holds up the misshapen square she had been working on. “Give me 10 or 20 years and this might be a good baby blanket for our grandpups.”

Lexa chuckles and walks over. “You’ll get it, Klark. I know you will. I’ll leave you two to talk.”

“You’re not staying?”

“No, I trust Roan and I think you two need to work this out. If you need me, send a guard,” Lexa replies as she leaves.

Clarke grins at Roan as she sets her knitting aside. “Her trust in you is impressive.”

He grins. “I’m a beta so the scent of a triad is of no attraction to me. Plus if I tried to harm you she knows she could kill me and no one would say a word.”

Clarke laughs. “Good point.” She sighs. “So, did you speak to the prisoner?”

Roan pulls over a chair and sits down. “Sha. I never thought to ask if there was a town other than Tyrandow involved in what happened. I apologize for that. What do you wish to happen to him?”

“I don’t want him killed,” she answers immediately. “Beyond that…I don’t know. As long as he is that angry he is a threat not only to my mates and me, but also our pups. I also don’t want him taken from his surviving sons. Could he perform some sort of…of punishment where they are?”

Roan thinks a moment, then nods. “I think that could be arranged. Problem is, if others there feel the same who’s to say they won’t let him get away to continue his vendetta?”

Clarke runs a hand through her hair. “True.” She bites her lip as she thinks a minute. “Is it passing the buck if I trust you to deliver him to his people and decide if they can be trusted?”

Roan gives her a kind smile. “Not at all. I swear on my life, I will do what it takes to protect you and your pups, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles. “I’d say you have already made up for what your mother did to me, Roan. You owe me nothing as drastic as your life.”

He nods. “I know. I make this vow because it is right, not because I owe you. No one should have to be scared their pups will be stolen from them. Especially not for something as crazy as the misunderstandings when your clan first came to the ground. We didn’t know you were out there; you didn’t know we were here. How many would still be alive if cooler heads had prevailed and we had simply talked?”

Clarke’s mind flashes with images of Wells, Finn, and others who had not lived. “More than I care to remember,” she says softly.

He nods his head, missing friends that had perished, too. He stands and offers his hand to her. She takes it and he places a kiss on the back of hers.

“With the ugliness of this situation past us, let me say you look lovely, Clarke. Pregnancy truly suits you,” he says gallantly.

Clarke blushes. “Thank you, Roan. So, when are you going to meet a nice girl and have a pup or 5?”

He chuckles. “Well, I might have maybe met the woman. As to that many pups, I’m not sure I’m strong enough to keep all those in check.”

Clarke laughs. “You can do it. After all, you’re the king. You can hire many babysitters.”

He grins. “Perhaps that’s true. But I will say, when the time comes no matter how many there are, I will do right by them. I will care for them and show them what a real parent is. No matter their presentation, I’ll make sure they know they can grow up to be leaders, warriors, anything they want. After all, their adoptive aunt is an omega and the mighty Wanheda.”

Clarke grins. “I’ll be honoured to be their honorary aunt.”

She goes to stand but he stops her.

“Rest. I’ll send word on what has been decided to your little friend downstairs.”

Clarke giggles at the thought of Lexa being her “little friend’. “Thanks, Roan. Will you dine with us tonight?”

“If Heda doesn’t mind, I’ll be there. If she does, well, I’ll have to come anyway just to annoy Anya,” he says with a wink.

Clarke’s laughter follows him out the door. She glances at her knitting. With a grunt she picks it up and starts on it once more. She has nearly finished a line when she sighs.

“Well, shit,” she mumbles as she once more backs out to fix a dropped loop.

* * *

After lunch 3 days later, Clarke is sitting on the balcony enjoying the mild afternoon. She has given up her knitting practice for a book when a shadow falls across the page. She looks up and smiles.

“Hi! I thought you were helping Lexa with the Nightbloods?”

Anya squats down. “She decided she didn’t need me so I thought I’d see if you want to go and stroll around the market?”

Clarke’s eyes darken and she looks away, her hand going right to her baby bump. “Uh, no. That’s okay. I’m enjoying the day here.”

Anya runs a hand over Clarke’s head. “Ai prisa, you have not left the tower since the night at the tavern. You haven’t even ventured down to the throne room. Don’t think we haven’t noticed.”

Clarke bites her lip as she stares at her stomach. “I insisted on going out,” she whispers, her voice choked up. “I could have gotten our pups killed, Anya. I can’t go out. I just…I can’t.”

Anya scoots around until she is in front of her mate. She lifts Clarke’s chin and uses her thumb to wipe away the single tear rolling down Clarke’s face.

“Klark, you did not endanger our pups. Yes, we joke about chaining you up in this tower but have we ever? No. Because your beautiful spirit would be stifled by being cooped up in here all the time. You let your guards protect you, you let your friends protect you. You did everything right, ai prisa. You always do. You will always protect our yongons.”

“But what if I can’t? What if I hurt them? Or if someone hurts me and it hurts them? What if- -”

“What if you trip over your feet and hit your head on the bed? What if you drown in the tub? What if you make the bath water too hot and it cooks our pups? What if you jab Lexa for snoring and she rolls out of the bed? What if I yank the covers back and give Lexa a rugburn on her privates?”

Anya keeps coming up with more outrageous scenarios that could happen in the tower. She doesn’t let up until her mate is giggling. She leans in and gives her a kiss.

“So what I’m saying, ai prisa, is anything could happen to any of us in here. I know in my heart and in my mind, that if you leave this tower you will do all you can to protect our pups. And you will be with guards that, should it come to it, will give their lives for you. Not to mention all the people in this city that adore you and would protect you with whatever they have at their disposal: loaves of bread, meat skewers, bags of hard candy, and anything else.”

Clarke grins. “They best not waste the hard candy. What would I give Snuffles and Cupcake?”

Anya chuckles. “What indeed?” She leans in and kisses Clarke then eases back. “Come, my love, walk the market with me. Let me make every alpha, beta and omega in Polis jealous of my good luck.”

Clarke stokes her mates face. “Okay. Just one request?”

“Name it, ai prisa.”

“Double my guards?”

“Oh, ai prisa, the guards and Raiders have decided you’ll have no less than 10 with you at any given time. Additionally, any that see you around the market may follow you whether on duty or not. Add in your Delinquents and I dare say you’ll have a parade with you.”

Clarke laughs and pulls Anya into a hug. “Why am I not surprised?”

“The people love you, Clarke. Far more than the few that hate you.”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Remember when you were part of those few, general?” she teases.

“Ah, there’s times I still am part of those, you brat,” Anya teases back.

“Wish you’d chosen Raven?”

“Hell no! She’d have blown up the tower months ago!”

Clarke laughs and pulls her mate into a hug. “Thank you, Anya. Ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in, ai prisa.”

The two share a kiss then go inside so Clarke can get ready for her first time out in days.

And sure enough, when they exit the tower a mixed escort of 10 Royal Guards and Wanheda’s Raiders meet them. Clarke smiles at them.

“Thank you all for this.”

“Ai koma, Wanheda,” Max replies as the others nod.

Clarke takes Anya’s hand and they go off into the market. With all her time inside, Clarke’s art supplies are running low so Anya is not surprised that Clarke’s first stop in the art booth. As they approach, Nathan sees her and races towards her.

“CLARKE! CLARKE!”

Clarke smiles and drops to a knee to accept the strong hug he offers her. She kisses his temple.

“Hello, my friend. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Clarke. Kora said I could come to dinner one night to see you we just had to get Nomon and Heda to agree on a night.”

Clarke ruffles his hair and glances up at Theresa. “Well, if your Nomon approves, how about tonight?”

“But what about Heda saying it’s okay?”

“I can handle the Heda,” Clarke assures him with a wink. She stands and accepts a hug from Theresa. “So is it okay, Nomon?”

Theresa chuckles. “It’s definitely okay. Good to see you out here, Clarke. We’ve all missed you here in the market.”

Clarke blushes. “Seriously? You all noticed?”

“Of course we did. We all heard what happened at the tavern. Know should you need us, we all have your back.”

Clarke hugs her again, too choked up to speak. Anya is right: the people love the Sky Girl. They make their purchases and set a time for Theresa and Nathan to join them for dinner then continue on. At each booth Clarke is given hugs or special treats or both. And like Theresa, the vendors promise to always be there to help defend their Wanheda and her pups. After a couple hours in the market, the large group (which has grown by several warriors) makes their way back to the tower. Once they are in the elevator, Clarke pulls Anya into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Anya, for getting me out there. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Klark. Always.”

When they enter their suite, they see Lexa removing her pauldron. Clarke immediately goes to her and finishes the jobs. She then frames Lexa’s face with her hands and stares into emerald eyes.

“Thank you. I love you.”

Lexa smiles. “I knew you just needed a little push, hodnes. And I knew our general could get you out there. Do not hide away from the world, my love. Our people need their Wanheda. And we need our mate to be the woman we know and love. We didn’t want to lose you, Klark.”

“And you won’t. Ever. Ai swega.”

The two share a kiss and Clarke helps Lexa continue to get changed as Kora runs in from her bedroom to greet her mama, too. Anya tells them about their dinner guests. Kora jumps up and down in happiness, making Smokey bark and bounce around.

Anya laughs and gathers daughter and dog to take down for a quick bit of exercise before dinner. They know it will be much better if Smokey is a little tired when they have their guests in, otherwise the pup and the kids would drive them all insane!


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke is pacing in the radio room of the tower. Both Anya and Lexa are out of town. Lexa is in Arkadia to monitor everything about to happen. Anya has gone all the way down to the Glowing Forest Clan to make sure they are okay. Probabilities run multiple times show that clan is potentially in danger should any other calculations be incorrect.

For today is the day the Ring will be destroyed and fall to Earth in pieces.

All clans are on high alert. They have people on their radios, medical personnel ready to treat their own wounded should there be any, or ready to ride assist any other clan or village that might need help. After all, the best calculated statistics could still be wrong. All it would take is a satellite not to hit the Ring in just the right place or for the Ring itself to not blow up the way they are projecting and the damage could be catastrophic.

Just that morning, Praxis had tried to convince Clarke to go to an old bunker they had used when the city had been under attack before the clans united. She refused, even pointing out there was no guarantee the bunker would be safe, either, if it were hit by space debris.

“Arkadia to the coalition, 5 minutes until first impact,” Sinclair announces over the radio.

Clarke walks to the window to stare up at the sky. The explosion will be something to remember.

* * *

When Anya hears the announcement, she walks outside to stand with the leader of the Glowing Forest Clan. He wrings his hands together nervously.

“What if they are wrong? What if it destroys us?” he whispers.

“I trust Skaikru. You and I are here on alert just in case. But I trust the worst of the wreckage will burn up when it enters the atmosphere, as they calculated. The largest chunks left over will fall into the ocean. We will be fine,” she states with confidence.

“And yet you arrived with a few healers from the Florkru and a full squad of guards,” he points out.

Anya grins. “Perhaps I just needed a break from my omega’s pregnancy hormones.”

The man starts to chuckle. He can’t help but be calmed by the alpha’s demeanor. Which is amazing considering Anya feels like condors are flying in her stomach. Only self-control techniques Lexa had shown her are keeping her from pacing and growling, which is what she really wants to do. A man leans out of the radio hut.

“One minute to impact,” he calls out.

Anya takes a deep breath. “ _Here we go. Showtime_ ,” she thinks to herself, then curses herself mildly for using Raven’s “Showtime” term. She feels the clan leader stiffen. “We are going to be fine, Aaron. We are going to be fine,” she reiterates for both of their sakes.

* * *

Lexa stands beside Abby and Kane up in the watchtower. They stare at the sky.

Inside the Ark, Raven, Monty, Sinclair, Wick and two other specialists are constantly monitoring the position of the Ring and the movement of the four satellites that are being crashed into strategic points on the Ring. If all goes well, their former home will be decimated, blown into thousands of small pieces thanks to the nukes it carries and the ones on the satellites that hit the craft.

But all it takes is one mistake. One error in calculations. One dud nuke. One bit of space debris knocking something off course. One. Little. Mistake. And it would render moot all their calculations about where pieces would come down and how big those pieces are. Something only the Triad, Abby, and Sinclair know is that once piece the size of a car could land with enough force to send the Earth into a second Armageddon. And this time there would be no saving anyone. Anyone alive in the world would go the way of the dinosaurs.

No pressure.

The radio on the shelf crackles to life once more. Sinclair’s voice drones out at them.

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Impact.”

Lexa’s eyes widen as she sees a massive explosion in the midafternoon sky. If she hadn’t known better, she would not believe it is happening in space.

“By the Spirit,” she mumbles as the giant fireball becomes sparkling fireworks and several large chunks of flame.

“Shit…that one looks bad,” Kane mumbles as one piece seems off course from the others.

* * *

“No, no, no,” Clarke mutters as she, too, notices the one chunk seemingly off course. “Praxis! Have they said anything about a misfire?”

“No, Wanheda. There is no word yet,” he reports.

“Shit, shit, shit,” she mumbles, rubbing her baby bump.

What if they were wrong? What if, what if, what if?

“I’m going to be sick,” she grunts, then turns and runs for the nearest bathroom.

Two of her Raiders follow her but give her plenty of room to herself as she loses her lunch.

* * *

Anya is twirling a knife so fast Aaron can’t help but think she could drill a hole with it. She, too, is watching the one piece that seems to be off doing its own thing.

“Aaron, be ready,” she warns.

“Sha, General.”

The radio cackles to life. “Arkadia to the Coalition, all large chunks are on track to land either at Point Nemo or another designated spot in the Gulf of Mexico. Do not be alarmed by the piece off by itself: that was projected,” Sinclair assures them.

Anya lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank the spirits.”

“However,” his voice continues, “there seem to be more pieces surviving re-entry than expected. Most look to be heading towards the oceans. But some may be tumbling towards land. They can cause craters, concussive waves, and fires. We are monitoring them as best we can and will try to call out warnings for what clans might be affected. First impact should happen in approximately 8 minutes.”

Anya looks at Aaron. “Tell you people to prepare.”

“Sha, general,” he replies and signals his general to blow the alert and radio the outlying villages.

* * *

Tank knocks on the bathroom door. “WANHEDA! We have to get you out of the tower. NOW!”

Clarke opens the bathroom door. “What’s wrong?”

“Smaller pieces could hit the clans. We need to evacuate!”

Clarke stares at him then shrugs. “To where? We could leave here and get hit wherever we go. What’s the plan, Tank, to keep us safe?”

He thinks a moment, then shrugs. “I don’t know. But I do know if the tower is hit and comes down, you will die. That won’t happen on our watch. Gustus is already taking Kora down to the bunker.”

Clarke growls and follows tank to the elevator. “So were exactly is this old bunker?”

“Under the temple.”

Clarke thinks a moment, then shakes her head. “But if the tower comes down, it will probably take out the temple, too,” she protests.

“But at least they will know where to find us,” he grunts.

Clarke rolls her eyes and follows, knowing if nothing else she would be with her daughter throughout this whole ordeal. When they arrive, they find a line of people already waiting to get into the bunker.

“MOVE!” Tank orders.

“Tank! Stop that! I’m no more important than anyone else,” Clarke scolds him.

But despite those words, people get out of the way and give her a free path to the door in the floor. She shakes her head.

“No! Kids first,” she insists, waving children ahead of her.

Tank growls in frustration. “Wanheda…please do not make me do what Anya made me promise to do!”

Clarke can guess what her alpha ordered. “Tank, if you knock me out to get me down there, I will kill you. Trust that!” she warns him.

He just growls again. Especially when the radio confirms some debris is heading towards Polis. When the last child goes down the steps, he practically throws Clarke down the steps. She hurries through the door into a long hallway. Her eyes widen in shock.

“This place…it’s…those lights…”

“Heda asked Kane to look into this place. He and Monty investigated it and found schematics showing how to get the power on. It’s top secret, need to know only.”

“She should have told me,” Clarke growls.

“Perhaps. And if we live through this experience, you’ll be welcome to tell her just that.”

He takes her right to the control room. She glares at Bellamy and Octavia.

“YOU TWO KNEW!”

Bellamy swallows hard. “Yes. We knew Raven and Monty would have to be at the Ark so they taught us how to power this place up.”

“I hate you all for this. I should have been TOLD!”

“Take it up with your alpha,” Octavia states. “She was scared you’d order then entire damn coalition down here.”

“And we should have! What if…what if the worst happens out there? Then what?”

Bellamy and Octavia exchange a look. “Uh, well, the Nightbloods are already here for a Conclave and, uh, there are members of each clan in here to help keep the Coalition, not to mention the human race, alive.”

Clarke roars in furry. “And yet my MATES and my MOTHER are OUT THERE! THIS IS BULLSHIT! What if we need a healer?”

“We have Luna, Nyko and Jackson,” Bellamy replies. “Look, Clarke, this isn’t perfect but…but it is what it is.”

“THIS is crap! That’s what it is!”

“And if you had known about this? What then? You couldn’t have stayed beside them, Clarke. You’re pregnant with their pups. They would never have allowed it,” Octavia points out. “In you, Anya and Lexa will live on.”

Before Clarke can respond, there is a resounding boom. A red light on the wall comes on and the Blakes exchange a look.

“The bunker is sealed,” Bellamy says quietly. “Now…we wait and pray.”

Clarke wants to fight him, wants to scream at him, wants to be mad at the world. But before she can do anything she hears a scared voice.

“Mama!”

She turns and sees Kora running down the hall towards her. She drops to her knees and pulls the little girl into a hug. She can’t help her tears as she breathes in the scent of her little girl. She nuzzles into her neck.

“Mama, why you sad? Gustus said we’re having a special camp out with our friends.”

Clarke eases back and forces a smile to her face. “We are, sweet girl. I’m just sad Nomon and Nomtu are missing it.”

“Me, too. But we’ll tell them all about it when we get home, right?”

Clarke nods. “Right, big girl. You know we will.” She looks at Bellamy. “Do we have contact with the ground?”

He nods. “As long as the antenna for the tower doesn’t get hit.”

“Send word when you know something,” she orders. She stands and wipes her face. “I need to go address my people. They’ll be scared.”

The Blakes nod. Clarke glares at both Tank and Gustus. Yep, she’s still pissed at them but they follow her anyway while she addresses the masses.

* * *

“Strike; one mile from Lanta,” Monty reports.

“Two strikes in Trikru woods. One right around Andria,” Raven notes, worried about Murphy and Emori.

“Rock Line missed,” a specialist notes.

“Plains Riders missed.”

“Damn. One near Jack’ville in Broad Leaf,” Sinclair notes. “They had just started rebuilding there.”

“Son of a bitch,” Wick mumbles. “Two hits to Polis. One is inside city walls.”

“Azgeda missed.”

“And where we sent help, Glowing Forest, missed. Blue Cliff, too,” Sinclair reports.

“Shallow Valley minor hit,” Wick notes.

“Delphi is fine,” Raven drones, her eyes roaming the feed of the last satellite in space, while her heart worries about Clarke and their friends in Polis.

“Flokru has radioed they are fine,” another specialist reports.

The group slowly looks around at each other.

“Now?” Sinclair asks.

Raven shakes her head. “No. Tomorrow. Let’s…let’s make sure the Ring shit is really done,” she suggests.

Sinclair sees others nodding. He knows none of them will leave the Ark until they know all the major pieces of the Ring have been destroyed or are down. And then they will send the last satellite to Point Nemo. He nods.

“Tomorrow.”

Raven nods then gets up and runs towards the Compound. Not surprising, she sees Lexa and Abby climbing into the Rover. She runs up to the window.

“HEY!” She leans in. “When you see Clarke, tell her I’m glad she’s okay. And then you can blame me for the whole bunker thing. Okay?”

Lexa gives her a small smile at the positivity of the message. “I will tell her the first. The second I will take responsibility for. Tell your team they did well, Raven.”

Raven nods then steps away from the Rover as Nate drives it out of the compound much faster than normal. The mechanic can bet Monroe is driving Rover 2 just as fast for the general. She looks up in the sky.

“Please, God, or the Spirits or whatever watches over us…please make sure Clarke is okay. Please,” she prays.

* * *

It is well after dark, with the batteries deep in the red zone, when the walls of Polis come into site. Lexa sighs in relief to see the tower still stands. Had it come down, it could have destroyed so much. As they drive through the gates, the Rover dies. Nate shakes his head.

“Sorry, Heda. That’s it on the battery.”

But neither she nor Abby hear that sentence. They are immediately out and running towards the Temple, the guards that had ridden with them at their heels. As they round a corner, Lexa feels her heart stop beating.

The temple is in ruins, as are the two buildings either side of.

“KLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!” she screams as she races forward.

Already the people of Polis are pulling at the debris, trying to reach the door to the bunker. Though it takes two hours, they finally clear enough of the rubble to see the temple is actually not in as bad a shape as they had thought. Steps that had once been inside the temple are now open to the outside. Lexa grabs a lantern and races down the steps. She gets into the mural chamber and goes right to the bunker door. She tries to open it but it has been sealed from the inside. She starts to bang on it.

“HEY! HEY! KLARK! I’M OUT HERE! KLARK!”

Before anyone can respond she feels the ground shake. Dust falls on her from above. She looks up and sees the cracks in the ceiling. They start to widen.

“NO!”

Lexa turns and races for the stairs. She barely gets out before the entire ceiling, and the floors above it, come crashing down on the bunker door. She coughs as she is enveloped by a dust cloud. She stares at the crushed entrance.

“Klark…” she whispers.

“What?”

She spins around and sees Clarke in the arms of her mother. She scrambles to her feet.

“KLARK!”

Lexa pulls her into a hug and swears she will never let her go. Ever. After a moment she leans back enough to give her a deep kiss. She then studies her in confusion.

“How?”

“How what?”

“How did you get out?”

“Did you really think the bunker only had one door? The builders have several escape hatches. We felt the temple come down and realized Polis was hit. We used the hatch near the beach so we could see what needed to be done to start cleaning up.” She nods to the workers. “They were helping Gaia and the Flamekeepers try to rescue their files.”

“So…you are safe? And okay? And Kora? And the pups?”

Clarke stops her with a kiss. “We’re all fine. Biggest problem is the antenna was destroyed. We’ve lost radio capability in Polis.”

Lexa leans her forehead against her omega’s. “We can fix that. You, hodnes, cannot be replaced.”

“That’s true. And I love you but know you, Anya and a whole HOST of people have some major groveling to do to get out of my bad books. Lexa, had you simply told me where you wanted me to go and why I would have done it. I didn’t like getting it sprung on me like that.”

Lexa smiles. “You’re right, I apologize. And I will grovel as long as you need me too. I swear, hodnes. I swear.”

The two share another deep kiss, Lexa not giving one damn care about who might see.

With night upon them, Lexa orders everyone to bed. For those that lost their homes to debris, she offers them rooms in the tower until their homes can be rebuilt. She then looks at her mate.

“Where is Kora?”

“The children are still in the bunker for the night. We needed to see what was going on up here first.”

“Ah. Smart.”

“We also dispatched a messenger to TonDC to let people know the status of Polis. We were hoping not to worry people.” She strokes Lexa’s cheek. “I was hoping not to worry you and Anya. Is she okay?”

Lexa laughs. “Sha. The one clan we were worried could be hit was one of the few that got nothing. Last I heard most of the damage that was done was superficial. We’ll know more as reports filter in via TonDC.”

“Good. So, bunker or our bed?”

Lexa gives her a kiss. “Bunker. I need to see for myself Kora is okay.”

Clarke grins. “Good answer.” She looks to her mother. “Mom? You want to go to the bunker?”

Abby shakes her head. “I’m going to stay here and help the healers a little longer then I can get up and get back to helping them if needed. I’ll stay in my regular room.”

“Sounds good, Mom. See you in the morning.”

Clarke gives her a hug goodnight and twines her fingers with Lexa’s. Guards and Raiders fall in behind them. As they walk, people thank Lexa and Clarke for keeping them safe not only from that days threats, but from the chance that A.L.I.E. could ever use the space nukes against them.

When they get to the bunker, Clarke leads Lexa back to the room that had been set up for the littlest kids. They look in the door and see Kora curled up with Nathan, Dom and Syd. They are best friends awake and asleep! Lexa looks at her wife then nods towards a cot set up in the corner.

“Let’s sleep, hodnes.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to wake her?”

Lexa looks back again. “No, she is sleeping soundly. That is enough for me.” She takes Clarke’s hand and pulls her to the cot. Lexa sits down, her back against the wall and opens her legs.

“Come, my love. Let me hold you while you sleep.”

Clarke smiles and lays between Lexa’s legs. Lexa helps her mate get a pillow situated behind her head. Lexa then starts to trail her fingers through Clarke’s bobbed hair. Clarke smiles and begins to purr. Lexa takes one of Clarke’s hands and gives it a kiss.

“Sleep, my love. Tomorrow we rebuild our city.”

Clarke closes her eyes, letting the scent and the purr of Lexa lull her to sleep.

* * *

Anya paces anxiously. Yes, she had gotten word her mates and child were okay and the damage in Polis was mostly buildings with a few scrapes, bruises, and burns tossed in. But that doesn’t matter. Her inner wolf will not be stilled until she sees her pack for herself.

“General, the batteries are charged enough for us to go!”

Anya roars at Monroe’s announcement. The Sky Guard’s eyes widen in fear but she jumps behind the wheel. Anya climbs into the passenger seat.

“GO!”

Monroe fires up the engine and they take off. The group had camped out between TonDC and Arkadia when the batteries died the night before. Much like the other Rover, the muddy roads had slowed them down and at time taxed the engines more than normal, which is why they hadn’t made TonDC. Now Monroe is once more pushing the Jeep SUV (still called Rover 2 by everyone) to its limits.

“If all goes well we’ll be there by midafternoon, General.”

Anya just grunts. Monroe reaches down and cracks the window a little. The pheromones the general is pumping out are making it hard to breathe. Henry leans forward from the back.

“Open the window more,” he whispers to Monroe.

Monroe chuckles and does as requested. Anya notices and grunts. It might have been an apology. Or it may have been a promise to kill them all later, either one.

* * *

Lexa strokes a hand through brunette hair, smiling. “Wake up, strik gona,” she whispers.

She grins when she sees Kora’s nose start to twitch. A second later the little girl’s eyes flutter open. She realizes who is beside her and she leaps up.

“NOMTU!”

Lexa pulls her into a hug. “Hey, sweet girl. Did you take care of Mama for me?”

“Yeah, I did! But I couldn’t bring Smokey. Is him okay?”

Lexa nods. “He’s fine. Ms. Teresa said he and Little Clarke are best friends now.”

“COOL! Like me and Nathan!”

Lexa chuckles. “Yep, just like you two.” She hugs her again. “I love you, Kora. I’m so glad you are okay.”

Kora hugs her as tightly as she can. Lexa inhales deeply, confirming that all smells right with her little girl. Yep, this seems to have just been one big adventure for the child. And Lexa is just fine with that. She kisses Kora’s cheek once more and stands with her in her arms.

“Come on. We’ll catch up with Mama and join her and Grandma for breakfast.”

“Grandma’s here?” Lexa nods. Kora starts to clap in excitement. “Best day EVER!”

Lexa laughs and they go into the hall to find Clarke talking to Gustus and Tank. The omega smiles at her girls.

“Work crews are already getting ready to start moving rubble and the cooks have a great breakfast made for everyone.”

“Sounds perfect” Lexa replies. She looks at Kora. “You hungry?”

Kora nods. “YEAH!”

“Then we better feed you so you can go to school and learn lots and lots,” Clarke says.

Kora frowns. “But our people need us. I can help, Mama. I can!”

Lexa’s heart skips a beat to hear the little girl say those words. Obviously she is learning a dedication to duty and service from watching her nomons. The Heda couldn’t be prouder. She kisses Kora’s temple.

“Well, let’s see if we need a brave little warrior to help or if you’d be better off in school making sure your friends know everything will be okay. It’s pretty important to keep all the kids feeling safe,” Lexa points out.

“Oh,” Kora replies. “Well, then maybe I should do that. Them listen to me good.”

Clarke smothers a giggle at the atrocious grammar because the heartfelt statement is so sweet. She hugs both her girls.

“Come on, my loves. The twins are telling me they want eggs with the hot peppers and goat cheese mixed in and a big dollop of pickle relish on them.”

Kora wrinkles her nose. “Ew, Mama, tell the twins that’s gross!”

The two adults chuckle and take their daughter to breakfast, enjoying her recitation of all the kids had done the night before while the adults had been trying to get the temple cleared.

* * *

Thanks to the muddy roads, Monroe’s prediction of an midafternoon arrival is proven wrong. Instead it is after dinner when they pull into Polis. Monroe doesn’t even have to be told to drive right to the tower. She hasn’t even fully stopped when Anya leaps out and races into the building. She bypasses the elevator and goes right to the stairs.

Up in the suite, Lexa lays in the middle of the bed. Kora is cuddled up against her asleep. Clarke is curled up against the alpha’s other side as they share stories of the day. Despite the destruction, things are looking good in Polis. Monty and Raven are due back the next day to start repairs to the antenna. If all goes well, they can fix the one that was broken. If they can’t, well Lexa knows they will figure something out.

They hear a horn beep through the open window. Clarke grins. “That’s the Jeep horn. Rover 2 is home!”

“Stairs or elevator?” Lexa asks with a grin.

Clarke starts to stand. “Stairs. She won’t want to put this reunion in anyone else’s hands. I’ll take pity on her and meet her in the hallway.”

Lexa chuckles and rubs Kora’s head as Clarke steps out of the suite. Clarke doesn’t have to wait long for the door at the end of the hall to be thrown open. Anya starts to run then skids to a stop when she sees the omega.

“We’re okay, Anya. I swear. All of us.”

Anya shivers in relief. She takes 5 long strides and pulls Clarke into her arms. “I love you, Klark. I love you and our daughter and our pups. I love you all so, so much.”

“We love you, too. I think they’ve missed you,” she adds, rubbing her stomach where the pups are now doing somersaults.

Anya drops to her knees and lifts Clarke’s shirt. She places two kisses on the rounded stomach. “Hello, my little ones. I missed you. I am so happy you are okay. I promise to make up for leaving you and putting you in danger. I promise. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Clarke strokes Anya’s head as the general goes on to promise ponies, a variety of weapons, all the goodies they can eat, and anything else she can think of. She finally stands.

“Come on, general, let’s go inside so you can promise all those things to Kora,” Clarke jokes.

“Oh, I plan to,” Anya assures her.

When they enter their suite, Anya hurries over to the bed. She gives Lexa a cursory kiss then lifts Kora into her arms. The little girls nose twitches and then her eyes pop open.

“NOMON!”

“Sha, my girl, Nomon is home. I love you so much. I am so glad you are okay.”

“I love you, too, Nomon. Nomtu and Mama said I did good a’cause I kept the other kids from getting scared in the bunker and we played games and sang songs and even did our homework,” she reports proudly.

Anya kisses her cheek. “Good girl. That makes me so happy.”

Clarke walks over and runs a hand up Anya’s back. “We’ve got some food for you. Then how about a bath and get in your pajamas. We decided a family sleepover is required tonight.”

Anya smiles and nods. “I think that sounds perfect.”

* * *

A week later, the triad stands on their balcony as the last satellite is driven into the atmosphere. All the clans have reported in. Though there were some injuries, the planning and preparedness put into place prior to the destruction of the Ring worked and no one died. It was the best possible scenario.

“It’s really over,” Clarke whispers. “We no longer have nukes up there like a giant Sword of Damocles hanging over us. We’ve made our people, and the whole world, as safe as possible.”

Lexa kisses her temple. “Sha, hodnes, we have.”

They stand in silence, then Clarke turns to her mates. “How far has anyone ever explored into the Western Watelands? I mean, two thirds of the USA still exists out there somewhere.”

Lexa and Anya exchange a look of alarm. Clarke giggles.

“My loves, I swear I am not going out there. But people have been asking. And not just Skaikru. I know from the old maps we could access that there were so many nuclear bunkers throughout that part of the country it was heavily decimated by the first Praimfaya. But might there be more beyond there? And shouldn’t we try to find out?”

Lexa thinks a moment then shrugs. “Perhaps. But that is for another year. Let’s spend the rest of this one cleaning up all the debris from the Ring. Then we can welcome the two cutest pups to ever enter the world. And then should nothing else insane happen, we can consider sending scouts out into the Western Wasteland.”

“And with the radiation detectors from the Ark, they will know if they have to turn back or not,” Anya points out. “But I agree with Lexa: it is for next year.” She rubs Clarke’s belly. “For now, we keep all the guards and Raiders close. If these two take after their Mama we’ll need all the help we can get.”

Lexa and Clarke both laugh. And neither one deny that statement. Clarke loops one of her arms through one each of her alpha’s arms. She leads them back into the suite. Time to forget about nukes, satellites, and, of course, A.L.I.E. Time to just concentrate on loving each other and imagining their future when they go from a family of 4 to a family of 6!

* * *

A/N: Always thought it was dumb the bunker didn’t have other escape routes. I mean, would you build a bunker that big in the middle of the city and NOT have places where the door wouldn’t be blocked by debris? Eesh.


	22. Chapter 22

Clarke sits on the edge of a small lake just outside the walls of Polis. Her legs dangle in the water and her feet kick in little swirls, teasing the little fish that swim close to them. She is leaning back against Anya, whose legs circle the omega and also dangle in the water. The general’s hands gently caress Clarke’s stomach, making the older woman smile when she feels a punch or a kick from their pups. She kisses Clarke’s cheek.

“They are so active today.”

Clarke smiles and turns her head. “They are as happy as I am today.”

The two share a quick kiss and look back out into the water. Lexa is in up to her chest, her hands holding Kora under the arms. The little girl is practicing her kicking and learning how to use her arms to help propel her in the water. Lexa is smiling proudly.

“Good! You’re doing great, Kora! You’re a natural!”

Kora smiles then grabs Lexa’s hands and lets her legs drop down into the water. “Nathan was right, Nomtu. My webbed hands would have made this a lot easier.”

Lexa laughs and gives her a kiss. “True. But you are doing just fine, strik gona.”

“Mochof, Nomtu.”

After she rests a few minutes, Kora lays out in the water and starts again. This time Lexa moves beside her, keeping her daughter afloat with her hands under her stomach. The Heda is enjoying this day and filing away all the memories she can to hold her for the next month.

For the next day she will be leaving Polis for a trip to Lanta for the Peach Festival. Abby will be meeting her in TonDC and also attending. Clarke had pouted that she couldn’t go but being almost 8 months pregnant it’s just not advisable, even if they were to take the Rover. She had pouted until Lexa promised to bring her back at least one of every peach treat available and perhaps even a tree that could be planted in the tower gardens. Anya had volunteered to stay behind, not wanting their omega to be alone during this time.

Kora is especially excited as this is her first official visit. She’d asked for (and received) special outfits to wear that make her look like one of Wanheda’s Raiders. When she arrives, she will even have a special pauldron to wear that will have red, green, and blue fabric coming from it. Clarke had nearly cried when the little girl put it on. She was adorable! Clarke had quickly sketched a picture of her that now hangs on the wall in the suite.

Anya kisses Clarke’s neck. “Want to get in the water, ai prisa?”

Clarke shivers. “No…I’m fine.”

“Klark, if you think Lexa and I haven’t noticed you’re scared of the water, you’re wrong. We know you can’t swim yet. Let us help you, my love.”

Clarke sighs as she stares into the water at the little fish around her feet. “It’s not just that I can’t swim. It’s…you see…when we first came down, some of us set out for Mt Weather, which was the plan we were sent down with. We thought there would be supplies there for us.” She shivers again at the memory. “We came to this river and…and Tay was grabbed by this…this snake thing.”

“Ah,” Anya says, as she hugs Clarke tighter. She had heard the story. “Klark, I promise you, the serpent will not be in this lake. There is nothing like that in this lake. I would not have Lexa or Kora in there if there were even a slight chance of something hurting them.”

Clarke nods. “I know,” she replies quietly. “Still can’t stop thinking about that thing.”

Anya kisses her cheek again. She slides out from behind her mate and steps down onto the little shelf in the water.

“Stand with me, ai prisa.”

Clarke stares into confident and calming golden eyes. She takes the hand extended to her and slowly stands. She shivers as the water laps at her knees. Anya smiles.

“See, that isn’t so bad.”

Anya steps down again, this time the water is to her waist. She walks backwards a few steps, watching Clarke’s eyes get wide with fear.

“Anya…I don’t…please…”

“Trust me, Klark,” Anya says. “Turn around and squat down.”

With a low, scared growl Clarke does as asked. Anya steps closer and wraps her arms around her mate. They just stand there a moment then Anya starts to slowly back up, pulling Clarke with her.

“Anya…Anya…beja, Anya!”

“Trust me, ai prisa,” Anya whispers in her ear. “Stretch your legs out in front of you.”

Clarke slowly uncoils and lets her legs stretch out in the water. Anya smiles and keep backing up, letting the water get up to her chest. By then Clarke’s legs and body are buoyant, her head resting on the alpha’s shoulder.

“That’s my girl,” Anya whispers. “Just look up at the trees and the birds and the sky. Relax, my love. I’ve got you.”

Slowly the tension leaves Clarke’s body. She smiles as she feels the water lapping at her body. She hears Kora giggling and Lexa praising their daughter for her hard work. She hears the steady cadence of Anya’s heartbeat.

“This is beautiful,” the younger woman whispers.

Anya smiles and kisses her cheek. “ _You_   are beautiful, Klark.”

Clarke feels the water stir and looks to see Lexa approaching with Kora in her arms.

“Did you see me s’immin’, Mama?”

Clarke smiles. “I did. You’re getting so good! By the time I have the twins you’ll be able to teach me.”

“Sha, Mama. But Nomon or Nomtu might be more better at it.”

Clarke chuckles. “Good to know. I trust all three of you to take care of me.”

“We will, Mama. Ai swega.”

Lexa grins and kisses her cheek. “You bet we will. So, you two ready to head home?”

Clarke sighs. “I guess so.”

Anya and Lexa exchange an amused look. From reluctant to get in to reluctant to leave. Their mate had come a long way that day. The four make their way to the edge and climb out. They get dried off and put on their boots and loose travel clothes for the 20-minute walk back to Polis. Lexa lets out a shrill whistle when they are ready to go. From the woods all around them, warriors appear. Clarke grins. There was a time she wasn’t sure she’d get used to having warriors tailing her.

But after all that has happened, this squad of 25 Royal Guards and her own Raiders makes her feel very, very safe.

“Kom Polis,” Lexa states.

The warriors nod, several starting out ahead of them, some right with the family, and the rest trailing a safe distance behind. Anya lifts Kora up and sets the little girl on her shoulders. Clarke grins at Lexa.

“Care to give me the same kind of ride?”

Lexa starts to laugh. “Your confidence in my strength is appreciated but misplaced, ai prisa.” She takes Clarke’s hand. “You’ll have to settle for this.”

Clarke smiles and kisses her cheek. “Perfect.”

“If you need to be carried, Wanheda, we can help,” one of the Raiders offers.

Clarke grins as Lexa lets out a low growl. She looks over her shoulder. “I’ll be okay, Darrius, but the offer is appreciated.”

“Sha, Wanheda. Just let us know.”

Clarke nods and turns back to Lexa with a shit-eating grin. “I didn’t say any of that to make you jealous but does it make me evil that I enjoyed that it did?”

Lexa starts to grin. “Well…maybe a little evil. But I love you anyway.”

Clarke squeezes her hand and kisses her cheek. “I love you, too, Heda. Always.”

* * *

When they get to the tower, Lexa gets a message confirming that the supply wagons have already set out and will stage lunch stops and campsites along the route just ahead of the main procession. When the main group gets to the campsite, the wagons will set out again, traveling in the night and sleeping in the late afternoon/early evening to keep the groups moving at a good pace to Lanta.

Kora is so excited about the journey she double checks her travel bag three times to make sure nothing has been forgotten. She even carefully checks her staff twice to make sure it is in prime condition. Lexa has promised her a chance to go to staff practice with the children of Lanta and the little warrior does not want to disappoint her Nomtu by having a broken staff. Lexa kisses her on top of the head.

“All is perfect, strik gona. Ai swega.”

Kora grins. “I don’t know if I can sleep tonight, Nomtu. I’m so excited!”

Even Smokey is bouncing around, her excitement getting him riled up. He, too, has a travel bag with his favorite blanket, toys and treats inside. Lexa pats him on the head.

“You need to rest, too, boy. You’ve got a long walk ahead of you,” she warns him, knowing if he gets tired one of the warriors will bring him up onto a horse for a rest.

Two hours, a story by Lexa, a story by Clarke and 3 songs from Anya later, Kora is finally asleep. Anya strokes the little girls head.

“I can’t believe you’re taking my little girl from me,” she whines softly.

Lexa’s heart bursts with love for her mate. She steps up and pulls her into a hug, kissing her on the head much like she had done to Kora earlier.

“Niron, I swear I will protect her with my life. And I am leaving behind our mate who is pregnant with our pups. That’s a 3 to 1 advantage in your favor,” she points out.

Anya grins. “I’ll try to remember that. I’m going to miss you both so much.” She looks up at her mate. “But I also cannot wait to hear all about her adventures.”

Lexa smiles and kisses her mate. “I understand. Come when you’re ready.”

Anya nods and goes back to staring at Kora as Lexa goes to track down Clarke. She finds the omega in the bathroom, wiping tears from her eyes as she prepares for a bath. Lexa wraps her up from behind.

“Missing Kora and me already, baby?”

Clarke pouts out her lip. “No! Just…upset I’m missing all those yummy peach treats. That’s all,” she insists.

Lexa chuckles and hugs her closer. “Of course you are.” She kisses along Clarke’s shoulder. “So…maybe I can join you in the tub and help you forget about peaches?”

Clarke’s clit immediately hardens. Her skin gets covered in goosepimples. She turns towards the smug alpha.

“I hate you.”

“That is a lie,” Lexa teases.

“Hmph.”

Lexa helps Clarke step into the tub. Clarke watches as her mate slowly strips down. When Lexa moves to the tub, Clarke stops her at the edge.

“I’m fucking addicted to you,” the omega mutters.

Lexa just hisses in pleasure as a warm mouth envelops her semi-hard cock. She brushes her hands over Clarke’s head as her hips slowly thrust. Clarke’s tongue massages the hardening member as she sucks it in just the way Lexa loves. One hand plays with the alpha’s balls, massaging them and gently squeezing them.

“By the Spirits you know how to work me up.”

Clarke smiles and eases away. “I love to make you feel good, my alpha.” She lifts up her breasts, swollen larger due to her pregnancy. “And I know you can make me feel good, too.”

Lexa steps into the tub, a growl of arousal rumbling through her. She steps closer and slides her cock between her mate’s breasts. Her eyes roll back as Clarke rolls her breasts back and forth on the cock. She then pushes them together. Lexa lets out a purr as her hips start to thrust in time with what Clarke is doing. Her lips curl back in a snarl when Clarke’s tongue snakes out and starts to tease the sensitive tip of the alphas dick.

“Fuck, yes, Klark. Sha…jok…beja…”

Clarke pats herself on the back. When Lexa gets incoherent she knows she’s doing something right.

And she can also see Lexa is done with foreplay. She slides away and leans back against the far wall of the tube. “Make love to me, Lexa.”

Lexa drops down and slides between her omega’s legs. One hand gently caresses the large stomach carrying her pups. The other lines her cock up and she thrusts into her mate.

“You are beautiful, Klark. You have always been beautiful but pregnant you are even more so.”

Clarke’s hips meet each slow thrust from her mate. She twines her hands behind Lexa’s neck. “I love you so much, Lexa. Please be safe on your trip. Please.”

“I will be, love. I promise.”

The two start to kiss. Lexa breaks away and brings her mouth down to gently suck on Clarke’s tender breasts.

“OH! Oh, that feels so good,” Clarke purrs.

Her body feels like it is on fire. There is not enough of Lexa to hit every spot that needs her.

Thankfully another set of hands has arrived. Clarke’s eyes open as she feels a third hand start to toy with her clit.

“Anya…my love…”

Anya smiles as she kisses along Lexa’s shoulder and continues to stroke Clarke’s pearl. Lexa turns her head and nuzzles Anya’s cheek until the other alpha starts to kiss her.

“YES!” Clarke blurts, loving seeing her mates making out.

Her hips start to rock harder. Lexa thrusts deeper. Anya’s hand moves faster. And soon Clarke is moaning through an amazing orgasm. Lexa grunts as she fills her omega with her seed. She then turns to Anya.

“Anya…please, niron…”

Anya doesn’t need to be asked twice. She moves around behind Lexa and quickly preps her mate before thrusting her hard cock deep into the brunette. Lexa’s back arches back, her head dropping to Anya’s shoulder. Clarke bites her lip as she watches this intimate moment between her mates. She then lifts a hand to toy with Lexa’s chest. Her other hand goes to the still firm cock of the alpha.

“YES! JOK! Hodnes…Niron…beja…moubeda…beja…”

Anya and Clarke locks eyes, grinning proudly. And since Lexa asked for more, they give it to her. Clarke floats up in the tub and slides Lexa’s cock in once more. Now as Anya drives into her mate, she drives her mate into Clarke. Clarke reaches down and plays with Lexa’s balls again. Now Lexa doesn’t even try to form words. She just grunts as her mates take her on a journey into pleasure. And just when she thinks she can take no more…

…Clarke’s mouth takes in her breast and nips the hard peak.

“SHAAAAAAAAAA!”

Lexa comes once more inside Clarke. Her thrusts making her squeeze her butt cheeks which draws Anya over the edge, too. And Anya’s spastic thrusts, which drive Lexa deeper into Clarke send the omega over once more, too.

Soon all three are collapsed in a pile in the tub. Lexa lies between her mates, one hand rubbing Clarke’s belly, the other cupping Anya’s cheeks. She smiles as she nuzzles Clarke’s neck.

“Well…I’m going to be riding funny tomorrow.”

The three chuckle. Anya nuzzles in closer. “If you think that this is all you’re getting before you leave us for a month, you’re sadly mistaken, Heda.”

“Sha,” Clarke agrees. “We plan to make sure you ride funny for at least a week.”

Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke’s cheek. “And who am I to deny two powerful members of the ruling triumvirate?”

“Who indeed?” Anya agrees.

The three quickly get out and dry off enough to move the farewell sex to the bed. And, as expected, Clarke and Anya do their best to make sure Lexa remembers them with every jolt of hooves hitting the ground for at least the next week.

* * *

Clarke is bundled up against the chill of the morning. Anya rubs a hand up her arm.

“You okay?”

Clarke sniffles. “No. My baby is leaving.”

Anya grins and kisses her temple. “Kora will be fine. She’ll be home in a month. Look how excited she is,” she encourages.

And it is true. Lexa is helping Kora get her staff situated on her back. Despite being told it could ride with her pack, Kora wants to ride like a warrior and wear the staff like others do. Anya grins. She’ll soon find out it is very uncomfortable and it will end up in the wagon. But for now, Heda can’t say no to the little warrior.

“Okay, strik gona, you’re all set. Let’s go say goodbye to Mama and Nomon.”

Holding hands, they walk over to Clarke and Anya. The omega drops to her knees and pulls Kora close. Kora hugs her back.

“Don’t be sad, Mama. I be home in a month with lots of treats for you and for the pups. I promise!”

Clarke smiles through her tears. “I know, sweet girl. I’m just going to miss you so much. So are your siblings.” She eases back and strokes a hand over the Trikru braids the girl wears. “But I want you to have so, so much fun. Draw me lots of pictures and be ready to tell me and the pups all about your adventures, okay?” Kora nods. “I love you so much. Tell Grandma I said hi and give her a hug and kiss for me.”

“I will, Mama. I promise.” Kora hugs her and kisses her again. “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you, too,” Clarke reiterates then stands so Anya can say goodbye.

Lexa immediately pulls Clarke into a hug. Anya pulls her daughter close.

“Be safe, listen to Nomtu and the other warriors, and bring me back a peach pie.”

Kora grins. “I will, Nomon. Promise.” She leans close and whispers loudly. “Take care of Mama. She’s a little emotional right now.”

Anya laughs and hugs her close once more. “I will, strik gona. I will.”

In Lexa’s arms, Clarke had tried to sob quietly and failed miserably.

“Damn these pregnancy hormones,” she blames.

Lexa kisses her cheek. “Right. Hormones.” She lifts Clarke’s chin and stares into her eyes. “I swear, my mate, I will protect our pup with my life. I will return her to you in one month with lots of pictures she has drawn and many stories for her to tell.”

“You better or I’m kicking your ass,” Clarke warns.

Lexa chuckles. “Ah, my sweet peace-loving omega.” Clarke grins. Lexa wipes away a tear with her thumb. “I love you, hodnes. I will miss you every day.”

“I’ll miss you, too. I love you, Lexa. Both of you be safe and give my regards to the Chancellor and her people.”

“I will.” They share a kiss and another hug. “Ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in,” Clarke echoes.

She steps back into Anya’s arms. Lexa reaches down and takes Kora’s hand.

“Come, strik gona, time to ride.”

Kora smiles and follows Lexa to Zeus. Lexa pulls herself up into the saddle. Her stable hand lifts Kora up and helps the little girl get settled behind Lexa. Clarke smiles.

“She looks so good up there,” she whispers.

“Sha, she does. She’s been practicing with Lexa for days now so she knows how to ride, Klark. She will be safe. And you know the warriors will protect her with their lives if needed,” Anya assures her.

“I know. I just…she looks so small all the sudden.”

Anya chuckles. “You and I agree on that, ai prisa.”

Lexa calls for everyone to mount up. Once her Royal Guard are ready, she turns to look back to her mates.

“See you in a month, my loves.”

“Farewell, Heda. See you soon, my little warrior,” Anya calls out.

“Be safe, Lexa. You too, Kora,” Clarke calls. “I love you both.”

“BYE, MAMA! BYE, NOMON! Let’s go, Nomtu!” Kora encourages.

Everyone chuckles at the impatient child. Lexa gives another nod to her mates then turns Zeus towards the gates.

“KOM YUJLEDA!”

“KOM YUJLEDA!” the guards echo.

Those gathered cheer as the group rides out of the gates of Polis. Clarke leans her head on Anya’s shoulder.

“If she comes back with even one little scar, I’m kicking Lexa’s ass for talking me into this.”

Anya bursts out laughing and turns them back towards the tower. “Come, ai prisa, you need a nap. You’re feeling unusually violent towards our mate.”

Clarke just grunts and lets Anya take care of her the rest of the morning. Sometimes even independent omega’s need their alpha’s to baby them a little.

* * *

By day 3 of the journey, Kora no longer wears her staff. She does, however, insist that Abby keep it on the saddle as the two ride together. You know, just in case the little warrior has to protect her grandma. Lexa has never been prouder. Abby has never been more sure Clarke somehow gave birth to this independent, stubborn child.

“Grandma, tell me about Grandpa,” Kora asks as they ride.

Lexa glances at the little girl, surprised by the request. Abby seems shaken at first then quickly recovers.

“Uh, well, his name was Jake. He had blue eyes just like your Mama’s eyes. He was a scientist and he was very, very smart.” She kisses Kora’s head. “Just like you. He was funny and tall and I still love him very, very much.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Kora, maybe this isn’t the best time,” Lexa says softly.

Abby gives her a smile. “It’s okay.” She looks back at Kora. “I do. I miss him a lot.”

“I understand. I miss Paulo, too. Him was like a daddy until Mama bringed me to Polis. But he visits now sometimes so it’s okay for my heart. I’m sorry Grandpa can’t visit you and make your heart better.”

Abby has to blink back tears. She hugs Kora a little closer. “I am too, Kora. More than you know.”

Lexa reaches over and pats Abby’s leg. Before Kora can ask something else, the Heda intervenes.

“Kora, look,” she points off in the distance. “That bird is an eagle. Isn’t it pretty?”

“Yeah! Wow look at it just soaring and swooping and stuff! You see it, Grandma?”

Abby smiles. “Yes, I see it. It’s very pretty.” She looks to Lexa and mouths, “Thank you.”

Lexa just nods and starts to tell Kora about what eagles hunt and that leads into a lesson about other animals. Abby just smiles and half-listens, letting her mind travel through memories of her late husband. Once again, she notices it hurts a little less than it has before. Perhaps time is finally starting to heal her heart.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Anya gets back from working with the Nightbloods. She plans to take Clarke to dinner at Harper and Monty’s house as a special surprise. Raven would be joining when she gets back from Arkadia with Taran, who had finally been able to make the move from Rock Line to be with the mechanic. It had been hard on the couple but when his mentor succumbed to the illness that had been plaguing him, Taran had not felt right leaving his people while he was needed. Raven understood but she had often told people, “It sucks!” whenever it was brought up.

As she enters the suite, Anya is surprised Clarke is not already there. For the past week, ever since their mate and daughter had left, the omega was usually waiting for the general with dinner laid out on the table. Anya had left word with the cooks not to worry about dinner even if Clarke called for it. Suddenly it hits the general.

“Oh, jok, she’s gone to kill the cooks for not having dinner ready!” she mutters, knowing pregnancy hormones can make the omega a bit testy.

As Anya turns to leave the suite, she hears a creak coming from Kora’s room. She pauses at the suite door. Then she hears a soft sniffle. Her muscles relax and her heart breaks a little. She walks over to the bedroom and sees Clarke curled up on Kora’s bed, cuddling one of the little girl’s stuffed animals.

“Oh, ai prisa,” she whispers.

Clarke sees her and hugs the animal closer. “I can’t believe Lexa took my baby!”

Anya bites her lip to keep from smiling. She walks over and lays beside her mate, pulling her into a hug. She lets Clarke cry a few minutes.

“Better yet?” she asks as the tears ease up.

“No,” Clarke answers with uncharacteristic weakness.

Anya kisses her gently. “Klark, you know Kora is having a wonderful time. Lexa and your mother are taking wonderful care of her. I am sure they are taking the time to teach her things. That little girl is having an amazing adventure. And with all that, I am sure she misses you, too. As does Lexa.”

“Maybe we can send Raven after them? She could be back in, like, 4 days,” Clarke points out.

Anya laughs. “We are not sending Raven after them.” She kisses Clarke on the head. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What?”

“Well, first we get you up, you wash your face. I’ll brush your hair the way you like it. Then we go out to dinner.”

“Is that why the cooks haven’t gotten here with dinner yet? I was getting annoyed,” Clarke pouts.

“Sha, ai prisa, that is why.” Anya stands and offers her hands to Clarke. “Come, my love, let’s get up now.”

“I don’t wanna,” Clarke pouts more.

Anya laughs, takes the woman’s hands and drags her up. “Tough. Stop being a brat. Let’s go.”

Clarke grunts and drops the stuffed animal on the bed as Anya drags her into the next room. Thirty minutes later a still pouty omega is being led across the now silent market square towards the garage. Part of her is glad Anya isn’t taking her to the tavern or the restaurant: Clarke doesn’t feel like being extremely social. Part of her is mad she’s being forced into a night that is sure to include laughter and fun. Anya starts to chuckle.

“Klark, are you planning to be an ass all night? Just curious.”

Clarke stops and glares at the alpha. She pokes her in the chest to emphasize her point. “Don’t you DARE forget my hormonal mood swings are all YOUR fault, woman! You and that other alpha that took my daughter! So you can just deal with me being an ass because YOU created me!”

Clarke turns and continues on towards the Green house. Anya looks at the warriors that tail them. They are all trying not to laugh. She rolls her eyes.

“Oh, shof op!” she grunts at them before following her mate.

Over the next hour, Harper and Monty help slowly break Clarke out of her funk. When the homeowners clear the table, Clarke takes Anya’s hand.

“I’m sorry I’m being such an ass. I love you, Anya.”

Anya gives the hand in hers a kiss. “I love you, too, Klark. And I forgive you. I just remind myself that all the hell you put us through will be worth it when we finally have our twins.”

Before Clarke can respond, the front door opens. Clarke’s eyes brighten when she sees Raven enter, followed by her still lanky, still hunky boyfriend.

“We’re back! Enjoy us for the evening because we plan to hide away doing the hunka chunka for the next week!” the mechanic announces.

Everyone bursts out laughing as Taran blushes. He may not have ever heard the term “hunka chunka” before but he is pretty sure he knows what it means. Clarke stands and gives her best friend a hug.

“I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Clarke.” She rubs her bestie’s stomach. “You look ready to pop!”

Clarke chuckles. “Not yet. If all goes well, it will be 5 weeks from now, two weeks after Lexa and Kora return,” she replies.

“Well, I’d stay away from sharp objects. Pretty sure one little cut and POOF! Babies everywhere!”

Clarke rolls her eyes and steps to Taran. “Hi, Taran. It’s so good to see you again.”

“Thanks, Wanheda. It’s an honor to see you and the general again.”

Clarke holds up here hand. “Stop right there. We’re here with our friends which means we’re Clarke and Anya. Okay?”

He blushes. “Uh, okay. I’ll try to remember that.”

Anya just lifts her mug in toast to him. Clarke sits back down as Harper brings out plates for the new arrivals. The six eventually move to the living room, talking and laughing well into the night. Clarke cuddles up to her mate.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “I didn’t know how much I needed this night out.”

Anya kisses her temple. “Glad it helped your mood, ai prisa. I love you.”

Clarke lays her head on Anya’s shoulder as talk turns to Raven’s reports on Jasper’s twins and the insanity of their friend trying to be a good daddy and driving Maya insane in the process. Clarke can’t help but think her mates might be just as bad when the times comes to deal with babies!

* * *

Day 1 of the Peach Festival has arrived. Kora’s eyes are wide as she takes in all the different types of pies, cookies, candies, and even candles made with the delicious fruit. She is walking beside her nomtu. Both of them wear their pauldrons and Lexa can’t help but smile when people greet Kora with a head bow, just as they do their Heda. When they reach Samantha’s house, the chancellor greets them.

“Good morning! I’m glad you could join me for breakfast before everything begins.”

“It smells YUMMY!” Kora exclaims.

Samantha chuckles. “Between you and me, these are my favorite days of the year because of the smell of peaches. Did you get the jam cookies I sent last night?”

Kora nods. “Yes, Chancellor. They were very good but Nomtu said I could only have two before bedtime.”

“Ah, a wise Nomtu, indeed. Well, please come in and make yourself at home, Kora.” She gestures to Lexa and Abby. “Please, come in.”

Lexa nods and allows Abby and Kora to precede her into the home. They go to the main dining room where they get reacquainted with Samantha’s council. Kora follows her mother’s lead and shakes hands with each person. Samantha sits at one end of the long table as Lexa moves to the other end. When the food is brought out, Lexa stands, amused that Kora stands, too.

“Friends, before we eat I would like to say thank you for hosting me, my daughter, my mother-in-law and our entourage for your festival. There have been many changes to the Coalition over the past year. As the clan farthest from me in miles, you are not far from my mind. As you continue to rebuild, you do so with all the help I can offer, all the support I can give, and all the love in my heart. Your resilience makes me proud and I know you will continue to grow and be a strong ally to all clans in our coalition.” She lifts her mug of peach cider. “Cheers to the future of Yujleda.”

“CHEERS!” everyone echoes.

Lexa and Kora sit back down and enjoy a wonderful breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes, all with bits of peaches mixed in and even some peach jam, too. Though she might not have wanted it every day, Lexa has to admit the peaches added to a regular breakfast make for a very unique and delicious meal.

An hour later, Lexa and Kora stand on a stage with Samantha. The chancellor calls the proceedings to order, thanks their honoured guests for attending, and wishes everyone a wonderful time over the next 2 days. When she finishes, Lexa steps forward, addressing the people in Trigedasleng.

“ _Thank you, Broad Leaf clan, for having me and my family here for your famous festival. I look forward to speaking with as many of you as I can and, of course, sampling the many peach treats you have to offer_.” She pats Kora on the head. “ _I know my daughter is especially happy about the treats._ ” Kora grins as those gathered chuckle. “ _May this festival be one filled with laughter and good cheer._ ”

The people cheer as Lexa steps back. Samantha steps forward and declares the festival officially open. Lexa and Kora follow her off the stage and they wander through the market, accepting handshakes and free samples as they go. Later, Lexa is judging a pie cook-off. Kora will be joining the children in a painting contest and a pin the leaf on the peach game. Abby just follows them along, enjoying everything she tries and the excitement in her granddaughter’s face and voice.

“ _Oh, Clarke, I wish you could see her_ ,” she thinks. “ _She is so much like you, just…taking it all in and wanting to be part of everything. This little one is so outgoing she’s either going to be an alpha or she will be an outspoken, hard to hold down omega just like you_.”

And Abby is just fine with either option.

By the end of the day, Kora is exhausted. She is draped over Gustus’ shoulder, sound asleep as Lexa and Abby lead them back to the house they are staying in during their visit. Abby smiles at the commander.

“Thank you for allowing me to come with you on this trip. I have loved all the food and the people but I especially loved watching you and Kora have so much fun. I think you both needed this bit of fun outside of Polis.”

Lexa nods. “Sha, I have enjoyed being away from the ambassadors. Please never tell Kane that,” she adds.

Abby chuckles. “Trust me: I understand.”

“My only wish is that Klark and Anya could have come, too. I can only imagine the many pictures Klark would have drawn today. And I  _know_   Anya would have won that peach pit spitting contest.”

Abby laughs. “I’ll have to take your word on Anya’s win. But, yes, Clarke would have worn out more than one pencil with everything she tried to draw. Perhaps next year she can make the trip with Anya and Kora, and you can stay back with the twins.”

Lexa grins. “I’m not sure I’ll be strong enough to handle two mini-Klark’s. I might need you to stay with me.”

Abby grins. “I think you’ll be fine. I’ll be back here feasting on peaches again.”

The two continue on in companionable silence. Who would have believed it considering how much Abby disliked Lexa when they had first met and had the mountain, and Clarke, between them?

* * *

Clarke is humming as she paints a picture of Anya leading the Nightbloods through sword drills. Her free hand rubs her stomach. The twins are being rather active today, making her dash to the bathroom more than once when they started using her bladder as a trampoline. Tank smiles at the picture on the easel.

“That is wonderful, Wanheda! You can almost hear the swords coming together!”

Clarke rolls her eyes and points at the dueling children. “Because their swords ARE coming together, you brown-noser. What do you want?”

He chuckles. “How did you know I wanted something?”

“You called me Wanheda and extended ridiculous praise. Now what do you want?”

“I was to take Kealia to hear the visiting musicians. Our babysitter got sick. Sooooo…”

Clarke chuckles. “Soooo, you want Anya and I to take care of your zoo? I mean, your pups?”

He chuckles. “Between you and me, zoo is appropriate. Can you?”

“Sure. Bring them up to the suite. They can sleep in Kora’s room and you two can enjoy a full night together with no yongons underfoot.”

“Thank you, Clarke. I appreciate it.”

“I’ll just remember this for when I need you two to take the twins and Kora for a night.”

He laughs. “I should have known revenge would be had.”

“Hey! That’s cool, Clarke!” Aiden blurts out.

Others come over and look at the drawing. All love it. Clarke grins.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. When it’s finished I plan to hang it up in your study room.”

“Cool!” Marta cheers. “Titus never liked us having pictures and stuff. I’m so glad you’ve made it a nicer place in there for us. Gaia says we need to appreciate the fine arts as much as the art of war.”

Clarke nods. “Gaia is right. You have to know a little about everything that makes the people happy and complete. Art, music, building, all of that is part of your people. How will you talk to a farmer if you’ve never fed a cow?”

The kids nod. Anya watches from nearby, grinning as her mate gives the Nightbloods an impromptu lesson in being a well-rounded leader. Lexa and Kora are 3 days into their 11 day journey home. Anya has no doubt that knowledge is the reason for the omega’s much improved attitude and the constant smile on her face.

“ _She’s so beautiful_ ,” Anya can’t help but think as she sees the sparkle in the blue eyes, the radiance in the smile, and the wonderful swell that holds her twins. “ _How did I get so lucky?_ ”

“AUNTY CLARKE!” Anya turns as Tank’s 4 kids run up to the omega. “AUNTY CLARKE! Nomon said we’re staying with you tonight! YAY!”

Anya groans. “My luck sucks,” she mutters, her plans for a special evening with her omega dashed by her cousin’s pack.

* * *

Lexa sniffs the air. Rain is coming. She groans. So far they had been lucky and missed any storms. She doesn’t think their luck will hold out this time. Abby sighs.

“I smell rain,” she notes.

Lexa chuckles. “Sha, I smell it, too. Hopefully those in the wagons sensed it earlier and have camp set up for us soon.”

“Hopefully,” Abby agrees.

This would be the chancellor’s last night with the main group. The next morning, she and her guards would turn to head for Arkadia. In two days she would be back in her own bed. And if she’s lucky, a certain ambassador will be waiting for her. No, not for sex. She’ll need someone to rub liniment all over her aching body! And, well, maybe then some sex the next morning. She grins as she imagines that scenario.

“HEDA! THE ROVER APPROACHES!” one of the lead guards call out.

Abby and Lexa both kick their horses into trots and hurry up to the front of the line. Sure enough, the rain and mud-covered vehicle is streaking down the road towards them. When it gets close, Raven slams on the breaks and sends it into a controlled skid, driver’s side door facing them when it stops. She throws it open.

“HEDA! ABBY! CLARKE’S HAVING THE BABIES!”


	23. Chapter 23

The women scramble off their mounts. Lexa grabs Kora and looks at Gustus.

“COME!”

He nods to another guard and the two leap off their horses and hurry to the Rover. Harper already has the back door open for everyone. Once everyone is settled, Raven guns the engine and starts north towards Polis.

“How long?” Lexa demands.

“It took me nine hours to run into you. Rains hit, though. Might have to slow down some if the road gets too bad. Still, should be there in 10 hours, maybe 11. Have extra batteries on here so hopefully we don’t have to stop.”

Lexa growls. “I mean how long has Klark been in labour?”

“Oh. Uh, about…I guess 10 hours now.”

“Hand me the microphone!” Abby demands.

“Won’t help. Because of the weather we won’t even have a relay via TonDC for another hour or two,” Raven replies. “Sorry, Doc.”

The two alphas in back growl and sit back in their seats. Raven takes a hand off the steering wheel and reaches into her pocket.

“By the way, Heda, Clarke told me to give you this.”

Lexa reaches forward and accepts the bracelet that helps stave off car sickness. She gives it a sniff before putting it on. It smells of her omega. She looks up at Abby.

“I am scared.”

Abby just nods. “Me, too, Lexa. Me, too.”

Lexa takes a deep breath then looks at Raven and Harper. “Tell me how it began.”

* * *

**…earlier that day…**

Clarke wakes after a very restless night. Anya rubs her back.

“Maybe stay up here in bed today, Klark,” she suggests.

Clarke shakes her head. “I promised the teachers I’d do an art lesson today. Besides, I didn’t sleep last night, why would I sleep today?”

“But at least you’d be resting,” Anya points out.

Clarke sits up. “Not really. Too damn achy. And the twins are driving me crazy.”

Anya watches as the omega waddles to the bathroom. She starts to follow but the cooks knock at the door to announce breakfast. Anya lets them in then goes to get dressed for a day dealing with the Ambassadors. She will be very, VERY glad when Lexa gets back and can take over the council meetings again. Anya now appreciates her mates’ patience when dealing with the rather frustrating group of clan representatives.

Clarke walks out of the bathroom and right to the table. She starts to pour a glass of juice but suddenly drops her cup and nearly the pitcher as pain streaks across her abdomen. She groans and leans over on the table. Anya is by her side in an instant.

“KLARK!”

Clarke forces herself to breath, taking measured breaths until the pain passes. “I’m fine. Just Braxton-Hicks,” she explains.

Anya frowns. “Did you…change the names of the twins?”

Clarke laughs and takes her alpha’s hand as she slowly straightens up. “No, love. It’s a medical term. It means false labour pains. They come close to the end of a pregnancy. It’s the body’s way of preparing for the stress and strength needed for giving birth.”

“Ah. Okay. Um, can I…do something to…help them? Or stop them? Or something?”

Clarke strokes her cheek. “No, love. It’s just part of the process.”

“Okay. Fine. Okay. Right.”

Clarke starts to giggle. The normally in control, stoic general is completely out of her element. Clarke pulls her as close as her tummy allows and gives her a kiss.

“I love you so much. Let’s eat so you can go play with the ambassadors and I can go teach kids to draw.”

“Hmph,” Anya says as she pulls out a chair for her mate. “I’d gladly switch duties with you if you think it is playtime.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Not on your life!”

* * *

Clarke is nearly through the lesson on drawing what makes you happy when another pain rips through her stomach. She groans and leans on the wall. The teachers are by her side in a split second.

“WANHEDA!”

“I told you…call me…Clarke.”

“We should call you a healer!”

Clarke shakes her head. “I’m fine. Promise.” After a few minutes she stands up, breathing fine once more. “False labour. The pups are letting me know they’re getting ready to make their debut in a couple of weeks. And they probably know their Nomtu will be home in a couple of days. They want the peach treats I’ve been dreaming about.”

The teachers, both mothers themselves, accept the explanation. Clarke goes back to the lesson, ignoring the smaller pangs that follow. When she leaves, Max studies her carefully.

“Are you okay, Wanheda?”

She smiles. “I’m fine. Just need a nap.”

The Raiders guarding her nod, but Max keeps an eye on her, not sure if a nap is all she needs. Before her nap, the group makes a detour to the market. Even with peach goodies on the way, Clarke needs a few things to sustain herself. She gets some hard candies, some chocolate drops, a few honey cakes, and, to be nice, a bag of Anya’s favorite taffy.

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” Then she sees the butchers stand. “Oooo! No I need some jerky!”

Max and the others chuckle. Clarke goes over and gets some deer, boar and squirrel jerky. Yeah, squirrel. Surprised her, too, but the twins want what the twins want. She takes a bite of it.

“Mmmm…takes like acorns,” she notes.

Max grins. “Looks like rain coming. We should get you back to the tower or the general will have us all on pig sty duty.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “True. I’ll do my best to protect you.”

By the time she gets to the suite, all the squirrel jerky is gone and most of the boar, too. Clarke sets the rest on the table and decides a bath might make her feel better. She goes into the bathroom and leans over to put the plug in the drain.

But pain rips through her and she drops to her knees instead. She is still on the ground moaning when Anya pops into the suite for a scroll she’d forgotten. She hurries into the bathroom when she hears a moan.

“KLARK!”

She drops to her knees and pulls the omega to her chest. Clarke sinks back against her. “Breathe with me, Klark.”

Gradually, Anya gets Clarke to breath regularly and the pain eases. Anya kisses her on the side of the head.

“Come, ai prisa, let’s get you to the bed.”

Clarke just nods, more scared than she wants to admit. As they walk out of the bathroom, she stops abruptly.

“Oh my God…”

Anya turns to her in alarm. “What? What’s wrong? What are…OH MY GOD!”

The water streaming down the omega’s legs can mean only one thing.

“Anya…I’m in LABOUR!”

Anya releases her mate long enough to run to the suite door and rip them open, startling the guards outside the door.

“LABOUR! TWINS COMING! GET HEALER! NOW!”

She turns and races back to her mate as Praxis runs off to get the healer. He nearly runs over Raven coming out of the elevator.

“WHOA! Where’s the fire?”

“WANHEDA! LABOUR! GOT TO GO!”

Raven’s eyes widen and she races into the suite. “What the hell? You have 2 more weeks!”

Clarke growls. “Guess I’m a fucking overachiever!”

Raven looks at Anya. “Lexa coming back via the same route we took to and from Lanta?”

Anya nods. “Sha!”

“Harper and I will get the Rover and go after her. Be back as soon as we can be!”

Raven turns and races out, arriving back at the elevator as Praxis and one of the healer’s steps out. She leaps in and tries to will it to go faster. She pops out as soon as it reaches the ground and runs as fast as she can towards the garage.

“MONTY! Get the extra battery pack on the Rover! I have to go for Lexa and Abby. Clarke’s having the pups!”

Monty’s eyes widen as he grabs the battery pack. Taran hurries over.

“Can I help?”

Monty nods. “Yeah.” He looks back at Raven. “Are you sure about Clarke?”

“Damn sure. Where’s Harper?”

“At the house.”

Raven nods and runs for the Green house. She hates waking the guard, who’d pulled an overnight, but she trusts Harper and she can drive the Rover if needed. Plus Harper is the lightest guard and the lighter the load, the longer the battery lasts.

Harper is in shock as she dresses and gets her sword, daggers and gun strapped into place. By the time the two return to the garage, the Rover is ready to go. The girls kiss their boys and are soon heading to the Polis gates. As soon as they clear them, Raven shifts gears and floors it, not worrying about slowing down until they reach the rain storm that delayed them.

* * *

“…and last radio contact we had with TonDC was that Clarke is doing fine. Then we lost the signal due to the storm,” Raven finishes.

Lexa growls. “Damn me…why did I leave her?”

Abby reaches over and takes one of her hands. “Lexa, you had duty to attend to. She knows that.”

“Nomtu? Is Mama hurt?” Kora asks nervously.

Lexa looks at the little girl, who sits on the floor between her legs. She lifts her up and hugs her close.

“No, sweetheart. It’s actually very exciting. Mama is having the pups.”

“Then why you growling and scary?” she asks, her bottom lip quivering.

Lexa silently cusses herself. She hugs her daughter close. “I’m sorry I scared you, Kora. I’m just worried because I am not there with your Mama. I missed your birth, you know. I don’t want to miss your siblings being born, too.”

Kora smiles and hugs her Nomtu tightly. “We make it to her, Nomtu. Mech Sr will get us there!”

Raven grins. “You bet I will, Mech Jr!”

Lexa can only pray to the Spirits that her daughter’s faith in Raven is well-founded. She kisses Kora on the cheek.

“You’re right, Kora. We’ll make it. I know we will.”

* * *

Clarke grabs Anya by the throat. “WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!”

Anya gulps, trying to ease the fingers that dig into her neck. “Klark…she is coming. We just…please let go of my neck…we just got word from TonDC they are about 4 hours away. Raven said the roads aren’t as bad as she thought they would be so they are making…beja, beja, let go of my throat…they are making good time.”

As the contraction starts to ease, Clarke releases her fingers and drops back onto the pillows stacked behind her. She starts to cry.

“I need my mates! I need both of you! You DID THIS TO ME! You should BOTH BE HERE!” she roars.

Anya looks at the healer. “Are you sure we can’t give her a sedative?”

Jocelyn, the healer, chuckles. “I’m afraid not. I’ve always admired the strength of your omega. I still do but now I worry what it means for you, General.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Sha…me, too.”

Clarke starts to cry and seems to weaken before the alpha’s eyes. “You hate me!”

Anya climbs up on the bed and pulls her close. “I could never, Klark.” She kisses her softly. “I will gladly accept anything you do or say to me as long as you and our pups stay healthy and happy.”

Clarke cuddles into her. Anya starts to purr, knowing it helps to settle her mate.

“Anya?”

“Sha, ai prisa?”

“If you don’t stop that fucking purring I’m going to KILL YOU!”

Anya’s purr chokes off. “Right. Of course.”

Jocelyn chuckles, knowing Anya has already been through quite a bit and is probably in for several more hours of insanity before the pups make their appearance.

* * *

As soon as the Rover reaches the tower, Abby and Lexa are bursting out the back. The Heda pauses long enough to grab Kora and then is running. They dart into the elevator and the winders immediately start to send it up. When it gets to their floor, they all hop out. They see Anya leaning against the wall, head down. Lexa’s heart skips a beat.

“Niron…”

Anya looks up, her face filling with relief. “You made it!”

“Klark?” Lexa pushes.

Anya shrugs. “Okay. She kicked me out of the room. Again.”

Abby chuckles and pulls her into a hug. “Mood swings?”

“More like mood hurricanes,” Anya corrects.

She returns Abby’s hug then pulls her mate and daughter close. Kora pats her Nomon’s back.

“She’ll be okay, Nomon. Grandma said sometimes it hurts so Mama will yell and stuff but she’ll be okay.”

Anya smiles and pulls the little girl into her arms. “Thank you for telling me that, Kora. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Nomon. But I got lots to tell you!”

“I can’t wait to hear it.”

Lexa rubs her mates back. She is about to offer to go into the suite when the door opens and the healer leans out.

“Anya, she needs you again. Ah! And I am sure she’ll be happy to see the rest of you, too.”

The foursome enters the suite. Clarke sees them and bursts into tears. “You came back!”

Lexa hurries to her side. “Of course I did, hodnes.”

Clarke pushes her away. “Not you! You did this to me!” She holds out her arms. “Kora! My sweet girl!”

Lexa stares at her omega a moment then turns to her alpha. Anya grins as Kora cuddles up to her Mama.

“At least she did not grab your throat, ai houman,” the general notes.

In the better light, Lexa sees the bruising on her mates’ neck. “Sha…at least.”

Abby walks past them and gives Clarke a hug. “I love you, honey, but be nice to your mates.” Clarke just growls. “Clarke, they love you. I know you hurt but Be. Nice.”

Clarke grunts and looks to Lexa. “I missed you, too. Sorry I was mean.”

Lexa carefully steps closer and kisses her temple. “Forgiven, hodnes. I take it all is well?”

Jocelyn nods. “In a few minutes it will be time to push. Alphas, get on either side of your mate and hold her hands. She will need your help. Abby, Kora, if you’d like you can stand behind me and watch.”

Kora nods excitedly. Abby moves to the end of the bed, somewhat glad she is just an observer in this birth. Jocelyn spreads extra blankets under Clarke and has a few more pillows placed behind her. She checks between Clarke’s legs once more and smiles.

“I think we are ready. Next contraction, bear down. Alphas, make sure she breathes.”

Lexa and Anya nod. They both know when the next contraction hits because Clarke squeezes their hands so hard both fear they could end up with broken bones.

“AAAARRRRGGGHHH!”

“Breathe, hodnes, try to breathe with me.”

“I should CHOKE YOU!” Clarke roars.

The healer smiles. “I see a head. Here comes your first pup.”

Kora presses forward. Her eyes widen as she sees what is going on. If they weren’t in so much pain Anya and Lexa would have laughed as the little girl’s eyes roll back in her head and she passes out. Luckily Grandma is there to catch her and carry her over to the couch.

“KORA!” Clarke grunts.

“She’s fine. Not the first time someone passed out seeing the birthing process,” Abby notes.

The doctor walks over in time to see Jocelyn turning the first pup and easing out the shoulder. She picks up a soft towel, ready to receive her first grandbaby.

“One more push, Clarke,” the healer encourages.

Clarke, her hair melded to her head with sweat grips her alphas harder and pushes. The healer eases the little one out and quickly pinches off the umbilical cord. She smiles as she looks at the triad.

“It’s a little girl,” she tells them.

“A girl? I have another daughter?” Lexa says wondrously.

“Sha, a little girl,” Abby confirms as she takes the baby and starts to clean it up.

Soon a weak little wail sounds out. Clarke starts to cry as she sees a little arm waving in the air. Anya is speechless.

“When you’re ready, Clarke, it looks like your daughter’s sibling is eager to join us, too,” the healer notes.

“Water,” Clarke croaks.

Lexa grabs a cup off the nightstand and gives Clarke a sip. The omega smiles gratefully. No sooner is the cup back down, then the next contraction hits.

“FUCK! GET IT OUT!” she cries.

“Push, hodnes, push,” Lexa encourages.

Once again Clarke’s grip is potentially bone-breaking but her alphas just continue to hold her as Lexa coaches her to breathe.

“If you two get your cocks near me EVER again, I’m cutting them off,” Clarke growls as she pushes one last time.

Soon another little wail fills the air. The healer smiles.

“You have a son.”

Lexa stares at the mini-human the healer wraps in a towel. “A son. I have two girls and a boy.” She looks down at Clarke and kisses her forehead. “Thank you, Klark, for my family.”

The exhausted blonde just smiles. The healer helps her through delivery of the afterbirth and starts to clean up the omega. Abby walks over to the bed with the little girl. Clarke starts to cry again as her daughter is placed in her arms.

“Oh my God…look what we did!” she whispers in awe.

Anya strokes a finger over the dark cap of hair on the little girl’s head. “She’s beautiful, Klark. So, so beautiful.”

A few minutes later, Abby brings over the little boy and also places him in her daughter’s arms. Clarke smiles as she sees his blonde hair.

“Oh, Anya…he’s got hair like yours,” she notes.

Lexa grins. “Like both of you. He is gorgeous.”

Clarke looks at her mates. “Thank you for my pups. I love you both so much.”

The alphas both give her a kiss. Abby hears Kora stirring and goes over to the couch. She lifts the little girl up.

“Ready to meet your brother and sister?”

Kora nods excitedly then pauses. “Uh, they cleaned up, right?”

Abby laughs and kisses her cheek. “Sha, they are cleaned up.”

She sets Kora on the bed and the little girl cuddles up in Lexa’s lap as she stares at the young pups, both now suckling Clarke’s breasts. Kora reaches out a hand and slowly strokes her brother’s arm. When she gets to his hand, he grasps it with his tiny fingers. Kora’s eyes sparkle with joy. Lexa kisses her head.

“He loves you already, Kora.”

The little girl just nods. Abby sits beside Clarke’s legs and pats her daughter on the thigh.

“They are gorgeous, Clarke. Do you have names yet?”

Clarke nods, having a hard time looking away from her twins. “Sha. Grandma Abby, meet your granddaughter Audrey, after Lexa’s mom.” Abby smiles and strokes the little girl’s leg, which has kicked out of the blanket. “And meet your grandson…Jake.”

Abby lifts her eyes to her daughter’s. “Jake? Really?”

Clarke nods, tears in her eyes. “Yeah. Technically, he’s the reason I came down here and met my mates. And I want his name to bring happiness to our hearts again.”

Abby starts to cry. “He’d love that.” She reaches over and strokes a tiny arm. “Hello, Jake. May you be as honorable and full of love as your namesake.”

And so the family sits there, enjoying time with the new additions for an hour before they know they need to make an official announcement. Lexa and Anya go out to let the people of Polis know the young twins have been born. To no one’s surprise, word had spread and a crowd greets them outside the tower. The couple steps up onto the small stage used for announcements, their hands clasped together. Lexa smiles at her people.

“Citizens of Polis and guests to our fair city, I am so pleased to announce our mate, Wanheda Klark kom Skaikru has given birth to a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl!”

The crowd cheers. As it quiets, she continues.

“Mother and pups are resting now. We look forward to introducing you to young Audrey and Jake as soon as the healers allow.”

The crowd cheers once more. Chants of “Wanheda” begin and the alphas smile, knowing the sound will make it to the window of their suite. Hopefully their omega is awake to hear the love of their people.

When the couple gets back to their suite, they see Abby with one of the twins at the table. Lexa lets out a growl and stalks towards the two as Anya moves to the bed, standing protectively in front of it. Abby grins at Lexa.

“Easy, Commander, I am just changing a diaper. Come. I’ll show you how,” she offers.

Lexa silently curses herself as she regains control of her inner wolf. She leans on the table a moment. Abby steps closer and whispers to her.

“When Clarke was born I realized just how strong an alpha I am. My wolf had awakened in a way I had never experienced before. I didn’t want anyone near Jake or our pup. More than one person was shoved away by pheromones alone and I even made the nurse submit to me. I had no one to help me learn to control myself.” She reaches over and places a hand on one of Lexa’s. “You and Anya are both more powerful than me. And you even beyond Anya. I am offering to help you rein in your wolf when you need it. I had no one, Lexa. You have me.”

Lexa takes a few calming breaths. She then looks up into Abby’s caring eyes. “Thank you, Abi. And despite how I came in, I hope you know I trust you with all my children.”

Abby smiles at her. “I know. I forgive you for that. Just know if you need me…”

Lexa nods, smiling. “I will call. So…uh, about this diaper thing.”

Abby chuckles and shows Lexa how to change Audrey. Lexa nods and takes Audrey to her mates and returns with Jake. She undoes the diaper.

“Now, with boys…” Abby starts but does not get to finish.

Lexa looks down as her son sprays her chest with urine. Abby bites back a chuckle. Lexa sighs.

“Should I be impressed he has such a strong stream?”

Abby laughs. “Yes, you should. I was going to say, make sure to hold his winkie down when you first undo the diaper. Sometimes the cool air sparks a reflexive pee.”

“Gee…thanks for the heads up, Abi,” Lexa replies sarcastically. She leans down and kisses her boy’s head. “You’re lucky I love you more than anything, little one. Otherwise you would find out peeing on the Heda is a very, very bad thing.”

As she stands she hears giggling from the bed. She looks over and sees Anya and Clarke staring at her. The Heda rolls her eyes and turns back to her boy. With just a little coaching from Abby, Lexa gets the diaper changed. Abi lifts up the little boy.

“I’ll return him to the bed while you change.”

Lexa nods and goes to change her shirt. On the bed, Anya is getting Kora boosted up by pillows and placing one on her lap. Abby smiles and gently lays Jake in Kora’s arms. The little girl can’t tear her eyes away from the sleeping baby. Her eyes well with tears.

“He’s so pretty,” she whispers. She leans down and kisses his head. “I love you so much, Jake. I love you and Audrey and I gonna teach you so much! Ai swega!”

Anya kisses the girl on the head, moved to tears by the sweet words. She looks over and sees Clarke and Abby are teary, too. It has been an emotional, tiring but oh so perfect day.

* * *

That night Abby sleeps on the couch in case she is needed. Kora sleeps there with her, too, in case her siblings need her. But when the babies start to fuss, Lexa and Anya are immediately out of the bed and checking on them. Clarke gets weepy each time she sees these amazing warriors handling their pups as if they are fine china.

When Audrey finishes her 5 a.m. feeding, Lexa takes the little girl and holds her close, gently patting her back to make the little one burp. Anya strokes Jake’s head as he continues to nurse.

“How could something so small steal my heart so quickly?”

Clarke smiles. “I don’t know. They stole mine, too. Can you believe we made these little creatures?”

Anya kisses Clarke’s cheek. “It is amazing. Did you notice they both have your cute little nose?”

Clarke grins. “But this one…he’s all you, Anya. And Audrey is all Lexa. You both gifted me with a beautiful child.”

“I’d say we gifted each other beautiful children, ai prisa.”

“Son of a…” Lexa’s outburst cuts off.

Her mates look over and start to chuckle. The good news is Audrey burped. The bad news is, she also urped up and covered Lexa’s sleep shirt with milk and spit. Anya can’t help herself.

“First Jake pees on you, now Audrey pukes on you. Our kids must love you to mark you so much, ai houman.”

Lexa growls at her mate as she cleans up and changes her daughter. She then passes her off to Anya and goes to change her shirt. Anya smiles and kisses Audrey’s forehead.

“Good girl, little one. Save all the yuckiness for Nomtu and Nomon will buy you all the toys and candies and weapons you could ever want.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and continues to purr for her son as he continues to eat.

* * *

For two days, the family stays cooped up together in the suite. Clarke is finally starting to feel like getting out but the alphas still aren’t sure about taking their babies out among the masses. They come up with excuses varying from enemies kidnapping the children to the kids getting sick to eagles swooping down and stealing one twin.

Even the Sky Girl is not foolish enough to believe that last one.

But while Clarke is willing to give her mates one more day, another group is not so patient. Lexa is staring down at the twins sleeping in their basinet when someone raps on the suite door. The two alphas turn and growl at the door. Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Come in!” she calls out.

Raven eases open the door. “Okay, after the drive I made to get Heda, Kora and Abby back here, I deserve to see those twins and my bestie.”

Clarke laughs. “Come in, Auntie Raven.”

Lexa and Anya stand protectively in front of the basinet. Clarke chuckles. Both alphas growl as the door opens all the way, allowing Raven, Taran, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Harper, and Bellamy into the suite. Taran, Lincoln, Monty and Bellamy remain by the door out of respect to the alphas. The other three go to the bed and give Clarke a hug.

“You doing okay? You look amazing!” Octavia tells her.

“Feeling lighter, that’s for sure,” Clarke jokes. She looks at her mates. “Anya, Lexa, bring the babies over.” The alpha’s growl. Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Now.”

The growls cut off and the alphas lift up the babies. They bring them over to the bed and set them in Clarke’s arms. The three Delinquents all coo at the little ones. Raven shakes her head.

“You know, I always knew you two would help Clarke make gorgeous babies.” She looks at the alphas. “Congratulations. They are…are…wow!”

Octavia tickles Jake’s belly. “You are such a cute little pudgy puppy! Yes you are!”

“This one is a future beauty queen,” Harper notes about Audrey. “Like Raven said, Congratulations. And if you ever need a babysitter, sign me up.”

Lexa remembers what Abby told her about controlling her wolf. She takes a couple of deep breaths then smiles. “Thank you. Thanks to all of you.” She looks towards the alphas by the doors. “Come, friends, and see your niece and nephew.”

The alphas bow their heads and approach the bed. Bellamy smiles at the children.

“Heda, General, they really are beautiful. Clarke, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Bell. Want to hold one?”

Bellamy blushes. “Uh, no. Um, thanks, though.”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me one of my Raiders is scared of a baby,” she teases.

He gives her a crooked grin. “More like scared of the alpha who is growling beside me,” he admits.

Clarke gives Anya a look. The general rolls her eyes.

“Oh…fine. I’ll stop growling,” she grunts.

Though Bellamy still doesn’t hold a child, Raven and Octavia both accept one of the twins. Lexa has to admit it does feel good to know there are so many people she knows will give their lives to protect her children. In addition to those in this room, she knows her guards and Clarke’s Raiders would do so, too. Yes, she and Anya needed to find ways to control their wolves or their twins would never leave the tower.

Of course, that is a pretty good option, too, she thinks to herself with a grin.

* * *

Two days later, Abby is giving the twins a quick check up. She smiles as she puts away her stethoscope.

“Both are happy and healthy despite coming into the world a little early,” she pronounces.

Lexa lets out the breath she had been holding. “Thank the Spirits,” she whispers.

Anya glances at her mate, then back to the doctor. “Um, Abi, there is, uh, one other thing we should check.”

Lexa looks at her mate, then down at the babies. She slowly nods her head. “Sha, we should.”

Clarke stands from the chair she is in and walks over. She looks down at the babies.

“What are the chances?”

Lexa shrugs. “Hodnes, no Nightblood has ever mated someone from the sky. For the past few generations, no Heda has mated. There is no precedence for these pups. Even the Heda’s inside me are unsure what to expect.”

Abby studies the three mates. “Are you sure?”

“We need to know, Abi,” Anya notes.

Clarke stares at her mates. “If they are, they will NOT be taken from us! We will raise them. I don’t give a damn what Gaia or any other Flamekeeper says!”

Lexa pulls her close. “Sha, Klark. We will raise them. Ai swega yu, hodnes.”

Anya lifts up her son and carefully uncovers his foot. Abby reaches into her medical kit and pulls out a sterilized needle. She dabs the little heel with alcohol. She pricks the heel and gives it a little squeeze. His three mothers growl as he cries and kicks his tiny foot. Anya starts to hum and bounce him gently. By the time he calms, a little stream of blood runs down his foot. Abby glances at the trio and carefully wipes the blood away and puts a bandage on the foot to stop the bleeding. She then repeats the process with Audrey.

“Damn,” Lexa whispers.

“Sha,” Anya agrees.

The blood of both children is black as the darkest night.

Lexa stares at both children. Someday one of them could take over for her. Or for the Heda that follows their Nomtu. Or both may end up generals in the armies of the clans. She drops down into a seat and buries her face in her hands.

“Thank the Spirits I got the law changed. Thank the Spirits one will not have to die that the other may rule,” she mumbles into her palms, as her mind strays to Luna killing her own brother.

Clarke wraps up Lexa from behind and kisses her cheek. “You have protected them, Lexa. And you will raise them to understand the role of the Heda. Someday, they will both be great leaders thanks to the way you and Anya will raise them. And maybe one day one will wear your pauldron with their siblings at their side to help them lead.”

Lexa sits up and pulls Clarke into her lap. “I love you, Klark. Thank you for giving me these two future leaders of our people.”

Clarke smiles. “Well, I’d say you and Anya both had something to do with it.”

Abby places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Most likely a past relative of Anya had Nightblood. Her recessive gene was kickstarted by the blood she got when you two mated. The Nightblood is stronger genetically than Clarke’s regular blood. Or maybe her heightened radioactivity from space helped the Nightblood flourish. After all, the original serum was to combat radioactivity. Truth is, we may see more Nightbloods born as those of us from the sky mate with those on the ground.”

“Well, we will see what happens. I have already talked to Gaia about a Flamekeeper assigned to each clan to teach young Nightbloods among their families and not having them come to Polis until they are older. Families will not be torn apart when a child is Kora’s age. Not during my time as Heda,” Lexa vows.

Clarke smiles. “Good plan. I hope Gaia can help make that happen.”

Abby smiles. “I’m sure she will. So, if you two don’t need me, a certain ambassador has promised to take me to lunch.”

“Have fun, Abi. Thank you for the check up and for checking the blood,” Lexa tells her, giving her a hug.

“My pleasure.”

Once the doctor leaves, Lexa turns to her mates. “How about…a picnic in Heda’s Garden?”

Clarke grins. “You mean I am getting paroled from the tower?”

Lexa chuckles. “Sha, hodnes, you are. What say you, Anya?”

Anya thinks too hard. Clarke rolls her eyes and hugs the general.

“She says yes. She just doesn’t know it yet.”

Anya grunts as Lexa chuckles. A few minutes later, Clarke and Anya each carry a baby as Lexa leads them outside to the garden reserved for those that live and work in the tower. The Heda spreads out a blanket and her mates sit down with the babies. All three mothers notice the increased number of guards that station themselves around the garden. Clarke lifts an eyebrow at Anya.

“I might have…ordered double the guards anytime the babies are not in the suite,” she sort of admits.

Clarke laughs and gives her a kiss. “Good call, Nomon.”

Lexa takes Jake from Clarke and lays down on the blanket, her head on Clarke’s thigh. She sighs happily as the little boy burrows into her neck and chest.

“I never knew love could be so…so amazing,” she says as she strokes his back. “First Kora. Now these two. Does it just keep getting better?”

“Yep,” Clarke says. “Well, until they turn three and start acting like me. Then you’re in for a real trial by fire, Lex.”

The alphas laugh, not at all doubting that considering some of the stories they have heard about their omega. They enjoy a nice couple of hours in the garden, only wishing Kora could have skipped school to join them and make the family complete.


	24. Chapter 24

Anya is laying on the bed. Jake is asleep on her chest and she runs her hand up and down his back. At two months old, his personality is starting to show. He is quiet, contemplative, and loves to sleep on his mothers whenever they are purring. If he is fussy, it is their go-to sleep inducer. And it has worked once more.

Audrey is his opposite. She is vocal. She is quick to reach for something put in front of her. And if someone is holding her, she is patting their face, their chest, their arm, anything she can reach. And the only one who can seem to calm her by holding her is Kora. More than once, the little pup has snuggled into her big sister and gone right to sleep after driving her mother’s nuts for an hour or more.

Kora can’t help smiling smugly each time.

Anya looks beside her on the bed and studies the sleeping face of her omega. Clarke is running close to exhaustion as her body feeds two pups while still trying to give enough time to Kora. Her mates had already told her to stop trying to dote on them, wanting her to concentrate on the pups. But Clarke still tries to make time for both Anya and Lexa at night, even if she usually falls asleep as they discuss their day.

A cold nose nudges Anya’s arm. She turns and smiles down at Smokey. The dog has become a constant companion to the pups if Kora isn’t home. He will even sleep under their basinet, as if preparing to stop anyone that shouldn’t be near them. Despite Lexa’s order of no dogs on the bed, Anya never has the heart to kick him off when he jumps up to watch over the babies.

“You’re a good boy, Smokey. Yes, you are,” she whispers to him.

His tail starts to thump against her leg as he acknowledges the praise.

“Lexa will lose it if he is up here when she gets home,” Clarke mumbles sleepily.

Anya turns back to her mate and sees she is starting to wake. “Good nap, ai prisa?”

“Sha. Need a bath. Pups good?”

“Sha. Go, ai prisa.”

Clarke grunts, gets up and heads for the bathroom. Anya can tell by the short sentences and the grunt in response to her answer that Clarke is still extremely tired. She wishes there was something she could do but so long as the pups needed feedings in the night, Clarke wasn’t going to get a break anytime soon.

Or is she?

There is a light knocking on the door of the suite.

“Come in,” Anya calls as loudly as she dares.

The door creaks open and Raven pops her head inside. “Did I hear come in?”

Anya nods. “Sha. Pups asleep.”

Raven nods. “Ah.” She enters and quietly walks over to the table. “Just got back from Arkadia. Abby sent something for Clarke now that the pups are a bit older.”

“Okay. What is that?” Anya asks, staring at the strange machine.

“Breast pump.”

Anya lifts an eyebrow at the mechanic. “Say that again.”

Raven grins. “Breast pump. This way if Clarke’s boobs are full she can squeeze some of the milk out into bottles to use later. There is even a small cooling component that will keep the milk from spoiling. Then to heat it back up, you heat up water and stick the bottle in the hot water until the milk is warm but not boiling,” she explains. She holds up a pamphlet. “It’s all explained in this. Abby says Clarke is familiar with the machine from helping new moms up on the Ark.”

“That sounds…so beyond strange,” Anya notes.

Raven chuckles. “Yeah, Abs thought you might feel that way. Look, it’s perfectly normal and it will let Clarke catch up on sleep. Lexa radioed Abby for something you guys could do for her. This is the best answer.”

Before Anya can question it anymore, Audrey starts to fuss. Raven goes over to the basinet and smiles down at the little girl.

“Hey there, Aud’s. Did you hear your Auntie Rae and want to say hi?” She lifts up the little girl. “Yes, you did. You heard me and needed a hug, didn’t you?”

“And most likely a clean diaper,” Anya adds with a smirk.

Raven frowns a minute, then takes a big sniff. Her face wrinkles up. “Damn! What are you feeding this kid? It can’t smell this bad going in!”

Anya chuckles as Raven goes over to the changing station. She talks to the little girl the entire time about trying to smell nicer so as not to permanently damage Auntie Rae’s nose. Not surprisingly, with his sister awake, Jake starts to stir, too.

“Well, buddy, guess you need a diaper, too,” Anya notes.

By the time she gets to the table, Jake is awake, too. She lays him down beside his sister. He reaches out his hand and bumps Audrey’s. Then the twins clasp hands together. Raven’s eyes widen.

“Oh my God! That is SO cute!”

Anya smiles proudly. “Sha. They do that a lot. Best friends, not just siblings.”

“So sweet! Oh, I can’t wait to have cute little pups like these two.”

Anya leans over and kisses Jake’s forehead. “There will be none like these two. They are the epitome of perfection, aren’t you, Jake.”

He gurgles in agreement. Raven can’t help but chuckle at that and keeps on changing her niece.

“So where’s Clarke?”

“Taking a bath. She’s been exhausted. This…contraption should help get her some of the sleep she needs at night. Thank you for bringing it, even if it is a bit creepy.”

Raven grins. “No problem.” She lifts up her niece. “There you are, kiddo. Smelling like roses once more.” Audrey grabs at Raven’s shirt and opens her mouth towards the mechanic’s breast. “Whoa, little one! I know they look like Mama’s but they are not filled with what you need.”

Anya chuckles. She finishes Jake and goes into the bathroom. She sees Clarke luxuriating in a bath filled with bubbles and scented oils. She sighs, hating having to disturb her. Maybe, just maybe, that pump thing is a good idea after all. She brushes a hand up Clarke’s arm.

“Ai prisa, I hate to say this…”

Clarke groans. “They’re hungry again, right?”

“Sha. But Raven has arrived with a…a boob press from your mother. That will let me and Lexa help you nurse!”

Clarke opens one eye and looks up at her mate. She starts to giggle. “Breast pump, Anya. Much different than a boob press.”

Anya blushes and grins. “Ah. Right.”

“Give me a couple minutes and I’ll be out there.”

Anya nods and leans down enough for Clarke to kiss Jake’s head. A few minutes later, Clarke is on the couch leaning against her mate as Audrey nurses and Jake patiently waits his turn in Raven’s arms. Raven shakes her head in awe.

“Why does that just seem so…so cool?”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “Because maybe you are ready to mate and pop out 3 or 4 pups of your own?” she suggests.

Raven blushes. “Uh, well…maybe. Definitely ready for the mating part.”

“So why are you waiting?” Anya asks.

“Well, Taran keeps talking about raising his kids back with his clan. I like Polis. We need to come to an agreement about things before going too far, you know?”

“Ah. Definitely better to figure all that out now rather than later,” Anya agrees.

“I mean, I love him and he loves me but…but things get weird when we talk about where to live and stuff. Maybe sometimes…love isn’t enough?”

“I wish I knew what to tell you, Raven,” Anya says. “What I can say is I love my little village in the Trigedadkru. I still enjoy visiting it to see my parents and family and friends. But when I realized how much I loved Lexa, home was wherever she was. Still is. Perhaps…perhaps you love him but…he’s not your soulmate the way Lexa and Klark are mine?”

Raven considers that a moment. “Yeah. Maybe. You’ve given me something to think about, Anya. Thanks.”

Clarke smiles and turns her head to kiss Anya’s chin. “And you said you’re not good at the sensitive chats.

The general just blushes in response.

* * *

By the time the twins are three months old, Anya and Lexa have taken over the night feedings thanks to the renamed “boob press.” This helps Clarke get the sleep she needs so she can pay proper attention to the rest of her family. She also starts to exercise to work on getting her shape and muscle tone back.

And her workouts clothes, or lack thereof, have made the experience very nice for her alphas. Today, Lexa had come up to help with lunch feedings. Now that the babies are sleeping, she sits in a chair on the balcony watching Clarke doing yoga. Naked.

And Clarke, that crazy little minx, knows exactly what the positions are doing to her alpha.

Lexa swallows hard. “So, uh, what is that position called?”

“The Lotus,” Clarke answers.

A few minutes later, Clarke changes positions. Lexa shifts in her seat.

“Uh, and, um, that one?”

“Downward facing dog,” Clarke replies.

She shifts once more.

“Damn, Clarke…and that one?” Lexa asks, panting.

Clarke turns and smiles coyly. “I call it ‘fucked by my alpha’. Like it?”

Lexa growls and is on her in a heartbeat. She doesn’t even remember undoing her pants. Clarke moans as Lexa takes her from behind. She rocks back on her knees as her mate thrusts in deep.

“OH! Oh, yes, Lexa. Please…more…”

Lexa reaches around and gently massages one breast, knowing they are sore from feeding their twins. The soft touch and the care behind it nearly makes Clarke cry. Even in the throes of passion, Lexa is taking care of her! Lexa’s other hand moves to Clarke’s ass. She uses some of Clarke’s slick to wet her fingers.

“I have missed this ass, hodnes.”

“It’s…oh, yeah…missed you, too,” Clarke moans as a long digit slowly slides inside of her.

A scent reaches the alphas nose as she double-penetrates her mate. She turns and sees a familiar cock by her face. She looks up into the desperate eyes of Anya and opens her mouth.

“Yessss,” Anya growls as she starts to thrust into Lexa’s mouth.

Clarke turns her head and sees Anya being pleasured. This makes her clit harden even more. She starts to rock faster. Lexa’s cock is squeezed by the omega’s inner walls. She sucks Anya harder. As Anya starts to fuck Lexa’s face faster, the Heda swallows the general’s cock.

“YES!” Anya screams.

Clarke’s head drops as she arches her back and comes all over Lexa’s cock. Lexa shoots her seed deep into the omega as she swallows everything Anya expels. After a moment, Lexa pulls out of Clarke and lays beside her. Clarke rolls over, her legs spread. Anya drops to her knees and her still hard cock slips right into the omega.

“OH! Yes, Anya…make love to me, too.”

And though she is thrusting hard, her mouth is gentle as it kisses around Clarke’s breasts. Again, her alpha taking care of her nearly makes Clarke cry. It isn’t long until omega and alpha are coming once more. Anya pulls out and rolls to the side of Clarke.

“You are okay, hodnes?” Lexa asks, stroking her mate’s hair.

Clarke smiles. “More than okay. You two have gone a long time without making love to me and yet…yet you made sure I was okay. You two are so different than any alpha I knew growing up.”

The two nuzzle into her neck. Anya wipes away the omega’s tears.

“The alphas you grew up with were bastards. A true alpha takes care of their omega. And we always will take care of you, Klark. Always.”

Clarke gives her a watery smile. “I know. I am so happy to raise my children with you.”

The three snuggle up together on Clarke’s yoga mat, enjoying the afternoon until Audrey and Jake let them know it is time to feed once more.

* * *

It is now October in Polis. But for a few disputes about land borders and trade agreements, it has been a rather calm year in the coalition. Azgeda had proven themselves to the other clans, as Roan was one of the first to offer help whenever it was asked for. As such, their citizens are happier and there have been only a few of Nia’s followers dealt with by the king or the Heda.

More clans are trusting Skaikru, too. Abby and Jackson had taken turns visiting other clans and hosting healers from other clans. These chances to show them different healing techniques had also given them the chance to learn how to use the plants on the ground to help keep their medicines stocked. Thankfully, it had also led to many children going to Arkadia for life changing surgeries or prostheses. Anya had done what Clarke could not and several times over the year had taken a troop into the Dead Zone to retrieve the children with Julius’ clan and then searched for more groups that had taken in discarded children. All in all 32 children and 17 adults had received care that allowed them to return to their families with a new lease on life.

In the past two months, no child had been abandoned to the Dead Zone.

The twins are growing rapidly, keeping their mothers and older sister on their toes. Audrey was already starting to pull up on things. And anything Jake got his hands on immediately went into his mouth. More than once Audrey had pulled herself up on Smokey as Jake tried to eat the dog’s tail. And to his credit, the dog never even growled at the pups, seeming to understand they didn’t mean to hurt him.

Now the pups born at the end of June are about to turn 4 months old. Gaia had searched the Flamekeeper archives to find out what the protocol is when formally announcing the twins to the populace. The two times it had happened, the pups were 4 months old. The Heda’s received the leaders of the different clans into the Tower. The clans sent gifts for the pups that represent their clan. For the first time ever, all known clans would take part in the ceremony. The other two times, clans not at peace with the capital had not partaken. To say this presentation is historic is to almost downplay the situation. The only thing Lexa refused to have divulged is that both children are Nightbloods. That political point can be withheld until the children need to start learning the information kept by the Flamekeepers.

Today is the day the pups will be meeting leaders, generals and ambassadors from all 13 clans. The groups had been arriving over the past week and Lexa, to be honest, is tired of them already. There had been meetings, special dinners, receptions, and group debates. Her hope is this afternoon goes smoothly, they have the final dinner for everyone, and they all leave the next morning. The earlier the better! Too many politicians in one place is never a good thing.

“Nomtu, you look pretty!” Kora gushes.

Lexa turns and smiles down at her daughter. “Thank you. You do, too, strik gona.”

“Is you gonna wear your war paint?”

“Not for this. This is a happy event, not a war council.”

“Oh. Do I get to wear my pauldron?” she asks.

Lexa smiles. “Sha, you will wear it,” Lexa tells her.

“Cool! It makes me feel important.”

Lexa squats down and stares into her eyes. “You are very, very important, Kora. Never doubt that.” She pulls her into a hug and kiss. “I love you, ai yongon.”

“Ai hod yu in, Nomtu.”

Lexa stands to finish braiding her hair. Kora watches her a moment.

“Nomtu? When do I get my war paint design?”

Lexa’s heart skips a beat as she thinks about her children old enough to earn their design. It makes her sick to her stomach to even think about them in a battle even though Kora trains daily like all children. Lexa takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“Well, when you are a teenager, you will become someone’s sekken, meaning they will train you more. You will go on missions with them and during one of those you will earn your war paint.”

“By fighting someone?”

“Not necessarily. You may rescue someone, you might do something special for a clan leader, there are all sorts of ways to earn your design.”

“Oh. Why is Mama’s red instead of black like yours and Nomon’s?” she asks.

Lexa winces. “ _Where are my mates when I need them?_ ” she asks herself. She takes a deep breath. “Your Mama…she did…she…” she takes another breath and speaks from the heart. “There was a very dangerous person that would have hurt a lot of people. Your mother stopped her before she could do that. Mama was very brave and I am very, very proud of her for what she did. Because of how she helped us, her paint is red not black. You will see some warriors with red paint and that means they, too, saved many, many lives.”

Kora smiles proudly. “Mama is real brave like you and Nomon.”

Lexa smiles. “Sometimes even braver than us.”

Lexa finishes her hair and goes to slip in her armor and pauldron. Once she has done so she lifts up Kora’s armour and helps her into it. She then carefully places the pauldron on the little girl’s shoulder.

“There. Our daughter, our firstborn, bearing our colours proudly. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too!”

The two share a hug and kiss. A few minutes later, Anya and Clarke come in from getting the final preparations (and protections) in place for the ceremony. While they hurry to get changed for the presentation, Lexa and Kora get the twins dressed in their special outfits for the day. They are a mix of the triad colours in soft linen.

“Their clothes is pretty, Nomtu.”

Lexa smiles. “Sha, they are. My three children look great today!”

Kora smiles proudly. In addition to her pauldron with the three colours for her nomons, her pants and shirt are the same black leather of Wanheda’s Raiders. Above her heart there is a cut out in the design of Clarke’s war paint with red leather stitched in behind it. She does look sharp! Lexa turns as Anya and Clarke walk up.

“All set?” Clarke asks.

“Yep. Kora and I have fresh diapers on and the twins have their pauldrons on,” Lexa answers with a wink.

Kora rolls her eyes. “Nomtu! We gots the pauldrons. The twins gots the diapers!” she corrects.

“Ooooh! Good thing I have you to keep me in check, strik gona,” Lexa tells her and gives her a hug.

Her mates grin at the exchange. The Heda is far more adorable than she would ever admit. Anya lifts up Jake while Clarke carries Audrey. The family of 6 goes down to the throne room to confirm with Gustus and Praxis that all is set.

Gustus nods. “Wanheda’s Raiders are deployed throughout Polis and ready to respond to anything that might happen.”

“And the Royal Guard are here in the Tower and the grounds to make sure all stays peaceful here,” Praxis reports.

“And should something happen, there is a squad of 8 in the room off the throne room to get the children to safety,” Gustus adds.

“Excellent. I expect all to be peaceful but it is good to know if the worst does happen, your warriors are ready,” Lexa states. She looks at her mates. “Be proud of your troops.”

“Always am, Heda,” Clarke replies honestly.

Lexa nods. “Then if all is set,” she looks to Praxis, “let the ceremony begin.”

* * *

Lexa sits upon her thone. Jake is in her arms, carefully studying each person that steps up to speak to the Heda and her little boy. Beside her, Clarke sits in a chair made especially for this occasion. She is holding Audrey, who cares more about the necklace made of Jaguar claws than the people there to welcome her into the world. Beside Clarke stands Anya and Kora. The little girl happily greets each person and thanks them for coming to Polis to meet her and her siblings. She also politely thanks everyone for the gifts brought to the three children. Her mother’s are so proud of her!

Tarmian from the Rock Line Clan smiles down at Lexa. “Your children are beautiful, Heda. I know all three will grow to be fine leaders in the Coalition.”

She nods her head. “Thank you, General. We are pleased you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for anything,” he replies with a sincere smile. He steps to Clarke. “Wanheda, as I said, your children are lovely.”

“Thank you, General. We’re pretty pleased with them,” she jokes.

“As you should be. You know, you still owe me a visit.”

She chuckles. “Well, this year was a little hard with the pregnancy and newborns. How about I aim for Spring?”

He nods, smiling. “That would be wonderful. My wife is eager to meet the omega that cracked my hard head. She is looking forward to the dinner tonight.”

“As am I. I look forward to meeting her.”

Tarmian steps next to Anya and Kora. He bows his head. “General, good to see you again.”

“And you, General.”

Tarmian drops to a knee. “Hello, little Raider. It is a pleasure to meet you, too.”

Kora smiles. “Pleased to meet you, too, sir. Thank you for bringing us gifts from your clan. We really appreciate it.”

Tarmian smiles. “You are welcome, Kora.” He stands and smiles at Anya. “You have a wonderful young politician there, General.”

Anya pats Kora’s head. “We know. She makes us very proud each day.”

Tarmian takes his leave as his clan chief and ambassador greet the family. While awaiting the ambassador, Anya glances at the groups still awaiting their announcement. She sees a woman staring at her. Wait…no…no, she is staring at Kora. Anya’s eyes narrow. Why is this woman staring so intently at her daughter?

Clarke glances at her mate, having sensed a difference. “Anya?” she whispers. Anya grunts. “What’s wrong?” she asks in concern.

Anya hears the worry in Clarke’s voice. She tears her eyes from the woman and glances down, forcing a smile to her face. “Apologies, ai prisa. Just someone I…am not fond of.”

“Ah. Well, be nice,” Clarke orders with a grin.

Anya chuckles. “Sha, ai prisa. I will.”

Anya looks back and sees the woman is now blocked by the contingent from the Shallow Valley Clan. When the Blue Cliff group assembles, Anya inhales sharply. She sees the woman with them. It is a slight tilt of the head that helps Anya immediately understand why the woman is staring at Kora.

“ _By the Spirits, she is Kora’s mother. I will kill her if she is here to try to take my daughter_ ,” Anya thinks to herself, fighting not to growl and bare her teeth at the woman.

The woman steps up to Lexa and bows her head. “Heda, I am Rebecca, of the Blue Cliff clan. Please accept the apologies of our chief, and my uncle, Nikitarian. He has been ill and the healer felt this trip could make him worse. He so wanted to be a part of this historic event.”

Lexa smiles and nods. “I understand. Please send him my wishes for a full recovery.”

“And make sure you speak with my mother, Chancellor Griffin kom Skaikru, to see if she has anything that could help him,” Clarke offers.

The woman nods her head. “I will. Thank you, Wanheda.” Clarke nods. “Your children are beautiful.” Her eyes move to Kora. “All three of them. You should be very proud.”

“We are,” Lexa replies, then turns towards the Blue Cliff general.

Rebecca steps past Clarke, and bows her head to Anya, though her eyes never leave Kora. “Hello, Kora. You are so beautiful,” she says, offering her hand.

Kora smiles and dutifully shakes the hand. Rebecca can’t stop herself, she covers their hands with her free hand and turns them a bit, noting the separated fingers of the little girl. When she holds on too long for Anya’s liking, the general growls. Rebecca quickly releases Kora’s hand as Clarke and Lexa both look over in surprise.

“General,” Lexa scolds.

Anya stiffens up. “Apologies, Heda.” Her eyes stare into Rebecca’s. “Thank you for visiting, Rebecca kom Blue Cliff.”

Rebecca now sees the truth in Anya’s eyes: the general knows who she is. She swallows hard and nods. “A pleasure. See you this evening.”

She turns quickly and hurries from the throne room. Anya calms a little. She turns to see her mates both staring at her. She grunts. Clarke rolls her eyes as Lexa simply turns back to the Blue Cliff general. Neither have yet figured out the real reason for Anya’s unease.

For another hour, they greet their visitors and accept the gifts for their children. The last group, to no one’s surprise, is Skaikru. Abby, Kane and Captain Miller step the throne. Abby grins.

“Your children are so adorable. They definitely take after their grandmother,” she jokes.

Clarke chuckles. “How would you know? You never met Lexa’s mom.”

Everyone laughs. Abby lifts a sleeping Jake from Lexa’s arms. The Heda sighs in relief and starts to stretch her arm. Clarke is equally happy when Kane takes Audrey.

“Does the Heda mind if we steal her kids for the afternoon?” Abby asks.

“Not at all. Just have them back to the suite in time to get dinner before we go to the formal dinner. The children will be staying with Jasmine this evening.” She pulls Kora into her lap. “Well, except this child.”

“Nomtu said I can go to the event tonight, Grandma! It will be my second official event after the trip to the Peach Festival.”

Abby smiles at her. “Wow! You’re becoming quite the ambassador for Polis!”

“Sha, I am,” Kora agrees to everyone’s amusement.

Clarke fetches a bag with clean diapers and clean clothes for the babies. She gives all three of her kids and her mother a kiss on the cheek before the Skaikru group leave to go up to Abby’s regular room. As soon as they are alone, Lexa and Clarke turn to Anya. The general frowns.

“What?”

“What? I thought I was going to have to stop you from killing Nikatarian’s niece, niron. What has you so upset with her?” Lexa asks.

Anya turns from her mates, not wanting to hurt them. “I just…it’s something in the past. I was not expecting to see her. I am sorry for my actions.”

Clarke can feel the hurt coming off Lexa. The Commander steps up to her first mate.

“Anya, did you and she…um, see each other? Do you…still have feelings for her?” she asks quietly. There is no other reason she can imagine her mate would respond in such a way.

Anya swallows hard. “No, ai houman.” She turns to face her mates. “I promise to be on better behavior tonight if you just…please let this go.”

Lexa and Clarke exchange a look. Clarke steps up and places a hand on Anya’s arm. “Okay, love. But if you need to talk to us about something, we’re here for you.”

Anya smiles and pulls both mates into a hug. “I know. I just…have to work this out myself.” She kisses their temples. “I promise.”

Her mates reluctantly agree, worried there is more to this than Anya is saying. And there sure as hell is! But the general decides she will deal with this on her own. No need to give her mates the same fear she is feeling.

* * *

That evening, Anya is glad the Blue Cliff table is far from the head table for the celebration feast. Still, she keeps an eye on Rebecca, planning to follow her if she leaves. Anya had also ordered extra warriors to the suite floor. No WAY was Rebecca going to steal any of their babies. For Kora, Anya has become her constant companion.

After the dinner, everyone goes to one of the large ballrooms of the old hotel. Refreshments have been staged around the room and a group of musicians plays music that can be danced to but quiet enough it can be talked over. Once again, Anya is watching for one person. She sees Rebecca once more staring at Kora, who is dancing with Abby and Kane. When the woman turns and goes out onto one of the balconies, Anya makes her move. She slips out behind the woman, closing the doors quietly behind her.

“You will NOT take my daughter,” Anya growls.

Rebecca spins around, baring her neck to the strong alpha pumping our pheromones. “General! I…I…”

Anya steps closer to the omega. “If you even try,” she continues, “I will kill you myself.”

Rebecca casts her eyes downward shamefully. “I won’t take her. I swear to you. We…we don’t deserve her.”

Anya studies the woman carefully. There is no deception in her eyes or voice but Anya still doesn’t trust her. She dials back her pheromones. A little.

“Why did you come in your uncle’s place?”

Rebecca shrugs. “I don’t know. I have heard the stories of you finding your daughter in the Dead Zone and adopting her. I guess I…I hoped it was the little girl we abandoned there; that she had somehow survived. That’s is why I was studying her hands.” She looks up at Anya finally. “They were both webbed, weren’t they? But Abby kom Skaikru fixed them, didn’t she?”

Anya gives a slight nod. “Sha.”

Rebecca smiles sadly. “I am so happy for her. She is perfect now.”

“She was  _perfect_   before,” Anya growls. “The webbed hands were no reason to try to kill her!”

“I didn’t! I swear! I stayed with her until a man appeared and promised to raise her as his own. We knew there were those in the Dead Zone willing to raise those that had imperfections at birth. I didn’t want to chance she’d not be found. I stayed there for 4 days. I swear I did!” she insists.

Again, Anya senses no deception. She just can’t imagine someone not loving Kora enough to keep her, even with her hands webbed the way they were.

“I’ve never understood people abandoning their child. You make me sick!”

“I should have fought harder for her. My father and my uncle were so…so sure having a defective child would hurt our family’s standing in our clan. Damn me…I believed them when they said Kora would be killed by others if we didn’t get rid of her. I have refused my husband’s affections since they day I handed her over. I will bear no more children,” she vows.

Anya studies her some more. “If you did, and they were ‘defective’ as you say, would you abandon them, too?”

“No. I mean, I don’t think so. I mean…” Her voice trails off. Truth is, she is pretty sure her family would still get rid of a defective child. And she isn’t sure she’s strong enough to stop them.

Anya growls. “As I said, you make me sick. I swear: if you ever try to take Kora, I will kill you myself.”

Rebeca shakes her head. “I would never take her back. We didn’t keep her when she is perfect; we don’t deserve her now that she is.”

Anya steps closer. “I already told you: she was  _always_   perfect. You and your family are too ignorant to see that. You may continue to represent your clan here for this event. But never return. You are banned from Polis. And I promise you: if I have to explain why to my mates or the guards and warriors that have vowed their lives to the protection of my daughter, you will not leave this city alive. Do you understand me?”

Rebecca nods. “Sha. I understand.” She wipes away a few tears. “Will you…tell Kora about me?”

Anya growls low. “If she asks, I will tell her what she needs to know.”

“I’d like to meet her someday as her mother. To apologize and…and get to know her,” she pleads weakly.

Anya steps closer, blasting her with pheromones once more. “You were  _never_   a mother to her. And you never will be. Should she decide to meet you, she will know her true mothers are the ones that loved her from day 1 despite her hands. You…you lost the chance to ever be her mother. Don’t push your luck with me, woman.”

Rebecca nods rapidly. “I guess…I should return to my room.”

“Sha. And do not attempt to speak to Kora for the rest of your stay in Polis. From this moment forward, the guards will know to arrest you on site should you attempt to contact  _my_   daughter.”

Rebecca nods. “Sha, General. I understand.”

“Go. Now.”

Rebecca hurries past Anya. She goes to close the door but Anya stops them. She watches from the balcony as Rebecca leaves the ballroom. The general then eases the doors shut and turns to stare out across the city. She takes deep breathes of the cool, autumn air. She knows she needs to calm down before returning to her mates.

She doesn’t get that lucky.

“Anya, what’s going on with you? You’ve been edgy since greeting the clan representatives and right now you are radiating anger.” Clarke places a hand on her mates back, pumping out calming pheromones. “Please, love, don’t fight this battle alone. Lean on me,” she encourages.

Anya takes a deep breath and turns. She stares into worried blue eyes. She brings a hand up to Clarke’s cheek. “You are so beautiful, Klark. Inside and out. Your heart brought us our daughter; that same heart has helped keep other children from being abandoned and helped so many, children and adults, get life changing surgeries.”

“Thank you for saying that, Anya. Now stop dodging the question. What’s wrong with you?”

Anya leans in and gives Clarke a soft kiss on the lips. She eases back and stares into orbs the colour of the sky.

“Rebecca kom Blue Cliff is Kora’s birth mother.”

Those eyes darken to nearly black as fury fills them. “I’ll KILL her if she tries to take our daughter!”

Anya grins. “You’d be in line behind me, ai prisa.”

Anya tells Clarke everything, from realizing who Rebecca was to their final conversation. She then pulls the shaking omega into her arms.

“I swear to you, Klark, she will not get to Kora. And when she gets old enough, should Kora ask for information, we will give it to her. She will decide whether to contact Rebecca or not.”

“Over my dead body,” Clarke mutters. “Are you sure Kora is safe from her? That no one else with the clan will take her?”

“Sha, I am sure. Still, she has an extra guard on her tonight. I told Henry that if anything happens to Kora I will personally rip off his balls.”

Clarke smiles. “Good. I’d say Henry is fond of his balls so all should be fine.”

Anya laughs, glad for these few moments with her omega. She feels better already. “Come, ai prisa, let’s go inside and be nice to our guests for a couple more hours.”

“Okay. But let Lex know you’re better. She’s the one that sent me after you.”

Anya kisses Clarke’s cheek. “I will tell her, ai prisa. I promise.”

The two share a real kiss then go inside to be cordial to the guests of Polis.

* * *

Lexa is vibrating with fury. Anya nods. “You look like you’re feeling what I was, ai houman.”

Lexa lets out a low growl and stomps to the wall, ripping one of the swords down and storming towards the suite doors. Clarke leaps in front of them and puts up a hand.

“No! Leave her alone, Lexa. She is being watched, she is leaving tomorrow, and Kora is safe in her bedroom.” She pulls Lexa into a hug, stroking her back and nuzzling her neck. “Hear me, my love: that woman will not hurt our daughter. No one in this tower will allow anything to happen to Kora.”

Anya slowly steps closer and eases the sword from Lexa’s hand. The Commander stands stiff, her arms at her side, her fists clenched. Clarke starts to purr.

“Lexa, beja, calm down. Anya made sure Kora is safe. She protected our daughter and preserved peace in the Coalition. Love her, Lexa. Thank her. Then calm down and go give our sleeping daughter one more kiss goodnight. Kora is safe, my love, thanks to our mate,” Clarke whispers.

As Clarke talks, Lexa starts to calm. Her muscles relax and she brings her arms up to return the hug of the omega. She nuzzles her mate.

“Thank you, Klark.”

They exchange a sweet kiss. Lexa turns and opens her arms to Anya. The other alpha steps into the hug, nuzzling the younger woman.

“Thank you, niron, for all you did for Kora, for me and for the Coalition. You truly are a great leader of our people. Even for those that don’t deserve your protection,” Lexa tells Anya, ending with a kiss to the woman’s cheek.

“I apologize for hiding the truth from you, Lexa. But I knew you would be even angrier than me. For you to lose your shit on Rebecca at the reception or sooner would have surely caused a division among the clans. I couldn’t let you lose all you had worked for when I could handle the situation myself,” Anya explains.

Lexa smiles and strokes her cheek. “I know, Anya. You don’t need to explain it to me. Now that I am not trying to storm out there and destroy her, I understand. I love you, niron.”

The two share a kiss. When it ends, the three make their way over to Kora’s room. Lexa smiles and straightens out the little girl’s covers as Anya tucks Rocky back in with the little one. They step back and Clarke wraps her arms around their waists.

“Well done, nomons,” she tells them.

They both nuzzle into Clarke’s neck. They watch Kora sleep for 30 minutes before retiring back to the main room of the suite. They start to get undressed. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke from behind.

“Did I tell you tonight how beautiful you looked in that dress, my love?”

Clarke grins. “Yes. But a girl doesn’t mind hearing it again,” she notes as Lexa starts to kiss along the blonde’s neck. “You were gorgeous in yours, too.”

“Damn right she was,” Anya agrees as she hugs them both. “I am sorry I was so distracted. I know I didn’t say it: both of you were beautiful. I am the luckiest alpha in the world.”

Lexa and Clarke turn to pull Anya close. They start to kiss either side of the taller woman’s neck. Anya groans, her pants become much, much tighter. Clarke leans down and grabs the hem of Lexa’s dress, lifting it slowly up as the two alphas start to kiss. Lexa’s hands start to undo the ties that keep Anya’s shirt closed. Both alphas moan when Lexa eases her hands under the shirt, pausing to squeeze pert breasts before lifting the shirt up and off. Clarke uses that moment to lift off Lexa’s dress completely.

“So beautiful,” Clarke whispers as the two alphas start to play with each other’s breasts while kissing.

Clarke steps around them, reaching around Anya to undo her pants. She then slides them down strong legs, kissing the backs of the woman’s thighs as she descends and then stands back up. Anya steps out of her pants, thankful she had already kicked off her dress boots. Clarke kisses the strong back of her alpha. Anya growls as Lexa lowers her head and takes a nard nipple into her mouth. Clarke smiles.

“We love you so much, Anya. And tonight we will remind you just how much you mean to us.” She reaches around and starts to stroke an already erect cock. “We’re going to thank you over and over for what you did for our little girl.”

Anya’s head drops back onto Clarke’s shoulder. Lexa grins at the pleasure on her mates’ face. She slowly starts to kiss her way down. Anya starts to whirr in her throat in anticipation. Clarke’s hand never stops stroking but it is joined by luscious lips kissing and lightly sucking the dripping tip of the cock. Anya’s legs start to shake. Clarke grins and uses her free hand to knead Anya’s flexing ass. She uses her foot to get Anya to spread her legs a little, licks her fingers, and slides her free hand between strong butt cheeks.

“Fuck, Klark!”

Clarke chuckles. “That’s the plan,” she states as a finger slides into Anya’s ass.

Lexa grins when she realizes what Clarke is doing. The commander removes Clarke’s hand from Anya’s cock and engulf’s the woman completely.

“JOK! Lexa!” Anya exclaims.

Sure she is used to get sucked off while being fucked from behind. But Anya is sure she has never felt so much as she does now with her mates reversing their normal part in this play. She reaches back and pulls Clarke close as the omega starts using two fingers. The alpha’s other hand grabs Lexa by the head as she starts to fuck the warm, wonderful mouth that has her. Soon the tall woman is shaking, her body nearing the edge. Clarke uses her free hand to twist and pinch sensitive nipples. Lexa uses a hand to start to play with her mates heavy balls.

“Jok…Jok…Jok…YESSSSSSSSSS!” Anya finally roars as her mates drive her into oblivion.

She would have fallen if Clarke hadn’t pulled her close. Lexa uses her tongue to clean Anya’s still squirting cock. When it finally stops, she stands, kissing her way up. Anya’s legs are jelly. She lets her two mates guide her to the bed. Lexa grins and looks at Clarke.

“You’ve gotten strong, Skai girl.”

Clarke chuckles. “Hauling around twins will do that, Heda,” she jokes.

Both alphas know it is more than just the twins that have helped their omega grow stronger. Lexa and Clark climb into bed on either side of their mate. Anya pulls them close.

“I love you both so much. And I would do anything to protect you and our pups. I hope you know that,” she mumbles.

Both of her cheeks are kissed as her mates assure her they know. The general falls asleep with a content smile on her face. Clarke studies the sculpted cheeks for a moment, then looks at Lexa.

“Even asleep, it’s kind of creepy when she smiles,” she jokes.

Lexa chuckles and leans up to kiss the omega. “Sha. But I am glad she is able to sleep. I was worried she’d be too tense to do so.”

“Me, too. What about you, Lex? You were ready to storm out there and cut that woman down,” Clarke points out.

“Sha but you both calmed me. And I believe Anya when she says Rebecca will leave and never return. Now, when I see her on my next trip to Blue Cliff I will be able to do so rationally. Anya took care of her. I will accept that unless that woman gives me reason to change my mind.”

Clarke smiles. “Good. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two ease out of bed long enough to get into pajamas, get Anya into pajamas, and check on Kora one last time. As they walk back to the bed, Lexa chuckles.

“Remember when we didn’t have to worry about getting dressed after making love?”

Clarke grins. “Sha. Regrets about our naked days and nights, Heda?”

Lexa pulls her into a hug and kisses her deeply. “Not a damn one, Wanheda. Not a damn one.”


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke takes a careful step, doing her best to avoid crinkling leaves and brittle sticks. Her sword is at the ready. She would prefer her gun but with the dark canopy above them and close quarters, it would be hard to get a shot off without potentially hitting one of her Raiders. She notices the bushes and trees seem to be clearing a little up ahead. It is then she notices that there are no sounds other than her own breathing. Not good.

She holds up her fist and squats down, scanning the woods ahead of her. Without looking, she knows her Raiders have also stopped and dropped low. She glances to her left to see Tank staring at her. She lifts a finger and circles it around, then points to her ear. He nods. He has noticed the lack of sounds, too. He turns and points to two men, telling them to scout ahead.

Clarke turns to look forward once more. All she sees is the fog of her own breath. If she didn’t trust them, she would not even know there were 20 warriors following her they are so quiet. She squints when she sees movement ahead. There is no way her scouts could be in that position. Was it an animal? Maybe a deer? Maybe something larger? The thing moves again and Clarke lets out a low growl. As the silence had hinted at, her targets lie in wait for her and her Raiders.

She looks to Tank once more. She holds up one finger and points. He nods. From his angle he can’t see what she has but he trusts her. Clarke looks to her right and motions for Gustus to send people forward on that side. When she looks again, whatever had been moving has gotten closer. And now she sees other shadows in the flickering light. She grins and turns to Tank, nodding. He gestures more men forward.

Clarke does her best to control her breathing. Her foes are walking right towards them, unaware they have been detected. She waits until the leader comes into sight, her fierce warpaint highlighting eyes of emerald. Clarke smirks. The Heda would fall to her this day. Wanheda will be victorious.

Something to Lexa’s right draws her attention, she squats down and looks in that direction. As her men also drop, Clarke leaps up.

“ATTACK!”

Lexa barely makes it to her feet before she has to block the sword strike of Wanheda. The women exchange several blows as their men fight around them. Just was it seems Heda’s warriors have the advantage, Clarke just smiles.

“SECOND WAVE!”

Lexa’s eyes widen as those sent to the flanks by Gustus and Tank leap into the fray. And still Clarke continues her singular focus on Lexa. Just as Clarke presses an advantage, her foot collapses a gopher mound and she stumbles. Lexa leaps in the air and kicks her in the chest, sending Wanheda sprawling. Clarke hits the ground with a grunt and sees Lexa coming at her, sword at the ready. Clarke throws up her arm and blocks the blade with her gauntlet. With her other hand, she draws her gun and fires.

Lexa stares down at her chest in shock. The green paint streaking down her chest makes her growl.

“Well, fuck,” she mutters.

Clarke just grins and pushes the “dying” woman off her. She then regains her sword, steps behind Lexa, grabs her by the hair and places the blade at her throat.

“EM PLENI! THE HEDA IS DOWN! WANHEDA WINS THE DAY!”

The Raiders cheer as the Trikru warriors that had been guarding the Heda groan and start to sheath their weapons. Clarke steps around her mate and grins, offering the Heda her hand. Lexa grunts and takes it, allowing the omega to pull her up.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” Lexa gripes.

Clarke smiles broadly. “Oh, hell no.” She pulls her close. “On a serious note, please don’t ever let someone do what I did. They won’t have Raven’s paint pellets in their guns.”

Lexa leans her head against Clarke’s. “Sha, I’ll remember. Truth is, knowing it was you I got cocky. I didn’t expect you to notice the lack of sounds and I knew Gustus and Tank were not allowed to assist you. I underestimated you, hodnes, and I am sorry for that.”

Clarke nods. “Apology accepted. Lexa, I have learned so much from you, Anya, not to mention my warriors. And I know there is much still to learn. I’m not just a goufa from the sky anymore. I take being Wanheda seriously. I hope you know that.”

Lexa gives her a smile. “Sha, I know. Seems like I need to take Wanheda more seriously, too. And from this day forward, I will.”

“Good. And don’t forget: I won so I get a full body massage tonight.”

Lexa chuckles. “Sha, I remember. Glad I packed the oil you- -”

Her words choke off as an explosion echoes through air. Men near the edge of the forest start to yell for the two leaders as they point towards the sky. Lexa and Clarke clear the trees and stare up in shock at the ship coming out of the clouds.

“What the hell is that?” Lexa asks.

“No idea,” Clarke answers.

She pulls the binoculars out of her pack and lifts them up. The ship is much, much larger than the Dropship. In fact, it looks to rival the size of the piece of the Ark that became Arkadia. She scans the ship twice before she finally sees something that makes her blood run cold.

“Prison Transport,” she mutters. “That can’t be good.”

Lexa glances at her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, if I remember history right, the last of the deep-space prison ships left Earth over 300 years ago. I don’t know if they were set to auto-return or if there are people up there or not.” She looks at Tank. “RADIO!” He tosses it to her. “Wanheda to Arkadia.”

“Arkadia here Wanheda. We’ve seen the ship, too. Sinclair is trying to find record of it in our database,” a voice she doesn’t recognize reports back.

As they watch, the ship hovers a moment, then slowly starts to descend. Lexa looks in the distance and sees the remains of a small village. Long since abandoned, they often use it for war games. From the sky, it must look like viable buildings. And, in some ways, they were. But there is no close water-source and the well had long since gone dry. But to anyone looking down from above, it would seem like a perfect little town. Clarke’s radio cackles back to life.

“Arkadia to Wanheda. We’ve tried hailing the ship but it doesn’t respond. Best we can tell is it left Earth 305 years ago for a deep space mining mission. It was not on auto-return. Repeat it was NOT on auto-return.”

“So someone is flying it,” Lexa concludes.

Clarke nods. “We’ll watch and evaluate the situation. Alert TonDC, Shallow Valley and Blue Cliff to be ready to help if needed. We have no idea who is still alive in there.”

Lexa looks over at her. “Would these be the children of those that left?”

Clarke shrugs. “Could be. Or it could be the original crew and cargo. The ships had cryo-chambers that…damn this is hard to explain…in those chambers you can sleep but you don’t age. It’s like your life is put on pause. Once asleep, an alarm would wake you at a pre-determined time. I’m guessing, there was a set time for the ships to return and they’ve been asleep through Praimfyre and the subsequent years.” She looks to her mate. “They have no idea the world that they knew was destroyed.”

“Will they have weapons like your people?”

Clarke shakes her head. “I have no idea. I mean, I’d assume they have some weapons. Maybe even missiles. Sinclair will need to find the ships manifest to give us an idea what we may be facing.”

Lexa nods. “Then we make sure we don’t allow the same mistakes to happen again. We should have approached you when the Dropship came down.” She looks over as the ship settles onto the ground. “I will take a group of guards and greet them under a flag of truce.”

“NO! Let me go, Lexa. I will understand their confusion and their fear,” Clarke insists.

“As will I, hodnes. As Heda, it is my job to go.”

“As Wanheda it is my job to protect you!” Clarke rebuts.

Lexa shakes her head. “Stay here with the warriors. Once I have made contact, you can come forward to speak with them; help them understand.”

Several warriors voice their opinion that Lexa’s plan is not safe. Bellamy steps forward.

“Let me go, Heda. That will keep you and Wanheda safe,” he offers.

“I’ll go with him,” Octavia chimes in, along with several other warriors.

Lexa thinks a moment then shakes her head. “I go. Bellamy, you stay with Clarke. Oktevia, you may accompany me in case they need more explanations about the changes to this world. Tank, Gustus, remain with Wanheda. Henry, pick three guards. Lincoln, choose 3 warriors.”

“This is insane, Lexa,” Clarke growls.

“You have your orders, Wanheda,” Lexa states, closing the situation to further argument.

* * *

From the trees, Clarke watches as Lexa rides towards the ship with her warriors and Octavia behind her. Henry carries a long branch with a white cloth tied to it. Clarke uses her binoculars to focus on the now open space ship and the collection of people standing at the end of a ramp, studying the crumbling town.

They see the riders approaching. The one in the front, a tall, intimidating woman, looks over her shoulder and says something. One man nods and walks back up into the ship. By the time he has returned, Lexa and her squad have dismounted and approach the newcomers on foot. Clarke looks back up at the ramp and sees the man coming back with a long, metallic object in his hand.

“Bellamy? What the hell is he holding?”

Bellamy shifts his binoculars from Lexa’s team to those on the ramp. “It looks like…hell, I can’t tell. But I don’t think it’s a good thing,” he concludes.

“Tank, have Arkadia call for the clans to march. Something isn’t right,” Clarke orders.

Tank nods and makes radio contact that will send the clan armies to Tridedgakru lands in defense of their Heda. Clarke watches as Lexa and the woman exchange a few words. The woman then looks over her shoulder and nods to the goateed man with the device. He grins sadistically.

“No…no…NO!”

Clarke can only scream in horror as he aims the device at the Grounders and fires. The soil erupts and Lexa and her team are tossed into the air like toys. They all crash back to the ground. The woman in charge looks up towards the trees. She grins and says something to her men.

Clarke, Bellamy and everyone else can only watch helplessly as the greeting party is dragged into the ship and the giant doors closed once more.

“NO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!” Bellamy screams.

Clarke slowly lowers her binoculars. “We can surround the town but if they take off, we’ve no way to save our people. Our only hope is they are out of fuel.”

“Wanheda…are they…are they alive?” Tank asks.

Clarke swallows hard. “I have no idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers: Oh, HELL NO, she didn't!  
> AR: It was my muse. I swear! See you next time! Same bat time, same bat channel!


End file.
